Savior
by Oceanbreeze7
Summary: The balance of good and evil has been displaced, evil organizations are created and fail to fall. Arceus can't help but notice the imbalance, and searches for a dimension where balance is swayed towards the light. Once finding the cause for it, he can't help but try and sway the imbalance back to perfection...dragging along the human in charge: Pokemon Trainer Red. Anime and Games.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, first (Official) Pokemon story.**

**I hope i don't get the names messed up, but honestly i don't think i'll screw with that too much.**

**Just to get this clear between everyone reading this, this will be mainly focused on Red, so it won't follow Ash at specific points.**

**I hope the story seams logical.**

**Note: All Pokemon Red has are the pokemon he normally has, minus the Lapras (If you've played SS or HG) and instead Espeon, as in the original.**

**Yes, he has captured the legandary pokemon that are available in Pokemon Red (Mewtwo, and the three birds)**

**This is Red AFTER Gold version, so he ****_has_**** met and sadly, lost to Gold.**

**enjoy!**

* * *

The cold icy wind blew harshly from the tall mountain peak. It was a chill that was too be expected, although the day was blindingly bright from the lack of shade on the mountain top.

A trainer stood at the summit, finding no issue with the thin air, nor the chill he had long since grown used to. He had stayed upon the mountain for years, not even leaving now as just slightly into the cave passageway below was there a sustainable supply of fresh spring water and countless mountain berries that could sustain him for many more years.

His Pokémon had no issue with the cold and painful hail. They once did at the beginning of his stay, constantly begging to return to the lower altitude, but they did not distrust him after he refused to lower below the summit. They stayed, and eventually, they saw why they benefited from it.

He had set away his pokeballs a while ago, tucked into a corner of the cave he used as his home, a sleeping bag and a few bottles of the water from below. It wasn't anything large or extraordinary, only the things that would keep him alive and that only. His Charizard would gladly share its always burning fire, and his Snorlax would share the warmth with all of his hardened Pokémon.

He had trained for years now, Venusaur breaking the ice shards that constantly were deposited on the glacial faces using only vine whip. Snorlax would then use the ice boulders to increase strength to throw them. Espeon would force herself everyday to expand her psychic energy to stop the ever roaring arctic flurries, Charizard flying through the speedy gusts and Blastoise destroying the hurled chunks of ice that Snorlax didn't manage to throw far enough out.

It was a long tedious project, but improvement was easy to see. They had increased far from his previous encounter with the young child, _Gold,_ and could defeat him again with little to no effort. He hadn't heard from Blue (In which he was slightly thankful for) since he had up taken the position of Gym Leader of Viridian Gym.

He hadn't heard from Professor Oak or his mother in the years long since gone. Now the only family he had was his Pokémon, the only family he had that didn't _judge him._

He had issues in the path with people commenting on his training styles, how he wouldn't speak and instead a slight jerk of his wrist or clumsy pointing had showed the target and how to attack. He was laughed at, mocked for it, until he proved them all wrong.

Then, he was forgotten.

It didn't bother him as much as it would others, more specifically, Blue. He preferred the silence, the underestimating of his talents that brought crushing defeats. He had no problems with speaking to be honest. The world was easier when they assumed he was mute, they judged him less and fumbled on the small things that normally they wouldn't bother with. They assumed that his 'disability' also reduced his intelligence.

He felt a small twitch of a smile on his face as he saw Charizard roar loudly above, flapping his wings smoothly and calmly while the large muscles barely strained with effort after the years of building the muscle. It turned its dragon muzzle to Red, and gave a slight nod with a puff of black smoke, looking to the swirling storm clouds and with a few powerful flaps of his wings, managed to part the storm.

Espeon growled low in her throat as she concentrated on the cloud, dispersing them evenly across the sky and away from his mountain peak, his group taking a small break as they looked at the view that they were gifted with.

"Pika." Pikachu piped up happily from his shoulder, the electric mouse containing no fat but lean muscle and a thin face lacking the chubby cheeks.

He smiled slightly, scratched behind one of his ears and gently traced one of the thin scars and notched tips of his right ear, the mouse giving him a slightly concerned look over the action while Red shook his head, signaling that he wasn't upset.

The bright sun casted the snow with sparkled, each Pokémon calmly sitting in it, having grown immune to the icy touch and instead found beauty. The only one that held any issue and still did with the snow was his Charizard, who still had to hold his flaming tail high out of the snow when he settled on his haunches.

They seemed to be doing that a lot now a day. Occasionally he was being challenged by a trainer who had hurried off to fight the supposed 'legendary trainer' on the peak of Mt. Silver. He destroyed them, every time, but the battles were short and long between. There was always more to learn, but after years of teaching and practicing enough so his Pokémon knew what move to do depending on how many times he _blinked-_

To be honest, Red was _bored._

He sighed, looking over at his Pokémon and frowning when Espeon's ears starts twitching, looking over at the sky above the drop confused while Pikachu followed same, letting out this time a loud "Pikachu?"

He tensed, hand stilled and ready for the command to attack as his Pokémon lowered themselves, various attacks turned to where the air seemed to…_bend._

It could be Blue and his Alakazam; however he had never said that his Alakazam was able to teleport the entire height of the mountain. No to mention, Blue wouldn't dare intrude on him again, the last time he had hiked his was up the mountain, his Arcanine had fainted from one jolt of Charizard's Heat Wave, causing it to instantly faint from the scalding fiery inferno that shook the mountain with the large roar that followed.

Red's eyes narrowed as the shimmering of the air condensed further, now swirling until something akin to a portal seemed to manifest itself with little difficulty in the air in front of his mountain. Definitely not Blue then.

"Pika…" Pikachu warned, Snorlax roaring loudly his own threat at the portal as Espeon's eyes narrowed and a growing shadow ball was charged in her mouth, all eyes locked on the portal.

Red's eyes widened ever so slightly as he took a startled step back as the Pokémon emerged from the large portal. At once his Pokémon stumbled back, edging away from the mountain edge as the portal pulsed in light as the Pokémon left its domain with little resistance, gently lowering itself until it's pointed legs pressed firmly against the snow and sunk it, towering above and blocking the sun.

Red let a low gasp, looking up from under the rim of his hat as he spotted the creature, the thin almost alien body and the delicate yet powerful limbs, stretching higher to the head of the creature with green iris', casted in a red eye that was just as his own.

"Pikachu." Pikachu whispered in awe, the other Pokémon stunned in shock at the legendary before them. Charizard was first, snorting a puff of smoke and lowering its head slowly, eyes still threatening as it mock bowed.

Venusaur rumbled low in his throat and bowed too, Espeon gave one look to Red before slumping forward while Blastoise and Snorlax followed after.

"Pika Chu chu." Pikachu spoke, giving a low nod while Red did not to anything. The wind had stirred up again and it blew on his hair, causing it to blow gently as his red eyes locked with the ancient creature's.

_"Human."_ It spoke, voice unexpected although not unwelcome as it bowed its head to meet Red's own easier.

Red gave a slight nod of his own, acknowledging Arceus as it took a step forward, the yellow marking upon its long spindly legs sinking into the ice as it locked eyes once more.

_"There is a disturbance in the balance of all the universes." _Arceus spoke, looking upon Red as his Pokémon looked towards him, awaiting a response.

_"You of all the humans have eliminated chaos and destruction of this world. There are many worlds, which reek of evil intentions and have none to dare stop them." _ Arceus continued, looking at each of Red's Pokémon, each giving a slight nod as if to confirm Arceus' thoughts.

_"I know you will not deny me. I can see it in your heart, human. You give not what you show to others. You will not deny my request, although you have the power to."_

Red's eyes widened in surprise as he observed the legendary Pokémon, of whom his height didn't even reach the stomach of.

_"I am here to create balance in all of my worlds. There is one not far from here, who desperately seeks your power and wisdom. There is a human there, told to me by a friend, as his name is Giovanni."_

Red's eyes widened before narrowing at the previous Viridian Gym leader who dared try and steal Pokémon, even going to measures to attempt to kill Red himself.

_"For that, I must insist on your help. There are others who threaten the balance. Those of Aqua and those of Magma. Those of space itself- those of Galactic. Is there another, human, in which would accompany you to this new world? I have the strength to transport many, but I would prefer less."_

Red tensed his jaw, looking to his Pokémon who looked at him completely trusting as finally, Espeon turned and looked at Pikachu, who turned at him.

"Pika pichu." Pikachu spoke, looking at Red knowingly as he himself knew already with a growing unease in his stomach as for who he would take with him.

He held up one finger, in which Arceus gave a nod, the psychic rings on its body glowing as Red watched in fascination.

_"Of course. Do not fret over the human Blue, as I will make sure he will travel with the utmost caution."_

Red's eyes widened, how had Arceus known his choice if he had not spoken?

_"I know many things, Champion Red. You will appear in the same location in the other world. At any point, I will have the power to return you to your home, but refrain unless dire. Your companion is in a town, southeast of us on the sea. He will arrive as you do, but among humans I have learnt to trust. No danger shall pass to him." _ Arceus calmly reported, eyes glowing as suddenly all of Red's pokeballs floated gently from the cave, hovering in the air.

He carefully and silently picked them, withdrawing his prize Pokémon family before expertly clipping them onto his belt, eying Arceus who made no comment on the Pikachu who rested firmly on his left shoulder, and looked upon the portal which was slowly flickering, only glowing more brightly as Arceus summoned something akin to glowing golden plates which circled around it like the face of a clock.

"Pika." Pikachu whispered in awe while Red savored the moment of seeing the creator of all Pokémon at his work. The portal blurred, shifting to a deep pulsating blue before it exploded outwards, the psychic energy strong enough for Red to lift his arms and shield his face, stumbling backwards on the well trampled snow as a loud roar caused his ears to ring.

The snow behind him suddenly _shifted,_ becoming unbroken as it crunched under his weight. He threw his arms back, looking at the rocks and icy clumps that had been broken long before by Snorlax and Venusaur. He turned back, Arceus standing in the original spot as the light dimmed and vanished from its eyes.

_"You are on Mt. Silver of the new world. I trust you not to become lost. You must travel Southeast to where your companion will wait. There, you must find a human that I trust."_

This time, Red actually looked up, lips moving as he spoke quietly and raspy, voice long since vanishing in the screaming wind, but yet the legendary still somehow heard.

"What is the human's name?"

Arceus' eyes flashed before the plates appeared again. _"Ash. Ash Ketchum."_

* * *

**Alright! First chapter done!**

**Please ****_please_**** review, i'm not sure if its okay.**

**By the way, there will be ****_NO _****romance. Sorry.**

**~Oceanbreeze7**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, first (Official) Pokemon story.**

**Okay, i know that their may be a few issues with the story.**

**Like i said before, Red is the _main focus, _thus, there will be points where only Red is narrated, not showing what the others are doing.**

**Okay, Here's Red's part, and finally, Blue!**

**enjoy!**

* * *

Blue just wasn't having a good day.

He had left the Viridian Gym (Where the challengers just seemed to be weaker and weaker, not even able to take down his Arcanine before he destroyed all six of theirs) and traveled to Pallet town. He was going to meet up with his Grandpa and maybe his mother, just to…find out the new information. If there were any new Pokémon breeds discovered, if weather patterns affected any, or better yet, a new supply of evolution stones had been mined.

Professor Oak was gleeful at the return of his Grandson, and eagerly escorted him through the lab, letting him wink at the two new ten year old kids ready to choose a pokeball and start their journey. (He mouthed to them to pick Squirtle, although, he may be a little biased-besides, his Gramps didn't hand out Eevee's anymore).

He left and visited his mother, learning the new information there and grudgingly hearing the news that he had hoped still wasn't true.

"And Red still hasn't come home." She sighed, and Blue's stomach dropped guiltily. He hadn't told his or his rival's mother about Red's whereabouts, fearing they would dare the climb themselves.

"I'm sure he'll come back one day." Blue smiled weakly while his mother gave one sad smile and ventured into the house, the household Sandshrew walking after quietly as Blue sighed, shifting his pack and walking up the forest path to Viridian City where he would regain control to his gym.

He was just in front of Professor Oak's lab when he saw something odd, something shifting and distorting the sky above him. He stopped, fingering the pokeball to his trusty Blastoise when suddenly the distortion became tangible as a large blue circular pulsating void.

He gasped, hair flapping as he struggled back a few steps against the wind as he heard a large roar of a beast that made him feel smaller the longer he heard it. The suction of the void increased and suddenly his feet weren't on the ground. He couldn't help but shout out in alarm, making a grab for Alakazam's pokeball, who could transport him away.

"Blue!" He heard his Grandfather shout, watching with huge eyes as suddenly the pulsating blue seemed to close around him, swirling and making him dizzy before burning light burned his eyes.

He was _falling._

He probably fell maybe twenty feet before he felt five legs of various creatures cling onto his backpack, arms, or collar of his shirt.

He groaned, vision swimming as they set him on the ground carefully, landing in front of him and tilting their head in worry.

He blinked and looked at the mismatched group; there was a Staravia, Crowbat, Beautifly, Swellow, and a Noctowl, all looking at him concerned.

"Hey! Are you alright?" He blinked, looking up at the group of people, (trainers, his mind added) who were rushing towards him. He rubbed his head, making his way to his feet while the group of flying Pokémon turned and quickly flapped above a specific kid's head.

He took this to be the leader of the small group and gave a small nod.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm not really sure what happened, but I'm fine." He nodded, the boy giving a gasp of surprise before his face filled with confusion.

"Gary?" He asked, and few others of the group showed confusion as well.

"Gary? What?" Blue asked in confusion, rising to his entire high to tower over the main kid by nearly a full head, "Nah, my name's Blue."

"But…you look just like him." The kid said in confusion, causing annoyance to rise in Blue.

"Look kid, my name is _Blue,_ not this Gary person. If you don't mind, I need to find out _where_ I am, and-"

"Ash!" He heard a familiar voice shout, and looked at his elder grandfather run across the grass with a few other Pokémon at his heels, like a Piplup and a Pikachu.

"Professor Oak?" Blue asked in confusion- he had just _seen_ the Professor and he was wearing completely different clothes. Not to mention the last time he had a Pikachu was when Red was just starting out.

"Yes?" The old man seemed to ask in confusion, as if surprised that Blue recognized him.

"I- I'm lost." Blue groaned, rubbing his temples before looking at the sky where he was falling.

"We saw you fall out of a portal in the sky, it looked similar to portals that Dialga and Palkia used." The girl on Ash's right said, blue hair from under a cap.

"I heard a roar before, if that helps." Blue furrowed his brow while Ash gave a sound of victory and dug out his Pokedex.

"Hey! I knew those recording I got of them would be handy." He grinned, searching through the device and clicking on a recording button.

Blue's eyebrows lifted at the odd noise, he shook his head at the completely wrong sound and a Professor Oak sighed.

"Well, it doesn't seem Dialga had anything to do with your appearance. How about Palkia?" the Professor asked and another odd but powerful sound was heard, yet again, wrong.

"No, it's different, less complex and more powerful." He frowned and the group exchanged looked before another roar.

_Then,_ there was the one he recognized, his eyes flashed to the device and the recording halted in a wave of silence.

"That was Arceus. What does he want with you?" Ash asked, obviously puzzled.

"Arceus? The creator of Pokémon? I thought that was a myth." Blue asked, confused as he looked up at the air where the portal was from.

"Apparently not. Where were you before the portal?" The man asked, and Blue frowned.

"This doesn't make sense. I was in Pallet town, talking to Professor Oak." He nodded to the old man, whose eyes widened in surprise.

"But that doesn't match up unless-" Blue argued before a young boy on the left of the girl on the left of Ash spoke.

"An alternate universe!" He gasped in awe, pushing his glasses further up on his nose.

"Great. Just what I need." Blue cursed, looking at the group who hastily introduced themselves.

"I'm Brock." Brock smiled and Blue briefly remembered him as the gym trainer from his universe, as well as the red haired girl behind him. "Misty."

"I'm May, and this is my brother Max." The girl on Ash's left smiled, pointing to the young boy with glasses.

"I'm Dawn, and this is Piplup." She mentioned towards the penguin Pokémon.

"And I'm Ash, and this is my friend, Pikachu." He smiled, said Pikachu hopping up and landing on the trainer's shoulder, rubbing its face on the hat.

Blue's eyes widened at how similar the relations were, it was uncanny.

"Forgive me; you look similar to a…rival, of mine. I haven't seen him for years, because the idiot ran off to train his Pokémon." Blue rolled his eyes with a sigh, trying to not look at the confused boy.

"Well, I don't think it would be a good idea for us to be standing out here. Why don't we take this to my lab?" Professor Oak stated, trying to stop the awkwardness of the conversation while Blue gave a jerk of a nod.

"If you don't mind, is there a place where I can let my Pokémon out? I want to make sure they weren't harmed by Arceus' sudden transport." Blue sighed and a large grin flickered across Ash's face.

"You can let them out at my lab. I'm sure Ash is eager to see what you have." Professor Oak chuckled while Ash blushed, Blue shaking his head at the oddness as his rival's counterpart.

Once they arrived at the lab, he noticed the others watching his every move, so he took little time to release all of his friends.

"Blastoise!" "Arc!" "Alakazam!" "Pid-ge-ge!" "Gyara!" and finally "Jolt!"

He looked at his team, all perfectly groomed and well trained as he made sure none had any injuries.

He faintly heard the others behind whisper excitedly over the shape of his Pokémon, or that is what he hoped they were doing. Arcanine was taking particular interest to the Piplup by the girl named Dawn's feet, which shuffled away in slight fear.

"Alakazam, can you sense the presence that took us?" Blue asked, the large creature's spoons bending as it hummed slightly before shaking its head sadly.

"Guess like we're stuck here…Do you think anyone else could have followed after?" Blue asked, looking to the group who seemed to have encountered Arceus before.

"I don't know. We only met Arceus briefly. It didn't really seem like a Pokémon to just steal someone randomly without a purpose." Brock shrugged, causing Blue to frown as he looked at his contemplating Pokémon.

"Do you know anybody that would tell Arceus to bring you here?" Ash asked with a frown, Blue giving a frown and a jerk of his head for a 'no.'

"Well there _must_ be _some reason-"_

"Listen kid." Blue growled, causing Ash's eyebrows to lift below his hat rim. "If I knew _why_ I was here, I wouldn't be wasting time having to deal with a bunch of toddlers." He growled, and Ash at once glared, the Pikachu glaring fiercely in anger as electricity sparked.

"Jolt…" Jolteon growled in Blue's defiance, electricity matching Pikachu's as it glared at the yellow mouse.

"Hey! If any of us knew why you are here we wouldn't be arguing!" the little boy, Max shouted in anger, causing Blue to crane his neck to see the young boy so far below him.

Blue snorted, shaking his head and the Arcanine following closely after as he made his way towards the door- "I don't have time for this."

"Well, since you seem to trapped in a new world, it looks like you have all the time you want. Where you going to go?" The girl, May snapped, causing Blue to freeze and the large fire dog to offer a confused bark.

"I don't care! Anywhere but here! Dealing with you is like…like…" Blue fumbled, staring at Ash who glared back.

"Yeah? Meowth got your tongue?"

_'Stop doing that! Stop responding in a way that makes it as if you didn't have to say anything. You're like…it's like-'_

"Like dealing with Red!" Blue shouted, turning and storming out, his Pokémon sharing a glance before calmly rushing after, seeing the resemblance.

x-(X)-x

Red observed the falling snow and the less obvious mountain path.

"Char?" Charizard asked with a puff of black smoke, and Red gave a slight nod, climbing smoothly up and allowing Pikachu to sit just in front of him as his trusted Pokémon took to the air, breaking to the cloud wisps with just two strong muscular flaps.

Red noticed the cold icy clouds weren't that different from what he was used to, Charizard dove and the icy chill bit his face as he tucked himself closer to the fire hearted lizard.

He lightly prodded Charizard's stomach, causing the great beast to veer right and nearly hug the mountain ridges as they skimmed over the trees.

The Pokémon certainly seemed to be the same. He could pick out herds of mountain Ponyta and Rapidash. Further up fast black dots appeared to be the sneaky Sneasel that always attacked Espeon before they learned that was a horrible idea.

He looked ahead, recognizing the area and knowing his Charizard did too. They did turn, however, when a clumsily aimed swift hit one of Charizard's wings, doing no damage.

Charizard huffed, turning and looking at their adversary, a flock of rather annoyed looking Golbat led by a single Crobat who glared rather angrily. No doubt they were intruding on its territory.

Red nodded to Pikachu, who without hesitation leapt high into the air, spinning into a tight ball before electricity seemed to glow around the spinning ball, smashing into the Crowbat with devastating force, the electric discharge jumping to any other suitable target, managing to attack every one of the weak wild Golbat.

Charizard swooped under the falling Pokémon, catching the casual Pikachu as the flew on, rounding another end of the mountain when Red finally noticed a difference.

There was a town, nestled gently at the base of the mountain and glimmering in the sunrise. It wasn't there in Red's dimension; he wouldn't have chosen to train in a location so close to civilization.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked, Charizard casting him a questioning look, he shook his head and they flew on, ignoring the unsettling landmark.

The sun was quickly setting when they managed to get to even more recognizable landmarks. He nodded to his Charizard as they steadily declined in altitude, making way to a recognizable city he wouldn't forget.

They landed, somewhat heavily while Charizard's wings folded neatly while Red and Pikachu slipped to the ground, Charizard waiting patiently to be recalled into his pokeball while he quietly made his way through the town, head low and hat masking his face.

Pikachu looked around, casually making a lookout as the streetlights flickered on, and Red slipped inside of a Pokémon centre walking up to the desk.

"Oh hello! I assume you're here for a room?" She asked calmly, spotting the perfectly fine Pikachu. Red gave a slight nod and the key was passed over, leaving him to silently walk off down the hallway.

Nurse Joy stared before shaking her head and getting back to work, she had enough Pokémon to treat already.

Red quietly unlocked his room; thankfully it was a single bed (As rare as they were in Pokémon centres). He quickly dropped the worn backpack that he had first gotten when he was starting his journey, and let out a few of his Pokémon in the small room, letting each one adjust and stretch before he recalled a few of the larger ones.

Eventually, as he settled on the softness of a bed, he looked at the group of Pokémon he had. Espeon was curled into a tight little ball with Pikachu tucked in tightly to her by her twin tails. Venusaur was brushed against the shell of Blastoise, and Charizard's tail flame was simply glowing. Snorlax was too large, and thus he slept in his ball.

Red shifted and squirmed on the bed, finding it a luxury he had gone too long without to actually be comfortable. He rose, walking across the carpeted floor and dragging a blanket with him, curling up on the ground while secretly Espeon and Pikachu shimmied over, sleeping next to his body warmth.

When they set off the next morning, it was Espeon who was walking side by side with Red. She tossed her head happily in the light, nearly absorbing the warmth as they stuck to the sidewalks of Viridian city. He noticed countless trainers marvel at Espeon, whose light lavender fur nearly sparkled in the light as they walked through, cutting through a park to move towards the entrance and the route which would take them to Pallet town.

Movement from the corner of his eye managed to make him look and keep walking, while internally frozen with shock.

There was a girl hanging around the entrance of the gym, casual clothing and tossing a pokeball back and forth, nothing unusual. The only oddity was the calculating look in her eye and the black hat that was signature for lower Team Rocket grunts.

He turned, pace slightly faster as he had found out part of the dire information that he required to help Arceus.

"Esp." Espeon stated in a stunned dull tone as they met the route and started walking.

The tall grass and dirt trodden path was one that was oddly comforting, despite the fact that if it was anywhere he'd be discovered.

He found that he actually didn't care as he looked out at the peaceful Pidgey and even a few Ratata's playing around with a ball of dried grass.

He continued on, not exactly concerned about what or who he was about to face. The moment he heard a young scream he spun, Espeon tensed and gem glowing as her eyes alit with energy, running off at a fast speed Red could match as they skidded through the trees, seeing a little girl who no doubt just started her journey.

"He's gone! Some people just took my Charmander!" She cried, obviously in hysteria over the encounter.

"Es. Espe-peon." Espeon stated, leaping over and settling next to the crying girl, tail wrapping around her as she sniffed, looking at Red with tearful hopeful eyes."Please, you gotta' help him!"

He looked at her, and gave a sigh before a small smile and nod. She practically jumped at him before he adjusted to carry her, looking at Espeon who gave a short nod, eyes glowing as she mentally scanned the area.

This was off target, but he was sure Arceus wouldn't be upset by the detour.

"Es. Espeo-peon." Espeon noted, walking further into the woods while Red followed, no issue with carrying the 90 lbs. girl.

"Es. Es!" Espeon growled, looking up in the sky while rising onto her haunches, mouth opening while a black ball of energy began swirling in her open mouth.

He looked up, brow furrowing at the odd flying air balloon in the shape of a Meowth. He frowned, seeing the hanging net that held a tiny red creature.

He shook his head at Espeon who powered down the Shadow Ball, lowering herself and letting herself be carefully withdrawn, the girl sniffling.

"You're just going to let them take him!" She sobbed loudly, and instead he held up another pokeball, causing her to quiet with understanding. A few seconds later her eyes were alight with wonder and fascination while Charizard pulled back his head and snorted black smoke, eying the girl confusedly. Red nodded towards the balloon and Charizard's superior eyesight quickly caught sight of his previous evolution.

He spread his wings immediately, waiting for Red to carefully climb on with the girl in front of her. At once the great creature lunged upwards into the sky and quickly made way up to the green basket.

"Hey! You! Give me my Charmander!" The girl shouted and the two humans inside spun around in surprise.

"What? Is that the twerp?" The red haired girl asked in surprise, pulling a pokeball out of her pocket while a Meowth gasped in surprise. Red arched one eyebrow while Charizard calmly waited.

"No way is that the Twerp! Look at that Charizard he's riding!" The Meowth shouted loudly, causing Red to lift one eyebrow.

"Give him back!" The girl cried again and the blue haired male rolled his eyes.

"No! No way is a different twerp going to stop us!" He shouted and with a little nudge Charizard dove slightly too where the new was. They turned and Red got a slightly better glance- at the bright red _R _on their shirts.

At once Charizard activated Steel wing and sliced through the net easily spinning in a barrel roll and grabbing onto the squirming and panicking Charmander, holding it gently in his claws as they landed gently on the ground, Red lifting the girl off of Charizard and setting her on the ground, watching with annoyance as the balloon seemed to vanish beyond the trees.

"Char! Charmander!" Charmander cried out in thanks and in some form of Charizard thanks, he lit Charmander's tail flame with his own brilliant glowing one. The Charizard nodded and the little girl grabbed her starter Pokémon.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" She smiled and Red gave a small smile and a nod, tipping his hat as he climbed onto Charizard again, taking to the sky and searching for the balloon as they flew over the forest.

x-(X)-x

"So in an alternate dimension, you were the Professors Grandson?" Brock asked in surprise, and Blue gave a grin and a nod.

After they had ranted for a while, the Professor had laughed suddenly before finding the qualities between this 'Gary' and Blue too similar to be a coincidence. Thus Blue came to the conclusion that the annoying kid Ash, was actually Red's counterpart. He laughed at that.

He laughed _real_ hard.

After their differences had been battled out, the Professor actually managed to find the Gary Oak and create a satellite encounter for the two. It was odd, shocking for Blue to find out his counterpart was a researcher in Unova, (A place he never even thought about going to), but still intriguing to find out how similar they still were.

After the confrontation, Ash and he were able to actually become as friendly as the two could.

Since the Professor didn't have that much extra room inside his lab, they had decided to camp out in the small fenced in park that was native to all of Ash's caught Pokémon, as well as a few other trainers.

"Sure was. At that time though, he never had the original starters, Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle. He actually only had an Eevee, that turned into Jolt here." He nodded to the Jolteon on his right, which hummed happily.

"No starters?" Misty stated in surprise, Blue giving a small grin and relaxing his shoulders.

"Yup, pretty much the Professors or the Pokémon Centre's just go catch native Pokémon for your starter. Of course, I've heard of a few towns that have breeding centres for your normal starters and so on." Blue shrugged while Ash's eyes lit up at the new idea.

"So, if you aren't a researcher like Gary is, what do you do?" Dawn asked, Piplup waddling over to play with Jolteon who batted calmly.

"Well, I'm a gym leader in Viridian City." He smiled at all of the exclamations of shock and surprise.

"No way!" Ash shouted loudly, jumping to his feet in surprise while Blue smiled slightly, scratching Jolteon behind its ear.

"It's true. I'm actually the hardest gym around. Maybe I'll battle you one day." He supplied to Ash who grinned at the notion, Pikachu looking pumped at the idea.

"Do they have contests in your dimension?" Dawn asked, causing Blue to frown.

"Contests? I've heard of them, mostly in the other regions. I myself don't use beauty in battle that often, but my rival, Red, somehow manages to." He rolled his eyes with a scowl.

"It sounds like you really don't like your Rival." Brock stated with a frown, causing Blue to blink in surprise.

"What? No- I…He's just…well, an idiot." Blue lamely finished, seeing May's lifted eyebrow and Max's snickering he continued.

"He's always been better somehow. He never really spoke when we were younger, so he always got teased. But somehow he always made it feel like it was _us_ that were acting like idiots. You just feel…inferior, around him I guess." Blue shrugged, and Ash gave a frown, looking down really quietly.

"He doesn't seem like a nice guy to be with." Max stated boldly, causing Blue to look up in surprise.

"What? No! Red is great! He's nice too; he cares more for Pokémon and people then for any title." Blue gave a small smile, and a short chuckle.

"He manages to find himself in these crazy situations too." He laughed, and Brock nudged Ash pointedly.

"Sounds like someone we know." Dawn laughed, Ash blushing while Blue smiled slightly.

"If there's anything I know, if you actually _need_ Red. He'll find his way somehow." His smile fell and his voice grew slightly softer. "The only issue is that he's been gone for years."

"Years?" Misty gasped in surprise and Blue snorted, crossing his arms in annoyance.

"Jerk he is. Ran off to train and never came back. People are starting to think he's died."

It was quiet around the little campfire, and nobody had anything to say to that.

The next thing Blue knew, Jolteon was curled up next to him with Arcanine surrounding them all.

* * *

**Please Review! It means a lot to me!**

**~Oceanbreeze7**

**Just to clarify: Blue's team is as follows.**

**Jolteon (Imagine the pokemon from Yellow Version, where you get Pikachu and your rival gets an Eevee. A Jolteon because if you beat him every time, he actually picks Jolteon.)**

**Jolteon**

**Blastoise**

**Pidgeot**

**Alakazam**

**Gyarados**

**Arcanine.**

**Now, i know that there's no grass type. Originally it was going to be Venusaur, but i found that in most picture displays of Blue, he had a Charizard or a Blastoise. I find that Blastoise fits Blue better while Charizard is more...Red-like.**

**Sorry if there are any issues with this.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, first (Official) Pokemon story.**

**Okay, i know that their may be a few issues with the story.**

**Like i said before, Red is the _main focus, _thus, there will be points where only Red is narrated, not showing what the others are doing.**

**Okay, Here's Red's part, and finally, Blue!**

**enjoy!**

* * *

When Blue awoke the next morning, for a second he thought of who he may battle that day. He thought out a new strategy for Blastoise to try out and a new path for him and Jolteon to jog out around Viridian.

Then, he blinked.

He awoke with a sneeze, some of Arcanine's mane having blown over his nose in the night. The sleepy dog in question lifted its head and looked at him blearily, asking with a single "Arc?"

"Go back to sleep." Blue grunted, rising and the dog obeyed, tucking its nose under its striped paws and gently snoozing away.

Blue rose, walking tired towards the campfire Brock had already prepared. Misty was sitting there also, her Pokémon gathered around large bowl and mounds of Pokémon food that Blue could only assume Brock had made.

"Morning." Misty greeted with a smile while Blue just groaned slightly, eagerly taking the morning drink Brock had set aside for him.

(They had discovered that Coffee was something Professor Oak was gladly willing to share).

"Not an early person, huh?" Brock smiled and Blue rolled his eyes. "It's not like those four are." He nodded to the mound of multi coloured sleeping bags all around the park they were camping in, just in sight of the Lab.

"True. Ash doesn't get up until Noon most days." Misty smiled and Blue gave a small smile also.

True to Misty's words, as soon as the sun reached midpoint did Pikachu and Ash stir, walking like a Gengar out to greet breakfast with sleepy movements. Blue was startled by the action, as Red was never this way. Between the two, Red always woke earlier. It must have just been a difference between the two dimensions.

"So Blue, are you up for a gym battle later?" Ash asked eagerly, causing Blue to halt in the consumption of his pancakes, looking at Ash almost in disbelief.

"Ash, I'm the _final _gym leader. I don't want to hurt your Pokémon." Blue stated rather slowly, Ash blinking in surprise before annoyance took over.

"Hey! I've won gym badges! I have all eight from Johto, Kanto, Sinnoh, and Unova! Not to mention I was the Kanto and Orange League Champion!" ash shouted angrily, causing Blue to look rather surprised.

"It seems I've underestimated you then. Have you ever competed in the Elite Four?" He asked, somewhat interested as suddenly Ash's confidence diminished and he awkwardly looked down.

"No. I've met a few of the Four, Lorelei from Kanto, Drake from Hoenn, and Agatha from Kanto." Ash shuffled while Blue managed a small smile.

"Drake? I've met him once, nice guy, cocky though. Lorelei was nice, wasn't bad for Jolt here." He nodded towards his Jolteon who hummed loudly, and then he gave a faint shiver. "But _Agatha? _That Gengar. Every time it appeared out of nowhere? Scared me half the way to Arceus." He rolled his eyes while Arcanine who happened to eavesdrop shivered violently, as if remembering.

"Wait, how do _you_ know about the Elite Four?" Dawn asked, slightly confused while Blue blinked.

"Huh? Well, Lorelei I just mentioned. I met her once at the Seafoam Islands. Koga I never really knew until I fought him, Alakazam was my star there." He casted an affectionate look at the large Pokémon, who smiled and lifted his spoons in greetings.

"Then there was Agatha- I never want to battle her again, she was _creepy."_ He looked at Jolteon who gave a large shiver, then looked at Ash with a shrug. "Lance was hard. It was a team effort, but I think Gyaradose managed to save us with Dragon Rage. " Blue blinked, and then he suddenly was struck with a _'Duh!'_

"I did tell you guys that I was Champion, right?" He asked, furrowing his brows while the group proceeded to stare in jaw dropping awe. _'Eh, apparently not.'_

"Wait, so you're going to let Ash battle even if you're a Pokémon _Champion?"_ Dawn practically shrieked, and Blue flinched.

"Was." He corrected, although Ash just jumped to his feet in excitement.

"I can't believe you are a Pokémon Champion-"

"_Was._ I _was_ a Champion." Blue repeated bitterly, causing Brock to frown.

"Wait, to lose your title that means that someone else had to beat you." He observed and Blue threw him an annoyed look.

"Who cares! I'm going to battle a champion!" Ash practically shouted with glee, Pikachu echoing his excitement.

"It's not really that big of a de-" He froze, seeing something odd out of the corner of his eye, he turned to see the oddly shaped balloon getting closer with amazing speed.

"Pidgeot, go look at that." He nodded to his large Pokémon who took to the air gracefully and started flapping easily, Ash's Noctowl following quickly as Pikachu suddenly growled angrily.

"What's wrong?" Blue asked, suddenly wary as Arcanine moved closer to Blue, confused with the situation.

"Those guys are a bunch of Pokémon thieves!" Misty shouted, and suddenly Pidgeot was landing, confirming Misty's statement with an annoyed look of her own.

"Noctowl! Do they have anyone up there?" Ash shouted, and Noctowl shook its head, Pikachu jumping on the ground in ready position.

"Thunderbolt!" Ash pointed, Blue watching in surprise as the electric rodent showed no mercy as an intense electrical wave shot out at the balloon.

To Blue's surprise, the electricity deflected off, and he could faintly hear laughter while the group gasped in shock.

"Arcanine, flamethrower." He nodded, and his companion shot an inferno of flame from its maw, twisting and turning before that too deflected off with no issue.

"What?" Blue asked in surprise, Arcanine looking baffled itself as suddenly a net exploded from the basket, grabbing the cluster of Pokémon which not only included Pikachu, but Arcanine, Pidgeot, Jolteon, Noctowl, and Piplup too.

"No!" Brock shouted, Ash opened his mouth, about to shout to his Pikachu before Blue stopped him.

"No! If your Pikachu uses its electric attack, it'll affect everyone!" He snapped, and Ash gritted his teeth in anger.

"You'll have to do better than that, twerps!" He faintly heard a high pitch shout of a woman as she sneered over the edge of the basket, causing Blue's eyes to narrow in annoyance.

"Blastoise." He growled the large water Pokémon growling at the large balloon. Without further command, a large blast of blue water was shot out, cutting through the air sharply before that too, crumpled in contact with the balloon.

"Piplup! Bubblebeam!" Dawn shouted weakly to her trapped Pokémon, the creature instantly halting when Arcanine let out a howl of pain at the contact.

"Pikachu! Hang in there!" Ash shouted as slowly the balloon started to float away.

"I'm not letting some creeps take you!" Blue shouted angrily, about to command Blastoise to use Hydro Pump again, before a loud whistling noise was heard on the wind.

"What's that?" Misty asked with a wince, hands clasped over her ears.

"It's like an Air Cutter!" Brock gasped, and Blue looked up in surprise as an orange blur slashed with quick jarring speeds across the balloon, slashing a large groove down the seam, causing the net to rip open.

At once the Pokémon freed themselves, Pidgeot diving and snatching Arcanine in her talons and flapping madly as Jolteon somehow managed to land on the bird's back, clinging desperately amongst the mad flapping.

Piplup landed on Noctowl who landed quickly, Piplup jumping off and running to Dawn quickly. Arcanine jumped from its slowed fall, form blurring into Extremespeed as it landed on the ground with a loud thump, panting at the sudden surprise.

"Pikachu!" Ash suddenly shouted, desperately scanning the skies for his friend who should have long since fallen.

"No! Ash!" Brock shouted, trying to stop Ash from running to Pidgeot and hijacking Blue's bird.

"I've got to find Pikachu-"

_RrrrraaaAAwrrR! _A distinctive roar was heard, one that Ash recognized and one that Blue would never forget.

Breaking the treetops a massive Charizard landed, long talons digging into the soil while the muscular body rippled as it lowered its head, Pikachu jumping off with a look of joy as it raced towards Ash.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted in surprise and happiness as he caught the squealing rodent, then looking at the Charizard.

The group gasped as a single person nimbly slid from the creatures back, a similar Pokémon sitting on the elder's shoulder as he calmly looked at the group, eyeing Blue with a smirk.

"Thank you, Mr. for saving Pikachu." Ash spoke with a smile, Pikachu squealing loudly to the Charizard who simply puffed black smoke in response.

The stranger nodded, and the Pikachu on his shoulder let out a calm "Pika Chu-chu." It nodded, looking at its trainer who gave a slight nod. The Pikachu jumped down onto the ground and ran over to Ash, looking at his own Pikachu, who jumped down and started chattering away, at once electricity sparked and their tails clashed with a loud pitch "Chaa!" They squealed.

"Looks like they're friends already." May smiled, looking at the man, whose eyes and face was masked by the hat on his head.

"Figured they would be." Blue muttered, leaning against Arcanine who was stiff and staring at the Charizard in friendly rivalry. "Arrrrr." It growled, causing Ash to stare in confusion.

"Is there an issue with Arcanine?" He asked aloud, causing Jolt to snort, and toss its head.

"You could say that. Guys, meet Red, my rival from our universe." Blue growled, causing Ash to look at him in surprise.

"Oh! Well, nice to meet you Red, my name's Ash, and this is Pikachu." Ash smiled, nodding to the smaller of the two Pikachu's, who waved happily.

Red's eyebrows shot up in surprise, the hat lifting enough for the group to see the crimson eyes he had and warily gasp at the unsettling colour.

He nodded toward Ash before looking quickly at Blue, who apparently understood the silent question.

"Yeah, apparently there's parallel us in this place. So, Ash is you, and I'm some kid named Gary in Sinnoh." Blue shrugged, causing Red to look at his counterpart once more.

Arceus wanted him to work with his counterpart?

"I'm assuming _you're_ the reason that I'm here?" Blue scowled, and Red simply nodded, causing Blue to rant loudly.

"Oh! So now _you're _the irresponsible one! I have a gym to run you know! I can't just leave that behind me!" He shouted loudly, causing Red to lift an eyebrow and cross his arms, Charizard trying not to snort laughter.

"Think we should stop them?" Max asked, and Brock quickly shook his head no.

"You can't just sweep me away now that I have responsibilities Red! I was never one for your insane plans, nor the one for going off on adventures. I settled down! I actually have _commitments_!" He shouted, Red rolling his eyes and practically ignoring the ranting man.

"I can't just leave with no warning! I can't pretend that I'm like you, and don't care about others!"

Red froze, Charizard craning his neck to stare at the trainer in surprise, before anger at the words. Red didn't respond, frozen in place before slowly turning on his feet.

"Do you know that every time I see my mum and my Granddad I have to see your mum and tell her that maybe you'll come back? Do you know she thinks you're dead! I have to keep lying to her over and over just so she won't climb Mt. Silver herself!" Blue shouted, and Red spun, crimson eyes glowing with anger as Charizard roared, letting loose a plume of brilliant glowing fire from its maw.

"Arc!" Arcanine intercepted with Flame Wheel, absorbing it and dissipating the flame with a movement that was obvious, they had done many times.

"Whoa!" May yelped, the group racing a few feet away from where they began, far from the fire's grasp.

"Are we going to watch a battle?" Dawn asked, surprised as the Charizard took to the air, letting loose another wave of fire in which Arcanine deflected.

"It seems like it. Isn't it natural for rival's to battle when they're mad at each other?" Brock asked, looking at Ash who at least managed to look guilty.

Charizard roared in the air, diving and creating a barrel roll that spontaneously burst into flame, causing Arcanine's eyes to widen as it attempted to clear the way, only to not move fast enough.

The following explosion of flying earth and dust caused the group to cough, Piplup hiding behind Dawn as Pikachu shouted loudly into the fray.

"What in the name of Ho Oh is going on here!" Professor Oak asked, storming outside before stopping next to the group, blinking in confusion towards the dust cloud. The other Pokémon of the park quickly gathered behind the group, watching with confusion.

"Uh, it seems that Blue's rival also got sucked into this world." Brock awkwardly explained, causing Professor Oak to blink.

"A Pokémon battle? Not in my park!" He shouted in annoyance, looking around towards a small flock of Pidgey he had in the park.

"You there! You wouldn't mind clearing the dust, would you?" He asked the birds, who trilled loudly and started flapping the dust cloud away.

"You don't think Blue hurt the new guy _that_ badly, right? I mean, he did beat the Elite Four." Misty asked worriedly, but they all gasped as one as the dust showed the Charizard standing victoriously over the fainted Arcanine, who was limp in the broken ground.

Blue and Red were glaring from across the field as Red lifted a Pokémon ball, Charizard being recalled while the Pikachu on his shoulder looked back towards the group, cheerfully shouting out.

"Pika! Pi-chu!" It shouted, towards Pikachu who was frozen in shock.

Red managed a small smile while he walked to the side, Blue letting out a defeated sigh and recalling the mighty wolf creature, smiling towards the Pokeball and finally up at Red.

"Fine, you're serious for bringing me here. What for?" He asked snappishly, the group leaning closer to hear the answer…

But there was none. Instead, Red looked up to the sky with a jerk of his head, causing Blue to look up, scowling as he thought about before. "The balloon?"

Red gave a nod, looking to his Pikachu, who gave a low "Pika." Then jumped down, running over towards Ash's Pikachu before talking intently.

Ash's Pikachu looked stunned before recoiling in surprise. "Pikachu chu? Pika Pi! Pikachu chu!" Pikachu shouted towards his confused trainer.

"Uhh." Ash blinked, staring at May who shrugged.

"Who were those people in the balloon that tried to steal our Pokémon?" Blue asked, voice firm while Max scowled.

"That was a team of Pokémon stealers known as Team Rocket-"

Blue flinched, recoiling suddenly causing Max to stop speaking in surprise, causing him to look at Red in shock. "They're here? They're back?"

"Back? What do you mean?" May asked with a frown, but blue had started pacing in worry. Red watching silently as ever.

"I- I don't understand. They shouldn't be here if Ash is- but Ash is _different." _He froze, looking at Ash who was now getting nervous. Blue looked towards Red, who didn't say anything. Blue's mind seemed to click, and he let out a rushed breath.

"_That's _why I'm here. You met Arceus, didn't you? He told you to come here to stop them." He spoke, and Red gave a small smile, looking over to Professor Oak who gasped loudly.

"Incredible! You _met_ the legendary Pokémon Arceus? You _must_ tell me about it-" Professor Oak stopped shaking Red's hand from his excitement, now noticing the extreme caution the man expressed and how utterly uncomfortable the red eyed male was.

"I don't understand, what's so important about Team Rocket?" Dawn asked with a frown, Piplup asking the same question in a few chirps.

"Depends, what do you know about them?" Blue asked with a frown, leaning against his trusty Jolteon, who gave a low growl to emphasize Blue's point.

"They're Pokémon kidnappers, wanting Pokémon to use them for themselves." May blinked and Blue blinked surprised before looking at Red, who gave a slow nod as if to say '_see?'_

"Well…you aren't _wrong."_ Blue shuffled, Jolteon snorting and looking away while Red lifted eyebrows at the creature, which in turn spat angrily at him.

"Team Rocket from our universe was much more…_brutal,_ you could say." Blue sighed, and Red mirrored it quietly, walking away while Blue ignored it, much too used to this behavior.

"Hey! Where is he-" Dawn asked, but Blue waved a dismissive hand.

"He'll be fine, he does this more often than you'd think." Blue rolled his eyes while Red wondered about, his Pikachu flicking its ears before racing after with an impressive speed display.

"What is this about Team Rocket?" Misty asked with a frown, and Blue nodded before getting back to the task on hand.

"In our universe, they kidnapped trainer's Pokémon to sell them illegally, or even experiment on them to find new diseases, vaccines, or ways to divert power into machines. They were using Pokémon to take over Kanto, Johto, and no doubt the other regions." Blue scowled, causing the group to inhale in horror.

"They experiment on Pokémon? That's horrible." May gasped, looking sick while her little brother looked furious.

"Red himself dealt with them…rather well. His lack of appearance in this world is the reason they still remain here." Blue nodded, causing Ash to look insulted.

"Hey! I bet I'm just as good of a trainer as him!" He scowled, jerking one hand towards Red, who was observing a group of Sandshrew and Sandslash.

"Trust me kid, _don't _challenge him." Blue warned voice dead serious while Ash blinked in confusion.

"Why?" he asked, the others were leaning in to listen while Blue gave a small dry smile.

"Just…just _don't. _He won't accept your challenge either, few get to battle him." He smiled wistfully and shook his head.

"Did you ever get to?" Max asked and Blue looked down, rolling his eyes while Jolteon hissed.

"Oh, did I ever. We were rivals, always showing up at the same towns. I challenged him only ten feet from my Gran- sorry, _Professor Oak's _lab in our universe. That was when Jolt here was only an Eevee, and his Pikachu hadn't even seen the light after he got it."

"So you won?" Brock asked, and Blue actually _laughed._

"_Oh Arceus_ no. Even if _he _had Jolt I would have lost." He shook his head, smile faltering as he looked at Red, who was now moving towards a group of Nidoran, "He has this…_way_, with battling. It…It feels like when you battle him, you're fighting the entire Elite Four with only one Pokémon. He makes you _know _you're going to lose." He frowned.

"We met someone like that." Dawn stated, causing Ash to look at her confusedly, "A girl named Cynthia."

"Oh yeah!" Ash snapped, a smile on his face as he looked at Red still walking around, "Boy wouldn't I want those two to battle."

"If this Cynthia is as good as you say, I'd love to battle her." Blue smiled, and Ash smiled back.

"Yeah, I wonder if we could contact her." Dawn smiled, and Ash shrugged.

Night fell and instead of going inside, Red was outside, sitting on the ground and leaning against his Charizard, which had long since gone to sleep.

The group was inside, Dawn and May looking out to see Red leaning against his Charizard, his other Pokémon curled up nearby him.

"Isn't he cold out there?" May ask with a frown, Dawn giving a shrug.

"He's fine." Blue noted, casually looking out the window before looking back to Max, who stopped his talking and frowned in confusion.

"Red? You mean he's still out there?" Max asked, jumping to his feet and looking out the window. Indeed Red was still out there, not looking the least bit uncomfortable.

"Guys, he's _fine."_ Blue stressed again, but Max didn't look convinced.

"He must be cold." Max whimpered, and Blue nearly slapped his head at how they weren't _listening._

"You don't think he'd care if we brought him a blanket, do you?" Dawn asked, and May smiled, snatching a comforter off of a couch while pulling out a Pokeball.

"Blaze!" It cried out, towering above May while Blue stumbled back from the Pokémon, hand moving towards his Pokeball in shock.

"Holy- " He shook his head, snatching out a Pokedex that May and Dawn had never seen before, the device chirping before sliding open, not _speaking_ and instead offering a visual.

"Oh! I've never seen a Pokedex like _that_ before!" Dawn gasped, snatching it right out of Blue's hand as she stared at the screen.

_"When facing a tough foe, it looses flames from its wrists. Its powerful legs let it jump clear over buildings"_

Dawn read aloud, looking at Blaziken who snorted smoke in approval.

_"Blaze Category, Level 37, XP 488451." _Dawn read, growing confusion while Blue rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah, now if you don't _mind,_ I want my Pokedex back." He snatched it and closed, it, eying the large Pokémon as it took the blanket from May and looked out at the snoozing Red.

"Hey, Blaziken." He nodded, the Pokémon spinning to look at him intently, "Don't wake Red fast. Wake the Charizard first; it'll be less painful for you." Blue nodded, flopping onto a couch while the Blaziken ventured outside.

"What does a Level mean, and what's XP?" Max asked, settling next to Blue while the elder paused.

"…What do you mean?" Blue asked slowly and Dawn blinked, looking at May who shrugged.

"Well, I've never heard of Levels before." "Me either." Dawn added, causing Blue to sink against his chair in surprise before shaking his head.

"I- _wow._ That's just…_wow." _He ran a hand through his hair in surprise as he thought, shaking his head in disbelief.

"What is it if it's so important to you?" Max asked, and Blue flashed a Pokeball, Arcanine suddenly standing in front of them on the couch.

"Levels are…_wow,_ okay, this is weird." Blue sighed, starting over, "They're units of measurement used with Pokémon to help decipher their skill ranking." He stressed, and May frowned.

"Like…a Pokémon is born at level two. When Pokémon evolve, sometimes it's because they've exceeded their evolutionary skill, and they've gained enough power to advance to a stronger stage." Blue winced, and Max's eyes lit up.

"I get it! So each Pokémon has a certain level?" Max asked while Blue just smiled.

"For example here, most gym leaders have Pokémon within a similar level unit, a few people have Pokémon that exceed others in level, simply because it was their first, or it has more experience. Jolt has the most so far, but Arc battles more gym opponents. Here-" He took out his Pokedex and flashed it at Arcanine, who waited patiently while the device chirped.

Opening it, he passed it to Max, who eagerly took it to read.

_ "A Pokémon that has long been admired for its beauty. It runs agilely as if on wings." _He read, and Arcanine barked in approval while Max read even more on the creature.

"341 lbs, male- _what?" _Max yelped, and Blue frowned, peeking over to see what he was freaking out about. "Oh, I thought there was a problem."

Max looked at him in disbelief before May snatched the Pokedex, looking at it to the large fire creature, who looked at her expectantly.

"Your Arcanine is level 68!" May cried loudly, causing Arcanine's ears to pin back at the loud sound.

The others came running from around the corner, looking rather dozy, Ash having just gotten out of bed. From outside a loud angry roar was heard that alerted everyone that Charizard had woken, a few others accompanied it, such as an annoyed Blastoise, and Venusaur.

The sliding door banged open and Red stood there, not even looking at May (who had originally shouted) but instead shot red daggers at Blue, who flinched and raised his hands in defense.

"Hey! It's not my fault!" He weakly stated, getting glares from all angles. "Come on Red! I wasn't the one who shouted!" Blue defended, and May blushed, looking down.

All Red did, was cross his arms.

"I- look, they don't have levels here! They've never _heard _of levels here, but our Pokedex's still picked them up!" He defended, _that_ caught Red's attention.

He reached in his pocket, pulling out the nearly pristine device as it beeped on Dawn's Piplup, sliding open while Red lifted one eyebrow, as if agreeing.

"What's a level?" Ash yawned, and Red looked at Blue, who sighed.

"Fine, a level, as I have already told Max, May and Dawn, are units used to classify a Pokémon's skill-" He stated, eying Red before finishing, "Or power."

"A new way to classify Pokémon?" Professor Oak gasped, looking at Red in surprise while Blue groaned and held out his Pokedex,

The Professor barely could contain himself as it clicked and showed Arcanine, his eyes practically bulging at the information that it gave.

"This is revolutionary! Never would I have thought to use levels as a way to record data!"

"It takes longer to gain a level the higher yours is." Blue offered, shrugging, "Personal experience."

"What I don't understand, is why does it take so long to gain levels?" Dawn asked with a frown, and Blue thought.

"Well…when your Pokémon is at a lower level it learns faster, thus the experience helps. When it's older, or more experienced, it's more difficult to master skills I guess. Pokémon also have an 'estimation' area for when they should evolve, a Metapod evolves at level ten, while a Dragonair evolves at level 55. Pokémon _can _evolve prematurely, but most tend to stick to the level areas." Blue added, Professor Oak flipping through all of his information and logged encounters.

"That's incredible." Brock smiled, and Arcanine barked in agreement while Misty peeked over to look at the device.

"What about you, Red? Does your Pokedex have a level thing?" Ash asked, the other male just looked at him with red eyes before opening the door and walking outside where his Espeon was waiting. He laid back on the sleeping Charizard, his Pikachu on his chest while his Espeon settled on his leg.

"…That was rude." Misty observed with a frown while Professor Oak mirrored it.

"Of what I overheard yesterday, he is probably not used to human contact, or as much attention as we are giving him." The Professor stated, Blue giving a jerk of his head as a nod.

"Well, it's late, I think we all should follow Red's example and get a good night's sleep." Professor Oak smiled and slowly everyone got up, Blue returning Arcanine as he walked towards where his room was, pausing to look at the sleeping figure of Red outside, before turning off the lights.

x-(X)-x

"-So I just had to come by!"

Blue woke to a different voice that he hadn't expected. It was a woman's, yet it was slightly familiar.

Jolteon was at his side as he walked out of his room, moving towards the main area where he at once recognized the newcomer.

Long brown hair and sun tanned skin. A Mr. Mime by her side and without seeing her face, Blue knew that she had brown eyes.

"Uh…" Blue smartly stated, Jolteon recognizing the woman as it suddenly was unsure of what to do.

Delia turned, looking surprised by Blue's presence. She smiled pleasantly towards him, and Blue's gut sunk.

"Oh! Hello, my you _do _look similar to Gary Oak, my name is Delia Ketchum, and it's a pleasure to meet you." She smiled, shaking Blue's hand as he introduced himself, "Blue, former Viridian Gym Leader." He smiled back while she smiled to everyone sitting down; apparently they all knew her well.

"So, how has life in Pallet Town been, Mr. Ketchum?" Brock asked pleasantly, causing Delia to laugh and start talking about the flock of Jumpluff that passed by a while ago, or something along those lines.

Blue managed to inconspicuously snag the Professor's arm and pull him to the side; speaking low he asked quietly, "Where is Red?"

The Professor stared at him in confusion, "I haven't seen him all morning. His Pokémon were here, all except that Charizard of his-"

"He probably went flying then. Okay, whatever you do, try and make sure that Delia is gone when Red's back." Blue warned before walking over and joining the conversation again.

"So Blue, this must be very different for you." Delia smiled, and Blue felt the awkwardness rise again.

"Uh, yeah. Things are different here then back at my home." Blue started, and Delia sat on the couch across from him next to her son, Ash.

"Oh? It must be very hard for you to be so far away from your family." She sympathized and blue squirmed.

"Well, my Pokémon are my family now, and only the ones I've had from the beginning are with me here." He smiled to his Jolteon, which purred when Delia gave it a soft scratch, "I have others back in my universe, but yeah…it's difficult." Blue awkwardly ended, and Delia smiled softly.

"Well, I do hope you find your way back to your universe, and Ash! I hope you don't get into too much trouble on your journey." She smiled, causing Ash to rub the back of his neck.

"Mom!"

"Hey, no but's mister. I expect you to return to this house in tip top shape, you understand?" She asked, pointing a finger to make sure he understood while Blue chuckled slightly.

"I understand." Ash mumbled, and stood up to accept the hug she gave him.

"Good lu-" A loud bang cut off what Delia was going to say. Blue looked up with a start, Jolteon fizzling by his side.

Red was standing in the doorway, indeed his Charizard was behind him, obviously confused by the situation. Red's Pikachu was perched on Red's shoulder, not moving out of shock. Red himself seemed paralyzed, frozen, as he stared at Delia.

"Hello." She blinked with a small smile, and Blue felt that horrible feeling again.

Red bolted, spinning and taking three strides before landing on his Charizard, which took flight immediately.

Delia recoiled with a small gasp of sadness; as if Red's quick departure was her fault.

"Hey- it's okay." Blue calmly soothed, grabbing a Pokeball and letting his Pidgeot appear outside, stretching its wings as it stared at Blue questionably.

"I'll bring him back…it's not your fault. I swear." He nodded to Delia, jumping on his Pokémon's back.

He spun when he felt another person behind him; he frowned glaring at Ash who glared right back.

"Look, I don't that Red is a jerk to us, but he _cannot _act that way to my mum." He glared back at Blue, as if trying to prove why he had a right to ride Pidgeot.

"Fine, don't let Pikachu spark though, Pidgeot wouldn't like it." Blue warned as they took air, expertly wrapping legs around his bird's strong stomach.

"You ever fly on a Pidgeot before?" Blue asked, noticing how the two travelers weren't concerned over the safety of the bird.

"I had a Pidgeot for a while, it left to take care of a flock of Pidgey just out of town." Ash responded, scanning the skies for a large flying orange lizard.

They swooped between two of the hills, the windmill of Professor Oak's lab growing fainter and fainter as the forest stretched far below, finally a sight that Ash could recognize.

"Anything around here that would attract Red's attention?" Blue asked, glancing around while Ash pointed to the left.

"There, it's Ivy Bridge River. Nothing down there but Magikarp but the only thing in the area." Ash pointed, and Blue thought before his bird angled down, "Let's have a look then."

Pidgeot landed and they dismounted, Pikachu landing and sniffing before racing off to the right, the two following closely.

"When I find Red, you _do not _interfere, understand?" Blue growled, causing Ash to look at him in surprise before a short nod, he could agree to that.

They skidded to a halt, Pidgeot fluttering down from above while Red's Charizard growled angrily. Ash's Pikachu jumped out, demanding loudly, "Pika! Pika chu Pikachu chu!" It growled, the Pikachu on Red's shoulder looked up in alarm before looking back at Red.

Red himself was leaning against the shadow of a tree, the shadow of the branches obscuring his form, while his hat completely blocked off his face from sight. Even from across the small river, it was…concerning.

Blue let a low breath recalling Pidgeot and instead sending out his Gyarados, which practically took up the entire width of the river. The tameness of the normally uncontrollable monster astounded Ash, as Blue calmly walked across the Gyarados on its scales, standing on the same bank as Red as they stared at each other.

"…You know it was your fault." Blue stated, staring at Red who didn't move from underneath the tree, instead Blue just waited the fair distance away, pausing in the silence.

"I used to think that you didn't care about your mother at all, what a surprise to find out Ash's mum is a carbon copy." Blue stated dryly, causing Ash to stare at Pikachu in shock. His mother looked just like Red's? But Red had been up on a mountain apparently-

_Oh._

"I know you miss her, that's why you ran away. So why don't we go back to the lab so we can finally get this stupid mission rolling."

The only thing Red did was step out from under the tree.

Ash felt it. He felt that feeling Blue had described, when he had only one Pokémon and he was against a legendary. He _felt_, like this…_being_ could take on Arceus and maybe even win.

It was an intimidating feeling.

"I don't want to fight you, Red. Let's just go back, I don't know what we're going to do after, but we can figure something out…We need to get started on getting back to our own home. You can go back to Mt. Silver if you really want, but I actually need to get back to my gym." Blue smiled slightly, and Red showed him his eyes.

They were…_glassy,_ not the cool indifference Ash didn't know he had gotten used to. It was unnerving to see this god like trainer reduced to a emotional wreck, even if the only sign was slightly glassy eyes.

"Let's go back." Blue smiled once more, and Red finally, _finally _gave a nod.

They were flying back, and this time, the ride was silent.

x-(X)-x

The next day was when the realization sunk in on the others.

They were _leaving._

It was a large group, Blue and Red taking up the front while behind them was Ash, Misty, Brock, May, Dawn, and Max. The only way the travel actually became interesting, was that the majority of their Pokémon were released, allowing them to join the fun of walking around.

When they were leaving, Blue had urged them to take the Pokémon they had recently traveled with, for Ash, that meant all of the Pokémon he caught with Dawn. It didn't bother him that much, once Blue had informed him that he could swap any Pokémon at any Pokémon center.

As they walked, Brock couldn't help but look at the Pokémon, even Dawn was blown away by the diversity, having grown up in Sinnoh.

"Wow, look at them!" Dawn whispered to May, who was a little more used to the diversity.

Red was walking on the right hand side, Blue on the left. It seemed for every Pokémon sent out to walk by them, there was another to parallel it.

Espeon was paralleled by Jolteon. Next in line was Charizard who was now walking on four legs, something Ash had never seen before, or with his own Charizard. To mirror that was Blue's Pidgeot which walked gracefully next to the Jolteon.

Blue's Blastoise was mirrored by Red's own Blastoise, although there was a large distinguishable difference between the two. Red's had a separate groove on its shell back, it's arms and legs were darker in colour and more…thicker looking, then Blue's which was more vibrant and slightly smaller, although still large by normal means.

Blue's Gyarados was matched by Red's Snorlax, which was oddly enough wide awake. The two lumbered along, creating slight indents on the ground; however Snorlax didn't make the ground shake like Ash's own.

Blue's Alakazam walked along quietly with Red's Venusaur to keep pace, not breaking stride as the two walked.

The last two was Arcanine which walked close enough for Blue to pet occasionally, for Red, his Pikachu stood firm and well balanced on his left shoulder, keeping a look out with his Espeon in the front.

"It's scary." May breathed to Dawn, her Blaziken walking next to her while her own, and much smaller and young looking Venusaur kept her Skitty, Munchlax, Glaceon and Wartortle in line.

"I know, I feel like I'm being led by monsters." Dawn mumbled back with a giggle. Her Mamoswine herding along her own Pokémon (Pachirisu, Bunnery, Quilava, and Togakiss) while Piplup walked right next to her.

Brock had most of his Pokémon still in his pokeballs with the exception of Crogunk, who walked beside Inernape. Staraptor, Gible, and Buizel all opted to ride on Torterra's back, while Pikachu just sat on Ash's shoulder.

"This has got to be one of our largest Pokémon gatherings ever." Ash smiled, looking at Brock who observed all of the Pokémon. Misty just gave a small laugh, agreeing completely while not showing any of her own Pokémon, they not being suited for land.

"To be honest, this is actually really weird." Blue noted, calling over his shoulder while Max laughed at how odd everything looked.

They walked on for a few hours, much to the other's amazement, not a single Pokémon from Red's team grew tired. Not even the Snorlax, which Ash assumed would be the first to call it quits.

On Blue's side, eventually he called back his Pidgeot and his Alakazam, the others were perfectly fine walking though.

The sun started to set when Red stopped. His Pokémon stopped in perfect synchronization, causing Ash to stumble to a stop, Piplup running accidently into May and causing her to jump at the sudden movement.

The group watched in confusion and partial annoyance as Red recalled all of his Pokémon, leaving Pikachu out while Blue sighed.

"Yeah, you're right." He nodded to Red, who gave a nod and continued walking. Blue turned to address the rest, "We're close to Viridian, if we march in like this, we'll get attention. Recall your Pokémon, and try not to attract attention."

Viridian city at night was illuminated by street lights, as they slipped into a Pokémon center, Blue had already gotten them enough rooms for all of them.

"Go to bed, Red's off investigating." Blue nodded, Jolteon on his side humming in agreement.

"He's off on his own? We should go help him!" Ash jumped to his feet but Jolteon jumped on him, knocking him back to the seat as its weight was too much, "Jolt! Jolteon te jolt!" It growled, and Pikachu mimicked it back to Ash, causing him to give in.

"Trust me, Red can handle his own."

* * *

**Please Review! It means a lot to me!**

**~Oceanbreeze7**

**Just to clarify: Blue's team is as follows.**

**Jolteon (Imagine the pokemon from Yellow Version, where you get Pikachu and your rival gets an Eevee. A Jolteon because if you beat him every time, he actually picks Jolteon.)**

**Jolteon**

**Blastoise**

**Pidgeot**

**Alakazam**

**Gyarados**

**Arcanine.**

**Now, i know that there's no grass type. Originally it was going to be Venusaur, but i found that in most picture displays of Blue, he had a Charizard or a Blastoise. I find that Blastoise fits Blue better while Charizard is more...Red-like.**

**Sorry if there are any issues with this.**

**Please PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, first (Official) Pokemon story.**

**Okay, i know that their may be a few issues with the story.**

**Like i said before, Red is the _main focus, _thus, there will be points where only Red is narrated, not showing what the others are doing.**

**Okay, Here's Red's part**

**enjoy!**

* * *

Red moved through the city, his hands in his pocket with Espeon at his side. His head was low as he peeked through his bangs to see where he was going.

He saw the Viridian gym, and that one pesky Team Rocket girl was still there, obviously looking bored and tired.

He walked past her, moving beyond her view before slipping into an alley, Espeon altering her vision to let Red see through her eyes as she snuck out, walking up to the girl and hissing loudly.

"hey! Scram!" The girl growled to Espeon, even going out of her way to kick her.

Espeon spat again, growling and showing off her teeth while the girl scowled, throwing a Pokeball to the ground.

"Banette!" It hissed angrily, taking off after Espeon as she turned and bolted.

Espeon ran past the alley where Red waited, as soon as the creature bolted past, his Pokedex clicked it, if only for the level. _Level 22_.

This would be easy.

He snapped his fingers, walking out of the alley and approaching the slightly anxious girl who looked everywhere for her Banette.

Espeon bolted past, pausing by his size, and she looked at him with a glare.

"What do you wa- That Espeon!" She gasped, looking for her Banette.

It appeared with a hiss, and with one quick movement and a well timed bite, the Banette collapsed, fainted with one attack.

"No!" The girl gasped, and Espeon stepped forward, humming loudly and the girl stumbled back before collapsing, sound asleep.

He picked the girl while Espeon handled the Banette, dragging them both to the alley and dosing them again with hypnosis, just to make sure they wouldn't get in his way.

He edged towards the gym, edging the doors open while Espeon darted inside, holding a Will-O-Wisp in her jaws to cast the gym with blue light. He moved around, seeing the gym as something as a ground gym with the hard compacted dirt of the floor.

He edged toward the floor, looking at the leader's area of the gym, and looking at the dirt.

"Es-Espeon." Espeon urged, looking at the dirt, Red jumped over to look and his eyes widened.

_'Nidoking.'_ His mind supplied, and his eyes narrowed, looking for other tracks.

_'Nidoking, Nidoqueen, Sandslash, Gollem,' _He recognized, hatred growing as he soundlessly made his way towards the back of the gym, moving into the private office.

"Ess." Espeon growled, eyes glowing and a secret door opened. Red walking in with no issue as he found the new office was dark in colour. He slunk around seeing the large leather chair and the locked desk.

Another flash of light from Espeon and the cabinet slipped open, allowing Red to pull out files.

All on trainers, near the back there were thick files on several teams. _'Team Magma, Team Aqua, Team Plasma.'_

And even more importantly, within in the main desk, there was a large folder _'Team Rocket recordings.'_

He scowled, looking carefully before plucking a few strands of fur from the leather chair- _Persian fur._

He looked to Espeon who gave a nod as they snuck out, telepathically lifting the sleeping guard and Pokémon until it looked as if nothing ever happened.

x-(X)-x

Blue woke with a stretch, one of the first to rise.

He jumped down from the top bunk, landing softly on his feet not to wake Jolteon who was now above him, or Ash who was below him.

Out of everyone, the only ones up were Misty and Brock, the others were still sound asleep.

He casted a look to the bed in the corner, slightly satisfied to see Red's black hair and his blank face in sleep, his Pikachu in its ball while surprisingly enough his Espeon was curled up at the bottom, as for why, Blue didn't know.

He walked into the kitchen area of the Pokémon center, taking care to grab a plate of food as he sat next to Brock and Misty.

"I saw Red when I woke up." Brock noted, and Blue gave a nod, "Whatever he looked for, he found. If not, he'd still be out there." He sighed.

Only half an hour later Max and May rose, then Dawn in a quick hurry. There wasn't really much to do besides chat with the locals or go out shopping (In May and Dawn's case).

But…something was bugging him.

"Hey, who's the gym leader of Viridian city?" He asked looking at Brock who blinked.

"I'm not sure. I haven't been in Pewter City in a while so I'm not up to date. Last time I was here, Those three that tried to kidnap our Pokémon were pretending to be the gym leader." Brock shrugged.

"Hey look, Ash is up." Misty smiled, looking over as a tired lump of black hair walked through the center collapsing next to Misty.

"Did you see Red when you got up?" Blue asked out of curiosity, Ash shaking his head.

"Es-Espeon." Espeon chirped, Blue turning to see Red walking towards them, a determined glint in his eye.

"Oh no, you found something didn't you?" Blue groaned, and Red gave a nod, he looked over to a young boy holding a fainted Goldeen.

"Nurse! You've got to help her!" He yelped, passing the fainted fish Pokémon up while the nurse sighed, Blue jumped on the opportunity.

"Excuse me, how did your Pokémon get to hurt?" He asked the kid, who sniffled.

"The gym leader!" He cried, chasing after his Pokémon as it was wheeled away.

Blue froze, slowly turning back to Red, who was now in _his_ seat and looking at Blue with an expression of _'I told you so.'_

"I- are you _kidding me?"_ Blue groaned, his Jolteon running around the corner to him, sitting calmly while Ash looked at him like he was crazy.

"Uhh…" Ash blinked, looking at Misty who shrugged.

"Hey, where are the others?" He asked, and Brock smirked, "Shopping."

"No- _No. _I am not going to." Blue scowled at Red, who arched one eyebrow and waited.

"…Fine! I feel like I'm ten again." He muttered under his breath while he recalled Jolteon.

"Uh, _why_ do you feel like you're ten?" Misty blinked and Blue scowled.

"Because _he," _He pointed at Red, "_can't _go against the gym leader. So, I'm stuck against him. Do you know what level?" Red shook his head and Blue scowled.

"Great, going in blind just what I need-" He stopped when Red tossed him his Pokedex, opening it with a confused face, "Nidoking- aww…really? _Really?"_ He scowled, throwing it back while Red walked out, the others hurrying to catch up.

"Wait, I don't get it." Ash panted, racing to catch up.

"If I were you, I wouldn't watch." Blue nodded, and Espeon jumped in the path of the three, forcing them to stop.

"Hey! We want to help!" Ash shouted, and Blue whirled around, still walking, "Well too bad!"

He moved towards the gym, ducking right out of sight as he looked at his Jolteon, who gave an encouraging nudge before the two snuck out, walking in broad daylight, Blue taking extra care to look more arrogant then his usual display, walking past some girl with a sneer.

"Watch it!" She growled, glaring as Blue snorted and walked past, briefly wondering how Red managed to get past her.

As he walked in, the gym layout was much different than that of their own universe. In their own, there were a specific amount of obstacles you had to overcome, traps, and hidden trainers who would battle you if they spotted you. It added more of a thrill to the challengers, sometimes Blue would purposefully be caught, even if it was only for extra practice.

Here, the gym was simply a challenging area and stands. No hidden traps or secret passages to get to the leader. It was very…straight forward.

"I assume you're here to challenge the gym leader?" Some bored man on the side sighed, causing Blue to look up and try his best not to stiffen.

It was _definitely _ a Team Rocket Grunt.

"Yep!" Blue responded, voice slightly forced as he attempted the chipper voice. The man sighed, not noticing the tone as he got up and walked away, moving towards a back door.

Only a minute later did the door open and Blue stiffen, Jolteon pressing closer to Blue instinctively.

Only one look at the slicked back hair, and Blue immediately recognized the male.

"I'm the gym leader, Giovanni." The man spoke, voice smooth as his face was hard, pulling out a Pokeball while he took his position, looking bored already.

"A three on three battle. If you win, you get the badge and out of my sight, understood?" Giovanni asked with a slight glare, Blue swallowing and nodded.

He looked at his Jolteon, squatting down next to it with a smile, "Okay buddy, and good luck." He smiled, Jolteon putting its paws on Blue's shoulder as he whispers in its ear _"He'll likely send out Nidoking. Use dig if possible, but play with me, he can't know." _Blue whispered, Jolteon not responding as it jumped over the railing, landing gently and growling at Giovanni, ready for a fight.

"An electric type? Foolish choice." The man scowled. _'Just like the other one.' _Blue mentally scowled while Giovanni's Pokeball revealed, just as he thought, his large Nidoking.

The Nidoking roared while Jolteon held its ground, glaring and baring it's two feline fangs while it barked angrily, the larger Nidoking holding no mercy as it shot a row of dangerous poison coated needles.

Jolteon jumped to the side with little issue, growling again while Blue pulled out his Pokedex, the two creatures circling each other.

_Nidoking. Level 50._

Blue's eyes narrowed as he looked at Jolteon, giving a slight nod while Giovanni gave a short laugh on the far side, snapping Blue's head towards him while he automatically tensed.

"As a token of good will, you may have the first attack!" He shouted, and Nidoking roared.

"Jolt!" Jolteon barked and Blue let out a low breath, pointing dramatically, just as he used to when he was inexperienced.

"Jolteon! Thunderbolt!" He shouted, and his Jolteon sparked, roaring as electricity jumped from the creature to the opposing foe, it flinching but managing to shake it off with a mighty roar.

Jolteon jumped away, landing a few feet out of harm's way while Blue tried his best to give a shocked look.

"You insolent child. This is a _ground _gym, your electric attacks _don't work." _Giovanni sneered, Jolteon growling while Blue pointed again.

"On that account, Jolteon! Quick Attack!" Blue commanded, feeling slightly awkward using the old moves they had long since abandoned.

"Nidoking, deflect and use Chip Away." Giovanni ordered lazily, Jolteon slamming into Nidoking with half of his normal power, a strong punch landing his stomach and sending the electric Pokémon sprawling at the sudden attack.

"Jolteon!" Blue called in surprise, not expecting the move from the Nidoking. "Jolt!" His Jolteon barked, already for battle while Blue smiled, pointing at Nidoking.

"Alright, bringing on the hard stuff, Dig!" He shouted, his Pokémon obeying and quickly vanishing from sight.

"What?" Giovanni's eyes widened slightly while Nidoking looked around desperately for the Pokémon, "Nidoking- Earth Power!" He commanded, but Blue didn't panic.

"Jolteon, combine a Quick attack." He commanded, and just as the Nidoking lifted one foot to stomp down, Jolteon exploded upwards, catching the Pokémon off guard as it was hit and sent sprawling across the ground, the Dig and Quick Attack doing damage.

"Get it once more with Double Kick!" Blue smiled, his Pokémon racing over with unmatched speed and slamming it's forelegs painfully into the Nidoking, sending it sprawling even further. Blue watched with slight fascination while the Pokémon forced its way up, roaring with anger as a blue light shot out quickly, Jolteon jumping to the side but yelping as the Ice Beam caught its left back leg.

It fell, speed hindered while the Nidoking rose to its full height, the blue blast powering up again.

"Finish this Nidoking!" Giovanni shouted, eye twitching in frustration with the fight, _'Oops…can't stop now or he'll be suspicious.'_

"Deflect it with Pin missile!" Blue shouted, pins shooting out row after row while the ice beam was deflected from the attack, "Double kick on the floor!" He called out, Jolteon obeying while the ice shattered off with little damage to Jolteon, who raced away and barely avoided another Earth Power.

"Finish this Jolteon, Agility and morph it into a Quick Attack!" Blue shouted, Jolteon turning into a yellow blur while the Nidoking turned to its side, trying to brace itself for impact.

The slamming noise was loud enough for Giovanni to flinch, Nidoking flying and skidding several feet while Jolteon panted slightly from the speed, glaring at the Nidoking as if daring it to get up.

"Nidoking is unable to battle." The ref. declared, Jolteon racing back while Giovanni's eyes darkened, taking out another Pokeball.

_'He's not joking around anymore. This is when I'll have to get serious.'_

"Jolteon, return." He nodded, summoning his Pokémon back when the gym leader's face held no objections.

"Nidoqueen."

"Arcanine."

The two circled, Arcanine growling lowly while Blue managed to spot the slightly impressed look on Giovanni's face when it saw his Arcanine. It was an even match, Nidoqueen's impressive defense and Arcanine's impressive attack.

The lunged, Arcanine pounding with a Fire fang while Nidoqueen slammed upwards, smashing with an impressive attack, sending Arcanine flipping and slamming into the ground with tremendous force.

"Arcanine, back." Blue shouted, pulling the massive creature back, as it growled, working it's jaw a few times.

_'It has superpower. Not that big of an issue, I just can't get in close.' _Blue thought to himself.

"Nidoqueen, Earthquake!"

"Roar!" Blue reflexively shouted, Arcanine responding instantly and letting out a ear shattering roar, sending Nidoqueen back, and into her Pokeball before sent out again, stunned from the sudden movement.

"Extremespeed!"

"Superpower-"

Arcanine struck a hit, knocking down the Nidoqueen, before taking it upon itself to take a hold of its horn with a Fire fang, and smash it into the ground for good measure.

"Nidoqueen is unable t-"

Before the Ref. had even finished, Giovanni had pulled his Nidoqueen, nearly smashing another Pokeball to the ground in anger.

"Perr-arrw!" It hissed, Arcanine recoiling in surprise at the Persian, fully expecting a Gollum, maybe even a Rhyhorn.

"A Persian?" Blue asked in surprise, taking out his Pokedex and scanning it, _Level 55._

_'He's testing me. He's seeing if I know him.'_ He realized, instead he looked at Giovanni in confusion before shouting out, "I thought this was a ground gym?"

"It is." Giovanni growled back, Arcanine howling in surprise as a bright red beam of light shot from the Persian's gem, and Blue flinched, feeling guilty at the surprise attack, _'Power Gem. Hang in there bud.'_

"Arcanine, Extremespeed!"

"Persian, Swift."

Arcanine was hard pressed to avoid the flying stars, knowing that it was end badly for he. In a last ditch move he jumped, the Persian not expecting that stumbled, as Arcanine landed, jumping away while Persian rose with a glare, wicked claws slashing down on his flank.

Arcanine barked, jumping back to Blue as one leg twitched from the claw marks, the Persian wasn't looking its best, but was holding a fair battle.

"Flamethrower!" Blue shouted as the large plume burst from Arcanine's maw. The Persain wasn't expecting such a fire and dodged, tail catching flame as it yowled angrily, charging forward with glowing purple claws.

"Arcanine, fire fang!"

"Persain, Bite!"

The two attacks collided, Persain being flung across the area from Arcanine's nasty throw while Arcanine's one leg gave out, causing it to stumble. The Persain landed on its feet, wincing from its burnt tail as energy grew on its gem.

"Arcanine! Extremespeed then Flamethrower."

"Power gem!"

The two attacks collided, the fire bypassing the rock move and hitting Persain, causing it to yowl and slam into the balcony where Giovanni stood, watching as his beloved cat collapsed in a faint.

Arcanine yowled in pain from the rocks making contact, crumpling from the combined attacks from Nidoqueen and Persain.

"Thanks Arcanine." Blue smiled, gently clipping the Pokeball back on his belt while he looked at Giovanni, who stiffly walked to Blue, not the least bit happy.

"You seem familiar, boy." Giovanni growled, shaking Blue's hand while passing the badge over.

"Really? I guess I just have one of those faces." Blue shrugged, sending a slightly strained upbeat smile.

_'I'm shaking his hand, don't think about it Blue.'_

"A shame. I surely would have remembered you if we ever met. I'm sure I could find a use for a trainer with your…talents." Giovanni stated, voice smooth and slightly oily. Blue resisted the urge to shiver as he gave a smile.

"talents? You think I have talents?"

"Of course." Giovanni purred, a wicked gleam in his eye. "If you ever wish for a better use then battling, speak to me or my…workers, here at this gym, trainer…" He branched off, awaiting a reply.

"Green." Blue offered, mentally wincing at the name. Giovanni gave a nod, and Blue gave a smile, turning and walking out of the gym, faking a spring in his step.

Blue felt sick as he walked into the Pokémon center, the others practically pouncing on him with questions but pausing when he silently handed Arcanine and Jolteon's Pokeballs to the nurse, who quickly took them and walked away.

"…Blue, what was that? What happened?" Brock asked in surprise, seeing his Pokémon be treated.

"Red had me check something out, speaking of Red, where is he?" Blue asked with a sigh, sinking into one of the available chairs in the centre.

"Pika Pika." A Pikachu stated loudly, Blue looked up to the creature, who sat on Red's shoulder, who was holding a plate of food and arching one brow.

"Oh, there you are. Take this you load of trash." Blue grunted, chucking the badge at Red, whose Pikachu caught it before it could hit Red.

"Pika…" The Pikachu said in shock, turning the badge and displaying one that Ash recognized.

"That's the Earth Badge. You fought the gym leader?" Ash replied in surprise while Blue gave a brisk nod.

"I heard that the Viridian gym leader is one of the toughest in Kanto." Brock stated in disbelief while Blue gave a dry smile, looking at Red who was looking at Blue with a searching gaze.

"It's him." Blue nodded, and Red exhaled with a sigh, hands clenching into fists on the plate.

"Oh, and I also managed to get us a ticket into Team Rocket headquarters." Blue mentioned casually.

Red spun, eyes wide in surprise while Blue gave a sneaky grin.

"Wait, the gym leader is with Team Rocket?" Ash asked, blinking largely while Red resisted the urge to throw his plate of food at the boy.

"_Yes_ Ash, Arceus, you know _nothing_, do you?" Blue groaned and Ash glared, opening his mouth to protest.

"Giovanni is the _head_ of Team Rocket. He is literally the man in charge of _everything _related to Team Rocket. He has connections branching all around the world, his feet in ever agency and he is practically the whole _reason _ Pokémon kidnapping exists." Blue growled, jumping to his feet as he started to pace.

"Wow, Team Rocket must have done some horrible stuff to get you to not like them so much." Misty frowned, looking concerned.

Blue froze, not even caring about appearances as he looked over his shoulder at Red. Red didn't say anything, he just grabbed his hat and tugged it lower over his eyes, lowering his head and walking away calmly and always, silently.

Misty watched, suddenly feeling very sad at what she said, "Was it something I-"

"No." Blue sighed and shook his head, sinking back in the chair and closing his eyes.

"What I don't get is Red's attitude. He's fine one moment, then snaps at us all the next!" Ash ranted, and Brock looked at him in surprise.

"He probably went through something Ash." Brock defended and Ash slumped in his seat.

"Ash, I'm not sure exactly what happened to you when you started your journey, but I'll tell you one thing." Blue sighed, leaning back in his seat as he spoke, utterly calm and relaxed, "I only met Red to battle, not _once, _did he had a friend by his side besides his Pokémon."

Ash stared at Blue before looking at Misty and Brock. Traveling without them? Without…any friends?

"Red is a solitary person. He fought Team Rocket…Things didn't end well." Blue gave a bitter smile, and Ash looked at him, partially curious.

"What happened?" Ash asked lowly, his Pikachu had his ears low in an apology.

"That's not my tale to tell. Red may tell it to you."

"You mean he talks?" Ash spoke, Misty and Brock all having mirrored looks of surprise. Blue just chuckled slightly.

"He _can _talk. The only difference, is that Red's learned that people don't judge you, people aren't _cruel_, when you can't speak." Blue gave a small smile, turning and walking to his room.

He didn't bother to look at the bunk where he knew Red wouldn't be sleeping.

He just _forgot._

x-(X)-x

Red was up before anyone could remember him getting up. He was simply staring out of a window, his always there Pikachu was sitting upon his shoulder, twisting around anxiously as it looked around with a twitch in its tail.

As Green stumbled down he quickly caught Arcanine and Jolteon's Pokeballs, pocketing them from Red, and walking towards him.

"Are you going to join us for breakfast?" Blue asked, and instead Red looked outside, the look something that Blue recognized at once.

"The others are getting upset with you. They don't understand you so they're getting confused." Blue warned, but Red paid no heed to the warning, neither did his Pikachu.

"Look- I don't know about what you're doing, or what you're planning but…if you're going to do something useful, try and figure out what Team Rocket's going to be doing. I told Giovanni my name was Green, yes, I know, stupid name." Blue rolled his eyes while Red shot him a confused look, "Some girl that came to my gym a while ago. Apparently named colors in our honor or something." He shrugged.

Red snorted, the unexpected sound from the normal silent male causing Blue to jump slightly, looking at Red with an amused look, "Oh, and you think your name is much better, Cranberry?" Blue laughed and Red sent him a playful glare, obviously thinking _'And you're a Blueberry.'_

"Why don't you take Ash with you?" Blue asked after a while, causing Red to spin in surprise, staring at Blue as if he was insane.

"I know, but…hear me out." Blue warned, lifting his hands in a defensive way while Red glared. "I think, that there is a reason why he's here." Blue stated, not backing down from Red's glare, or his Pikachu's glare.

"I _know_, that you would have just grabbed me if you really wanted _me._" Blue gave a knowing look, "I think you wanted to find Ash, or you would have left already and gotten me to follow. There's a reason why you're here with Ash, not to mention his friends. I think that you should work on this, or everything you were aiming for, all of your plans and strategies you made up on that Mountain may go up in flames." Blue warned, and Red bowed his head.

They didn't let up, only a few moment of silence before Blue's voice was quieter and softer. " Just give it a try Red, you may be similar to him."

"Similar to who?" Ash said, walking into the room with a blurry look in his eyes, his Pikachu looking just as dopey.

Red turned, walking out of the room while he narrowly escaped running into Max who jumped back in surprise, apologizing loudly while Red's Pikachu's piped up, assuring that was okay.

"What happened?" Max blinked, and looked at Blue, who apparently had become the translator for Red and his unexplainable moods or actions.

"Eh? Oh, Red's angry with me. I think we have a free day here before we get moving, it's Red's choice though." Blue shrugged, and Max frowned, sinking into the seat across from Red.

"I don't get that. Why does Red tell you what to do when he doesn't even talk? He doesn't really do stuff with us." Max pointed out, and Blue rolled his shoulders.

"True, but Red was the one who brought me here. If he got chosen with a task from a Pokémon who can travel between alternate realities, I'm not going to argue with him." Blue shrugged, snatching a crunchy berry off of a trey of a nearby Chansey as it passed out food.

"Okay, I trust you Blue." Max smiled, walking off, probably to find Misty, May, Dawn and Brock.

Only Ash was left as Blue sat there, rolling the berry around his fingers.

"So…" Ash stated, a little bit edgy from hanging around Blue.

"Yup." Blue stated, awkwardly playing with the berry before he actually managed to take a bite out of it.

"So, you were the gym leader of Viridian?" Ash asked, trying to start a conversation while Blue's lips turned into a smile as the conversation moved into familiar territory.

"That I was. Back where…_I'm from,_" Blue stated, eying another trainer as she walked by without paying attention, "Gym are built in a sneaky way. It's code that you have to move through obstacles to get to the leader, trying to avoid other backups that are hidden around the gym, if another trainer sees you, you _have to _battle them, to return later to find the right way to the leader. If you've already beaten a trainer, then they can't challenge you again." Blue smiled, talking and continuing on with his gym.

Ash's eyebrows rose into the air in surprise, looking almost startled at the idea.

"It almost seems hard to challenge the gym leader." Ash laughed and Blue shook his head in amusement.

"You have _no _idea. I made my gym based on moving tiles, you pick the wrong one and you battle the wrong person." Blue snickered, looking amused by the idea.

"Moving…tiles?" Ash seemed puzzled by the idea.

Blue smirked at the memory before reaching into his coat pocket, pulling out a small badge and flicking it to Ash, who caught it in the air and looked at the shimmering surface. It was still similar to the Earth Badge just as Ash had once earned long ago, but it was thinner, more of an…updated version. The green on the badge seemed to sparkle with an iridescent glow, the metal practically glowing in the shine of the light.

Ash couldn't deny it now, Blue _was_ the gym leader.

"Wow." Ash sighed, giving the badge back while Blue slipped it into his jacket again, looking up as the others walked into the area, wide awake and eagerly awaiting the new day.

"So, what are we up to today?" Dawn asked, eyes wide while Blue stretched his back, not exactly sure as he improvised.

"Well, I think we have a free day. _So_, you could head north a little into the Viridian Forest if you want, a few trainers up there, I kn- well, I _think_ there may be a few berry farm's to the eastern side. You could always shop more if you really wanted to. There's not much else I can say." Blue said with a small frown, Misty giving a small shiver at the thought of bugs while Dawn looked at Piplup in excitement.

"How about that Piplup? Feeling by looking for some berries?" Dawn smiled, and Piplup chirped in agreement.

"Bugs, ew." Misty shivered while Ash rolled his eyes, remembering the last time he traveled through the forest with the red haired girl.

"So, we're going in the forest?" Ash asked out of curiosity while May smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Okay, forest we g-" Blue stopped, looking at something behind them all. They turned, seeing Red leaning against the wall his Pikachu staring intently at Ash.

"Red? Are you actually going to-" Blue paused as Red held up a Pokeball, causing Blue to recognize the ball from the slight scratch marks on the sides, as if something with claws had grabbed it multiple times.

"Really? Wow, okay, I didn't think you'd take my word for it." Blue grinned, standing up and looping one arm over Ash's shoulders, dragging the surprised teen.

"What?" Ash squawked in surprise as he was dragged over to Red, who looked down slightly.

"Okay! This is how it works, Red, no surprising or intentional harm. Ash, no fighting or battles for no reason. That goes for you too." Blue pointed, looking sternly at the two mirror Pikachu.

"What? Wait, what is going on?" Ash blinked, and Red gave a small smirk, turning and walking out into a small courtyard while Ash chased after.

"oh, so you're just going to walk away!" Ash shouted, racing after Red, who instead opened the Pokeball.

Ash skidded to a stop, a Charizard turning and looking at him with a slightly judging look, causing Ash to swallow in surprise

Red calmly walked over, mounting the flying dragon before giving a silent hand, as if offering help onto the mighty dragon.

Ash looked at his Pikachu, who shrugged while Red captured his own, setting it upon his waste, waiting for Ash to climb on.

"Pika." Ash's Pikachu encouraged, and Ash walked slowly closer, accepting Red's hand as he was pulled onto the mighty fire lizards back.

Ash yelped as he slid back a little as suddenly _they were in the air._ There wasn't a jolt or a slight warning as his own Charizard gave. Instead they were suddenly flying.

He felt Red behind him laugh slightly, and they angled, swooping below the peaks of the building and heading towards the trees as they grew lower and smaller, becoming insignificant to the mighty sight and the forest below.

"Wow." Ash whispered and Red smiled, Pikachu jumping down and carefully running up the Charizard's neck to rest between the two protrusions in the Charizard's skull, hanging onto the almost-horns carefully as its ears were tugged at by the insane winds.

"This is incredible!" Ash laughed, and Red gave a large smirk, teeth visible as suddenly the Charizard spun, swooping into a barrel roll causing Ash to reach up to try and catch his hat as it flew off.

He turned, seeing the hat vanish from sight, only to see Red holding his while also holding his own, having known what to expect.

"This…this is great! How about it Pikachu?" Ash laughed, Pikachu crying out in joy as the Charizard pulled into an unexpected dive, causing Ash to nearly lift up, the Charizard's wings pulling close to help secure Red and Ash to its back.

They pulled up, skimming across a large lake across the side of the Viridian forest, even pulling into another spin, letting Ash reach up to trail his fingers over the water.

_'Charizard never did that with me.' _Ash briefly thought as the lizard spewed out a flame wheel, Ash looking in wonder as the flames spiraled around the two without injuring them.

"Pika!" Pikachu squealed, the flames vanishing as the four ducked into a flock of Butterfree, moving amongst the silvery mist.

The moved over the forest, the flock of Butterfree vanishing startling fast, the speed picking up with a few fleshy flaps of the reptilian wings. They broke out from the trees, soaring above a route decorated with a well trodden path and Pokémon running along plains, but something caught Ash's eye.

"Hey! Over there!" Ash pointed, thick gray smoke pushing out from something out of sight, and something unnatural.

Red saw it and they turned, speeding towards it. They rose in the air, becoming inconspicuous by the clouds as they broke into a clearing, something large and metallic glinting light from below.

Red's eyes widened and Ash could hear the near silent gasp. Ash peered over the side and saw himself, the large glowing red 'R' painted across the metal hull of the large dangerous capturing truck.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted, the mouse Pokémon tensing and lowering itself as it prepared to jump, only for Red to hold it arm out, cutting off Ash's words.

"What?" Ash blinked in surprise as he shook his head. "We have to stop them! Who knows what they're doing, or who they're hurting!"

Red shook his head, pointing to the left, where a battle was obviously taking part. Ash focused hard, seeing the Pokémon and recoiling in surprise.

"It's a Scolipede!" Ash stated loudly, spotting the long twisting form of the poison bug Pokémon.

The Charizard hesitated, unsure of the Pokémon just as Red was, and Ash almost hit himself with how stupid he was acting.

"Oh! It's a Bug Poison Pokémon from Unova. The heaviest Bug type there is." Ash warned and Red gave a nod, Charizard dove.

The features of the Rocket grunt looked up with a grunt, falling back while the Scolipede reared, sending out poison jabs and trying to hit the diving Charizard. The jabs fell on nothing as the spiral of flames incinerated the projectile needles as it ducked, trying to avoid the sharp talons.

Red snapped his fingers and the fire type landed, pulling back its head as it pulled back its head and let loose a large plume of burning power, letting the grass catch flames as it raced towards the poison type, which recoiled as it hit, slamming back and hitting a tree with enough force to actually knock it over.

"No!" The grunt shouted, pulling out another Pokeball and throwing it into the air, "Swoobat! Use hypnosis!" The creature burst into the air and the Charizard took no time before lunging, snapping its jaws around it in a sharp bite, the bat shrieking before dropping in a dead faint.

"No!" He cried, turning and trying to hurry back into the shelled vehicle and abandon the nets full of squirming blue Pokémon.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted, the mouse jumping into the air and sending a firm thunderbolt at the running man, who dropped to the ground twitching.

Charizard landed, allowing Ash to jump over and run towards the capture Pokémon, tugging at the net while Pikachu ran over, looking at the net then at Ash expectantly.

"Pikachu, iron tail!" he pointed, and Pikachu spun, the glowing tail slicing through the netting easily and letting the Shinx run free, yipping happily and into the forest without looking back.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted, Ash looking over where Charizard was digging it's claws into the metal and ripping chunks out of the machine, while Red was pinning the grunt to the wall and staring at him with those terrifying red eyes.

The grunt was shaking as he shouted out, "I- I was only hired! Really! Giovanni wanted electric types! Some sort of them having an ability that absorbs electricity! Some brat with a Pikachu needed to be taken out of the picture! I only was hired! I swear!" The grunt whimpered, and Red dropped him, casting a look to Ash while Ash's stomach fell.

They were getting- _kidnapping _ Pokémon, to stop him and Pikachu.

They were after _him._

Charizard looked at the smoldering ruin of the truck, melted into a giant pile of metal and what used to be nets or Pokeballs.

There was a high pitched whistle from among the flames while Ash stared at it in slight horror.

" Pokémon are suffering because of me?" He asked, voice quiet and almost a whisper.

Red spun, recognizing the guilt in the voice as his eyes settled on Ash. He shook his head walking over and squatting down to Ash's height as he shook his head.

"It's my fault that they were caught! It's my fault that Pokémon are being hurt!"

"Pika Pi." Pikachu looked at Ash sadly, and Ash looked at him sadly.

"Team Rocket is hurting Pokémon because I'm trying to stop them." Ash whispered, and Pikachu looked at Ash, seeming to have just realized the problem.

"We've got to stop Team Rocket." Ash declared, looking up suddenly at Red, eyes showing nothing but pure determination.

And Red did something that Ash never could have expected.

Red smiled, leaned down so his face was only a few inches from Ash's and replied in a cool confident voice.

"That's why I'm here."

* * *

**Please Review! It means a lot to me!**

**~Oceanbreeze7**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, first (Official) Pokemon story.**

**enjoy!**

* * *

Ash was twitchy as he stood in the alley where Red told him to wait. He looked around nervously while Pikachu looked around also, feeling paranoia.

"Es! Espeon!" Ash jumped, Pikachu sparking as it saw the Espeon walk into the alley, a blue glowing Will-O-Wisp in its fanged jaws while Red walked next to it, holding five folders in his hands and gave a nod, beckoning for Ash to follow.

The two attempted to look inconspicuous as they walked along the road, not looking at anyone in particular. Ash wasn't sure about who he was more concerned to be caught by, Officer Jenny or Team Rocket.

"Arc!" He heard the bark and jumped, immediately linking Growlithe and Arcanine with Officer Jenny.

"Red? Ash!" Blue stated, looking rather surprised at the two, lowering the flashlight and Arcanine stopping the glow of a held back move Ash didn't recognize.

"Er, hi Blue." Ash awkwardly waved and Blue glared, putting his hands on his hips as he glared at Red in particular.

"You've been gone for hours! Where in the name of Arceus have you been?" Blue seethed and Red pressed past into the safety of the Pokémon center and into their room.

Once the door had been successfully closed Red tossed the folders at Blue. Said trainer caught them and opened one out of curiosity, eyes widening in surprise.

"I- _what?_ Is this a file with not only the _location _of the Team Rocket headquarters, but the _layout?"_

Red only gave a slightly mocking smile.

"What?" Max yawned, leaning over from the top bunk across. It was late in the night, and everyone was sleeping

"Go back to bed Max. We're traveling tomorrow." Blue soothed, using a flashlight to look at the blueprints and eventually, the name of the city.

"Fuchsia City." Blue murmured, looking at the map and the distance they had to travel to get to the city.

"Right, head east and maybe get on the bike route, or at least follow it south. It'll be the fastest way." Blue sighed, looking at the days of travel they'd have to go over.

Red shook his head and pointed to another folder, Blue opened it and his eyes widened. "the Lake of Rage too? Mahogany town? Red, this will split us up." Blue warned and Red gave a nod, Blue's eyes lightening as he realized. "Oh, you sly Vulpix."

"What?" Ash asked, blinking in confusion while Blue pulled up a map on his Pokedex.

"We're here in Viridian. There's an issue here, in Fuchsia city, but also in Johto, here and…here." Blue pointed, showing the two very different locations.

"The train is the fastest way, but you still need to head north, then east to get to Mahogany town." Blue pointed out, and Red nodded.

Red pointed to the file, and then to the sleeping occupants of the room, Blue shaking his head while repeating, "No, it's too dangerous."

Red's eyes flashed as he crossed his arms, pointing to each of the group, a total of five people.

"…Okay, five seems okay, but I'm not comfortable sending them into Team Rocket territory." Blue murmured and Red gave him a slightly sympathetic look.

"Wait, where would I be during this?" Ash asked carefully, and Red gave him a look, red eyes practically glowing in the dark.

"Well…I think you should come with us." Blue said, Ash's eyes widened before he opened his mouth to complain.

"Just because with Red here, people might think that he's you! You may become a target, Ash." Blue warned and Ash silenced himself immediately.

"I already am." He muttered, Blue looking at Red with alarm, Red giving only a nod.

"Then you'll have to come with us, you can't risk your friends." Blue warned and Ash looked over at each and every one of his sleeping friends, each calmly resting in the blankets, and he was going to send them off the next day.

"…For their own good?" Ash asked, doubting it as Red placed one hand on his shoulder, causing him to look up into the red eyes of his counterpart.

"…Okay." Ash agreed, looking at the sleeping forms of Brock. And Misty, Pikachu looking almost tearfully at everyone.

Red walked forward, taking the files, all except for the one about the Lake of Rage, leaving it on the small nightstand before he moved to his bed, packing up quickly and silently. It helped that he never bought many things during the stay, and had next to none when he arrived.

"We're leaving, _now?" _Ash stated in surprise while Blue contemplated it himself before nodding and moving to his own bed.

"Do you want to have to tell them that we're splitting? They trust you; they'll know where to go." Blue pointed out, and Ash paused, looking at Pikachu who seemed torn himself.

"Pika…" Pikachu frowned, looking sad before hesitantly jumping onto Ash's bunk and waiting.

"I- I'm sorry guys." Ash whispered to his sleeping friends, moving to quickly jam his things into his backpack, Red watching with a frown at the aggressive action but didn't say a word against it.

"Let's go." Blue nodded, the three quietly walking out of the room, Ash leaving one last look at all of his friends, guilt clear on his face as he quietly closed the door.

"Red?" Blue asked with confusion as Red flipped out a Pokeball, a Charizard appearing with little more than a snort.

"Oh, we're flying?" Blue sighed, flipping out a Pokeball and Pidgeot stood, looking at Ash expectantly.

"Uh…" Ash shuffled awkwardly and Blue's eyes lit with understanding, trying not to laugh as his lips twitched.

Movement caused Ash to look at Red, who had mounted his Charizard and gave one hand, just as before.

"It's okay Red, he can ride with m-" Blue stopped as without hesitation, Ash jumped upon Charizard, who straightened and walked towards the exit, taking flight the moment only its tail was still inside.

Blue shook his head in slight disbelief, following out before jumping on his Pidgeot, taking flight quickly as the strong flapping of his bird filled the air, quickly following after the Charizard.

Red didn't bother looking as they flew, neck to neck in the darkness.

x-(X)-x

Ash jolted awake as his mount shifted. He blearily casted his eyes open, noticing the rising sun in the distance and groaned, trying to go back asleep.

A large jolt caused Ash to yelp, eyes flashing awake as he instinctively grabbed onto the closest thing, which happened to be Charizard's neck.

Thankfully, Ash's hands weren't big enough to choke the poor beast, and instead just made a nice handhold in his sleepy state.

Red smiled, looking at the nearly sleeping Ash, having kept a firm hold on the younger boy's backpack, keeping him from sliding off the fire lizard in their above normal speed.

Pidgeot had struggled to keep up with Charizards normal speed, it having doubled from flying in the icy gusts of wind on Mt. Silver. Instead, Charizard lowered its speed to one that Pidgeot could keep pace with, a speed still above normal as by the time the sun set, the bicycling route just in sight.

"Should we stop?" Blue shouted over the wind, causing Red to look at him, then at the slowly tiring Pidgeot.

Red's Charizard was still flying strong, not a hitch in its flap. It gave a small puff and the Pidgeot gave a breathless cough.

Red gave a slight nod as Charizard angled down, aiming for a clear patch just east of the path and out of sight. Pidgeot landed and collapsed slightly, Charizard landing and settling down easily, observing the area and giving a loud roar, clearing the area from wild Pokémon that could disrupt them.

"Ash still asleep?" Blue asked, looking at the nearly asleep Ash. Red gave a nod, gently lifting Ash from Charizard and settling him on the ground, Charizard letting its wing create a blanket for Ash as the boy laid on the ground.

"Are we flying in the morning?" Blue asked, already expecting the nod enough for him not to complain. Blue didn't say anything as he let his Pidgeot duck its head into its feather, He himself lying down next to the bird, seeking heat in the night.

Red casted a look at Blue before giving a sigh and moving himself, resting against a tree while still having the ability to see his two sleeping partners and the two sleeping Pokémon.

Slowly, Red himself relaxed against the tree, finally finding time to savor the thick bark on his back and not the thick brutal chill of ice and rock. It was a pleasant surprise, something that was so insignificant brought enough comfort it was breathtaking.

Red closed his eyes, not anywhere close to sleeping; his time on the mountain had reduced his sleep intake to unbelievable measures, allowing him to stay awake with little to no sleep for long periods of time.

They didn't sleep long, the sun having already started to rise when they landed. At most, they slept a total of a few hours, rising again with a groan and Blue cursing, swearing something that Red recognized him saying from their journey.

Red formed a smile, rising and gently nudging Charizard, who opened one lizard eye, already wide awake with a single blink. Charizard prompted Ash, rolling him onto the ground with a move of its wings, rolling its eyes while Pikachu and Ash didn't even budge in response.

Charizard puffed smoke at Pidgeot, who breathed it in, coughing and jolting awake in surprise, wings snapping open, smacking Blue and causing him to jolt awake, grunting from the impact.

Blue looked up at Red who was smirking slightly, and Blue looked up, squinting up and seeing the sunlight with a sigh. "Great, we're on the road again?"

Red gave a single nod and Charizard moved, stretching its wings and awaiting to be mounted by Red. Red climbed upon, grabbing Ash and pulling the sleeping boy up, making sure the Pikachu was secured before they jumped into the air, both of the Pokémon's movements were stiff and awkward at first due to sleep, but after a mile they relaxed enough for them to cruise at an easy altitude, stretching over the cycling path before traveling south, hugging the ocean as they moved.

At some point Ash woke up, groaning and nearly sliding off if it wasn't for Red's strong hold around the boy's torso, locking him in place.

Ash jumped, the sudden movement jolting Pikachu who yelped in surprise at the altitude they were at. Blue laughed, attracting Ash's attention over the slight distance they were flying at.

"Where are we?" Ash shouted, and instead Blue nodded to Red, who took out his Pokedex, flipping to the map section of the device. Ash took it gingerly, Pikachu looking over for a peek while the map beeped at where they were.

"We're almost there already?" Ash shouted to Blue in surprise and Blue smirked, "Never underestimate Pidgeot and Red's Charizard! I've seen that great lizard shake mountains!" Blue laughed, and the Charizard in question puffed smoke just to spite Blue, causing the man to have to fly through it.

Blue scowled, giving a slight cough as his Pidgeot spun, firing off a wave of golden stars in which Charizard preformed a quick roll to avoid, giving a slight growl at the sign.

Before Blue could dodge out of the way, Red's Charizard swung its tail around, the fiery whip slamming into his bird's crest and causing it to squawk angrily before its wings glowed and it quickly gained on Charizard.

Charizard snorted, its claws lengthening to nearly ridiculous lengths as it turned, swiping upwards and redirecting the Pidgeot and Blue who scowled at Red, who offered a slight smile.

With a nudge from Red and a pat from Blue, the two continued their flying, still ignoring one another.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked lowly, and Ash shrugged, what could have been a dangerous battle only being a mock game.

It was only a few hours and Ash grew bored, sighing as he looked around at the fast moving ground below. They had passed the Cycling route and now were gaining on Fuchsia city, and only in two days!

"There it is!" Blue shouted over the wind, pointing in the distance where Pikachu chirped loudly in excitement. "Pikapi! Pika chu chu!"

Ash laughed and nodded, seeing the buildings, "Looks like we made It Pikachu!" He smiled, ruffling his Pokémon's fur and head while the Pikachu gave a happy "Chaa!"

They swooped down, taking a slight detour to swoop over the safari zone, and ash laughed, pointing to a new herd of Tauros which snorted at the sight of the two flying Pokémon. A flock of Pidgey flapped up, swarming the two and taking keen interest with Pidgeot which ignored them.

As they swooped lower in the trees, they gently moved to the right, avoiding curious Venomoth while Tangela and Scyther observed them from tree branches, Paris and Exeggcute looked up from the grass.

"Remember when we were here last time?" Ash asked his companion who gave a happy nod as they peered over the flying fire Pokémon, watching young trainers look for their desired Pokémon and look up at them curiously.

One trainer even had the bravery to try and get his Oddish to use razor leaf on Charizard, thinking it was wild. Charizard roared, causing the Oddish to scramble back towards its trainer while the leafs burnt up with a small swish of its tail.

Red smiled at that, looking at the running Pokémon, and even across the lakes within, spotting several Dratini and even a Dragonair as it broke the surface, looking at the two flying Pokémon curiously.

"Hey Red, did you ever catch a Pokémon from Fuchsia City?" Ash asked out of curiosity.

Red looked out, not down at the Safari Zone below, but out towards the see as he had a wistful look on his face as he gave a slight nod, and the Charizard angled over the building, landing on a small ledge by the steps that led up a hill to the Gym and Pokémon center.

Blue landed next also, looking around curiously as they dismounted looking around casually. Blue's face had a slight smile on it as he looked around, as if remembering.

"I remember when I was here before- I caught an Exeggcute and a Rhyhorn." Blue smiled, looking at the opening gate before looking at Red with a grin, "And this was the first place where you tried out that Lapras you got back in Silph Co. Right?" Blue smirked while Red gave a nod.

"A Lapras?" Ash asked in surprise, and Red gave a slight nod.

"Yeah, rare now a days. Red was lucky enough to get one handed to him, bet you've never seen one, eh?" Blue asked Ash who shook his head.

"Actually, I had one for a while, but I released it later." He admitted, and Blue blinked in surprise before shaking its head and Red rolled his eyes.

"I'm finding the similarities between you two growing bigger every second I have to spend with you." Blue smirked, the three of them dismounting and recalling their Pokémon, causally walking along Fuchsia city while Pikachu rode on Ash's shoulder, without hesitation, Red summoned his Espeon, letting the lavender furred creature walk calmly next to him.

"So…what exactly are we doing here?" Ash asked Blue, quietly walking next to the older male.

"Looking for anything suspicious, don't worry, Red has a knack for finding trouble." Blue rolled his eyes, knowing full well that Red heard him.

"You can say that again. Last time I was here, I got trapped in some freaky ninja mansion with Koga. Of course, Misty and Brock were with me." Ash added and Blue lifted one eyebrow.

"A ninja mansion? See, why couldn't _we _do anything interesting Red?" Blue laughed, and Red arched one eyebrow, his Espeon glowing purple before Blue suddenly tripped suspiciously.

"Well, eventually Koga and I had to team up to defeat Team Rocket, who tried to steal our Pokémon." Ash added and Blue frowned, looking at the Gym which was behind them.

"Last time I was here, Koga was actually a little tough. He didn't seem like much of an issue if Team Rocket could steal from him."

"Yeah well, Koga now is actually in the Elite Four, so maybe he _did _get better." Ash shrugged, causing Blue to arch one eyebrow. "Really? Who's the gym leader now?"

"No idea." Ash shrugged and Red gave a slight hum of questioning as they continued on, looking at a few dozen small homes and eventually, a small Pokémon zoo right outside of the entrance to the Safari Zone.

People were bustling around, looking at awe at the Pokémon behind the cages, not looking upset at the limited space they had.

"…Red, anything?" Blue asked and Red gave a shake of his head, Espeon shaking her head also.

"Fine, do you think we should split? Meet back at the Pokémon center at night?" Blue asked and Red gave a shrug before pulling out a Pokeball and summoning his Charizard again, Espeon butting against his hip and placing herself back into a Pokeball.

"Pika." Pikachu stated in surprise, and Ash mirrored it, never had a Pokémon put itself back in a ball for him!

"We'll take the ground." Blue nodded, summoning his Arcanine in which Ash mounted behind Blue, the large lion-dog darting off while the Charizard flapped and took off.

Arcanine was a graceful creature, darting off into the woods and moving with a pace that was unmatched. A few Pokémon saw it and chased after, two wild Vulpix yipping and trying to catch the evolved form. The Arcanine said nothing, but slowed slightly, allowing them to playfully nip at his tail.

Ash laughed, Pikachu squealing in excitement at the speed while Blue nodded.

"Impressive, isn't he?" He grinned and Ash nodded. "Only one who's around the same speed is my Jolt, but of course, I can't ride him." Blue rolled his eyes and Pikachu nodded.

"Arc!" Arcanine growled, skidding to a stop suddenly, claws raking up the ground as it struggled to stop, apparently, in the middle of nowhere.

"Arcanine! What is it?" Blue asked, accidently slamming his face into Arcanine's mane. Ash yelped, and Pikachu cried out, just managing to snag one of Arcanine's ears to avoid flying off.

It was quiet, and Arcanine was growling at something, an eye casting every other way until Blue's breathing hitched; Ash glanced to his left to see what it was.

"Look." Blue scarcely breathed, nodding to the left where Pikachu was looking, and indeed, Ash saw what it was.

It was a small lake, nearly hidden by the trees and walking across the water of the lake was something that Ash had only scarcely seen before.

"Suicune." Ash stated in surprise, the large blue creature not having a care in the world as it walked across the surface of the water, calmly drinking from the lake surface and walking along.

Arcanine was staring at it calmly, as if it was an old friend. Blue of course, had never seen such a creature before.

"What is _that?" _He asked in a hushed voice, Ash shooting him a look of surprise.

"That's Suicune. It's part of the legendary three, as well as Raikou and Entei. I've met it before, when there was an issue with Celabi." Ash explained, and Blue shot him a look of shock.

"Wait, how many legendary Pokémon have you met?" Blue hissed under his breath, and Ash shrugged, Pikachu jumping down and running a few feet towards the Suicune.

"Pika! Pika chu pi! Chu chu Pikachu!" Pikachu shouted, waving and causing Suicune to look up in surprise, noticing the two humans and the Arcanine at once.

"I-I don't understand. Why would Suicune be interested in us? Wouldn't it run away?" Blue asked in confusion while Ash rolled his eyes. "Maybe it's a different one." Ash offered.

"…_No, _there is only one legendary Pokémon. Like, there's only one Ho-Oh and none others because _that's _the one." Blue shook his head while Ash looked rather surprised.

"Uh, Maybe that's a difference. Because I'm pretty sure I met a Latios once and then battled one again, and they were two _completely _different ones." Ash added, and Blue shook his head in shock.

"It…it must be a difference. In my world, there is only one Suicune, and I've never _ever _seen it. I knew a kid that saw it, but that's it." Blue shook his head, and Pikachu continued to talk to the beast.

The creature barked back, this time fully stepping off of the lake and walking calmly over the grass approaching the two, its long strides and purple mane shifting in the slight wind.

As soon as they grew near, the ground started to tremble somewhat, and the Suicune jumped back in surprise at the movement, looking at the ground in suspicion as suddenly it erupted, metal nets jolting upright and trying to grab the legendary creature.

"Suicune! Pikachu- Iron Tail!" Ash shouted, and his Pikachu jumped, slicing its tail through two of the net strands.

Suicune snarled, snapping its teeth onto the metal and recoiling when its elongated icy teeth bounced off. It then ducked, a small reflective sheen as the metal tried to close on it, only to deflect off quickly.

"Mirror Coat- Suicune, protect yourself!" Blue shouted, the dog creature issuing a bark as a slight pink aura rose around it, the reflective coating arising once more.

"Arc!" Arcanine roared, wheeling back and letting a powerful inferno of Fire Blast shoot outwards, Suicune wincing at the flames broke through its Mirror Coat and injured it slightly, it's Calm Mind helping somewhat.

The metal netting bubbled and grew red before collapsing on itself, freeing the Pokémon.

The Suicune gave a jerk of a nod before bouncing off, escaping onto freedom as it seemed to vanish behind the trees.

Ash let out a breath of relief as Pikachu bounded back, careful to avoid the melting metal nets as it joined Ash, who smiled in relief.

"…Arcanine, get us out of here." Blue spoke low, the fire type obeying as it turned slowly, edging itself out and behind a few trees before a loud roaring noise of an engine was heard.

"Shoot- I _knew it._ Run Arcanine- hang on Ash, Extreme Speed!" Blue ordered, the creature jolting into a pace in which Ash hung on for dear life, his Pikachu only remaining on because Ash sheltered it under his torso.

"Team Rocket's after us, they're mad about the Suicune! Listen to me, take Arcanine and get out of here, I'll hold them back. Find Red and then follow us back." Blue nodded, already pulling out a Pokeball.

"No! I'm not leaving you!" Ash shouted, Pikachu shouting its agreement.

"Look, we don't have time for this!" Blue gritted through his teeth.

"Staraptor!" Ash shouted, the bird having to move into a quick attack to keep up with the four, "Find Red and bring him here!" Ash shouted and his bird swirled upwards, vanishing from sight while Blue casted him a scowl.

"Arc!" Arcanine howled, craning its neck up and firing off a plume of fire as suddenly, there was this _thing_ above them.

"_That's _Team Rocket?" Ash gasped and Blue scowled, "See, you've only fought _Grunts._ This is what we fight." Blue grunted, and Arcanine instead just put on more speed.

"If we're lucky, we can get to the city, then at least there will be the police who can help a little. I'm afraid we may not make it. Do you have any good fighters?" Blue asked and Ash got a determined look on his face.

"Yeah, we can fight." He growled lowly, and a large metallic claw was launched, Arcanine howling in surprise as it grabbed him, only for another to close in, painfully yanking on Arcanine's leg.

"Return!" Blue shouted, the three of them nearly falling before the two claws locked on them, already too high up to fall safely.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted, looking worriedly at Blue, who looked more annoyed then scared.

"Ash." Blue called and Ash looked over frantically, kicking his legs wildly.

"Just hang in until Red can get here." Blue shouted before he vanished from Ash's sight, the claws moving up to some odd room where Team Rocket already had their Pokémon out and growling, leaving Ash glaring at the array of angry Houndoom and Golbats.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted loudly, and a grunt stepped forward with a scowl. "Control that Pikachu or we'll take drastic actions!" He shouted and Pikachu backed down with a growl, still glaring at the other Pokémon. The claw let go and they fell to the floor with a yelp, grunts grabbing him and heaving him towards his feet.

"Let's go." The girl scowled, an Absol shoving him harshly to get him going, Pikachu shouting threats at the dark Pokémon.

"Take him to the holding cells, the boss will want to know about who freed Suicune." The main grunt growled in anger while Ash followed, looking in at the various cage units which held various types and sized Pokémon. Ash's eyes widened as he realized each glass window showed rooms that caged certain types of Pokémon- in one he spotted a rather sickly looking Tropius and a small Skiploom stuck in one cage overlooking five or six sleeping Shroomish.

"You people are sick!" He shouted, seeing a thrashing Rapidash which was struggling to try and get the grunts from its back as they forced it towards some shipping container.

"Yeah yeah, we do whatever pays the bills, punk." The grunt on his right answered with a rolled eyes, moving him towards some sort of holding cell, shoving him in and locking the door.

He sighed, leaning against the wall while Pikachu sighed sadly, looking through the bars for anyone.

"Pika! Pikachu chu!" Pikachu called, ears lowering as nothing was heard.

"It's okay Pikachu, Blue said that Red would find us." Ash smiled, Pikachu nodding and jumping onto Ash's lap as they sat down.

Maybe twenty minutes later they heard shouting and sounds of a struggle.

"Stop it kid!"

"Kid? You're younger than me!" Ash sat upright when they heard a recognizable voice.

"Yeah well…we're armed!"

"With Caterpie of a Pokémon! A Zubat? What are you going to do, confuse me?"

They heard a significant sound of a punch as the cell next to him opened and Blue was thrown in roughly, the door slamming behind as the grunt walked away scowling.

"Pika! Pikachu chu!" Pikachu shouted, running over to the connecting wall as they heard Blue sit upright.

"Pikachu? Ash, are you there?" Blue asked and Ash grinned, sliding to the wall.

"Yeah! I'm fine!"

"…You have Pikachu? Did they take away your Pokémon?" Blue asked, hopeful as Ash checked his belt, sure enough, five Pokeballs and Pikachu's very own were there.

"Yeah, did they take yours?"

"They noticed that Arcanine belonged to me, probably think I'm strong. Do you have anything to bust us out with?"

"Maybe." Ash responded, looking at his Pokeballs with a frown before a grin. "Go! Gible!"

A flash and a rather confused looking Gible blinked, looking around with a "Gib gib?"

"…Ash, that doesn't sound big." Blue stated dryly and Ash rolled his eyes.

"Trust me on this! Gible, see that wall?" Ash pointed and the small dragon type looked before a slightly confused nod.

"Pika chu chu Pi." Pikachu offered, and Gible's eyes lit up before he slammed into it.

Blue on the other side jumped back I surprise as the wall groaned and buckled before being punctured. Large chunks of metal were ripped away as a small shark like Pokémon snatched it up and continued to chew through the metal, grinning happily at its meal.

"Holy- You know what? That's okay." Blue let out a sigh as Gible grinned, eyeing him up as if he was its next meal.

"Good job Gible! Try to eat the bars." Ash pointed to the bars, forcing himself through the hole Gible made while the Pokémon tried its best to consume the only thing between them and freedom.

Sure enough, a few sharp bites and a rather satisfied Gible sat in front of a large opening, looking rather stuffed.

"Thanks Gible, return." Ash smiled, recalling his Pokémon while the two slipped out into the hallway.

"Let's get my Pokémon firs-" _Rooooarrrr! _The entire aircraft shook at the impact of something, causing Pikachu to fall from Ash's shoulder.

"…Looks like Red's here." Blue smirked, running to the left to try and find his Pokémon.

"hey you!" They spun, two grunts charging them with Golbats.

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Ash pointed, his Pikachu zapping the charging four and leaving them twitching on the floor.

"Impressive." Blue nodded, and they continued running, racing through the halls with Pikachu zapping anyone who got too close.

"Here!" Blue shouted, sliding into a room that had his Pokeballs on a stand, snatching them up quickly.

"Well well." A voice stated, the two spinning around while a girl with blonde hair scowled, leaning on the doorway.

"Grunt." Blue growled back while the girl managed to look offended.

"Ouch, the name's Domino. Now, I don't know _who_ you are, but I want you _off _my ship, now." She growled, and Pikachu bristled in anger.

"Tough luck. Out of our way or we'll fight." Blue snarled before a small grin, "Although of course, I have no issue with fighting you."

Domino's eyes narrowed and with a flick a Pokémon was sent out before _she _can spiraling towards Blue who ducked an impressing swinging kick.

"Kingdra!" Kingdra growled, sending a strong Hydro Pump at Blue which Domino somehow maneuvered into the path, causing the water to slam into him and slam him into a wall, causing him to slump.

"Blue!" Ash shouted in alarm, before ducking as Domino then charged him, Pikachu shouted loudly.

"Pikachu! Get Kingdra!" Ash shouted, wincing as a hard punch hit his chest, causing him to slam into a wall and fall.

"Give it up kid." Domino snarled, and Ash scowled, grabbing a Pokeball and sending it out.

"Infernape!" Infernape growled, immediately seeing the problem when Domino sent a kick at Ash, Infernape intercepting and soon, the two fought in some form of a martial arts battle.

Ash stumbled to Blue, trying to shake the passed out man awake, wincing when he saw blood in his hair coming from a head wound, and instead pulled a Pokeball from his belt, hoping greatly that it was the one he wanted.

"Alakazam?" Alakazam questioned after being summoned, looking at Ash in confusion before it spotted the fainted Blue and spun, seeing the battle between Infernape and Domino.

"Ala." It growled, snatching the girl in the middle of her punch and slamming her into the wall, knocking her out while Ash recalled Infernape.

"Er, thanks. Do you know which Pokeball is Arcanine?" Ash asked Alakazam awkwardly while said Pokeball levitated out. "Thanks." He smiled as he returned the psychic and summoned the dog.

"Arc!" Arcanine growled, shaking its pent and looking at Blue in worry.

"He's just knocked out, can you carry hi-"

_Booom!_

"Pika-CHU!" Pikachu roared, one last electrically charged bolt hitting the water Pokémon and knocking it out next to Domino, leaving Pikachu to pant and jump onto Ash's shoulder.

"Here" Ash grunted, lifting Blue onto Arcanine's back and holding him steady as he also jumped on, pressing his ankles into the dog to get it moving _towards _the explosions.

They entered what must have been the control room, but what was left of it was a complete mess. Large glass windows were smashed and letting what used to be the view, be an entry point for a mad Staraptor, and a rather frustrated Charizard.

Red was just _standing _there, watching everyone with a critical eye while not only his Charizard was out, but also his Espeon. Charizard was making quick damage to any Pokémon that tried to attack, not only taking down Zubats and the sort, but also laying waste to lunging Ninetails and even more surprising, Machamps.

Espeon was using her confusion on humans, throwing them away and knocking them out, while his Pikachu was frying all sorts of mechanical devices.

"Red!" Ash shouted, coughing as something filled the room with smoke.

"Esp! Espeon!" Espeon shouted, stamping her paws on the ground and suddenly a bright golden light illuminated the air, it seemed Charizard's fire attacks grew even _more _powerful while it showed Ash as safe way to guide Arcanine.

Arcanine jumped next to Red, the other man casting a critical eye to Blue who Ash assured, would be okay.

Red gave a nod to his Pikachu, which soon turned its electricity to the controls, zapping them and causing the engines to stutter.

"What are you doing? We'll crash!" Ash shouted in panic, returning his Staraptor in fear of it being hurt.

Red gave a nod and his Espeon jumped next to him, closing its eyes and bowing its head while Red placed one hand upon its head. The entire creature glowed with some unseen power that many psychics seemed to have, and suddenly, a loud echoing _sound_ was in Ash's head.

_"Esss-peooooon."_

And suddenly, Ash wanted to _run._

"Pikapi!" Pikachu shouted, causing Ash to duck as a stray Bellsprout made its way past Arcanine and Charizard's defenses, its vine whip very nearly hitting Ash's neck and causing damage.

Red gave a nod and signaled for Ash to look out the broken window. The boy did and saw that not only were they crashing in a mostly uninhabited area, but the Pokémon there were moving at an impressive speed to abandon the area.

Charizard roared, flapping its wings and firing a thick black smoke while Red swung upon his beast, snatching Espeon's Pokeball and grabbing Ash's Pikachu while Red's own hopped on without another question.

"Arc!" Arcanine barked, snatching a Pokeball between its teeth and letting Ash open it to Blue's Pidgeot while returning Arcanine, mounting Blue's Pidgeot and holding the older man awkwardly as the bird dove out, chasing the red lizard and trying to get away from the soon-to-be explosion.

The sound was ear-shattering.

* * *

**Some Clarrification, last chapter I mentioned Blue saying that his name was Green- he did that to Giovanni because he didn't want Team Rocket knowing his real name.**

**Please Review! It means a lot to me!**

**~Oceanbreeze7**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright, first (Official) Pokemon story.**

**enjoy!**

* * *

When Blue managed to open his eyes through a pounding headache it was night. He could see the stars above and through the corner of his blurred vision, a fire burning.

"..So Mt. Silver, eh?" He faintly heard someone say, _'Ash'_ his mind supplied, because Red wouldn't say something as meaningless as that.

Red must have done something or signaled something because the next thing Ash said was "Oh! I've been there before. They host the annual Silver Conference cup- It's a big deal. It should be coming up soon, I wasn't actually fallowing it because we're on this trip…" Ash wavered off while Blue groaned audibly, rolling over and one hand going towards the lump just under his hairline.

"Whoa, slow there." Ash stated, helping Blue sit upright and lean against something large- a Pokémon.

"Three things." Blue grunted, and Ash blinked, waiting while Red casted his crimson eyes.

"First, what time is it?" Blue grunted and Ash looked at his Pikachu who brought over Blue's Pokedex which had a built in timer on the Pokegear function.

_1:24 AM_

"Great, I've been out for five hours. Okay, second, which trainer's Onix hit me?" Blue grunted, and Red cracked a small smile, shaking his head in amusement while he leaned against his Snorlax, which helped create the Pokémon barrier around the group.

"Lastly, _what _am I leaning against?" Blue asked, casting a look at the small tree growing on the back of a…_something._

"That's Torterra." Ash smiled, said Pokémon turning its head and offering a small (What Blue could call it) smile before calling out friendly "Tort-Torterra."

"Uh huh, nice to meet you." Blue stated, shifting slightly away from the land-Blastoise and looking at the rest of the group.

Red's Charizard, Blastoise, Venusaur, and Snorlax were all out, the fire he saw was actually Charizard's tail working as the campfire. Ash's Torterra was out, as well as Blue's own Arcanine and his own Gyra.

"What…What's going on here?" Blue asked, slightly confused as to why all of his Pokémon (the larger ones) were out.

"Well…After the Rocket's ship crashed-"

"_Wait,_ It crashed? As in slam-into-the-earth crash?" Blue stated in shock and Ash rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Well…you _see-"_

"Red, what did you _do?" _Blue asked in shock while Red's eyes widened as if he was saying _'Me? Why do you think I did it?'_

"I know you Red. You'd have done it if you found something. What is it?" Blue sighed while Red threw him his Pokegear, already a map drawn up pointing to a city that Blue certainly had not seen before.

"…Where is that?" Blue blinked, looking at the small town.

"That's Silver Town at the base of Mt. Silver. It holds the Silver Conference, which determines who the Johto League Champion is once you beat the current Champion. I think the current Champion is Lance, but this year they're having not only the Champion battle, but whoever beats that also gets to challenge Cynthia, who's the Elite Four Champion." Ash explained while Blue casted a look to Red.

"That's their plan? They're going to attack a championship Pokémon match?" Blue asked and Red narrowed his eyes, nodding to Ash.

"Well…It's a global thing. People from all over the world get together to see it, it's nationally broadcasted to every region. Normally, whoever even gets high enough becomes well-known. The Silver Conference has the best Pokémon trainers in the world."

"And _that's _why they'd attack it. To get rid of anybody who'd get in their path- Oh _no. _They'll fight and defeat anyone who wins." Blue casted a look to Ash who scowled, "Then we need to stop them."

"The Champion won't listen to you Ash, no offense." Blue hastily added while Ash frowned, "Well, I've met Lance a few times before, and I met Cynthia too. My rival challenged her to a battle-"

"Look, the only chance we have is if we actually _know _whoever is in the finals, and then they won't get injured from Team Rocket. There, we can defeat them and expose Giovanni. But _who _could get that far? I could try, but if Lance is as good as is back in our world…I don't know." Blue sighed.

Ash opened his mouth to respond but before he could, he heard a low amused chuckle, loud enough for Blue to hear and a smile to fall on his face.

"…Really? You'd do that?" Blue asked looking at Red hopefully while the trainer nodded, causing Blue to grin.

"Great, now we just need to get Red to register-"

_"Wait, what_ is going on?" Ash asked, now confused while Blue smiled.

"Simple, Red's going to compete, and trust me, _he'll win."_ Blue nodded while Red rose, looking up at his Pokémon which gave a smirk of their own, showing their readiness to battle.

"O-Okay. But I want to compete too!" Ash firmly stated and Blue blinked, looking at Red who shrugged. "Okay, sure, knock yourself out, but first you have to show us how to register."

"You can do it online, but we've got to tell the others!" Ash stated, eyes widening in realization and Blue gave a nod.

"Sure, we've got a plan and if anything, the whole Lake of Rage thing should be over by now. We'll call them and register tomorrow."

"Night." Ash smiled, leaning back and lowering his hat brim, his Pikachu jumping up and curling at his side, Blue sighing and curling up against the fluff of Arcanine's tail.

Red smiled to his Pokémon, this time leaning against his Venusaur with a slight wince, hand flying towards his leg as he gave it a stern look, carefully observing Blue and Ash before hiding the hastily made bandage around his thigh. He sighed, leaning against his Venusaur as slowly shutting his eyes.

That night, the three and Pokémon actually slept.

x-(X)-x

"Here, you just fill out these forms." Ash stated, turning the computer screen towards Blue as he looked at the screen, frowning at the information box.

"Ash, what do we do for the 'hometown' thing?" Blue sighed and Ash blinked before giving a shrug.

"Well…you could always write down Oak, I'm sure that the Professor wouldn't mind, and I'm sure that you could just make one up and put down Pallet Town for hometown, since that's technically true." Ash shrugged while Blue rolled his eyes, but obliged.

_Name: Blue Oak._

_Age: 19_

_Hometown: Pallet Town, Kanto_

_Years traveling: 8_

_ Pokémon Registered ( Pokémon list can change once at tournament)_

_1. __Jolteon__2. __Arcanine__3. __Alakazam__4. __Blastoise__5. __Pidgeot__6. __Gyarados_

"Okay, it's filled out, you're up Red. Where did Ash go?" Blue asked, looking at Red who gave a slight incline to where the TV phones were.

Blue looked over, seeing Ash talking to a large group of people clumped together, Blue was just able to pick out individual faces of May, Misty, and Max before they shifted again and the individuals vanished.

Red looked over with little curiosity while he shook his head and pulled up a new form to complete.

_Name: Red_

_Age: 19_

_Hometown: Pallet Town_

_Years Traveling: 8_

_ Pokémon Registered ( Pokémon list can change once at tournament)_

_1. __Pikachu__2. __Espeon__3. __Snorlax__4. __Blastoise__5. __Venusaur__6. __Charizard_

He scowled as the form originally rejected it, it took him submitting it twice more before another box opened, asking if his name was simply _Red._

It took another few minutes before the form accepted it, him having to state very boldly that _Yes_ his name was a colour, and _yes _he had no last name.

As he finished he looked up, very aware that nothing else was required for the computer as he logged off, standing up and walking over towards the video just as Ash finished telling them the plans.

"So you broke into a Team Rocket base and got away without a single injury?" Dawn asked in surprise, giving a small gasp as Red walked into the view.

"Yeah, only because of Ash was I unhurt, and then this idiot charges in on his Charizard." Blue smirked, rolling his eyes and pointing to Red who gave a slight nod and a tip of his hat.

"Oh! We found out that Team Rocket was sending signals in a radio station to force Magikarp to evolve." Dawn spoke, causing Red to lift an eyebrow in surprise, sharing a look with Blue.

"Oh, we also met someone familiar." May smiled stepping aside while a _very_ recognizable face walked into view.

Red's eyes widened in surprise while Blue took a step back in surprise. Ash had a grin while the man gave a small wave.

"Hello again, Ash." Lance smiled, running a free hand through his spiky carmine hair.

"Lance, what are you doing there?" Ash asked in surprise while Lance gave a small smile.

"Looked like Team Rocket was trying to make Pokémon evolve again. This was where I caught Gyarados the first time, he was rather happy to avenge his fallen brethren." Lance smiled while Lance's attention shifted towards the two behind Ash.

"You two…" Lance stated in surprise, eyes drifting from Red to Ash and back again repeatedly.

"It's a long story." Blue added with a slight wince which Lance gave a nod to.

"I heard from Ash you're all going to compete in the Silver Conference. I'll cheer for you." Lance smiled and Blue gave a small laugh, leaning against Ash's chair while Red gave a tip of his hat, already walking away.

"Oh, if anything, I'll even bet you that Red will fight you Lance. He's…good, he's _really_ good." Blue admitted and Lance gave a small smile, as if used to hearing it.

"I look forward to watching you in battle then, Red."

Red paused, turning and giving a jerk of a nod before walking out of sight.

"Sorry about that, he doesn't talk much." Blue sympathized while Lance gave a small laugh.

"Well, we'll hear his voice once he's on the battle field." He smiled and Blue gave a small snort, causing Lance to look up, slightly interested.

"sorry, let me rephrase that. He doesn't speak, _ever. _As in, it's _really _creepy when you fight him and he doesn't say anything." Blue smiled, giving a small shake of his head while Ash looked at Blue interested.

"you know, I've never actually seen Red in an actual battle." He spoke, slightly curious as Lance just chuckled slightly.

"Well, I'll be traveling to Silver city tomorrow, the Conference starts in only five days." He smiled before moving out of the camera view, leaving Ash to talk to the rest of his friends.

Red was outside, standing on the small railing separating the entryway of the poke center and a few small steps.

"It'll be nice to actually have a challenge. It's been ages since a decent trainer came through my gym." Blue grinned, and Red said nothing, slowly, the grin slipped from Blue's face.

"…Are you ever going to tell me about what happened up there?" Blue asked quietly, and Red said nothing, looking out over the slight hill and the darkness where the two knew the ocean was.

"Look, you were only up there a few months when this…this _kid_ came through my gym. He was…oddly enough, like you. He had these Pokémon from Johto, I hadn't ever seen them before." Blue sighed, and Red said nothing ,his hands tightening on the railing.

"Anyways, this kid comes in, all happy and bubbly. Then we battle and he…" Blue gave a small snort of laughter, "He _smoked me._ Not only that but a while later he went and took on the Elite Four- he didn't have as easy of a time like you did. He actually apparently almost lost his battle against Lance. He was the champion since everyone thought you died and well…that was it." Blue sighed, and Red once again said nothing, ignoring Blue as the other male turned to look at him intently, "but that's not the end of it, isn't it?"

Red ignored him.

"My Granddad told me that…that _kid _wanted access to Mt. Silver, you know after you 'died' on it, only trainers that had _sixteen _badges were allowed up there? The kid went up there Red, the 'Champion' went up Mt. Silver to look for you. What happened up there? Because I'm as sure as Arceus that he didn't just march on down with the way his Typhlosion was looking."

Blue looked pointedly at Red, and yet the other made no movement to respond.

"Do you need a refresher? In his team, he had a Typhlosion, a Feraligatr, a Meganium, a Togetic, a Scizor and a Pichu. His name was –"

"Gold." Red spoke, breaking the silence with his surprisingly deep and quiet voice, causing Blue to look at him and finally a small smile overcame his face.

"So you _did _meet him. I wondered. I only managed to beat his Feraligatr, Meganium, Scizor, and Togetic. I lost to that dang Pichu. It had this…_ability,_ It absorbed Jolt's Thunder and…well, attacked." Blue gave a sigh and he froze as he realized just how tensed Red grew at his words.

"You…you didn't know that, did you? You set your Pikachu on it, and you didn't know that little Pichu could absorb electricity- _Arceus._" Blue ran his hand through his hair in shock letting out a low breath.

"I-what did you lose Red? How close of a battle was it? Was that his last Pokémon?" Blue asked, now curious while Red bowed his head, eyes slipping closed.

"Oh- Arceus, it _was_ his last Pokémon, wasn't it. It was your Pikachu vs. his Pichu and-"

"I lost." Red spoke only that, turning and walking inside, leaving a completely stunned Blue outside, frozen by the comment.

Red…lost, Red lost for the _first time _in his life!

All due to _luck._

x-(X)-x

"…Did you and Blue have a fight?" Ash asked Red, having noticed the tensed silence between the two.

Red gave a slow shake of his head, not looking down as Charizard flew at a calm speed, the three having nearly four days to fly to Silver City, only a three day flight by plane, but at the speed Charizard and Pidgeot moved and the different path, they could make it in two.

"Pika chu chu?" Pikachu asked Red, the elder looking down briefly at the small Pokémon before gently stroking It between the ears and looking out over the land as they flew.

It was obvious to Blue that Red was still upset about admitting his lost to Gold, his _only _loss, and logically, Blue found that Red had a good reason to be upset.

They flew, completely ignoring the option of landing and instead when Ash and Pikachu grew hungry, Charizard spun, dropping the two off of Pidgeot where Blue apologized on Red's behavior and handed over a large amount of food he managed to sneak away.

"What's with him?" Ash asked, looking at Red who had his hat low over his eyes, blocking the sight and letting the large beast shadow him, causing him to look honestly, frightening.

"I may have accidently brought up memories that…unsettled him." Blue sighed, the two flying beasts swerving as they managed to pass the bike route.

"What? What upset him?" Ash asked, blinking largely and causing Blue to look at him with an apologetic smile.

"Well…As long as Red's been around for, he's bound to get more rivals then just me, right?" Blue asked, Ash nodding quickly as his mind thought to his most recent purple haired rival.

"Well…I just reminded him of one of his rivals. They didn't depart on friendly terms." Blue spoke with a sigh, allowing Pikachu to look at Ash with a look of being genially upset.

"Pika Pi? Pika pi chu Pika chu chu." Pikachu spoke, waving its little paws towards Red on Charizard while Ash gave a small smile, pulling out a Pokeball and opening it, sending out Staraptor which wasted no time in letting Pikachu jump upon its back and fly up towards the Charizard, which looked a little startled if anything.

"Pika chu chu!" Pikachu shouted, giving a wave in which Red only glanced at in surprise before smiling slightly and pulling out a Pokeball of his own.

Soon another Pikachu sat upon Charizard's head, squealing happily as it bounded out, landing on Staraptor's back as the two Pikachu's spiraled out in the air.

Red gave a smile, watching his Pokémon fly through the air with ease and thoroughly enjoys itself.

"I really hope you two don't have to battle." Blue spoke, causing Ash to jerk out of his thoughts.

"It's just that he'll honestly destroy you. He's good Ash, and I mean that he's the best Pokémon trainer I've ever seen. I think that he can fight that Cynthia girl and he'll _win." _Blue gave Ash a pointed look and stated rather pointedly, "I'm not lying either."

Ash gave a dry swallow and a small bitter smile as he gave a slight nod.

"…We're pulling up towards Viridian City." Blue spoke after flying through the night, the two creatures drawing tired (well, Pidgeot).

"Pika" Pikachu groaned in exhaustion while Red casted a look over before shaking his head, pointing his finger towards a large intimidating mountain looming over them all, causing Ash to look at it in surprise.

"You want to get to Silver city today?" Ash shouted over the wind and Red nodded, causing the Pidgeot to sigh but continue flapping.

The moment the two Pokémon managed to land on the edge of the city, claws landing and locking on the railing that protruded from the walled city.

"Well, look at that, we flew halfway across Kanto in _one day."_ Blue stated in disbelief, the Pidgeot panting and fluttering down to the ground and the two dismounted, recalling the poor Pokémon.

Charizard was also recalled as Red walked, shifting his hips at the awkwardness after riding the dragon for hours on end.

"Arcanine." Blue sighed, summoning the perky dog while looked around interestedly and almost impressed that they had traveled so far once it saw Mt. Silver looking high above.

"Come on." Blue sighed, Ash climbing on awkwardly while Red looked at Arcanine which looked at them.

"…Arc." Arcanine nodded, ducking slightly and letting a slight smile flicker across Red's face as he mounted behind Ash, who felt very odd being pressed between the two, although it wasn't too close it was unbearable.

"Registration should be over there by the poke center." Ash pointed, the dog walking in that direction as the other competitors looked up, eyeing Arcanine with interested looks.

Arcanine took little time to part the crowd and easily move toward registration where a rather interested girl was eyeing up Red rather eagerly.

"I got this." Blue nodded, sliding down and moving toward the girl who looked back at her papers quickly.

"Hello, I'm here to sign in. I'm Blue Oak and that's Ash Ketchum, and my friend, Red." Blue smiled and the girl gave one back, sorting through papers before pulling the three aside.

"Here, all you need to do if you change your Pokémon lineup is go to the Pokémon center and use the machine there and insert your Pokeballs. It'll automatically update your Pokémon as those present. I'll need signatures here from all of you." The girl nodded, Ash and Red sliding down to sign, Ash noticing how Red didn't sign his name at once but instead watched Blue and Ash's own before writing quickly and quietly.

Ash looked over curiously, wondering why it took Red so long to write his name before he saw the rather…mediocre handwriting, worse than Ash's by far.

_'He's been on a mountain for years, he probably forgot how to write.' _Ash's mind supplied and he quietly mounted Arcanine again.

"You have rooms 22 and 23 and 25. Enjoy!" The girl called again, Red giving a nod before pressuring the dog to turn and start walking, causing Arcanine to give a growl of annoyance.

"Hey, none of that." Blue scolded gently, patting his obedient Pokémon as it walked towards the designated sleeping rooms.

"Okay, so Blue, you're next to me in 22 and 23. Red, you're a little ways down in 25." Ash responded, handing out the keys Blue had grabbed before and passing them between the group, finding that the buildings were nice and open, allowing trainers to walk around with moderately sized Pokémon.

"Look over there Pikachu, looks pretty nice, huh?" Ash smiled, pointing to a small part where several trainers were running with smaller Pokémon such as Turtwigs and even a Petilil.

"Pika!" Pikachu squealed, the group dismounting from Arcanine as Red walked further down the hall, hands in his pocket as his Pikachu sat on his shoulder, looking around as he slipped into his room quietly.

Ash instead of dwelling on the quiet movement of Red he moved into his own room.

It was large, much larger than the rooms the last time he was here. It held a small TV as well as a kitchen area and a large bedroom, fit with several small poke-beds for smaller Pokémon such as Buizel and Gible.

"This is great Pikachu!" Ash smiled, still feeling sore from the long ride.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu shouted, standing on a window ledge while Ash raced over, overlooking a larger park where Pokémon of all types ran around and played, trainers converging below and even a few small practices or Pokémon scrimmages were taking place.

He leaned out of the window giving a slight laugh as he saw a girl with a Clefairy playing with another boy trainer's Pidgeotto.

"…You know, I've never actually been to one of these." Blue casually stated, causing both Ash and Pikachu to jump in surprise and spring around.

"Left your door open." Blue nodded towards the open door with a smirk while Ash gave a weak smile.

"So, I have no idea where Red ran off to, knowing him, it was probably some practice or scoping out any decent trainers. No clue, want to explore around? I've got nothing better to do." Blue shrugged, and Ash smiled, before giving a large nod.

"Jolt!" Jolteon cried with a happy flourish, stretching out as it looking at Pikachu curiously before looking around in excitement.

"I was thinking, I saw a restaurant around the corner, I think it's free for competitors." Blue grinned and Ash echoed one back the two making quick haste of leaving the rooms, walking across the street and looking at the variety of Pokémon, more often than not, Blue casually asking what a Pokémon was or flicking out his Pokedex at opposing Pokémon from Sinnoh, Unova, or Hoenn. He was rather upset when the Pokémon he found were only within the level region of the '40's' and according to Blue, it was rather upsetting.

"So, what exactly is a good level?" Ash asked out of curiosity after the two had attacked the buffet. (Blue was amazed by all the food Ash could eat).

"Well, that depends. Apparently 100 is the highest level there is but the highest recorded level Is actually Lance's in our world. His Dragonite is Level 72, but I heard rumors that the new Champion had a Pokémon level 78." He smiled and Ash looked at him in surprise.

"But I thought that your Arcanine was level 68?" Ash spoke and Blue nodded.

"True, but in my universe the strongest was 72. That's not that big of a difference, not to mention Lance's other Pokémon were in the 60's, and my Blastoise was level 70." Blue shrugged while Ash looked at him wide eyed.

"Wow- what level is Pikachu?" Ash asked eagerly while Blue hesitantly looked at the excited electric type.

"Ash, I don't want to tell you. Either I do and you get over confident and lose a match, or you get upset and lose a match. I'll find out, and tell you _only_ when the competition is over, okay?" Blue spoke slowly, Ash and Pikachu looking confused but agreeing.

A slight chirp and Blue looked over the information quickly.

_Pikachu_

_Abilities: Static. Hidden Abilities: Pure Power_

Blue lifted an eyebrow looking at the Pikachu- Pure Power? _'Incredible, such power for such a small creature.'_

_Level 75_

Blue almost choked when he saw the level.

_'It's obvious it doesn't know its power, or it would be much more effective.'_

"So?" Ash asked with a small grin, causing Blue to look at Pikachu, who was enjoying a bottle of ketchup.

Blue shook his head, "I'll tell you after."

They left the restaurant, looking up into the sky to hear a roar and an unexpected flash of fire. It dove, landing in front of them with startling accuracy and they stumbled back to see Red smirking, at them, his Pikachu on his shoulder.

"What the- you were _flying?" _Blue asked in shock while Red just shrugged, something white falling from his shoulders.

"Is that snow?" Ash asked in confusion while Blue looked at Red dryly.

"Really? You went to the peak of Mt. Silver?" Blue sighed and Red shrugged, his Charizard turning with a snort, lifting up suddenly and causing Red's coat to flutter open.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu pointed, just in time for Ash to see the six Pokeballs on Red's belt, as well as…another?

"Hey Blue, I thought Red only had six Pokémon." Ash blinked and Blue looked at him confused.

"He does." Blue confirmed, but Ash looked more puzzled by that.

"Are you sure? Because I could have sworn I just saw a purple Pokeball with something on it-" Ash paused, seeing Blue's frozen face.

"What?"

"Did you say…a _purple_ Pokeball?"

"Uh," Ash blinked in confusion, "Yeah?"

"Ash. Tell me this, did it have a letter 'M' on it?"

"Uh, I think so." Ash blinked, looking at Pikachu who gave a nod.

Blue swallowed, running a hand through his hair, muttering "Oh Arceus, the _idiot."_

"What?" Ash blinked and Blue turned to look at him very seriously.

"Ash, listen to me. After Red beat me, but before he went on Mt. Silver, Red caught a Pokémon that he _shouldn't _have caught. Okay? He _never _uses it, because it's very powerful. As for _how _it's here, I don't know. But whatever you do, if you see him pull out that Pokeball in battle and he's going to use it- forfeit. Don't fight him, it's not worth it."

Ash looked stumped, "You want me to just _give up?"_

"Ash, you _don't stand a chance _against it." Blue warned, turning and walking off, leaving Ash and Pikachu standing on the sidewalk, very confused.

x-(X)-x

The moment Red closed the door to his room he winced, leaning heavily on the wall and taking the weight off of his single injured leg.

"Pikachu chu?" Red's Pikachu asked, twitching its ears as it heard Red's slight hiss of pain as his hand brushed over the bandage on his leg.

Ash looked up at his long time friend, giving a slight shake of his head to show his friend that he was okay.

Red moved, walking towards the window with a slight wince, looking out at Mt. Silver sitting high above Silver City almost peacefully. It was…intimidating, but so familiar it ached.

"Pikachu chu? Pika pika." Pikachu agreed lowly, looking at the mountain as it too seemed to remember the years the two spent up at the summit.

Red gave a slightly wistful look, and shook his head slightly, frowning as a cloud passed the sun, showing a dark grey halo of what Red used to call his home.

"…Pika?" Pikachu asked, also wishing to visit the peak once more.

Red felt a smile drag across his face as he gently pet his Pokémon, hand feeling for Charizard's Pokeball as he gently opened the window, summoning the dangerous creature as Charizard circled once above the tree tops, gaining a few trainers from other regions to point and flip out Pokémon recognition devices.

Charizard gave a low grumble, waiting patiently as Red moved, jumping gracefully out of the window to sit on Charizard's shoulders, wincing in pain as his leg flared up in pain from the brutal landing.

He heard Charizard snort in concern, glancing at him before Red shook his head, signaling that he was okay while the smaller Pokémon assured it quietly.

Red jerked his head towards the large Mountain above, the Pokémon jolting off in a quick speed, zooming up high among the clouds.

Red let a smile part on his face, his coat billowing open revealing his black undershirt and his thin concerning body.

His hat did little to keep the black wispy strands of hair from blowing in the air. Red did little to concern himself at the lethal height, even letting go of Charizard's neck and lifting his hands in the air, feeling the crisp air blow between his fingers as he smiled, crimson eyes crinkling in enjoyment.

Charizard roared, releasing a ring of fire in which the three blew through, the crisp air turning comfortably warm as they passed through with no problem.

They flew, flapping low enough for their fingers to part through the white clouds, the icy air feeling cool and just as he remembered as they down, snow flurries biting the air around them.

They swirled, flying where the air grew too thin for other Pokémon to fly on, only the largest of Pokémon being able to support themselves with the lack of support. Charizard glided, having found the true hint as for how to fly in the high altitude, spiraling around the summit while Red held no difficulty breathing, he having grown long since used to it.

They landed, Charizard digging his claws further into the ice, no snow was patted down from years of hard training, or no icy crack had been exposed from the rock.

It was as if none had ever reached the summit.

Red slipped off, the snow reaching mid-calf and the coldness soothing his burning thigh as he took a few steps through the white powder, Pikachu looking around curiously before jumping down on a recognizable gray rock.

"Pikachu chu?" Pikachu asked curiously, Charizard giving a snort and a look of surprise before acceptance as he was recalled, Espeon soon taking his place with a brief shiver.

"Espeon?" Espeon questioned, looking at Red who squatting slightly, offering a kind smile as he gently ran his cold fingers through her short fur, the creature letting a soft purr of happiness.

He closed his eyes, one hand still resting on her head as she immediately understood what he was silently asking her.

Her eyes opened, and they glowed with energy as they scanned the world around them, seeking any trainers that dared stumble upon _his_ home, and she gave a short shake of her head at the lacking of any trainers within miles.

He smiled, patting her one last time as he recalled her and sat next to his beloved Pikachu, gently running his fingers through its fur, silently tracing scars from various battles.

_"We meet again."_

Red turned, hand flickering to his hip as he saw the portal once more, eyes widening as he honestly did not expect to see the legendary Pokémon again, for as long as he lived.

(He briefly speculated that he'd be trapped in this universe, it didn't matter to him anyways).

Red's lips twitched slightly towards a frown before he gave a slight bow of his head, acknowledging the large white Pokémon who held a large protruding runic belt that nearly touched the ground as it stood.

_"I have been told by Dialga, the keeper of Time of the universe you are from, that you hold orbs, these…capture devices, with creatures of legend. I am sure you have noticed that our occurrences are much scarcer in the land you are from?"_

Red gave a slight nod, mind slightly foggy at the idea of Dialga- a Pokémon he had only heard from in rumors in his travels.

_"In this world, these evils are abundant. To save us and our power, I created replicas, children of the higher power, to populate this planet and hide our true beings from sight. All legendary's ever caught are but a fake-"_

Red bowed his head with a slight smile, he had _known_ it. It was nearly impossible for one to catch a legendary, not to mention this 'Tobias' Ash had spoken of, who claimed a Latios and a Darkrai for his own.

_"That is, except for yours."_

Red looked up in slight shock, eyes narrowing as a dark look overcame his face.

"I released them." He spoke, voice low and cautious as the godly creature stood before him.

_"Correct. However, once bonded, we are truly never free. They feel no anger at their capture, they feel…honored, and respect you enough. You are the only mortal who has gained respect from the gods, Red. In your universe, there are only one god and legendary, and you hold three of the elemental birds, as well as my child I did not sire."_

Red's head snapped up in shock. _How _did Arceus know of it-

_"You caught the…creation to save it from harm. It seeks revenge. I am sure you know of whom I speak? It wishes to reunite, but only to be used in the direst of situations."_

A small light flashed and nestled calmly in the snow was a purple Pokeball with a bright golden _'M' _printed upon the top, almost mocking him with its innocent look.

_"Take it. We will meet again, Red. You are the Chosen One of your universe, and you walk with the Chosen One of our own. You two are a pair in which we cannot help but watch."_

Arceus turned with no more to say, taking two steps before floating away, vanishing into a portal in the air, leaving behind the purple Master Ball.

Red swallowed, trying to refresh his dry mouth as he walked forward, picking up the legendary Pokeball- not wanting to face what was inside.

_'I promised never to use you. I promised never to force yourself to battle against another Pokémon as long as I held you in my hand. Why are you here? Why did you come back?' _He thought with a sigh, moving Pikachu's Pokeball to the inside of his jacket and clipping the purple ball on his waste, Pikachu jumping onto his shoulder in silence, he too, having realized the burden of the purple Pokeball.

Charizard roared once more as Red moved, having realized not long onto the flight that somehow during Arceus' visit his thigh had healed itself marvelously. It had probably been nothing for the great Pokémon to knit together skin on a moment's whim.

Red gave a sigh, shaking his head as he looked to the right towards the forest outlining Silver City, frowning as he saw a large bolt of electricity arch into the air and vanish.

He gently shifted, moving Charizard towards the electricity, actually interested as the only bolt of power that was as similar was from his own Pikachu, or another similar highly leveled Pokémon and honestly…Red hadn't seen a halfway decent one in his time here.

"Electivire- again!" He heard a slightly frustrated but cool voice shout, Charizard now zooming over the clearing, causing the said Electivire to look up in surprise, the Torterra and the Magmortar looking up in surprise as Red managed to have a good look at the decent trainer, purple hair and dark clothing as it looked up with a slight frown, as if eying up Red himself.

"You! Get out of here!" The trainer shouted angrily, causing Charizard to circle around once more, just to spite the trainer.

"Electrivire- thunderbolt!"

Charizard roared angrily, spinning in a sudden roll to avoid the arching rays of power, Red, leaned back, his obedient creature landing just a few meters away from the trainer who glared at Red, who said nothing, his hat still covering his eyes.

"Ash?" He heard the trainer mutter under his breath while his Torterra roared loudly, stamping the ground threateningly while Red finally looked up, his crimson eyes looking eerily disturbing (As he had been told by Blue) while he stared at the trainer who swallowed.

Red _knew _that his…aura, was taking effect. He had been told multiple times by Blue that when he gave him _that _stare that it felt as if you were challenging a legendary itself. He had been first told that only by the Silph Co. then again at the Champion's Stadium.

Blue mentioned it less and less, but he still noticed just how fearful trainers felt.

"…You're not Ash." The trainer spoke, speaking up while his Pokémon (The three Red could see) gathered behind him.

"Pika." Pikachu growled, the trainer's eyes widening as it saw the Pikachu.

"…My name is Paul." The trainer nodded, and Red gave a small smile and a tip of his hat, moving to mount more firmly on Charizard once his natural curiosity had run out.

"…I take it you're taking part in the Silver Conference?" Paul asked, and Red gave a jerk of a nod, Paul giving a small smirk, "I look forward to our battle then, stranger."

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted back, the Electivire spitting something angrily as Charizard took to the air with remarkable speed, causing Paul's eyebrows to shoot up.

Red ignored him, the sun was setting and already he knew who an opponent would be.

_ Pokémon: Torterra_

_Abilities: Overgrow, Hidden Abilities: Shell Armor_

_Level: 70_

A small smile grew on Red's face as they flew, the sky dark as they just happened to spot Ash and Blue walking below.

"Pikapi! Pikachu chu pi- Pikapi!" His Pikachu grinned, pointing at Ash and Blue, Charizard diving and landing in front of them with a small smirk.

It was only later when Red was in his own private room, looking at his leg in closer detail when he saw the thin scar from the broken glass.

It was also then, when he realized that he'd have to register Mewtwo for his final battle just in case Team Rocket did show up.

_'Well, Cynthia's going to be in for a surprise.'_

* * *

**Alright! Now we're going to get some real battling in!**

**Of course, I already know the lineup and who'se going to win...so...**

**Please Review! It means a lot to me!**

**~Oceanbreeze7**

**Shout out! This is to a certain author, although i'm just going to say Lauren.**

**Lauren, if you're reading this, good! You finally got around to reading this! Thanks!**

**To the other Lauren's in the world- that probably really freaked you out. :)**

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright, first (Official) Pokemon story.**

**enjoy!**

**BEFORE YOU READ!**

**The style of battling I use is _very_ different then that of the game- in all logic, why the heck would a Pokémon forget a move? In this story, a Pokémon is able to retain knowledge of previous moves, thus,-**

_**Pokémon have more then 4 moves when battling.**_

**Thanks**

* * *

"Red! Red wake up!" He heard someone- Blue, bang loudly on his door.

His eyes jolted awake, he was on his feet instantly with Pikachu by his side, hand brushing for his belt which he left on a chair to his right.

He grabbed it, clicking it on and walking to the door, ignoring his jacket and instead opening the door clad in his usual midnight black shirt and dark blue pants.

He opened the door, arching an eyebrow at Blue who looked incredibly energetic for the morning.

"Red! The tournament's starting today! Ash's friends already came by and they're out shopping or something, I was hoping that maybe we could go scope out the competition before going to that mandatory meeting and finding out our battle schedules?" Blue asked hopefully and Red stared.

He shrugged, opening the door a little wider and allowing the brown haired boy into his room. Blue gave a small scratch to Pikachu before releasing his own Jolteon, who purred and shot off a few friendly sparks at Pikachu, who responded.

Red grabbed his coat, slipping it on his thin frame while he turned, sliding his hat on and noticing how Blue's eyes were locked at his waist- looking at the Master Ball.

Red pointedly shifted the belt, hiding it from sight.

He turned, looking at Blue pointedly while the trainer blinked smiling and walking out the door while Red followed, clipping his keys awkwardly to his hip as he followed after Pikachu jumping and landing on his shoulder with amazing leg strength.

They moved, the two looking at ease as various smaller Pokémon and trainers ran through the crowd, Blue laughing as two smaller kids ran up and asked if they could pet his Jolteon, who seemed pleased at the attention.

They managed to walk all the way across to a small area where trainers were competing. It wasn't a battle that Red had ever seen, and he was drawn to the less…powerful moves, but instead the surprising mesmerizing beauty of them.

"Hey, that must be a contest battle. Dawn was telling me about them." Blue nudged, watching as an Electrode used its electricity to create small marks and a mini explosions.

"Hey Blue! Red!" They turned, seeing a waving Ash who was not only followed by Brock, but also by Dawn and an unfamiliar tall blonde haired woman.

"Hey guys, We just got out not that long ago." Blue smiled and Ash grinned.

"Nice to see you two again." Dawn smiled, waving to Red who gave a slight nod back.

"So you're Red, and Blue? I've heard a lot about you from Ash, Brock and Dawn." The new blonde smiled, looking at Red, she being the same height as he. He looked at her, his eye color not surprising her but amusing both of them slightly, as both of their eye color's matched their outfits.

"My name is Cynthia, It's a pleasure to meet you both." She smiled, offering a hand while Red's eyes widened slightly as he shook her hand, her eyes meeting her own before he offered a small smirk, a _challenging _smirk. The slight predatory look in his eye as his pupils narrowed, she tightened her grip as her own look turned predatory.

_'A battle?' _He asked silently and instead of her actually answering verbally, she gave a slight incline of her head before letting go, shaking Blue's hand with a polite smile.

"So what are you going to be doing today?" Blue asked Cynthia interested while she gave a slight chuckle, her hands sliding into her long black coat pockets while she looked at Red with a small smile.

"Well, it seems that I'm going to have a battle with Red- if that's okay with you?" She politely asked Ash whose eyes bugged out.

"What?" Dawn asked in surprise while Red gave a slight smirk, his Pikachu sparking quickly while Ash's Pikachu just shook its head in disbelief.

"Uh, that's nice and all but don't we have to go to the main hall to get our schedules?" Ash asked with a frown causing Red to mirror it with a scowl while Cynthia apologized with a small smile.

"I apologize Red, perhaps we will battle in the finale." Cynthia smiled before turning, beginning to wave.

"Wait." Blue spoke, turning and chasing a few steps after Cynthia who turned curiously.

"There's…do you know anything about a group called Team Rocket?"

Red flashed his arm out, grabbing Blue's shoulder with surprising speed and causing the other to jump slightly, before giving Red a completely calm and serious face.

"Red, she's the champion. She can help."

Red's eyes narrowed as he looked at Blue intently, as if saying _'Are you saying that I can't?'_

"The Champion battle." Blue reminded before breaking free from Red's grip and turning to Cynthia, who had a slight scowl on her face as she remembered Team Rocket.

"I've met three Team Rocket agents- they're…foes, of Ash, right?" She asked with a scowl while Blue gave a nod, shooting a look to Ash who shrugged.

"Right. We have Intel. That say's that they're going to try and attack the Champion battle, you vs. the winner. I think they want to take out the best trainers in the world so they have nobody to challenge them. We wanted to let you know so you're prepared for when they strike." Blue nodded and Cynthia looked at him carefully, judging him for all doubt.

"…I've met Team Galactic. Have you heard of them?"

Red's eyes widened as his mind flashed to the legendary voice that spoke those names, _"For that, I must insist on your help. There are others who threaten the balance. Those of Aqua and those of Magma. Those of space itself- those of Galactic.'_

He would _never_ forget them.

Red moved forward, looking at Cynthia before giving a sharp nod.

"What? You know of them?" Cynthia asked and Blue snapped his head around in surprise.

"What? _No,_ how in Arceus do you know of them? _I_ don't know of Team Galactic! There's no way you would have heard about them from some puny trainer up on your little mountain!" Blue argued and Cynthia arched on eyebrow while Red ignored Blue, looking at Cynthia calmly.

"…I'll keep my guard up during my battle. Thank for the warning." Cynthia smiled, turning with a wave as she walked away, her long blonde hair trailing behind as the group, turned walking towards the stadium where the first times would be displayed.

When they arrived, already the massive crowd was thinning, displaying times and the line-ups with faces that were required for the form.

"Hey! Look, Paul is here!" Ash shouted, pointing to one of the faces, the boy that Red had met before. Sure enough, a frowning serious face was all that identified Paul, but ironically, it was fitting.

"So is Barry." Brock pointed to another face, a boy with blonde hair and orange eyes with a cocky grin.

"Huh, so you know these peop-" Blue spoke, freezing as he stared at a single face, Red losing interest and wandering along the board, looking for himself.

"What's wrong Blue?" Dawn asked curiously and Blue swallowed, pointing to an _eerily _familiar face.

"This one- who is he?" He pointed to a kid, older then Ash but with a golden hat and a grin, black hair peeking out from under the backwards rim.

"Huh? Oh! I know him, his name is Jimmy." Ash smiled, looking at the paper with a shrug, "We battled once, a really long time ago. He had a Ty-"

"Typhlosion?" Blue asked with a dry swallow, causing Ash to look at him in surprise.

"Yeah, how did you know?" He asked in surprise, and Blue shook his head with a scowl before responding.

"…Just, tell me when you see this…Jimmy. He's familiar with Red and me, not on good terms with Red. I think you should try to keep him away from Red unless it's imposable." Blue warned, walking away once he memorized his first opponent, time, and stadium.

He had to tell Red fast.

_Gold's _counterpart was here.

x-(X)-x

Red _knew_ that Blue was searching for him, although he was rather fascinated with Ash's apparent rival, Paul.

The trainer was different, something cold and calculating. A person who once could have been as careless and as carefree as a child before turning still and barely responsive to those other than Pokémon.

Paul reminded Red of himself.

That was why he had found Paul's first battle time, walking into the open stadium where only a few other trainers were, scoping out their possible future opponent.

He watched calmly as the purple haired trainer sent out the Electivire Red had spotted before, managing to take down the foe's Poliwrath with little difficulty, soon vanquishing their opponent's every Pokémon while swapping out an Ursurang, Torterra.

The battle finished rather quickly, the other trainers leaving once they saw the opposing boy had no hope of winning. Soon, all that was left once the boy ran out nearly crying was the cool confident Paul who turned to walk out of the arena, eyes catching Red as he managed to look slightly surprised.

"You again." Paul muttered moving towards the exit all the while keeping eye contact with Red, only breaking as Red descended the steps walking forward while he heard Paul hurry after him.

"You!" Paul stated, rushing after Red while Red turned his head partway, crimson eyes looking eerie as Paul caught up, walking quietly next to Red.

"I looked you up in the database, you appeared out of nowhere." Paul commented casually, causing Red to look out at him slightly, not making a word.

"The Pokémon you use are rather odd, all three starters of Kanto if I'm correct. A Snorlax, normally a useless sleeping creature, an Espeon and a Pikachu. I wondered why you didn't evolve your Pikachu, but I've underestimated a Pikachu before." Paul spoke, sliding his eyes to Red who said nothing, his hat brim low on his face.

"…I'm curious as to why you're following me and watching me, but I assume it's because you think we'll battle at some point." Paul casually stated, causing Red to give a slight smile, his Pikachu giving a "Pika." And a slight nod.

"…I managed to watch your schedule. If I'm correct, you're battling in less than half an hour in the west wing. And if I'm right, we're going there now."

Red gave a slight nod, and the two continued on in silence, Red slightly happy that he had found another who cared little for talking. It was actually rather nice.

They walked into the stadium, Paul giving Red one last lingering look before the former walked up into the stands, crossing his arms and watching quietly as Red walked out onto his side of the field. A new trainer running out, panting slightly as he skidded to a stop with a wince and an awkward wave.

"Are the Red and Green corners ready to battle?" The referee asked looking between the two. Once he received a nod the ref lifted both flags.

"This will be a One on One Pokémon battle. The battle will continue until all three Pokémon are unable to battle. Begin!" The ref. nodded.

"Go! Glameow!" The boy shouted a cat-like Pokémon landing with a slight hiss towards Red.

Red barely passed it a look as he nodded to his Pikachu, who jumped onto the ground with sparking cheeks, ready for battle.

"Slash!" The boy shouted and the Glameow snarled, running forward with its long tail trailing behind.

Pikachu looked at Red who gave a small smirk before very pointedly shaking its head in a 'no'.

Paul frowned, not sure what the shake was for but instead of actually saying a command, the Pikachu looked back at the field calmly.

The Glameow charged, slashing out with long claws and instead of waiting for a command, Pikachu spun, using Iron Tail automatically to deflect the blow and slam the creature across the field across the ground.

"What? Glameow! Faint Attack!" The boy shouted again and the Glameow vanished from sight.

Pikachu ducked its head, lowering it and pointing its ears while it didn't respond at all.

It spun, sending out an electrical current with a sharp "Pika pika!" The bolt shooting and landing firmly on the midair Glameow, causing it to twitch and collapse to the ground.

"No! Glameow Return!" The boy cried, panicking slightly before pausing and throwing another Pokeball.

"Go! Sandslash!"

"Slash! Slash!" Sandslash shouted, clipping its nails together while growling at Pikachu.

"A type disadvantage. Electric attacks won't affect Sandslash." Paul muttered, wondering which Pokémon Red was going to use next.

Instead of returning Pikachu stood its ground, waiting patiently while the Sandslash growled at the Pikachu.

"Sandslash! Dig!"

"Sand!" Sandslash roared, diving into the ground while the Pikachu looked into the ground with slight alarm.

It looked at Red with obedience as it paused, Red pointing up and the Pikachu sprung into the air just as the Sandslash broke the dirt, surprised by the lack of opponent.

"Pika!" Pikachu roared, gaining power as it slammed painfully into the hard Pokémon, crumpling it into the ground as it winced, yelping and skidding away in pain, flinching slightly from the Slam.

"Ah! Sandslash use Gyro Ball!" The trainer shouted desperately and Pikachu landed softly, electricity crackling around it.

"What's he doing?" Paul muttered from the stands, watching intently how Red didn't seem concerned in the lightest.

Sandslash spun, claws outwards as it picked up speed, flying towards Pikachu with incredible force while instead of jumping out of the way, Pikachu's tail glowed as it jumped, sending it down onto the Pokémon with enough force to force it to penetrate the earth, knocking it out cold.

"No! Gah! Return, go Archen!"

Red lifted an eyebrow at the brightly colored Pokémon, having to take his Pokedex out to scan the flying chunk of rock, lifting an eyebrow at the display while giving a smile and a nod to his Pikachu.

"Archen! Use Rock Slide!"

It roared, flapping in the air as rocks appeared around Pikachu who simply sat upright, allowing the rocks to fall closer.

"Get out of the way." Paul muttered, watching the battle with fascination as the Pikachu didn't even _try _to avoid the attacks.

It sprang, kicking off of the rocks to jump higher into the air as it released a huge wave of electricity, the power spiraling towards the flying rock type.

It made contact and the bird screeched, wincing as the normally not effective attack hit and grew.

The Pikachu landed, finding no issue with continuing the strain of the electricity for a good ten seconds before letting go once Red snapped, the bird Pokémon falling over in a good faint.

"The winner is the Red Corner!" The Ref. called, slightly amazed by Red himself as the trainer turned, Pikachu jumping onto his shoulder as he walked out, Paul quickly moving by his side.

"…That was very impressive." Paul spoke, and Red smiled slightly, he could tell that Paul wasn't one to give complements to everyone.

Red gave a slight incline of his head to agree with his statement while his Pikachu gave a slightly more direct approach of stating rather happily, "Chaa!"

Red managed a flicker of a smile on his lips while Paul let out a low breath closing his eyes and stopping, causing Red to pause and look back at him with a question in his eyes.

"You managed to take out three Pokémon with a single one of yours, two of the three were a type disadvantage and yet, you beat them with less than three moves."

Red said nothing, his Pikachu looking at Paul questioningly while Paul suddenly summoned his courage and opened his eyes.

"I don't believe in miracles, but your arrival is…incredible. I've never heard of you, nobody has and you show up and turn out to be incredible. You're impossible." Paul stated, and just as Red shook his head, starting to walk Paul said what he wanted.

"I want you to teach me."

Red paused, turning and looking at Paul with a lifted eyebrow while Paul looked at Red with a confident look, as if challenging the elder to say no.

"Pika, Pikachu Pi Pi Pikachu chu." Red's Pikachu jumped over landing on Paul's shoulder taking the younger male by surprise as the little creature stared at him intently before firing off something at Red quickly.

Red paused, looking at Paul with crimson eyes shadowed from his hat before he grabbed the top of his hat and taking it off, shaking his head slightly to get his hair to shift from his eyes, showing uncanny resemblance to a certain rival of Paul.

"No way." Paul spoke, taking a step back before staring at Red in some form of shock and awe as the older man slipped the hat back on, revealing only crimson eyes from the shadows of his hat.

"…Are you…_related_ to Ash. A brother? A cousin?" Paul asked, shaking his head as if it would shake the idea out of his head and Red showed teeth in his smirk, holding his arm for Pikachu to jump upon walking a few steps before looking at Paul as if waiting for the older male to follow.

"I-" Paul spoke, pausing as he shook his head, still majorly confused on what was happening.

Red flashed a Pokeball, summoning a large fit orange dragon which stretched with a yawn firing a burning plume of fire into the air as a stretch, looking lazily at Red before it straightened up once seeing Paul. At once it pulled its teeth back in a snarl, rising from its position on four legs to two, standing high above Paul in a looming act of dominance.

"Ursuran-" Paul starting, hand instinctively going towards the Pokeball. He paused when Red snapped his fingers, the Pokémon looking to him quickly before backing down and looking at Red curiously, who gently patted the dragon, rubbing his hand over the strong neck and upon the sharp points of its skull.

The Charizard snorted black smoke and lowered itself, understanding immediately what Red wanted. It looked at Paul before snorting a small amount of black smoke, staring at Paul as he only swatted the smoke away, not backing down from the orange dragon.

"Pika pika, Pikachu chu Pikachu Pi." Pikachu spoke, jumping onto the Charizard and the beast only snorted and nodded, looking at Red and extending its wings once crouched. Red walked over, and without hesitation climbed onto the creature while looking at Paul expectantly.

"Wait, you want me to _ride _that?" Paul asked in surprise while Red merely leaned back waiting patiently while Paul awkwardly shifted forward, not yet trusting the beast.

"Pika! Pi Pi Pikachu chu." Pikachu smiled, waving at Paul as he awkwardly climbed onto the beast, sitting a little too stiffly for actually flight so Red gave a slight chuckle, using one arm to link it around the kid's waist, pulling him into a more comfortable position while Paul jumped at the sudden touch.

Paul looked at him slightly puzzled before Red nodded to Pikachu, who was sitting between the two short horns on Charizard's head, gripping the two spikes firmly as it looked at Paul with a cheeky grin and a "Chaa!"

"What? What are you-"Paul quickly silenced himself as Red gently pressed on Charizard's chest with his heels, causing the beast to spring into the air with two mighty flaps.

Red actually laughed, a voice light and airy enough to be lost in the air. It was a new sound for Paul, who hadn't actually heard Red speak at all during the time that the elder had been watching him and vice versa.

"Was Charizard your first Pokémon?" Paul asked casually, looking at the large beast while looking at the clouds they now flew above.

"Pika." Pikachu spoke, using its tail to point to itself while Paul looked slightly surprised, now having figured that Red didn't speak ever.

"…So do you actually live in Kanto like your form said?" Paul asked again, quirking one eyebrow while Red gave a slight smile, shaking his head.

"Where are you from then?" Paul asked, and with another nudge and an unexpected roll he was wrapping both arms harshly around Charizard's neck as his coat fluttered in the wind.

Red chuckled once again, his Charizard spinning upwards and breaking through the clouds before flaring its wings, halting their flight until Paul looked up, the sight of the looming Mt. Silver was high above them still as it casted a shadow upon the clouds below.

"…You're from Mt. Silver? Do you have a house on the ridge?" Paul asked out of curiosity while his Pikachu shook its head.

"Pika! Pika Pikachu chu Pi Pikachu."

Paul stared at it blankly while Red moved his arm, the red sleeve catching Paul's attention as he saw Red point to the peak of the mountain, causing Paul's eyes to widen.

"The peak? You lived at the _summit? _That's the harshest environment in the world- Mt. Cornet's the only thing that compares!" Paul argued and Red said nothing, shifting on the Dragon until he was in a more secure post. Paul shifted himself, noting how Red position changed his position and tried to mimic it the best he could, having never flown on a Pokémon before.

Red gave a slight smirk, grabbing his hat and pushing it harder on his head before securely grabbing onto the Charizard, Pikachu securely grabbing the two horns of Charizard while wrapping its tail around for another guard.

Paul suddenly had an awful feeling about what was happening.

Charizard roared, flapping twice and angling upwards before in a brief moment of the three being upside down it turned, pulling into a vertical near falling motion.

There was an odd sensation that Paul felt, almost a nauseous feeling before suddenly, an odd tingling throughout his chest and suddenly, he was holding onto the creature, but he wasn't _sitting _on it.

He looked at the Pikachu in front of him, rather awestruck by the odd sight of the Pikachu floating in free air, only connected to the falling creature by its long yellow tail.

He looked behind to Red who moved in the fall, holding onto the Charizard while pulling his legs up into a crouch, perched on the creature before he _jumped,_ falling into free air and so much further then Paul was beside a falling Red, who was looking at Paul almost silently laughing as Paul looked at Red who was plummeting right beside them, smiling at his Pikachu who squealed with a "Chaa!" In joy at the fall.

The Charizard roared once and Paul suddenly realized just how close they were to colliding with the ground. Red's smile fell as instantly he moved, snaking out with a arm and snagging the neck just behind Paul and pulling himself towards the Dragon, locking his ankles just as the creature pulled up, skimming across the tops of the stadiums, allowing the three a brief moment to spot Pokémon battling below.

The force of the fall caused Paul to wince as he tried to hold his neck up, watching as the Dragon turned with an easy tilt of his wings, zooming over with slowing speed over the major roads, high enough for anyone to not see who rode the terrifying beasts, but low enough for the group to see anyone who walked below.

Red could spot Blue smiling as he have a swift pat to Ash's back, ginning wildly while Ash gave a silent laugh and shooting one arm into the air in victory.

Red looked away with a small exhale of breath and closed his eyes, Paul noticed, but wisely didn't say anything, actually enjoying the flight.

_'Amazing, my rival and my counterpart cooperate better than me and my alternate self. It's uncanny, how I and my counterpart's rival get along better.'_ Red thought with an internal laugh of dry amusement.

Charizard touched down, claws digging in while the three jumped slightly at the jolt of impact, Charizard dropping onto four legs as it took a few steps before lowering itself to the ground. It shifted its wings to allow an easier dismount, Paul taking a few wobbly steps while Pikachu jumped to the ground, racing around Charizard in obvious glee.

Red stepped down, looking at Paul as Paul gave one smile to Red, giving a slight nod while Red returned the smile.

_'He lived on Mt. Silver all alone. Nobody has heard of him, his hometown is small and he doesn't speak. He doesn't have friends- he's like me….only his Pokémon.'_

Paul held a hand out, finally feeling enough respect to find this…loner, an equal and worthy foe.

"I don't know anything about you, nor do I know that much about the Pokémon of Kanto, but I can tell that you're unique." Paul smiled, looking at the Pikachu who was tugging gently on hid pant leg.

"Pikapi pi? Pikachu chu." Pikachu smiled with a small squeal as Paul hesitantly reached down to rub the head of the Pikachu.

Charizard snorted slightly, rising onto its hind legs while it looked at Paul calmly, extending one of its claws in which Paul shook, giving a nod of respect the Pokémon returned with a low grumble.

"…I am from an alternate universe."

Paul spun, hearing the unexpected voice, something cool and indifferent with nearly no sign of emotion. It was something eerily, something slightly haunted that he wished he could hear again and yet, wished he didn't.

"What?" Paul spoke, turning in surprise while his mind flooded with his encounter with Cynthia- the Pokémon who controlled time and bent dimensions.

"I- Palkia? Dialga?" Paul asked, looking at Red with some newfound light.

_'His looks, his Pikachu- of Arceus, he's Ash.'_

"Close. Arceus found me important, and I agreed. There are…organizations, which are destroying the balance I created. Team Aqua, Magma, Rocket and Galactic."

Paul stared. He just _stared_, this…this trainer was granted the ability to travel dimensions by _Arceus._

"Why are you telling me this?" Paul asked, looking frustrated If anything while Red look calmly at the shorter and younger boy. He silently recalled his Charizard and Pikachu jumped up upon his shoulder.

"…Because you're useful." Red stated, looking at Paul while Paul's eyes widened and he stumbled back in surprise, looking at Red who said nothing.

"…Who _are you?"_ Paul whispered, and Red gave a small smirk. He turned, walking towards where the larger buildings and where the stadiums were. Paul looked quickly at his watch, feeling amazed that already it was nearly time for his and Red's second battle.

"…My room is 35." Paul spoke, and Red gave a slight nod, leaving Paul standing awkwardly in the forest by the road before sighing, he also walking towards his own stadium, thoughts muddled by Red.

x-(X)-x

"Hey Red! How were your battles?" Ash called, causing Red to stop his walking towards the result panel. He was particularly curious at this point who he would be against, now that the challengers had been reduced a significant amount.

Red gave a slight nod, this time having Espeon by his side, having used it for the entire battle prior.

"Pikachu and I won, it wasn't as easy as the first one." Ash smiled, his Pikachu squealing happily while looking at Red who gave a small smile to the creature before looking at the board.

"Looks like Blue won his battles, so did Barry- Oh! You don't know Barry do you?" Ash stated, looking at Red with large eyes while Red looked at the photo, not recognizing the kid.

"Well, he's a rival of mine from Sinnoh." Ash shrugged while Red rolled his eyes, how many rivals did Ash have?

"Oh, Paul got through his battles too." Ash pointed out, Red looking at the board out of curiosity over whom Paul would be battling next.

It didn't seem like anybody complicated if that, some poor excuses of trainers would rival against Paul. Ash scowled at his position and Paul's his placement was dangerously close to the purple haired man's.

"Paul and I are…strained. My Infernape used to be his Chimchar. I've only won once against Paul." Ash sighed, and Red looked at Ash interestedly, only once?

"But Blue is showing me a few things! I think that with the new tips he's showing me I'll beat Paul like nobody else!" Ash grinned, looking determined while his Pikachu shouted in agreement.

Red stared at Ash before turning on his heels and walking away, offering a dismissive wave which Ash returned, apparently going to meet up with Misty and May somewhere.

Red moved, looking at his Espeon which led the way to Blue, who was lounging by a fountain his Blastoise was enjoying as well as a Dewgong and a happily splashing Dragonair.

"Red!" Blue stated, his Blastoise looking up in surprise before a nod towards Espeon and resumed its swim.

Red gave Blue a look, walking forward quietly while Espeon padded silently next to him, flickering her split tails as she observed him with slit eyes.

"…What's wrong?" Blue asked with confusion while Espeon's eyes glowed, picking up Blastoise and sending him onto the ground roughly.

"Blast!" Blastoise growled, aiming his cannons at Espeon who sent a protect in front of the two, while Red glared at Blue, crossing his arms.

"…Do you want to train or something?" Blue asked with confusion while the Dragonair watched interestedly. Red purposefully gave a sigh at that, looking at Blue pointedly while Blue blinked, thinking of previous actions.

"…I was helping Ash- _that's _what this is about?" Blue asked with confusion while Red snorted and shook his head, reaching in his pocket and pulling out a picture.

"What? This is…Paul? Ash's rival, why do you have a picture?" Blue frowned while Red pointed to the picture before jerking it at himself. Blue was confused before his jaw slackened and he shook his head.

"No, _no_. We are _not _going to set them against each other. Red, he's _against _Ash!" Blue stressed and Red shook his head, pointing at Blue who wordlessly tried to exclaim.

"But- I'm only _helping him!"_

Red pointed from the picture to himself and Blue threw his hands up in the air in frustration.

"So _that's _what you want? You want to still challenge each other and now we're making kid's fight for us? _Fine._" Blue scowled, recalling a startled Blastoise and stalking off, Red blinking and with a small sigh and still upset temper, started walking towards his room.

Time to find Paul.

Paul was rather startled when he opened his door after two loud knocks. He lifted an eyebrow at Red who was leaning calmly in the doorway, his Espeon by his side. Although Paul had heard and seen pictures of Espeon's before, he had never actually _seen _one. He couldn't help but look at it curiously as it walked forward, slipping by him and snaking its twin tails around his hand as it moved walked past.

He followed it as it walked in his room, watching It in confusion as it stood near the window, looking at him calmly while Paul very slowly stepped inside his room, letting Red in.

"…You're here again. Now as for _why_ you're here-" Paul paused when Red snagged a picture he printed from the online database, as well as Paul's picture, but he didn't need to know that.

"Ash? I'm _not _friends with him." Paul scowled, and Red shook his head pointing at Paul and then himself.

"…You…want to teach me?" Paul asked somewhat hesitantly while Red gave a small nod.

Paul just looked at Red carefully, looking at his face and his expression, searching for any hint of a lie.

Finding none Paul gave a small nod, shifting his purple coat to allow Red to briefly see all six Pokémon he had while taking his small hand held Pokedex device.

Red noted this and he gave a slight nod, moving while Espeon obediently followed, brushing past Paul and just to tease him, letting her twin tails brush over his hand again.

"Es Espeon." She hummed, racing after Red calmly and throwing Paul a look which he smiled slightly at, following from a slight distance.

They moved towards the forest, Paul still a slight distance behind as they moved towards a clearing that Paul had been practicing in before.

Red nodded towards Paul, his hands moving to his Poke balls and pulling them all out, hesitating before obliging and sending his comrades out.

Torterra was the first to appear, stomping loudly then snorting at Espeon who didn't even blink.

Magmortar and Electivire appeared next, standing besides Torterra as Paul reached for the remaining three.

An Ursurang, a Weavile, and a Honchkrow stood, looking curiously at Red who walked closer, examining a few Pokémon that he was faintly able to recognize from previous challengers before using his Pokedex to scan the rest, wisely not looking at the level area.

"What about yours?" Paul challenged and Red met Paul's eyes, pulling his coat open and pulling out six Poke balls- hand not even brushing over the purple Master Ball.

Paul's eyes widened momentarily as it saw the Master Ball, giving only to trainers who had accomplished great tasks, having the ability to catch any Pokémon without fail.

"Espeon." Espeon cried, standing strongly near the centre as Pikachu appeared next to her, eying up Paul's team.

Quick to join behind was an enormous Snorlax which looked more muscular then Paul imagined Snorlax could, however he could be mistaken.

Behind the Espeon and Pikachu but in front of the Snorlax were all _three_ of Kanto starters, the Charizard Paul fondly remembered flying on as well as a Blastoise which was looking at Torterra with interest, while a Venusaur lazily eyed up Magmortar.

"…Impressive." Paul spoke, looking at each and every Pokémon while Red smiled slightly, looking at Paul's Weavile more closely, touching its arm and causing it to spring away with a guarded hiss.

Red pulled upright, snapping and all of his Pokémon looking at him intently, with the original silence Red quickly paired off Pokémon, causing Paul to look at him with a frown.

He snapped and pointed to Electivire, his Pikachu bounding over before standing carefully in front of the larger Pokémon which seemed to remind Eletivire of Ash's Pikachu.

Espeon was quick to move next, settling next to Ursurang much to Paul's surprise.

Blastoise claimed Magmortar and eyed down its opponent. Charizard snorted once before taking flight, Honchkrow quick to follow with its black wings.

Venusaur claimed Torterra, scowling at its opponent while the two grass starters shifted weight.

Snorlax lumbered over to the very intimidated Weavile before standing at the ready.

"You want them to battle?" Paul asked, arching one eyebrow while Red gave one nod, causing Paul to sigh, looking at each of his Pokémon carefully before giving a nod.

"Attack! Torterra, use-" Paul stopped while Red held his hand out, causing Paul to stop and Red wave his hand.

"Pika!" Pikachu charged, moving quickly and started to attack, causing each of Red's Pokémon to move, each starting a new attack.

"You want me to just let them stand there and take this?" Paul asked, looking at Red who shook his head, pointing to Torterra who scowled at Venusaur before firing Razor Leaf hesitantly, as if guessing.

"You want them to learn to attack on their own." Paul guessed and Red nodded, causing Paul to let out a breath before looking at his Pokémon carefully and taking a commanding voice.

"Attack!" He stated firmly and his Pokémon obeyed, charging forward with which ever attack they so desired.

Paul watched somewhat in surprise as his Torterra was actually the only Pokémon who was attacking on a several higher level moves.

It was impressive, watching his Pokémon attack hopelessly against Red's Pokémon . It seemed that out of his Pokémon, the only ones who managed to be slightly okay were Electavire and Torterra.

He watched slightly amused as his Pokémon tired themselves out, Red's were not feeling back in any way or form.

"Enough. My starter vs. Yours." Paul stated, causing Red to look at him blankly and smiled, shaking his head as Red's Pokémon backed away, all being recalled.

"Not today?" Paul asked, slightly disappointed while Red gave a small smile.

"In the finals." Red spoke, and Paul gave a slight nod, waiting while Pikachu said something to Electavire causing Electavire to look at Pikachu in surprise and respond back with hums.

The two conversed before Pikachu ran back, jumping onto Red's shoulder as the two walked away.

Paul looked at the two retreating while turning and looking at Electavire who was speaking rapidly to his other Pokémon. They spoke amongst themselves with interest before looking at Paul with a slightly upset look on their face, Paul sighed, recalling them while remembering their opposing Pokémon constantly speaking.

_'Maybe Red's Pokémon were actually helping.'_

Paul gave a sigh, turning and slipping his Pokémon back onto his belt as he walked back into the city. He briefly looked at the chart, seeing that Ash had won his third battle, now narrowing down the competition to almost interesting levels. Red apparently hadn't battled his third one, as it was where he had run off to. His friend, Blue (Paul had done his research) had won not only his third, but his fourth battle as well, leading him into the semi-finals.

Barry was battling currently also, and as much as Paul liked battling possible good opponents, he was _sick_ of that child.

_Really _sick of him.

* * *

**Review! Thanks for reading, and I hope the battling isn't too odd for you to understand.**

**~Oceanbreeze7**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright, first (Official) Pokemon story.**

**enjoy!**

**BEFORE YOU READ!**

**The style of battling I use is _very_ different then that of the game- in all logic, why the heck would a Pokémon forget a move? In this story, a Pokémon is able to retain knowledge of previous moves, thus,-**

_**Pokémon have more then 4 moves when battling.**_

**Thanks**

**Here it is! The battles! Enjoy!**

* * *

A few days after, everyone had made it to the Semi-finals. The next battle that Red was going to would be the start of the semi-finals.

It was interesting concept. A Round Robin between three groups of 16 trainers. Red was in one group while Blue in the other. Ironically enough, Paul was placed within Blue's group while Ash was in the third with Barry.

Red's group wasn't any issue. He had defeated nearly all of them with a single Pokémon, automatically causing attention to be drawn to him, and he being compared to someone by the name of 'Tobias'. As for whom this Tobias was, he cared little for. Pikachu was having no problem with fighting every battle. Even a Steelix was having trouble getting up after a direct Thunder.

It came to no surprise when Red was the champion of that bracket, Blue defeating Paul with a slight difficulty but both remaining on the top of their bracket. Barry and Ash were also on the top, the five of them taking places of the final 16. The others were trainers who seemed a little difficulty.

They were organized randomly once more, all of them managing to not be paired against each other. Paul was vs. a girl with the name Christi while Red himself was against a man named Don.

It was not a full on six and six battle. The games were now televised and broadcasted across all of the world, people and the champions watching interestedly. He knew that Cynthia was having her eye on him since his recent win with only Pikachu and that one time, Espeon.

He walked into the arena, silently surprised at all of the people in the stands cheering for him, apparently people that had already lost and were cheering for him for a bet most likely.

He walked in calmly, taking his position as the larger man Don, strode in, showing a predatory hooked grin while Red showed no reaction.

_"And the Semi-final battle between trainer Don and trainer Red will commence! We have used a coin toss to determine who will have the first move…Don! Trainers, please reveal your Pokémon!"_ The announcer called out, the larger than expected crowd shouting eagerly at Don for what Pokémon he should use.

"Go! Golem!" The man cried, the heavy rock Pokémon roaring as it landed.

Red said nothing, and Pikachu bounded down.

_"And Trainer Don has chosen Golem, a rock ground Pokémon. Trainer Red has decided to use Pikachu, an electric type. Does trainer Red know that electric attacks are not effective on Golem?"_

Red's eyes rolled from the overdramatic commentator. He waited calmly for the ref's sign and when it went, he waited for Golem's attack.

"Golem! Use Bulldoze!" Don shouted with a dramatic pose, causing the creature to instantly move into a charging roll.

Pikachu held its position, facing down the charging ton of rock before dodging with a spring into the air from its powerful haunches, smacking down a powerful Iron Tail onto the back of the Golem, causing it to skid temporarily out of the Bulldoze and groan, flinching from the super effective strike.

_"Ladies and Gentlemen! Pikachu has scored a direct hit of Iron Tail on Don's Golem. What will he do next?"_

There were many things Red missed on his solitude on the mountain, commentators were not one of them.

"Argh! Golem, Stone Edge!"

Pikachu expected the flying rocks, this time flipping acrobatically into the air, leaping from rock to rock with precision and jumping high into the air with Quick Attack before flipping over and over, looking to make another Iron Tail.

"No! Golem, use Defense Curl! Make it so Iron Tail won't do a thing!" Don shouted angrily, and just as the glow was casted over the rock Pokémon, Pikachu twisted, plummeting with surprising speed before slamming into Golem instead in a powerful Slam, sending the Pokémon rolling away.

Golem groaned, trying to shake itself and get up, only for another Iron Tail to slam into it, sending it flying into the stadium walls, crashing in a clear faint.

_"There you have it! Red's Pikachu not only managed to defeat Don's first Pokémon, but with a type disadvantage and without getting a single hit!"_

Don growled, returning Golem and pulling out another Pokeball before throwing it out, "Go! Glalie!"

The ice Pokémon formed, glaring at Pikachu who wouldn't back down.

"Go! Use Ice Beam!" Don shouted with a curse, Pikachu jumping into the air and using a thunderbolt to cause the ice beam to collide, shooting out a large puff of ice crystals that clouded the view of both trainers. Red didn't worry, the ice in the air was nothing compared to Mt. Silver, and Pikachu knew what to do.

"Glalie? Glalie get out of the-"

"LIE!" They heard a loud shriek, the ice settled and Pikachu sat, ready for attack with a knocked out Glalie, Pikachu had apparently taken advantage of the clouded sight and two more Iron Tails.

"Gah! Fine, return! Go Houndoom!" The dog creature growled, glaring at Pikachu who glared back, electricity sparking as it hissed.

"Go! Houndoom use Flamethrower!" Don commanded, Pikachu activating a Quick Attack to slam into Houndoom before the flames could be released, knocking it over then biting its neck with a crunch, although not very effective.

_"Ohh, another prime example of Pikachu's speed!"_

"Houndoom! Inferno!"

Pikachu's eyes widened but before it could let go, fire blasted it back, sending it skidding across the ground with a wince.

_"The first hit on Pikachu!"_

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted, jumping back upright but looking particularly singed while its tail whipped back and forth angrily.

"Hah! Use another flamethrower-"

_"CHU!"_ Pikachu roared, electricity arching upwards before firing down upon Houndoom in merciless display of anger at being hit. The dog howled in pain, contorting as it collapsed. Once the electricity gave up, Houndoom was down for the count with a severely mad Pikachu.

_"That's it! Three of Don's Pokémon are down without any of Red's Pokémon being taken down! We will have a short break before we resume again!"_

Red nodded to his Pikachu who bounced back, jumping onto Red's shoulder as he moved to the sides, running his fingers through a few chunks of singed fur.

"Hey Red!" Red looked up, seeing Blue above him leaning over the railing, "Ash is In the other Stadium with Paul next to him. I figured I should drop by." Blue grinned, looking not the least surprised.

"Hey, you knock that guy out with Pikachu only, will ya'?" Blue asked with a small grin, Red gave a nod, returning to the field while Pikachu ran forward once more.

_"And Pikachu is chosen again! What will Don chose?"_

"Go! Aggron!"

The large Rock Steel Pokémon roared, looking at Pikachu with little interest while Pikachu growled, staring at the creature with slight hesitation.

"Aggron! Use Take Down!"

"Pika!" Pikachu yelped, jumping and using a faint quick attack, yelping as it hit the hard metallic skull of the beast.

"Hah! You're Pikachu can't beat my Aggron!" Don laughed, and Red looked at Pikachu and the creature carefully, considering.

Red snapped before flipping his hand, causing Pikachu's ears to flatten as it charged towards Aggron, electricity curling around it in a Volt Tackle. Aggron growled as it hit, using Metal Claw by Don's command, and grabbing the Pikachu by its tail, causing it to thrash loudly.

"Pikachu chu!" It yelped and again Red snapped his fingers, his Pikachu flipping and it's paws glowing white, slammed them into the gut of Aggron.

It roared, letting go and swaying slightly, Pikachu landing and spinning, delivering a swift Rock Smash onto the jaw of the best before performing a flip worthy of a contest and landing, Aggron passed out and fainting behind it due to the Close Combat and Rock Smash maneuver.

"No! Aggron! Return, go Scyther!"

Pikachu blinked, looking at Red who nodded then Pikachu shrugged, jumping and sending another electrical current towards Scyther who shrieked before also, falling over from the super effective move.

"Gah! Fine- go! Gyarados!"

The large sea dwelling creature roared, glaring at Pikachu who glared back, only stepping back two tiny steps.

"Go! Rain Dance!"

The Gyarados wriggled, and rain collected.

Pikachu paused, looking back at Red with a look that almost said _'Is this guy for real?'_

Without a single look, Pikachu tensed before shouting "Pika!" And a giant bolt of electricity shot down from the sky, instantly hitting the large creature and causing it to wriggle from the double super effective move.

_"I don't believe it! Red has beat all six of Don's Pokémon with only his Pikachu!"_

Red snorted, Pikachu jumping on Red's shoulder as they walked out, ignoring the crowd.

"Hey Red! Good job, competition's just getting easier, eh?" Blue grinned Red said nothing.

Nonetheless, it _was _easier.

The others won also, the match drawing nearly to a tie for 'Barry', Whom Red still had yet to meet. He was mostly interested in Paul's performances, who seemed to be having issues with faster attacking Pokémon. It was something that Red wouldn't be able to help with in the short day between his and the next round of matches.

_"Contestants! Please draw your eyes to the viewing board, where tomorrow's line up will be displayed."_

Red watched with slightly narrowed eyes as the faces flickered, showing the 10:00 AM battle of Blue and Barry, Ash sending a sympathetic look at Barry (Who Red was finally able to see), who ignored it arrogantly.

_"Next for the 12:00 PM battle…Red and Cameron!" _

Red gave a slight sigh, seeing him being paired up with one of the lucky males who had happened to have an easy pass up onto the Semi-finals. Red said nothing at his opponent meekly waved at him.

_"For the 2:00 PM battle…Alexis and Jimmy!" _

Red lazily looked up at the board, stiffening as he caught sight of the cheeky boy with the golden hat displayed for 'Jimmy's ' picture.

Red's heart stopped as his eyes locked on the golden ones of the photo, refusing to turn and look at the trainers around him.

"Red- it's not him." Blue suddenly muttered, standing nearby Red as he smiled and waved to the crowd, not saying anything.

"Anyways, I think this is more important." Blue nodded to the board as it displayed one more time.

_"And for the final battle at 4:00 PM…Ash and Paul! Travel safely and see you all tomorrow!"_

Red didn't let his eyes leave the picture of Gold, he didn't want to turn and have to see the arrogant cocky little chatterbox with that impossibly friendly Typhlosion.

He didn't want to have to see him, nor battle him again.

"Red." Red turned, looking at Paul who had an emotionless look on his face, he gave a slight glance to the pairings list before Red gave a slight nod, looking over at Blue who was in front of Ash, and returned a slight nod.

Red brushed past Paul, the latter following behind as they walked out of the stadium, ignoring the crowd of people that clustered around Red, having already predicted that either He or Blue would win.

"I don't know if I'm going to beat Ash. I don't know what your friend has been telling him. I'll use everything I and my Pokémon have learned." Paul stated as they were walking quietly down the road, hat pulled low on Red's face while both had their hands crammed into their pockets.

"I'll watch your battle, although I know you're going to win." Paul shrugged and a small smile flickered over Red's face.

"…Thanks."

They split, each heading to separate rooms while Paul paused slightly, looking down the hall to where Red quietly opened his own door, his Pikachu jumping inside happily while Red followed silently.

Part of Paul wondered _why_ the near same kid he knew as Ash turned into something so similar to…_him._

Part of Paul didn't want to know.

Red awoke early the following day, managing to not only walk out at the same time as Blue, but meet him on the path towards the stadium, receiving a small smile as he walked with his long time rival.

"Excuse me, you'll have to go into the stands-" An official stated before Blue waved a hand, "What? Sorry, he's my friend. He _can _go in the reserved spot, right?" Blue asked and the official apologized, letting Red and Blue walk out on the stadium floor, Red taking the official seat on a bench on the arena floor.

_"Welcome to the Semi-finals! In addition to a six on six Pokémon battle, the field will change terrain randomly. The field will be reset after each break, which will occur after the first challenger has run out of three Pokémon. The two battlers today are…Blue and Barry! The field has randomly been selected as a rocky terrain!"_

Red watched with slight surprise as the entire field shifted into a large area with rocky spires and dirt. Never in their universe did this happen, and Blue was obviously surprised by it, although he just looked at his opponent with blonde hair and a orange shirt.

"You're going down Blue! I don't care how you got this far, but _I'm _gonna' beat you!" Barry shouted, pointing determinedly while Red arched one eyebrow.

_"The two challengers will release their first Pokémon. Randomly selected, Blue has first attack!"_

"Alright! Let's show them Skarmory!" Barry shouted, throwing the Pokeball into the air before a large silver shrieking bird appeared, flapping wildly.

Red observed the creature, recognizing the Skarmory .

"Go get it Jolt!" Blue nodded, gently tossing the ball to show the fast yellow Pokémon, which barked once at Skarmory.

_"Blue has chosen Jolteon! Who has a noticeable type disadvantage vs. Skarmory!"_

"Jolteon, use Pin Missile." Blue nodded, his Pokémon sending out an array of projectiles.

"Dodge! Use Spikes!" Barry shouted louder than necessary while Skarmory rolled, dodging the projectiles with normal speed before spikes impacted the ground.

Red could see Blue's logic, he wanted to test how fast Skarmory was before blindly attacking, now that he knew, it was time to use speed.

"Use Steel wing!" Barry shouted and the bird cried out, diving quickly and trying to avoid the large rock columns.

"Jolteon, use Thunderbolt to redirect it and use the rocks for a full on strike." Blue nodded, Jolteon firing out multiple strands, forcing the bird to twist and get closer to the ground, Jolteon leaped, kicking off of a spike and landing on Skarmory's back much to the birds confusion.

"What? Get that thing off Skarmory!" Barry cried out, over exaggerating while Jolteon placed a perfectly executed Thunderbolt, zapping the bird as it shrieked and landing harshly, Jolteon jumping off.

Skarmory hissed, jumping upright but looking exhausted while it glared, Blue calculating carefully.

"Hit it with your Air Cutter Skarmory!" Barry cried out while Jolteon glared.

"Agility, use Thunderwave." Blue nodded, his Pokémon sprinting off and firing a Thunderwave from all directions, causing the bird to tumble.

"Slash!" Barry cried out as a last defense while the bird struggled on the ground.

"Thunder Fang!"

Jolteon snapped its jaws shut, the bird shrieking before fainting, Jolteon running back in a ready position while Barry managed to look panicked.

"You may have gotten Skarmory, but you won't get my next one! Go, Heracross!" Barry shouted, sending the fighting bug like Pokémon onto the field.

Red arched one eyebrow. He didn't see how a Heracross would have any effect on Jolteon unless it knew a ground type move.

"Heracross! Use Earthquake!"

Ah, there it was.

Jolteon panicked slightly, wincing from the ground attack as it tried to get up after its shaky fall, it glanced up only to cry out as it was hit with a powerful Brick Break, causing it to skid across the rocky ground and slam into a spire, out for the count.

"Good job Jolteon." Blue smiled, recalling his Pokémon while looking at the tensed and ready Heracross.

"Go! Use Retaliate!"

"Arc!" Arcanine howled, being summoned while somehow in the air already in a pounce, catching the Heracross off guard.

Red smirked, the audience gasping as obviously nobody had ever called a Pokémon out while in mid move.

The move slammed into the Heracross, double powerful due to Jolteon's recent fall. Arcanine howled with power, its paws crunching down while Heracross spun, slamming into the ground before not getting up.

"No! Gah! I know fire's weak against water, so come on out Empoleon!"

Arcanine stood ground, wincing suddenly as Spike's took effect, now that it was standing. It looked at the Empoleon, looking baffled as Blue pulled out the pokedex.

_"It looks like Blue has never seen an Empoleon before! Will this be the break Barry needs?"_

"Empoleon! Use Aqua jet!" Barry pointed with a cry, Arcanine taking it upon itself to dodge with Extremespeed while Blue hassled his pokedex, trying to figure it out.

_Empoleon._

_Abilities: Torrent._

_Level: 59_

Blue winced as he looked at the large water bird, Arcanine finally landing a hit but was slapped away by a not very effective Metal Claw.

"Arcanine, it's a water steel type. Try to get in close with an Extremespeed."

Arcanine obeyed, racing forward and dodging another Metal Claw as it jumped, roaring in pain as it was hit under its stomach with an Aqua Jet, wincing but battling through and clamping down with its teeth.

"Empoleon!" Empoleon shrieked, arcing with electricity from a thunder fang.

_"It seems Arcanine knows Thunder Fang and is putting it to good use!"_

"Emploeon, use Hydro Pump!"

"Hang in there Arcanine!" Blue shouted, clamping further and howling as the powerful torrent of water blasted it away, Empoleon glowing blue previously as Torrent was activated.

Empoleon shuddered from the Thunder Fang, slowly dropping while Arcanine didn't manage to rise, two of Blue's Pokémon out while three of Barry's remained.

_"Three of Barry's Pokémon are defeated, we will have a short break."_

Barry rushed out, freaking out over something of a fine when talking to someone Red didn't care to look for, instead looking at Blue who let out a sigh.

"I messed it up with Arcanine. I should have used Gyarados, he knows thunder also." Blue sighed, looking at Red who gave a faint smirk and a nod, translating to _'Now you think of that?'_

"Just wait, I'll still beat this kid. He's good, but not that bad. Maybe a gym leader at best, not Elite Four material." Blue shrugged, rising back to his position while Barry appeared again.

"Go! Hitmonlee!" Said Pokémon appeared and Blue almost laughed at his luck.

"Go, Alakazam." He smirked, said psychic Pokémon appearing while Barry cursed his luck. Alakazam winced from the spikes still taking effect.

"Reflect." Blue nodded, his Alakazam creating its protective move while Barry growled, pointing quickly.

"Hitmonlee! Use Mega Kick!"

"Teleport." Blue commanded quickly, Alakazam vanishing behind Hitmonlee and waiting an order.

"No! Hitmonlee, turn around!"

"Psycho cut."

Hitmonlee howled as Alakazam brought his glowing spoons down, colliding them on the Pokémon, who managed to redirect his Mega Kick- which did little to hurt Alakazam due to Reflect.

"Confusion, and finish this." Blue nodded, Alakazam obeying and Hitmonlee was _out._

"No! Fine! Go for it Staraptor!" Barry shouted, throwing the large black bird into the air.

"Show us what you got!" Barry shouted, beyond frustrated obviously.

"Return." Blue stated calmly, recalling his Alakazam while Red smirked, anticipating the switch.

"What?" Barry gasped as Blue instead sent out a new one.

Gyarados roared, and Staraptor flinched, looking at the gigantic intimidating creature with fright.

"Staraptor! You've got this! Use Brave Bird!" Barry shouted, drawing out the command while Gyarados looked at the diving bird, eyes narrowing as it obeyed the unspoken command.

Thunder fell from the sky, striking the poor bird and letting it cry, smoking as it hit the ground, knocked out from a single strike.

Barry swallowed, knowing now that it was useless as he sent out his final Pokémon, a Roserade.

"Use Razor Leaf!"

"Ice Fang."

Red closed his eyes, not wanting to watch but knowing how the battle would end as he heard Barry's scream of _'No!'_.

Red smiled, did Barry actually expect to win?

"It's over." Red opened his eyes, Blue looking at him calmly as Red stood, walking out of the stadium and brushing past the reaching hands and gushing complements. He hurried to the Pokémon center, handing over his fainted Pokémon and Gyarados just for good measure. Red would battle the stranger next, but he knew that the attacker wasn't very good just from his narrow losses.

"Red." He turned, seeing Paul in the doorway, a nod to Blue in which he returned as Blue paused.

"…Hey Red, do you mind if we watch on the floor?" Blue asked, and Red gave a shrug, not really caring as they moved back towards the stadium.

It was 11:20 right then, the matches had been split apart with plenty of time in case one went for longer.

Red was in the stadium, where people were already filtering in, wanting to get the best seats for the apparently 'Legendary' battle. A few people tried to lean over the railing, throwing things at Red to sign and autograph.

"Déjà-vu, eh Red?" Blue smirked, noticing how the fans seemed desperate enough to send their Pokémon down with shirts and other things to sign.

"You mean you've done this before?" Paul asked with slight interest, looking at Blue with a sly look of his eye and a cold emotionless voice.

Blue stared at Paul with a slight arch of his eyebrow as he shook his head.

"Well, what do you know. You actually act like him." Blue let out a low whistle as they ignored the fans, Paul brushing by them even easier then Blue did.

"Anyways, back in our…home…" Blue hesitated while Paul casted him a look, "You mean the alternate dimension?"

Blue casted Paul a look of surprise before glaring at Red, who made no move to comment or defend himself.

"…Yeah, anyways, Red and I are popular in our home, we had this happen to us for a while." Blue shrugged, glancing at his watch to see the time before seeing that the battle was nearly then.

"Anyways, you're almost up Red. Do us a favor and knock them dead." Blue smirked, leaning against the complementary seats while Paul did the same, watching calmly as Red took the stage.

His opponent walked out, his shaggy hair tied back while he wore a bright green coat, very hurtful on the eye.

_"Welcome once again to the Semi-finals! In addition to a six on six Pokémon battle, the field will change terrain randomly. The field will be reset after each break, which will occur after the first challenger has run out of three Pokémon. The two battlers today are…Red and Cameron! The field has randomly been selected as an ice terrain!"_

"Well, this is already in Red's favor." Blue muttered, Paul giving a small grunt as he realized the same. The field was shown with large patches of ice and snow, causing it to look dangerous with the large chunks of ice protruding from the ground.

_"We have randomly chosen who will have first attack…Cameron! We now await the challengers to reveal their Pokémon."_

Cameron smirked, reaching in his green coat to grab one of his Pokeballs- a Quick Ball Paul noticed dryly.

"Go! Walrein!" Cameron shouted, a large seal like Pokémon landing with a roar, causing Red to briefly scan it with his pokedex.

_Walrein._

_Ability: Thick Fat. Hidden ability: Oblivious_

_Level: 50_

Red's eyes narrowed as he observed the large Water-ice type.

_"It seems that yet again, Red is paired up against an unknown Pokémon! Will he stick to the Pikachu he always battles with, or will he use something different?"_

Red snapped and his Pikachu jumped down, like expected.

"Why does he continuously use that?" Paul asked aloud, Blue giving a slight shrug.

"Red's like that. He doesn't like to show off. If he can finish a battle with only one Pokémon, he will. I guess he thinks that he doesn't need to use a stronger one, or one with a type advantage."

Paul stared, watching intently.

"Go! Use Blizzard Walrein!" Cameron shouted, and Red smirked slightly, his Pikachu bracing itself slightly.

_"A direct hit…Ladies and Gentlemen, I can hardly believe my eyes! Red's Pikachu took the entire attack and looks as if nothing happened!"_

"What? Hail!" Cameron shouted, Walrein roaring as hail started plummeting, hitting Pikachu but the beast did nothing in retaliation.

"The idiot. Red's trained on Mt. Silver, if he can survive the snow up there, a hail is going to do nothing." Blue snorted while rolling his eyes.

Red said nothing, and his Pikachu remained motionless.

_"I don't believe this! It seems that Red's Pikachu has been trained to sustain damage from icy environmental attacks, and it sure looks like it's paying off!"_

Red snapped, causing his Pikachu to slouch slightly, dropping into a ready position while Cameron obviously looked startled at the lack of attacks.

"Walrein! Use Ice Beam on that rat!"

Another snap of fingers.

The ball took time to charge, and time was what Pikachu didn't need at that moment.

The creature started running at an insane speed, gaining while Cameron was visibly panicked at the speed Pikachu used.

"Hurry!" Cameron shouted at his Walrein, which tried to release the Ice Beam just as Pikachu spun, slamming an Iron Tail into the jaw of the beast and forcing its head down, incidentally freezing its body into the ice.

"Wal!" It roared, attempting to break free of the ice as Pikachu landed in front of the thing, tensed and ready as slowly it stood on its hind legs and just…_stared_ at Walrein.

Then, a gigantic strike of lightning lit the beast.

It roared, thrashing as the heat melted the ice and a large area around it into a freezing puddle, the Walrein fainted from the electricity.

"No! Return, go- Flygon!"

"Fly!" The large green dragon looking creature roared, landing heavily on the ground as Pikachu sprung away, looking at the creature in surprise.

Once again, Red used his Pokedex to figure out the type of the thing.

_'Dragon Ground, perfect.'_

Red snapped his fingers, moving them across his chest while Pikachu nodded, jumping away and observing the creature warily as it took to the air, wings buzzing quickly and with power.

"Flygon! Use Dragonbreath!" The beast let out a plume of purple fire, causing Pikachu to spring away, crying out from an unexpected Earth Power to catch it unprepared.

Red grunted in slight alarm as when Pikachu stood, a Rock Slide tumbled, hitting it once more and trapping it beneath several layers of rock.

"Impressive." Blue muttered, standing up and looking at the pile while Paul's hands curled into fists.

_"It looks like Red's Pokémon is down for the count!"_

"Flygon! Take no chances! Earth Power and split that down the middle!" Cameron shouted, Flygon slamming into the ground and splitting it down the middle, causing the rocks to snap and slide, letting it draw silent before a loud screech of pain from Pikachu, before the entire stadium drew silent.

_"…Is this the end of Red's Pikachu? Has the trainer Cameron finally managed to defeat Red's first Pokémon?"_

Red paused, before pulling his hands apart and clapped loudly, the sound resonating through the area.

The ground exploded from under Flygon, catching it unprepared as it jumped, wings flapping as it tried to get into the air, crying out as a Brick Break smashed into its neck, its tail wrapping around the Flygon's body as it pulled itself onto the back of the creature, hanging on tightly.

_"Well, I don't believe it! Red's Pikachu not only knows how to take four super effective hits, but also executed a perfect Dig and Brick Break in close succession!"_

"Flygon! Shake it off! Use Dragon Tail!"

"Fly!" Flygon shouted angrily, spinning with a glowing tail as it attempted to get the Pikachu off of its back, moving its tail up to slam into the Pikachu, but it had already jumped, causing the Dragon Tail to slam into the Flygon's body with a cry of agony.

"No!"

"Pikachu Pi Pika Pi!" The Pikachu shouted, adding in an Iron Tail for good measure as it flipped, landing on the ground looking up, ready for another attack.

It's eyes widened as suddenly, large rocks slammed into it, causing it to be too much to take five super effective attacks.

"Chaa!" It cried, falling to the ground limply as the Flygon slammed into the ground also, both out of battle.

"…Impressive." Blue shook his head, but Paul scowled.

"No. That Flygon was a ground type, if anything it was hiding its true strength due to how weak it was. It used distant attacks and didn't bother getting close to Pikachu." Paul scowled, and Blue gave a sharp nod.

"In some situations, that's the only way to attack. I'm interested to see who Red uses next." Blue nodded.

_"Incredible! Pikachu is unable to battle, Cameron has proven to be the first trainer to defeat Red's Pikachu. What Pokémon will he use next?"_

"Go! Breloom!" "Bree! Breloom!" Breloom shouted, landing and slipping slightly on the ice before scowling at Red, and awaiting battle.

Red said nothing, setting Pikachu's Pokeball back upon his hip and pulling out another one, sending it out.

"Es-Espeon." Espeon shouted, sitting calmly while observing Breloom with little interest.

_"Amazing! Red has just sent out his Espeon, a Pokémon which we have only seen once before in Red's possession. All other Pokémon of Red's are still a mystery!"_

"Breloom! Use Leech Seed!" Cameron shouted, and Red narrowed his eyes. Without even asking, the seed's halted in mid air before being ripped apart brutally from a psychic attack.

"No! Stun Spore! Then use Leech Seed again!" Cameron desperately shouted, waving his hand for emphasis as Breloom obeyed, firing off the golden dust and more seeds.

Just like before, the seeds were torn apart and the gold dust dissipated as it hit a reflective screen Espeon had created sometime in the match.

_"It seems Cameron's Breloom is unable to hit a single attack!"_

"That's it! Get in there and use Mach Punch!"

"Bre…Loom!" Breloom shouted, charging quickly towards Espeon.

"Esss." Espeon practically purred, her eyes glowing as Breloom was lifted off the ground, kicking wildly as it didn't touch the ground, it crying out in panic.

Espeon calmly sat upright, and started walking forward nearly lazily, pausing a few inches from the flailing Breloom before a beautiful glowing light started to form in her mouth, and suddenly, a Psybeam was let loose only inches from the still flailing Breloom.

The poor creature was sent flying into the air, limp as it came tumbling down, fainted before it impacted. Cameron stared slack jawed at Espeon who lazily walked back towards Red, waving its twin tails as the break was declared and Cameron stored off the field.

"Nice job with Espeon." Blue nodded, patting the lavender creature on its head before the cat looked at Paul interestedly before shrugging and butting her head against his hand for him to scratch her.

Paul gave her a few scratches before looking at Red, who was watching him closely before looking back at the field.

It was pretty banged up, the ice was in bad shape from Flygon's rock attack. Espeon didn't damage it in any way but it was replaced none the less.

Instead, a large grassy field was exposed, the grass tall enough to hide Espeon if she sat down.

"Interesting arena. I bet you're going to have fun." Blue smirked to Red who rolled his eyes, walking out and Espeon walked out also, taking her place on the field.

"Go! Shedinja!"

A strange Pokémon appeared, levitating while Espeon looked at it in confusion, Red using his Pokedex and stilling in surprise.

"Use Shadow Ball!"

"Esp!" Espeon growled, jumping out of the way and trying Confusion on the creature, stumbling in surprise as it failed.

"Again!"

Espeon was jumping this time she took full cover in the grass, ducking low to try and hide out of sight as the odd creature looked for it, scanning the grass in confusion.

_"Well, it seems that Red is in trouble! He has Espeon who is paired against a Shedinja, a rare Pokémon which is immune to nearly all attacks!"_

Red growled, clenching his teeth together as Espeon appeared, slashing her tail at the Pokémon, only to fumble as it passed harmlessly through the Pokémon, she cried out as a Shadow Ball hit her.

Once again she hissed, growling at the Pokémon before trying various attacks she knew, each time getting more and more desperate before she leaped to Red's side, letting out a desperate "Ess! Espeon on!"

"We've got it now! Finish this with Shadow Ball!" Cameron smirked victoriously as the creature sent one more towards Espeon, who tensed, about to jump out of the way.

Red shook his head and snapped, pointing to the ball and snapping again. Espeon looked at him startled but obeyed by shooting a Psybeam at the Shadow Ball, halting it as the attacks hit before exploding.

Her eyes alit with understanding as she yowled at Shedinja, spitting and hissing in her angry and dirty state, having taken several Shadow Balls and still remained.

"Finish this!"

Espeon waited, once a Shadow Ball had been formed, she used confusion, grasping the Shadow Ball and pausing it in mid air before letting it turn back and slam into the Shedinja, knocking it out instantly.

Red wasn't surprised at its little health, the fact it was near impossible to hit really added to the slight panicky it inspired.

"Tropius!" He called, a large flying grass type appeared as it roared at the tired Espeon.

Red pointed to the roof, confusing trainers but the Espeon sat, glowing blue as it closed its eyes.

_"It appears that Espeon is using Morning Sun to absorb its health!"_

"Stop it Tropius! Use Body Slam!"

Espeon flashed her eyes open, catching Tropius as it nearly fell on her, pausing as it held the massive Pokémon in the air as it struggled.

"Leaf Storm!"

Espeon cried out as she was struck, being sent skidding as she winced, picking herself up and glaring.

"Air Slash!"

"Esp Espeon!" Espeon growled, a powerful Psybeam slicing through the compacted air and striking Tropius who grunted, falling a few feet before rising, sending off a Leaf Tornado as commanded.

Espeon quickly destroyed it with a Psycic, then using the attack on Tropius itself as it dropped in surprise, crying out as it rose on four legs.

"Magical Leaf!"

"Esp!" Espeon cried, trying to dodge the colour changing leafs but wincing at how banged up she was looking, especially now that she hadn't restored a proper amount of power from Morning Sun.

"Finish this with SolarBeam!" Cameron shouted, and Tropius stilled, leafs extending on its back while it glowed a soft white.

Red pointed to the sun and the loyal beast started absorbing energy once more, glowing a soft blue which increased in color as nearly a minute grew by, each storing power.

"Release it Tropius!" Cameron shouted, Espeon slowly flicking her eyes open before glowing once again, this time, the compacted energy of the Solarbeam slowing and slowing before it very _very_ slowly changed directions.

"What? No way- Tropius, Whirlwind!" Cameron shouted desperately, knowing that the Espeon would finish the job unless gotten rid of.

Espeon was recalled, but the redirected energy was too much, it slammed into Tropius, knocking it out and already, Cameron's last Pokeball was being sent out.

"Finish whatever it sends out Wailord!" Cameron shouted, the crowd gasping at the gigantic size of the largest Pokémon known to man.

Red blinked in surprise as Snorlax appeared, apparently the commentators already running on about how good looking his massive Pokémon was.

Red blinked, looked at the huge water Pokémon, and snapped his fingers.

Thunder struck down while Snorlax cried out with a confident "Laaaaax!"

Wailord fell over knocked out.

That time, the crowd didn't even bother announcing a winner as Red recalled his Pokémon, ignoring the cheers of his victory, it was getting annoying.

* * *

**Review! Thanks for reading, and I hope the battling isn't too odd for you to understand.**

**~Oceanbreeze7**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright, first (Official) Pokemon story.**

**enjoy!**

**BEFORE YOU READ!**

**The style of battling I use is _very_ different then that of the game- in all logic, why the heck would a Pokémon forget a move? In this story, a Pokémon is able to retain knowledge of previous moves, thus,-**

_**Pokémon have more then 4 moves when battling.**_

**Thanks**

**Here it is! The battles! Enjoy!**

* * *

_"And Jimmy has just defeated Alexis' Misdreavus with his Typhlosion, who managed to defeat four of Alexis' Pokémon! Will Jimmy's next challenger be able to take out his Typhlosion?"_

Red closed his eyes, trying to get the mental image of a cocky young boy laughing out of his head.

_'Pichu! Take that Thunder!'_

_Red stared in surprise. Not only did this new boy challenge him, but also ordered his last Pokémon to take Pikachu's thunder, whom was also Red's last Pokémon. Both were tired and aching, wishing to finally end this battle, in their favor._

_"Pika Pichu!" Pichu shouted, leaping into the air and taking the entire attack, twitching slightly as it landed on the ground, falling on the snow and not rising._

_"Pika?" Pikachu asked, startled as it obviously hadn't expected the move, nor did Red to be honest._

_"You think that's the best I have, Red? There's a reason why I came all the way up this mountain- I'm not going to back down now!" Gold shouted, fire burning in his eyes while Red looked at the Pichu as it stirred in complete shock and confusion._

_"Do it Pichu! Thunder!"_

_"Pika!" Pikachu shouted, eyes wide as it jumped, trying to dodge, but in its tired state it couldn't move as fast as before. Pichu jumped upright, throwing its arms to the air as the clouds above stirred, a giant bolt of thunder falling from the sky in an epic display of pure and utter raw power- Pikachu's thunder and Pikchu's remaining power combined in a move that would possibly kill a weaker Pokémon._

_"Pi-ka-chu!" Pikachu screamed in pain, its exhausted body too weak to do anything as it fell, so slowly._

_Red was running, skidding to a stop to hold his remaining Pokémon, gently lifting it from the ground as it was obviously knocked out an smoking, twitching feebly._

_Gold had a breathless look on his face, a smile as he looked at the fallen Red and Pikachu._

_"I did it- Oh Arceus, I did it." Gold panted, looking at his team, their Pokeballs tightly fastened to his hip as he looked at Red's, whom were just laying in the snow as they didn't have a Pokeball nearby._

_He felt guilt rise in his throat as he saw the Charizard, large gouges in the skin from Feraligatr's jaws. Venusaur, burnt and twitching from Typhlosion's flames and Blastoise bleeding and shell cracked from Meganium's Frenzy Plant._

_Espeon was sprawled on her side, not moving as her fur was splotched with bruising in an array of colours from Togetic's brutal attacks, and Snorlax, bloody from Scizor's sharp claws._

_Finally, Pikachu, who wasn't moving in Red's arms, and Red himself, who seemed just as frozen as the mountain he lived on._

_Gold suddenly felt hollow, he didn't want this._

_"I- Oh Arceus I'm sorry." Gold stuttered, stumbling away and racing off into the cavern below, trying to forget the awful stillness of Red._

"Red!" The crimson eyes snapped up, looking at Blue who was looking at him concerned.

"Come on, the battle's between Paul and Ash. I think they want us to watch." Blue urged, and Red gave a slight nod.

Red gave one look to Blue who smiled and gently pushed him towards the benches on Paul's side of the field, waving dismissively to explain to the rather confused May, Max, Dawn, Misty, and Brock.

Red walked across, sitting down quietly and rubbing Pikachu, who had recovered from the earlier battle.

"Red?" Red looked up, Paul standing before him and blocking the stadium lights in his eyes.

"…I- Thanks. For helping." Paul clarified, and Red knew just how hard those words probably were.

Red gave a sharp nod, Pikachu squealing happily while playfully knocking Paul's back with his tail, causing the other to approach his position carefully.

_"Welcome to the final battle of our Semi-finals! In addition to a six on six Pokémon battle, the field will change terrain randomly. The field will be reset after each break, which will occur after the first challenger has run out of three Pokémon. The final battlers today are Ash and Paul! The field has randomly been selected as a grassy terrain. The first to attack will be Ash. We await the trainer's Pokémon!"_

Red watched carefully, knowing full well that Ash probably retrieved Pokémon from other areas he had traveled to- his part could be one that was completely random.

"I choose you Gliscor!" Ash shouted, a large flying scorpion like Pokémon taking the air as it stared at Paul with a smirk, "Gliscor!"

"Weavile, stand by for battle!" "We!"

_"Begin!"_

"Weavile! Blizzard!"

"Dodge it!"

Gliscor dodged, swooping down while twirling through the blizzard, wincing as the hail struck it slightly.

"Follow it!" Paul shouted, Weavile spinning its body to chase after Gliscor, surprising the creature and causing it to land, wincing in pain.

"X-Scissors!"

"Metal Claws!"

The two attacks collided, neither gaining ground as the two battled, wincing as slowly their energy drained.

"We- Vile!" Weavile smirked, clamping down on a surprise attack on Gliscor's neck while still holding the metal claws.

Red smirked slightly as Paul looked slightly surprised at the added attack, giving a nod while Weavile jumped away, Gliscor taking off into the air with a slight tremble.

_"Well, it seems that Weavile has taken it upon itself to attack without command!"_

"Come on Gliscor! Screech and swoop in again for another X-Scissors!"

Gliscor let out a piercing screech, Red's Pikachu's eyes flattening at the sound the two had grown used to from the wild Golbat around their home.

Weavile flinched, hands moving towards its ears as it growled, releasing a strong Ice Beam and catching Gliscor on surprise as it spun, trying to dodge and wincing as the ice formed on its tail, causing it to crash.

"Now! Metal claw!"

"X-Scissors!"

The two attacks collided once more, neither gaining ground as Paul smirked slightly, noticing the same position.

"Blizzard!"

"No! Gliscor get out of there!"

Weavile let the blizzard go, blasting out and slamming into Gliscor, Weavile spinning and releasing a powerful Slash, causing Gliscor to tumble into the air, wincing as the entire left side of its body was frozen, it shrieked loudly in pain, knowing it wouldn't hold on much longer.

"Weavile! Jump up and finish this with Night Slash!"

"Sky Uppercut!"

The two attacks collided, one of Gliscor's claws blocking both of Weavile's claws, the other swinging around and smashing into Weavile just as Weavile released a powerful Dark Pulse, catching Asho n surprise as Gliscor slammed into the ground, skidding and not rising.

_"Gliscor is unable to battle!"_

"You did good Gliscor, return!"

"Return." Paul nodded, calling back his wincing and panting Weavile.

"Go! Snorlax!"

Red arched an eyebrow, seeing the large and obviously fat Pokémon, out of shape as it growled low, staring with a dopey look.

"Go, Ursurang!"

Ash had his teeth clenched as he stared at Paul, who stared icily back, Ursurang growling as it stared at Snorlax.

"Ice Punch!"

"Hammer Arm!"

The two attacks colliding, Snorlax frowning as the two Pokémon were forced away, Ursurang skidding while Snorlax actually fell onto its back, struggling before rising and frowning.

_'What a shame. Snorlax has such potential only to be used like that.'_

"Hammer Arm again!"

The two attacks collided as Snorlax once more used Ice Punch, quickly being overpowered.

"Body Slam!"

Paul's eyes widened as Snorlax simply…_fell,_ onto Ursurang, burying the Pokémon beneath the dark blue and cream colored fat.

_"It seems that Snorlax has completely engulfed Ursurang!"_

Paul growled, teeth gritting together as Snorlax didn't move, simply laying on Ursurang.

Minutes drawled on, and Red was watching Snorlax carefully, looking at the fat between the ground and the edges of the creature, looking for ripples.

_"…We are unable to see the status of Ursurang." _The announcer stated, rather awkwardly while nothing was happening.

"Come on Ursurang." Paul muttered, watching as a few more minutes drawled on, then a low grumble from Snorlax as suddenly the entire beast was lifted up.

_"I can't believe this! It seems that Ursurang is actually managing to lift up Snorlax!"_

"Rang!" Ursurang roared, teeth lashing as it glowed a faint red, anger overcoming it.

"Hammer Arm!" Paul shouted, and Ursurang _threw_ Snorlax, slamming both arms powerfully into the creature, forcing Snorlax to slam into the ground, the field cracking under the weight as Snorlax groaned, hit by the two super effective attacks with the ability increase of attack power.

_"Snorlax is unable to battle! It's not looking good for Ash, who is down two Pokémon while Ash still has all of his!"_

"Return." Paul frowned, recalling the nearly fainted Pokémon, causing Ash to growl and throw his next Pokémon out.

"Go! Sceptile!"

A large lizard appeared, growling as it pulled out a twig, sticking it in its mouth and crossing its arms, smirking with a cocky look.

"Magmortar, stand by for battle!" Paul shouted, recognizing the grass type features.

_"Well well! Sceptile and Magmortar, two are powerhouses, will Paul gain victory with his type advantage?"_

"I have faith in you Sceptile- Bullet Seed!"

"Flamethrower!" The fire attack exploded, Sceptile moving with surprising speed to avoid the flames. From the Bullet Seeds smoke erupted, and Sceptile dodged, kicking off the wall and lunging towards Magmortar with surprising speeds with a charged Leaf Blade.

"Fire Punch!"

Flames and grass hit, causing light gray smoke to puff up, temporarily clouding the sight of the two Pokémon while Paul and Ash stood there tense, smoke spiraling as another plume erupted.

_"It seems now that the battle has changed! Now the winner decides on who ever trained their Pokémon to respond to situations without command!"_

Paul let out a low breath, closing his eyes while more smoke erupted, Paul throwing an arm up to try and block the chunks of rock from hitting his face.

_"It is impossible to tell who has advantage here!"_

"Magmortar! Smog!" Paul shouted, and after a few seconds, thick black smoke filled the air and destroyed all hope for Ash or Paul to see what was going on.

_"It seems that Paul has made visibility even more impossible! Has Paul trained his Pokémon to think for themselves in battle?"_

"Hand in their Sceptile!" Ash shouted frantically, and Paul watched, silently looking at the field as fire and smoke bellowed out. More plumes of fire before one insane plume, thicker than before caused Paul to recoil in surprise- Overheat.

"Scep-Tiiiile!"

"Mortar!"

Both cries were long and painful as slowly, nothing was heard and no more fire was shot into the air.

_"…We are unable to tell the status of both Pokémon."_

"Trainers! Is it okay for us to clear the field?" The Ref called to both trainers, Ash giving a quick nod while Paul echoed it, watching carefully as smoke still rolled.

_"Both trainers have given us the okay to clear the fields…We will see who remains momentarily." _

Large fans appears, blowing quickly as large gouges in the earth appeared, as well as large slicing and cuts from the earth from Sceptile's leaf blades. Seared rock and chunks were melted in some areas.

Slowly, the two Pokémon were revealed.

_"Both Sceptile and Magmortar are unable to battle! Ash has lost three Pokémon. We will have a short break."_

Paul recalled his fainted Pokémon, turning and walking back towards Red who was watching almost lazily.

"Ash never taught his Pokémon to attack without his commands." Paul nodded, and Red gave a small smirk, eying Paul's waist as he plucked a single pokeball.

He held it to Paul, who took it and eyed it carefully with a small frown.

"Torterra? Why do you want me to use him?" Paul asked, and Red nodded to across the field, where Blue was saying something, waving his arms wildly to emphasis, possibly about how to use a powerful Pokémon.

"I see. I trust you." Paul nodded to Red who gave a slight nod himself to Paul.

_"The trainers are back on the field! And ready for the second half! Trainers, release your Pokémon!"_

"Go Torterra!"

"Go! Charizard!"

Red sat upright, watching as a large orange dragon looking creature landed with a roar. It was…odd, and Red should have realized it sooner. It was only logical that Ash would have a Bulbasaur and a Squirtle also. Perhaps even evolved if the Charizard was.

_"Well! A Charizard and a Torterra! The two powerhouse starter types of different regions! This battle could go any way!"_

"Powerhouse." Paul muttered, and Torterra tensed, growling at Charizard who roared back, already looking upset with each other.

"Charizard! Flamethrower!"

"Leaf Storm."

The two attacks collided, amazingly enough, counteracting and leaving them equally balanced while Charizard snorted angrily.

"Again, Leaf Storm!"

The leaves swooped up towards Charizard who rolled to dodge it. It wasn't incredibly fast, but still enough to be dangerous.

"Flamethrower!"

"Deflect it!"

The attacks were proven harmless while Torterra growled, Charizard snapping back angrily.

"Swoop down with Fire Fang!"

"Rear then slam onto it." Paul stated with a smirk. Charizard charging with a mouth full of fire as Torterra reared suddenly, Charizard flapping to try and stop its collision course, only for Torterra to slam down, both of its heavy legs stamping firmly on Charizard's wings.

"No! Charizard, use flamethrower in Torterra's face!"

"Leech seed!"

Charizard released the inferno while Torterra planted the many seeds upon Charizard, wrapping around it painfully and draining energy.

"Come on Charizard! Flamethrower once more!"

Torterra roared, shaking its head angrily as fire burned in its face, causing it to shake and try to avoid the plume, unable to escape it.

"Torterra! Mega Drain!"

"Keep at it Charizard!"

"Terra!" Torterra groaned, more vines slamming into Charizard and sapping its strength.

"Release it!" Paul shouted, Torterra rearing again only for Charizard to scamper away, roaring in pain as the Mega Drain and Leech Seed took its toll.

"Torterra, Return." Paul nodded, causing Ash to look at Paul in surprise as the large continent Pokémon vanished from sight.

"Go! Honchkrow!" "Krow!"

"Charizard, take to the air!"

"You too."

The two Pokémon flew up, both spiraling into the air as they eyed each other.

"Flamethrower!"

"Dodge and Dark Pulse!"

The two Pokémon fired off attacks, Dark Pulse colliding with Flamethrower, creating a small explosion as the two creatures turned, diving around and continuing to fire off attacks.

"Honchkrow, Night Slash!"

Honchkrow dove in fast, gaining on Charizard who spun, growling.

"Metal Claw!"

The two collided, breaking apart as they turned again, ready for a second collision.

"Get in there Charizard!"

"Foul Play!"

"What?" Ash gasped, not having heard the attack before.

"Krow!" Honchkrow glowed black before slamming into Charizard, the black spreading across the skin of Charizard who flinched, twitching with a roar before plummeting quickly.

Red's eyes widened at the surprise attack, he flipped out his pokedex, looking up the attack.

_"Foul Play. Physical. Dark. Inflicts damage depending on amount of attack power of opponent."_

Red looked back at the battle, noticing how Charizard slammed into the ground, twitching in pain as Honchkrow landed next to Charizard.

_"Well! Honchkrow hit Charizard with Foul Play, one of the strongest Dark type moves, now with devastating force due to Charizard's high attack status."_

"Charizard! No! Come on, get up!" Ash shouted desperately, and Charizard slowly lifted itself, wincing in pain from the incredibly strong attack.

"Again."

Charizard roared once Honchkrow slammed into it again, knocking it back to the ground with a roar.

"No! Come on Charizard! Don't give up now!" Ash shouted desperately.

_"Can Charizard take it? Two Foul Play moves back to back, one holds enough force to down most Pokémon!"_

"Come on Charizard!"

"Finish this Honchkrow." Paul sighed, frowning- he expected more from a Charizard.

Charizard exploded upwards in anger; a brilliant glowing red aura caused Honchkrow to flap away, halting its attack in surprise.

"All right! Go for it Charizard!" Ash shouted, a grin on his face as Charizard erupted, exploding outwards with an inferno with a roar. The flames spreading out in a disk, slamming into Honchkrow who groaned flopping down and fainting with a single hit.

_"Amazing! It seems that Charizard has activated Blaze! All fire attacks are double powerful now! Who will Paul use now that Honchkrow has fainted?"_

"Go, Torterra!" Paul shouted, throwing out his Pokémon while Torterra landed, growling and looking nearly healthy.

_"It's Torterra again!"_

"Charizard! Flamethrower!"

"Use Earthquake on the ground to move rocks." Paul nodded, Torterra slamming into the ground, causing rocks to jam upwards, creating a shield around Torterra, leaving a panting and tired Charizard, having to land now that it was so tired.

"Torterra, wait until it gets close, and then fire Frenzy Plant." Paul nodded, Charizard snarling on the other side of the stone barrier.

"Charizard, try flamethrower once again!" Ash shouted, the Blaze fueled fire not breaking the stone barrier and causing Ash to grit his teeth together.

"Rock Smash on the rocks!"

Charizard roared, slamming its claws on the rocks, once they smashed it recoiled in surprise, large vines slamming into Charizard ruthlessly and knocking it to the ground without mercy.

_"Unbelievable! Charizard has just been hit by the strongest grass type move there is! Charizard is down!"_

Charizard moaned, dropping and hitting the ground, Torterra panting and pausing, trying to rise only to fall.

_"Charizard is unable to battle! What is Ash's fifth Pokémon?"_

"Go! Infernape!"

"Nape!" The flame monkey cried, glaring angrily at Torterra who stomped angrily.

_"An Infernape! The two powerful starters facing off against one another! Ash better treed carefully, having only two Pokémon remaining while Paul has four!"_

"Infernape! Flamethrower!"

"Earthquake!" The ground rumbled and Infernape howled, being knocked off its feet in surprise.

"Fire Spin Infernape!" Ash shouted, Infernape creating a powerful tornado of flames as Paul's eyes narrowed.

"Torterra, leaf storm and break it apart." The fire was deflected just as Charizard's was and Torterra grunted, sending off another Earthquake while simultaneously using Leaf Storm.

_"Well! Torterra is not only using one move, but two at the same time!"_

"Nape!" Infernape shouted, rolling across the ground and wincing, "Flame Wheel!" The rolling turned, changing into strategic and slamming into Torterra who groaned at the attack, skidding slightly.

"Infernape! Flamethrower and don't let up!"

"Leaf Storm!"

The two attacks collided, both canceling each other out. It continued, until eventually Torterra slackened slightly, the flamethrower breaking through and burning Torterra, causing it to roar.

"No! Torterra, use Earthquake!"

"Jump!" Infernape leapt high into the air and Paul looked at Torterra, noticing the slightly glowing green aura, _'Overgrow…'_

"Frenzy Plant!"

"Flare Blitz!"

Infernape exploded in bright blue fire, slamming into Torterra's back just as Frenzy Plant slammed into Infernape, throwing it across the stage where Infernape flipped, landing with a wince as recoil affected it.

"Tor." Torterra groaned, and slowly the glow vanished, causing Paul to hold up a Pokeball as slowly Torterra dropped, "Return."

_"And Ash has managed to defeat Torterra! Now it is only three Pokémon vs. two! Who will Paul use next?"_

"Go! Ursurang."

_"It's Ursurang!"_

"Hammer Arm!"

"Close Combat!"

The two attacks combined, Ursurang wincing at the impact while Infernape winced itself, although not as bad as Ursurang.

"Flame Wheel!"

"Catch it with Slash!"

The two attacks collided, Ursurang wincing as it tried to lift up the rolling fireball.

"Infernape! Close Combat!"

Infernape exploded upwards, slamming a punch in Ursurang's jaw, sending the bear flying, knocked out.

_"Ursurang is down! Now the score is tied, two to two!"_

"Weavile, stand by for battle."

Weavile was there again, observing Infernape with a sneer, hissing angrily while it looked rested from its break, Infernape was panting from the battle.

"Weavile, blizzard!"

"Infernape, dodge it!"

Infernape was too tired from its battle, wincing and trying to dodge while the blizzard caught Infernape, freezing it's leg.

"Weavile, Screech."

A loud piercing screech caused Infernape to yelp, hissing angrily while clamping its paws over its ears.

_"It looks like Paul may be having an issue with Weavile's move set."_

"Weavile, Ice Beam." Paul nodded, Infernape using a fist to block the ice beam, looking with frustration as the ice moved up, freezing its arm, another blizzard and Infernape thrashed, frozen in a position it couldn't move.

_"It looks like Infernape can't move!"_

"Weavile, return." Paul nodded, Weavile returning as Paul let out a low breath, throwing his final pokeball.

"Go! Electivire!"

"Infernape! Try to get out of there!"

"Giga Impact!"

A flash of white light, and all that was left was a fainted Infernape.

_"Infernape is down! What will Ash's last Pokémon be?"_

"Go get em' Pikachu." Ash smiled, Pikachu jumping down onto the ring.

Red looked forward interestedly. Red understood Paul's plan, have Pikachu fight Electivire until they both were unable to battle. Then, Weavile would remain and Paul would be victor.

As amusing as the battle was, there was _no _way either would win against him, his Pikachu could destroy Ash's at any time.

_"It seems that this is a battle of electric types! I wonder who will win!"_

"Alright Pikachu! We got this!" Ash smiled, and made a pointed effort to grab his hat, and shift it so it was backwards.

"Pika." Red's Pikachu spoke in slight surprise, looking at Red, whom at one time also did that. _'He knows that this is it.'_

"Pikachu- Iron Tail!"

"Electivire, protect." Paul nodded, Pikachu's tail slamming into the barrier, pausing until Electivire slammed upwards with a Brick Break.

"No! Pikachu, are you okay?" Ash cried out, Pikachu skidded with a wince, scowling at Electivire.

"Pika!' Pikachu scowled, nodding as Ash smirked.

"Alright! Quick Attack!"

"Hold it, then Low Kick." Paul commanded, Electivire waiting before dropping, sending a kick which Pikachu avoided, springing away.

"Vire!" Electivire scowled, snagging Pikachu with its twin tails, grabbing the mouse before holding it in the air.

"No! Get out of there with Iron Tail!"

"Close Combat!"

"Pika!" Pikachu shrieked, landing harshly on the ground and getting up with a wince.

"Pikachu, you okay there buddy?"

"Pika!" Pikachu scowled, and Red watched carefully as Pikachu stood.

_'It's showing its power. It shouldn't be able to stand after two Close Combats.'_

"Quick Attack!"

Electivire tried to dodge, wincing as it was hit, Pikachu jumping up into the air before smashing down with an Iron Tail.

"Again!"

"Vire!" Electivire winced throwing up an arm to deflect Pikachu's next attack.

"Thunder in the ground!"

Rocks were thrown, Pikachu using Quick attack to dodge, jumping into the air in another quick attack, only to be swatted with Close Combat, but coming down hard with an Iron Tail.

_"I don't believe this! Both Pokémon are swapping moves back and forth! I can't see an end to this!"_

_'Pikachu shouldn't be able to take this.'_

"Pika." Red's Pikachu spoke quietly, obviously looking at the display in slight awe.

_'Impressive they can keep swapping hits.'_

"Pika!" Pikachu roared, using another quick attack and only being deflected by Brick Break, both Pokémon panting from the attacks.

"Electivire, finish this."

"You too Pikachu!" Ash smiled, Pikachu breaking into a powerful Quick Attack.

"Giga Impact." Paul nodded, the two Pokémon racing faster and faster at each other.

_"Oh, I can't watch!"_

An explosion dust in the air as Paul closed his eyes, not wanting to see the outcome.

_"…Both Pikachu and Electivire are unable to battle! Paul has one Pokémon left, Paul is declared winner!"_

Red gave a nod as the entire arena broke into applause, Ash walking out onto the stage and carefully picking up his Pikachu, sheltering it close.

Blue ran out with Ash, walking over to Paul who looked up briefly.

"Good match Paul, it was great to battle you." Ash smiled, and Red glanced up, eyes narrowing.

_'How can he be so dismissive? Battles are important, how can he act like it's nothing?'_

"You don't care that you just lost?" Paul asked coldly, and Ash blinked in surprise.

"What? No, it was great to battle you." Ash smiled, and Paul just shook his head in disbelief, walking out of the arena.

"…You taught him well. I'm impressed." Blue nodded while Red gave a slight nod.

"Taught? What?" Ash asked with a confused frown, Red nodded to Blue, his Pikachu chirping while Blue shifted.

"Well…Red and I made a small little competition. I was teaching you strategies and new moves, while Red was doing the same with Paul." Blue winced while the group spun, looking at Blue and Red in shock.

"What? Isn't that betraying Ash?" Max shouted, Red giving a slight shrug, and turned.

"Guys, it doesn't matter. The times are arranged by the competition tomorrow. Tomorrow it's going to be Red vs. Paul."

"Well, you better not lose." Ash smiled, looking to Red who gave a slight not, eyes landing on Blue carefully, who gave a nod back.

"I understand. Don't worry, I won't let Go- _Jimmy_ beat me." It'll be you vs. me, just like old times, eh?"

Red gave a slight nod, walking out into street.

"Hey Red." He turned, seeing a familiar head of hair walk towards him, as well as the long cape.

Red gave a slight nod as Lance stopped, smiling at him.

"Hey, I've been watching your battles, as well as your friend Blue. When we watch- the Elite Four or gym leaders that came to watch, we try to find the most interesting battlers-"

Red stopped walking, turning at looking at Lance while crossing his arms, his Pikachu stating rather boldly. "Pika chu chu." It nodded.

"Anyways, just as a precaution. If you actually lose tomorrow, I was wondering if I could battle you."

Red's eyes widened out of surprise, but he only smirked, giving a slight incline of his head.

"Good, I'll see you later, hopefully in battle the day after tomorrow." Lance smiled and Red gave a slight nod, turning and walking away with a wave.

Tomorrow, Red was fighting Paul.

X-(X)-x

_"Welcome one and all to the final rounds! Here we have the last two battles, then later today we have our final battle and our winner! From then, the winner will then battle Lance of the Elite Four, and then Cynthia, the Champion! Although no tittles will be given out, this will be a complete full battle later tomorrow. Today, we have Paul battling Red. There will be no changing field and a full six on six Pokémon battle. You may use any Pokémon registered prior to this battle, not just the six you registered at one time. Paul has first move, begin!"_

"Go, Honchkrow!" Paul stated, calmly throwing the ball into the air, revealing his flying Pokémon.

Red said nothing, letting his eyes look at the Pokémon before drifting to Paul, who shifted slightly under his gaze. Silently he threw one Pokeball into the air, revealing a lavender cat.

_"Red has used Espeon! Why, I'm not sure what's more surprising, the fact that it wasn't Red's Pikachu, or that he willingly used a Pokémon with a type disadvantage! Anyways, Paul has first move, Begin!"_

"Honchkrow, use Dark pulse." Paul nodded, Red saying nothing.

"Ess.." Espeon hummed, the pulse glowing slightly before vanishing into nothing.

"Espeon! Espeon!" Espeon cried softly, running forward calmly while Honchkrow spun, swooping down for a commanded Night Slash.

Espeon spun, letting out a brightly colored beam which blasted Honchkrow aside, causing the bird to release a Dark Pulse.

Espeon jumped, taking the hit completely and instead spinning, using Psychic to slam Honchkrow into the ground before jumping onto it and slamming it onto the ground.

_"Incredible! Red is taking no chances in this battle and is deflecting every attack Paul throws at it!"_

"Honchkrow! Bite!" Paul shouted, and Espeon turned in surprise, feeling pain in her tail and spun, yelping at the sudden painful bite.

Espeon glowed, her body turning a light pink as she hissed.

_"It seems Espeon has used Power Swap! Moving its Special Attack to her physical Attack!"_

"Physical Attack?" Paul muttered, eyes glinting as Espeon spun, slamming her head hard into Honchkrow, causing it to cry out in surprising pain, slamming against the ground and skidding from the intense power. Honchkrow winced, trying to stand up.

_"It seems Espeon just used and incredibly strong Return! A move in which power increases by how much the Pokémon enjoys the trainer!"_

Espeon charged in a Quick Attack, Honchkrow struggling to stand.

"Honchkrow! Foul Play!"

"Es!" Espeon shrieked, twitching as the black aura spread over onto Espeon, forcing her off track as she slammed, legs crumpling and it hit the ground, jaw clicking on the platform.

_"Incredible! I've never seen a stronger Foul Play in my life! That Espeon sure has power!"_

Espeon winced, standing slowly and glaring at Honchkrow, who winced in return.

"Again!"

Espeon glowed a light pink, reverting her Attack and Special attack again, causing Foul Play to still do damage, but not nearly as much.

"Bite!"

"Espeon." Espeon growled, her eyes glowing as Honchkrow was lifted, and slammed again and again into the stage with no mercy.

Again and _again._

She let go, letting the limp bird lay there while she winced, taking obvious damage.

_"Honchkrow is out! But Espeon looks incredibly damaged from that attack!"_

"Return. Go, Weavile." Paul nodded, throwing out Weavile.

Espeon sat, bowing her head as she started to glow, absorbing the light.

"Weavile, use hail!" Paul shouted, ice taking over and clouds covering the sun, causing Espeon to protest with a yelp as her Morning Sun was blocked.

"Now, use Dark Pulse!" Weavile obliged, now Espeon was taking special care to avoid the dark energy.

"Hone Claws." Paul nodded, Weavile clicking her claws together as they grew slightly longer and sharper.

"Again, and again." Paul nodded, Weavile continuously using Hone Claws six times in quick succession.

"Espeon!" Espeon growled, glowing a light purple just as Weavile did also, Espeon's claws growing longer and sharper.

_"An excellent use of Psyche up! Now Espeon's status have increased to match Weavile's!"_

"Perfect." Paul muttered, a small smirk on his face while Red looked up, slightly surprised.

"Weavile, use Bite!"

Weavile lunged, Espeon hissing and charging also, shifting her Special Attack to Attack as it drew close for Return.

"Change it to Punishment!"

Red jerked forward, clapping quickly, Espeon instantly turning, trying to get away but Weavile was too close- the slash hit her flank.

"ESPEON!" Espeon shrieked, Weavile jumping away while Red stared in surprise and slight horror as Espeon buckled, dropping onto her knees and staring at Weavile in shock.

_"Unbelievable! Not only as Weavile increased its Attack, but it somehow baited Espeon into increasing hers! Using Punishment, it increased its normal attack to nearly insane amounts of power, not including type advantage and the increase of Weavile's own power!"_

Red stared, thoughts racing, _'Smart. Baiting Espeon into mimicking status changes. Six times and two changes, as with the formula makes nearly 300 damage, not including types.'_

He nodded, Espeon's jaw dropping as she gasped, dropping limply to her side.

_"…I don't believe it! Red's first Pokémon in the entire tournament has finally been taken out! Why, I haven't seen this since Tobias and his Darkrai!"_

Red gently recalled Espeon, and pulled out another pokeball, looking at Paul with a small smile before he reached up and pulled his hat's brim low, blocking his eyes.

_"What's this? It seems Red is going to use a Pokémon that has not been used before in battle!"_

He threw the ball, it opening up already in an attack, a spiraling inferno of flame which hit Weavile, causing the poor Pokémon to cry out in a dead faint.

"Weavile!" Paul stated in surprise, looking at the fainted creature before looking at the large dragon looking creature which landed before him.

He swallowed, mouth feeling dry as he recalled his Pokémon, looking at the Charizard which was standing on all four legs, looking more like a Rapidash then something which only used two normally.

_"I've never seen a Charizard on four legs! Not to mention how large it is! Paul's going to have a problem with this one!"_

Charizard snorted while Paul carefully threw his pokeball, revealing Electivire, which snorted, electricity crackling while Charizard's eyes narrowed.

_"Electivire vs. Charizard! What a battle this will be!"_

"Electivire, Thunderbolt." Paul commanded, Charizard rearing its head and letting loose a plume of fire, hitting the electricity and forcing its way through, hitting Electivire quickly and causing the creature to stumble back from the strength.

Paul gave a slight gasp, looking up at Red who now was just…standing there. His hat pulled low so his face was emotionless, casted in shadow.

"Electivire, Thunder!" Paul pointed, the powerful blast zapping Charizard as the beast winced, before rising with a roar, shaking off the attack.

_"Amazing! Charizard has just shaken off a Thunder like it was nothing!"_

Charizard roared, flapping up into the air and diving down, flinching as it was hit by another desperate and powerful thunder.

"Elec!" Electivire roared, slamming across the ground with a wince as a powerful Dragon Claw sliced into the Electivire, forcing it across the ground.

"Electivire! Close Combat!"

Charizard landed, a ball of glowing red appeared in the mouth of Charizard, letting the beast land on four legs as it growled and the small ball grew a brighter and brighter red.

"Vire!" Electivire roared, swinging a punch just as Charizard roared, letting loose a powerful wave of red energy, hitting Electivire and sending him flying in a concentrated fire attack.

_"Charizard just used Heat Wave! Amazing! Electivire is unable to battle! We will have a short break."_

Paul moved over to his bench, sitting down with a slightly stunned look as he sighed, closing his eyes.

Red also moved towards his bench, his Charizard flapping over calmly before jerking its head upwards at the stands, eying one of the people, selling candy.

Red gave a firm frown, Charizard snorting and rolling its eyes as it settled down calmly, dozing off.

"Hey Red!" Red looked up, seeing Blue running towards him, all of Ash's friends and Ash himself over on Paul's side.

"Paul's upset with this, he knows it's hopeless. Can you stop toying with him and end this already?" Blue sighed, Red casting a look at Charizard who puffed smoke at Blue, who just waved it off, slightly annoyed with the large creature.

_"The break is over! Trainers, please reveal your Pokémon!"_

Charizard lumbered over, walking on four legs onto the stadium floor while Paul pulled out a pokeball.

"Go! Ursurang!"

Charizard roared, just as Ursurang formed Charizard had grabbed the bear, flapping twice to rise into the air with amazing speed before tucking the struggling creature in tight and diving, bursting into blue fire as Fire Blitz activated, Charizard slamming into the ground with a confident roar.

_"Amazing! Ursurang is out with a single hit! It doesn't look good for Paul here."_

"Magmortar! Confuse Ray!"

At once the creature spun once landing, staring at the Charizard which looked up, ready to land an attack, only to have its leg buckle and it wince as it fell partially, obviously the move taken effect.

"Sunny day." Paul nodded and the sky suddenly grew even brighter, just as Charizard snapped at its own tail, hissing in anger as it bit into the fleshy extension.

"Hyper Beam." Paul nodded, his Magmortar gaining power as Charizard blinked, letting go of its tail once it realized what it had bit and turned.

It recoiled, having apparently managed to brace itself slightly for the Hyper Beam, still the attack caused it to tumble, back slamming on the ground as it roared in pain.

It jumped to its feet, landing on all fours before charging in an oddly non-Charizard style.

_"Amazing! Charizard has enough strength in its front legs to actually run on them like an Arcanine! And here comes Flare Blitz!"_

The attack fell and even though Magmortar was fire also, the damage had been done, leaving Magmortar fainted.

"Go, Torterra." Paul nodded the large continent Pokémon landing and roaring at Charizard, just as it had done with Ash's.

Red's Charizard bowed its head with a snort, almost an apology.

"Frenzy Plant!"

Charizard jumped, the vines grabbing its legs and pulling it back down while Charizard snarled, spitting fire at every vine as it hurried to escape.

It bit through, the vines receding as it spun to face Torterra, anger on its face.

"Now."

A large ray of Solar beam slammed into Charizard slamming the Pokémon into the back railing of the stadium, making the stands shake.

Charizard rumbled, walking out of the mess with head held high, its body glowing with power while Paul bowed his head, speaking quietly to his Pokémon, "I'm so sorry."

"Terra." Torterra quietly stated back, _'It's okay.'_, and Charizard roared, flames exploding outwards that had heat that the fans felt. At once Paul felt the heat and he ducked his head, trying to not watch the inferno of an instant faint.

_"I-I can't believe this! I'm not sure even Ho-Oh could create such a flame!"_

"TERRA!" Torterra roared, and before the fire even stopped, Paul quickly recalled his Pokémon, ducking as the fire shot overhead.

Charizard stood panting, Blast Burn effective as it snorted to Paul before lumbering tiredly over to Red, who gently recalled the beast with a smile.

_"Red is the victor! He will battle the victor of Jimmy vs. Blue and continue on to the final round later tonight!"_

"Paul." He heard quietly, looking over at Red who lifted his hat brim slightly, showing him cool crimson eyes, and a nod.

In Red's style, that was a _'Good job.'_

Paul echoed back the action.

* * *

**Review! Thanks for reading, and I hope the battling isn't too odd for you to understand.**

**~Oceanbreeze7**

**I AM SORRY FOR THOSE WHO WANTED ASH TO WIN!**

**Because of you people, I decided to add in a chapter AT THE END which involves Ash beating Paul at some time- I know the battles are really one-sided, i'm sorry about that but I want the story to be Red-Focused. Sorry if you don't like it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright, first (Official) Pokemon story.**

**Sorry for the long wait! I actually forgot all about this story!**

**But! I will update soon!**

**BEFORE YOU READ!**

**The style of battling I use is ****_very_**** different then that of the game- in all logic, why the heck would a Pokémon forget a move? In this story, a Pokémon is able to retain knowledge of previous moves, thus,-**

_**Pokémon have more then 4 moves when battling.**_

_**(Some people don't exactly understand what i mean by this, for example, Pikachu would know Thunder, Discharge, Quick Attack, Volt Tackle and...i don't know, Leer. While in the games it is impossible to have more then 4 moves, in this, they know all 5)**_

**Thanks**

**_For people who wanted Ash to win- at the end i will post an Epilogue where Red watched Ash win against Paul._**

* * *

Red knew that he'd freak. He'd pace himself until he was kicked out of his room by Pikachu and eventually wonder over to where Blue and Go-_Jimmy,_ were battling.

He growled silently, looking out the window at the sunset, trying not to turn around and walk towards the stadium

He growled, throwing a Pokeball into the air, revealing Charizard, who was recently healed from its fight.

It looked at Red curiously before a look of understanding and a mocking look Charizard snorted, Red smacking it playfully as he jumped on, Pikachu taking its position by Charizard's horns, the great lizard flapping into the air, ignoring Red as said trainer glanced over his shoulder to see a powerful fire blast shoot out of the arena.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted, causing Red to look at him in surprise, easily distracting him. Red smiled slightly, patting his Pikachu's head while the three shot up into the air, instantly traveling towards Mt. Silver.

Red blinked at the ice, the hail hitting in a familiar comfortable way, causing Red to smile as they neared the summit, taking a few small fun shots of fire towards wild Sneasle that snarled in anger.

Charizard roared in anger, swooping low and in between trees before breaking through the roof, smirking at an angry Ursurang that snarled from below.

Red gave a soundless laugh, swooping up once more as they broke the clouds, the stars in sight as the sun was now below the clouds. The stars and moonlight casting the clouds in sparkles, Charizard flapping over and digging its claws into the ice, landing on the edge of the cliff and looking around curiously.

Charizard walked over towards the crevice in the ice, Red noticing with surprise as the groove in the ice was broken, revealing the original crack.

Red jumped down, Pikachu leaping onto Red's shoulder as they walked over, slipping inside to investigate.

"Pika." Pikachu whispered in surprise, Red looking around in surprise as the ice was cleared in a well worn way, almost identical to how it was back in his own universe.

"Pikachu chu! Pika Pi!" Pikachu shouted, leaping down and racing down the slope towards three protruding spires of ice, each holding something.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted, jumping towards the spires only to pause.

Red frowned, looking at his rather stunned Pikachu, approaching before also halting.

Three Pokeballs were set in the ice, each one more familiar then Red was caring to remember. He approached, dragging his fingers over the well worn marking of the Ultra Balls, each one slightly different from another.

He pulled them from the ice with slight difficulty, each one detaching with a slight tug on the ice. Red looking at them in slight shock before he turned, walking out of the cavern with Pikachu following.

Charizard looked up with surprise, eying the Pokeballs with slight confusion before recognition, recoiling with slight confusion at the sight. It grunted, looking at Red confused while Red looked at each of the Pokeballs with a swallow, throwing all three into the air at once.

Each exploded outwards, Charizard taking a step back as the Pokémon formed, huge in size rivaling Charizard as they swooped around, crying out loudly before landing in the ice, talons griping deeply into the ice.

Red stared eyes wide as he looked at the birds in confusion, shaking his head. He had _released _them.

"Pika! Pikachu chu Pikachu Pi!" Pikachu shouted, looking at all three birds which responded in their own way, looking upon Red in respect as each bowed.

_"Chosen one." _They chorused the three legendary birds. He had caught them due to Giovanni wanting them and trying to catch them then, only for him to release them later.

_"'We have chosen to assist you in this realm. Our realm is in balance, the chaos here will benefit with our guidance over the guardians. We are the true legendary; the others are those of our children. We will battle by your side, Chosen one."_

Red looked at them, and looked at Charizard, who snorted, Articuno giving a nod, Charizard nodding back, having been the one to best Articuno in battle.

Red looked at the three birds, a small smile on his face as he summoned Espeon, the violet cat looking upon the three birds with slight surprise before bowing her head in a respectful nod.

_"Greetings." _Moltres nodded, the flame of its plume flaring as it nodded to the creature.

_"Greetings, Guardians of the sky." _Espeon bowed, her voice one quiet tone that echoed among the flying birds. The psychic voice was one that Red had once heard in shock, now he didn't need to hear to know her thoughts.

_"We will battle against the foes who shall harm you. We understand from the creator, that they will battle tomorrow. We look forward for our flames burning our foes."_

_"My ice freezing your foes."_

_"And my power ending those who challenge."_

Red smiled, nodding in turn to Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres.

He slowly held up each of the Pokeballs, each returning calmly, Red hesitating before clipping them onto his belt, hidden on the inner fold. Sadly, nothing could be said for Mewtwo.

(Red remembered long ago when he caught the creature. It said that it preferred not to battle unless necessary, and that the Pokeball created a form of suspended animation. It preferred that, rather to mindless talk.)

He walked back toward Charizard, mounting the large orange dragon before the three of them swooped down, darkness over the sky as obviously the battle had ended.

They moved, swooping low over the crowd and causing quite a few people to look up and shout loudly, trying to gain his attention as he would possibly be the new winner.

He moved, Charizard's superior eyesight spotting the bustling crowd as they swooped down, the group waving with slight glee.

"Hey Red! Guess who won?" Ash asked, a smirk on his face while Red's eyes drifted to Blue, who didn't look upset, but didn't look happy.

"Yeah, you don't have anything to worry abs-"

"Hey, Blue."

They looked, Charizard growling lowly while Red let his hand move onto the mighty beast neck, stroking it calmly while trying not to make eye contact with the familiar voice.

It was younger then Red, only by a few years, not nearly filled with the child youth of Ash.

"Jimmy." Ash gasped slightly, before smiling in surprise.

"Hey Jimmy, nice battling out there." Blue smiled with a nice nod while Red tried not to look, Charizard not breaking its steady growl.

"Eh, it's all fine. It was great to battle with you! I haven't had a good challenge in a long time!" _Jimmy_ laughed, and Red's hand paused as he heard the loud agreement from a Typhlosion.

"Oh, Red." Jimmy stated, obviously sounding eager to talk to Red.

With slight stiffening, Red turned, looking at the carbon copy of the Typlosion that he had battled years ago.

"Hey, I've watched your battles. Those were amazing! No offence Blue, but you've got your work cut out for you." Jimmy grinned, his Typhlosion smirking and roaring in agreement.

"Yeah, Red is actually an old rival of mine. I've beaten him…once, I think." Blue blinked, Red giving a slight roll of his eyes, he had just had Pikachu for less than a week and it still misbehaved.

"Wow! I'm not going to miss out on that battle! I'll root for you guys, well whoever gets to face Lance and Cynthia." Jimmy smirked, smiling at Red before giving a slight wave and walking away.

"See ya!" Jimmy laughed, his Typhlosion giving a large friendly grin before roaring happily and bounding after, leaving Red still frowning as he looked at Charizard, whose eyes were still narrowed in barely restrained anger.

"Hey, Jimmy's really nice." May smiled, looking at Blue who gave a slight smile.

"You have no idea. He's cocky when battling, but nice outside the field." Blue nodded, Ash looking at him in surprise.

"Hey, you've met Jimmy before, right?" Misty asked, Red looking up at Blue with a warning look in his eye.

"Yeah, he battled me and won. He's… he's more of Red's rival." Blue shrugged, causing the group to look at Red, noting his tense posture.

"Wow, I wonder he did to make Red so upset." Max stated with surprise, looking at May who shrugged.

"They didn't meet on the best of terms." Blue tried to explain, Red saying nothing as he recalled Charizard, his Pikachu jumping onto his shoulder.

"Pikachu?" Ash's Pikachu asked, glancing in the direction that Jimmy walked off to.

"Pika. Pika Pikachu pi. Pika pi Pikachu." Red's Pikachu spoke, waving its tail in the direction of Jimmy, Ash's Pikachu recoiling in complete surprise, its jaw dropping open with a "Pi?"

"Pika." Pikachu nodded somberly, waving goodbye as Red started walking away, hands shoved in his pocket as he lowered his hat, obscuring his face.

"What was that?" Misty asked in surprise, noticing Red's swift departure.

"I guess seeing Jimmy again was too much. He's not really…_good, _with that sort of stuff." Blue shrugged.

"Okay…so we'll see Red tomorrow?" Brock asked with a frown while Dawn sighed, placing her hands on her hip.

"You know Ash, for being your counterpart, Red sure isn't like you." Dawn sighed, her Piplup agreeing.

Ash shrugged and Blue sighed, "Red's gone through a lot. He always tells me something like, 'If people think you're mute, they think that you can't hear them as well,' or something like that."

"Huh, odd thing to live by." May shrugged, causing the group to start to walk back towards the hotel.

Red had already gone to his room, sitting on his bed while looking at all of his Pokémon, carefully looking at each of his Pokémon, sitting around his room, all excepting Snorlax.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted, the occupants of the room giving a slight nod while Pikachu gave a rundown of the battle tomorrow. Charizard snorted, talking to Venusaur who grumbled back an understanding.

"Pika- Pikachu chu!" Pikachu explained, and Red smiled slightly as the low grumbles of excitement spread, telling them of the battle against Blue.

"Stoise." Blastoise growled, looking at Charizard who gave a slight nod.

Red looked at the door, hearing the quiet knocks and Espeon looked, tilting her head as she opened the door with psychic, allowing access to the room.

"Esp." Espeon nodded, turning and playfully brushing her tails in an almost mocking way, causing Red to arch one eyebrow.

_'There is only one person to whom Espeon acts like that to.' _ Red thought with an internal laugh while Paul awkwardly walked in, remaining cool and indifferent.

Red gave a slight nod of his head, looking at Paul with calculating crimson eyes while Paul gave a slight nod.

"I figured that you wouldn't watch Blue's battle. He won with one Pokémon left, although the other's Typhlosion took out two of his Pokémon. The Togatic also made some damage. I wish you the best of luck tomorrow."

Red gave a slight nod, Espeon bounding over playfully before drawing her tail over Paul's arm, finding amusement in his stiffened reaction of withdrawing his arm.

"Spe?" Espeon asked with a confused yip, causing Paul to pull away, walking towards the door with a slight wave, Espeon giving a loud purr as she stated her goodbye with a loud "Esp Espeon!"

The Pokémon watched, Venusaur especially taking amusement in Espeon while it gave a loud rumble of laughter, Blastoise putting in a "Blas-Blastoise." Causing Pikachu to chirp loudly in amusement before falling into laughter.

Red gave a slight smile, nodding to Espeon who mentally flicked the light switch, causing the room to be covered in darkness as each Pokémon settled down, leaning around each other like a family, Charizard's tail wrapped around Blastoise's shell while Espeon was perched on Venusaur's back, who was leaning comfortably next to Blastoise.

Red sat there, staring at his starter as it finally fell asleep, curling around his hat which he took off only for those occasions.

Eventually he sighed, giving a small sigh as he ran a hand between Pikachu's ears, causing his Pokémon to look at him with a dopy confused look while Red gave a slight smile.

"Chu." Pikachu muttered in sleep, squirming over to tuck in under Red's throat, curling up tightly and forgetting about the hat.

Red smiled, gently closing his eyes as the sound of Espeon's purrs set him to sleep.

x-(X)-x

The seating was more insane than ever before. Just to emphasize how large the final battle was, they were to meet in the underground complex before taking their positions and being lifted up onto an elevated platform to then command their Pokémon.

Red gave a small smile, walking into the complex and letting all of his Pokémon out, the six walking around while stretching for warm up, Red taking advantage of the large area and time by releasing Snorlax, letting Espeon debrief Snorlax on their opponent.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked, looking at the four Pokeballs still on Red's hip.

Red let his hand drift over the four, shaking his head at Pikachu, practically stating _'I'm using the Pokémon which I've worked with all my life.'_

"Pika!" Pikachu squealed in glee, looking happily as each Pokémon roared in their own glee, before manually returning themselves. Charizard pressing his muzzle to the ball, and the other following suit.

"Saur." Red looked over, seeing his Venusaur looking at him with a turn of its head, causing Red to walk over curiously.

"Venu-Saur saur." Venusaur muttered, looking actually slightly hesitant while Red smile, gently stroking one of Venusaur's large petals on its back, straightening a few crumpled petals in a way he knew Venusaur loved.

He smiled, looking at Venusaur while lowering himself to his knees, looking at Venusaur in his eyes. He smiled, not a cool indifferent one but an honest _smile_, running his hands along Venusaur's neck, scratching under the leaves and removing a few dried scales from Venusaur's snout.

Red turned his head with a smile, asking silently, _'You ready for this?'_

"Saur!" Venusaur smiled, stomping its foot once before giving a nod, letting Red return it as he walked towards the lifting platform as instructed.

_"First, we have Blue! A mystery trainer who has managed to defeat all competition before him with a stunning amount of power! Blue's most common Pokémon used to date is his Arcanine."_

Red waited, letting out a small smile, pulling his hat low over his face as he moved, ready for a full out honest _battle._

It had been _so long._

_"And second! We have Red, a mystery trainer who appeared just as Blue did! Red, a Pokémon trainer who managed to defeat nearly all trainers using only his Pikachu! Out of all of Red's Pokémon, the only known ones are Charizard, Espeon, and Pikachu!"_

Red's platform rose, and he stood, not gripping the railings but instead standing calmly as he lifted up.

The sounds of the stadium hit his ears, causing Red to look up slightly, seeing Blue across the arena, who was letting out a low breath.

_"Trainers! Face each other and shake hands, signaling the final championship battle!"_

The two stepped down, walking down and across the stage, slowly shaking hands while Blue gave a small smile.

"It's nice to battle you again. This time, I _won't _lose. I'll beat you like before." Blue nodded, and Red gave a small smirk.

_"What's this?" _ The announcer stated, Red not spotting the cameraman with a microphone until too late, _"It seems that both Red and Blue have battles before! Not only that, but both have won over the other! Who will win in this championship rematch?"_

They said nothing, moving back towards the railing and standing, waiting.

_"Now! Trainers, release your Pokémon!"_

Red nodded, throwing a Pokeball into the air, revealing Pikachu while a Jolteon appeared on Blue's side, spitting and ready to fight.

_"A Pikachu and Jolteon! A battle of electricity and speeds here! Who will win? The first move is determined by the least amount of time in battle, which is Red! Trainers are allowed to swap Pokémon at any time during the battle, even using Pokémon previously registered although not the original six, keeping us surprised. Begin!"_

"Jolt!" Jolteon snarled, Pikachu mimicking the same growl as they stood, gently moving, the other mimicking and slowly moving into a circle.

_"It doesn't seem like Red has decided what his move will be yet! I have a feeling this battle will be one of the biggest yet!"_

"Pika!" Pikachu growled, cheeks sparking while Jolteon bristled.

Red lifted his hands, before pointedly snapping, Pikachu vanishing with impressive speed, Jolteon jumping without a command and landing across from where Pikachu stood before, causing the two to continue circling.

_"Red has made his first move! Although it seems like nothing has happened, Blue now has the right to return attack."_

"Jolteon, you know what to do." Blue nodded, Jolteon bristling as the two growled at each other.

Pikachu darted forward with a Quick Attack, Jolteon responding with one of its own, both colliding and landing apart, almost as if nothing had happened.

_"The two attacks seem evenly matched!"_

"Again!" Blue nodded, Jolteon speeding forward, slamming a hit on Pikachu and sending it flying into the air, only for it to slam down with a powerful Iron Tail, sending both Pokémon away as they continued, pacing around.

_"The two don't seem to be injured at all!"_

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted with a hiss, tail waving wildly in anger.

"Jolt!" Jolteon growled, releasing an array of Pin Missiles, all which vanished by Pikachu's powerfully charged Thunderbolt.

"Pi." Pikachu hissed, racing forward with Agility, vanishing from sight while Jolteon activated Double Team, creating copies while slowly, each copy vanished from a precise Quick Attack, destroying every copy while Jolteon attempted to create more.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted victoriously, sending Jolteon flying as it hit firmly, sending the Pokémon skidding across the ground with a wince.

"He's stronger then last time. Much." Blue muttered, Jolteon giving a nod of agreement.

"Jolt." Jolteon snorted, jumping back while firing off even more Pin Missiles, causing Pikachu to suddenly…_disappear_, and appearing again from where it had dodged with amazing speed.

_"Incredible! Has Red's Pikachu been holding out on us?"_

Red's Pikachu watched carefully while Jolteon jumped back, standing below Blue's platform while sitting on its haunches, Pikachu jumping back while sitting also, remaining warily.

"…You've improved, Red." Blue nodded, raising his voice enough for Red to hear, who smirked, lifting a Pokeball and returning Pikachu just as Blue did with Jolteon.

_"What? Both trainers have returned their Pokémon and are now about to use a new one without dealing any major damage!"_

"I know you've wanted a rematch, go for it Arc." Blue nodded, releasing his mighty large fire type dog which roared in the heat of battle, eying Red eagerly while tensing, already knowing which Pokémon was going to be released.

Charizard had barely been in the air before a strong flamethrower shot through the air across from it, causing the lizard to dive and landing on the ground, causing it to shake slightly.

_"Charizard and Arcanine! A battle of fire and fangs!"_

The two beasts roared, growling angrily while Charizard gathered a glowing orange orb in its maw, Arcanine snarling and tensing, jumping and springing high into the air to avoid the Heat Wave, snapping at Charizard as it flapped into the air, nearly getting Arcanine with a metal claw as it swooped.

"Arcanine! Thunder Fang!" Blue shouted, the dog landing before springing up, tackling the large dragon with a momentum it could have been a Slam, before the two crashed to the ground, biting deep at the dragon who roared in pain, back and wings arching as electricity circulated through.

Charizard roared, glowing red before exploding with power, Arcanine snarling as it was tossed into the air, speeding back with Extremespeed only to be deflected with a Shadow Claw.

Arcanine landed with a wince, rolling once before jumping, landing another Thunder Fang while Charizard once more shook it off with an Overheat, sending the poor dog flying as Charizard flinched, body shuddering through the paralyzing effect.

"Arcanine! Get in with one more Thunder Fang, then finish with." Blue nodded, noticing the wincing properties of Charizard.

Red's eyes widened as Arcanine charged, the electricity in its fangs turning to an incredible force as it grew closer.

Charizard reared its head back, a Heat Wave growing in its mouth, if both attacks hit, both would be dangerously injured.

Red shook his head, using his hand and patting his side, the muffled noise reaching Charizard who snorted in surprise but did not object the command.

The ball of glowing Orange grew, changing shape to a crimson red that matched Red's eyes before Charizard closed its mouth, watching as Arcanine lunged, mouth opening as it drew closer…

The pure utter _power_ of Charizard was felt by the audience as through the flames, a giant crimson inferno of fire exploded, swooping up in the soundless shape of Charizard itself, a silent cry besides the roar of the flames themselves as the move attacked Arcanine, dwarfing it in size and in power by Arceus' power itself.

The fire folded on itself, Charizard still standing but panting slightly while Arcanine was down, fainted from the incredible power of the move.

_"I- I don't know what to say…"_

"Return Arcanine. You did a good job." Blue smiled, swallowing the dread he had felt the moment he realized that Red had commanded a Blast Burn.

"Go, Alakazam." Blue smiled, nodding while he sent the large Pokémon out. Once the Pokémon had spotted his opponent it instantly let its eyes glow blue, a bright light flashing into the sky before it lowered its spoons, glaring at Charizard, who snorted.

"Psychic!"

Charizard flapped, slowly gaining air through its exhaustion of using a Blast Burn, an obvious weakness of the powerful move.

"You're fault Red, you're recharge time was just what I needed." Blue smiled, the move snatching Charizard and slamming the flimsy flying type into the ground repeatedly while then firing off a Psybeam just to make sure the large dragon was down.

After all, it didn't matter with the _amount _of attacks, but rather the power behind them.

Charizard was returned, instead Espeon was sent out, Blue's jaw locking in slight worry as he observed the intelligent lavender creature.

_"It seems that Red has enough Pokémon to match Blue type for type. Does Red also have a Pokémon to match Blastoise, Gyarados and Pidgeot?"_

"Espeon!" Espeon shouted, a glowing ball of dark energy in her jaw as she released it.

"Dodge it!" Blue shouted, Alakazam using a Psybeam to break the super effective Shadow Ball before it could make impact, leaving the feline to scowl, looking at Alakazam, her long time psychic foe.

"Psybeam." Blue nodded, Espeon firing off a similar beam, the two converging as they hit, eventually creating a display of a single beam between the two before an explosion occurred from the blasts, a well placed confusion moved it.

"Esp!" Espeon shouted, firing off another Shadow Ball, this time, Alakazam using Psychic to redirect the ball back at Espeon who shrieked at the impact, out of anger using a sudden Psychic.

Alakazam groaned as it was mentally assaulted, Espeon snarling on the other side as it ravaged the poor Pokémon's mind, destroying its powerful psychic connections as its tail flickered, draining power from Alakazam at a startling rate.

_Sccr-Bam!_

"Peon!" Espeon howled as a powerful wave of energy was smote down from the sky, slamming into Espeon who crumpled from the Future Sight attack, passing out completely as Alakazam used a Teleport and a swift Psycho Cut to the fallen feline's form, knocking it out.

"Return." Blue nodded, recalling his tired and nearly fainted Pokémon as Red recalled his own, the true battle becoming more and more brutal as time wore on.

"Ve-nusaur!" A Venusaur roared, looking upon Blue with a challenging look on its eye as it spotted its long time rival.

_"One of Red's Pokémon! A Venusaur!"_

"Go, knock it out Pidgeot." Blue nodded, releasing his beautiful bird into the air.

_"It looks like Blue has the advantage here! Not only that, but Blue also has only one Pokémon fainted while Red has two! Blue has his Alakazam and his Jolteon, while Red has only his Pikachu."_

"Saur!" Venusaur growled, shifting the flower on its back while Pidgeot cried out with little worry, flapping wildly as a wind was created in the air- a Tailwind.

"Hurricane, finish it!" Blue shouted, and the crowd watched eagerly while Venusaur created a Vine Whip, spreading across the arena and gripping parts of the shattered ground from the previous battles.

The move was powerful, possibly one of the strongest air attacks Venusaur had ever been hit with. However, since Venusaur had little speed, it had nearly tripled its defense, gaining power and resistance from such attacks by Charizard's several Air slash's. It winced as the painful stinging burned, but didn't back down as Pidgeot finished frantically flying, landing and panting while Venusaur laid there, not moving.

"I expected Venusaur to be toughe-" Blue cut off as Venusaur's eyes snapped open, glared, glowing with power from Synthesis while Pidgeot tried to catch his breath.

Once more, Red patted his leg.

Venusaur roared, rearing back then slamming its legs into the ground, the earth trembling as it split, long tendrils of roots exploding upwards, grabbing Pidgeot and pinning it to the ground as the vines grew thorns in front of his eye, the painful stinging enough for Pidgeot to cry out in agony.

Venusaur's flower opened, and started absorbing sunlight while the Frenzy Plant nearly destroyed Pidgeot right there and then.

"I'm sorry, my friend." Blue spoke in a soft whisper, the bird looking at him and bowing its head in acceptance.

The Frenzy Plant held no mercy as it brought the captured bird close to Venusaur, who released the Solar beam point blank.

"Saur!" Venusaur roared, looking victoriously while Pidgeot lay in a crumpled heap, both Pokémon being recalled.

_"Looks now like the score is tied! One more Pokémon to faint and we will have our break."_

Red's eyes narrowed. Blue's Pokémon had trained, not enough to spare him from his defeat though. Charizard's and Espeon's fall had been due to his miscommunication. It would not happen again.

"Go! Gyarados!"

"Pika!"

_"Pikachu is out once more!"_

"Dodge! Keep moving and use Hyper Beam!"

_"It looks like both trainer's aren't using basic attacks anymore, and are now relying on the basic skill of larger finishing battle moves such as Hyper Beam."_

"Pika…CHU!" Pikachu roared, throwing its hands up in the air as a powerful electrical beam of Thunder was sent down from the heavens, Gyarados roaring in agony as the powerful Thunder was sent at it, it managed to point the Hyper Beam and release it just as its eyes slid shut.

A blinding flash of light and the crowd gasped, looking at the scene in eagerness.

"Pika." Pikachu nodded, having easily dodged the attack and looking at the single kit KO of Gyarados.

_"A-and we have a break. The battle will continue momentarily."_

Red stood, walking over towards his bench with a sigh, looking at Pikachu who looked slightly worn, nothing that he couldn't handle.

"Pikachu chu?" Pikachu asked, looking at Espeon and Charizard's poke ball, Red gently set them down, Pikachu curling up near them for a slight rest.

"Red." Red turned, seeing the others walking towards him after having talked with Blue most likely.

He arched an eyebrow and Ash shifted, not sure what to say while Misty gave a small fake punch at his arm.

"What Ash _means _to say is that your battle's really fun to watch. You're doing great." Dawn grinned, her Piplup chirping an agreement.

Red gave a slight nod, looking at the timer before pulling Pikachu back, pausing before placing the creature on his shoulder as he slipped both Charizard and Espeon's Pokeballs on his hip as he walked up.

"Alakazam." Blue nodded, summoning the still tired creature to the field.

Red paused before throwing a Pokeball on the field, revealing the only last starter Pokémon.

"Blastoise." Blastoise stated proudly, standing proudly while the announcers jumped into excitement.

_"Amazing! Red has all three of the Kanto starter Pokémon! As well as an Espeon, the evolved form of a previously used starter before the discovery of Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle. What Pokémon is Red's last?"_

Red nodded holding his hand out, palm upwards while Blastoise gave a nod, understanding the command.

"Alakazam, Psychic!" Blue shouted, and Blastoise sent out a powerful jet of water, stopping Alakazam as it was blasted back.

_"Amazing! One of the strongest Water Pulses I've ever seen!"_

"Stoise!" Blastoise shouted, moving into a fast rapid spin and charging Alakazam, who halted the shell only a small ways away from Alakazam.

"Blas!" Blastoise roared, bursting from its shell with a powerful Skull Bash, sending Alakazam stumbling backwards.

Blastoise seemed to smirk before a powerful blue ball of light grew in its claws, growing larger and larger.

_"What? How can this be? I was never aware that a Blastoise could learn Focus Blast!"_

_'Trust Red to meet someone who can teach a Blastoise a fighting move.'_ Blue internally cursed before shouting loudly, "Alakazam! Teleport!"

The blast was deafening, Blastoise standing determinedly before it wriggled in its shell, storm clouds gathering above as rain started to fall.

"Great job Alakazam. Return. Guess it's up to you." Blue smiled, throwing his pokeball…

"Blastoise!"

"Blas blas!"

"Toise! Blastoise!"

The two large turtles shouted at each other, probably taunting before Red flicked his fingers, Blastoise returning with a bright red light of its pokeball.

"What?" Blue asked with a blink before horror dawning on his face.

He had just sent Blastoise out.

In a _rain storm._

"PIKA!"

There was no way to avoid the Thunder as the clouds had come, Blue could only close his eyes, he heard Blastosie say calmly its name, as if accepting an apology Blue didn't dare say aloud in front of camera.

_"Blastoise is down with just one hit! Amazing! Will Red keep Pikachu out on the field? Or will he return it and continue this odd frantic pattern?"_

"I'm _so sorry," _Blue whispered to Blastoise's pokeball, sending out Jolteon who blinked in the rain before growling, showing its teeth.

Pikachu was returned, and instead Venusaur was sent out, blinking in the rain as it looked at Jolteon with a snort, shifting its flower.

"Jolteon! Thunder!"

"Venusaur!" Venusaur roared, being struck by the move as it flinched slightly, but slowly and surely continued to move towards the frozen Jolteon, who was too busy maintaining the powerful Thunder.

_"Venusaur can take Jolteon's Thunder! This is amazing! I wonder what it's going to do!"_

"Saur!"

Double-Edge slammed into Jolteon, sending it sprawling as once again, Frenzy Plant was at work as it made quick business of Jolteon, the Venusaur finishing up with a swift Petal Dance.

_"Red is the winner of this year's Silver Conference Tournament! This means, that tomorrow Red will compete against Champion Lance and his team of Dragon Pokémon, and Champion Cynthia, and her mixed Pokémon team! We hope to see you tomorrow!"_

Red gave a nod, walking across the field towards Blue who sighed, recalling Jolteon with a frown.

"You battled really well Blue!" May smiled, and Blue shook his head.

"No, I didn't even see Snorlax." He sighed, causing Red to give a slight smile before shaking his head.

"Snorlax? You took out two of his Pokémon!"

"But I beat him once!"

"Quiet!" Misty shouted, causing the two to grow quiet in their bickering while Blue gave a small smile, offering a hand to Red, "Great job Red. Beat Lance, will ya'?"

Red smirked and gave a nod. His Pikachu chirping happily.

"Wow, you're…you both are _really _good." Ash blinked, still looking slightly shocked over the whole ordeal.

Red's Pikachu laughed, Ash's joined in.

* * *

**Review! Thanks for reading, and I hope the battling isn't too odd for you to understand.**

**~Oceanbreeze7**

**Alright, i hope you liked that battle, it was a fun one to write.**

**In case you haven't noticed. If Red taps his leg, it's one of the finishing moves. Just so you can look for it in the future. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the long wait!**

**I assume a long chapter is a fair compromise? It better be- nearly 12,000 words right here. :) You're not getting another long one after this.**

* * *

The battle against Lance.

Red had been looking forward to this, as well as his Pokémon. He was wary, Team Rocket could attack at any moment now that Red was the winner, although it was more likely they would attack during his and Cynthia's battle.

The only good thing, is that both of the champions were aware of Team Rocket, and ready to fight back also. Blue had assured him that both Champions brought more than 6 Pokeballs, allowing a decent fight even if the match ended.

_"Here we are with the first Champion Battle! Now, the outcome of this battle does not affect the status of the following battle later this day! If Red manages to defeat Lance, he will gain no extra title nor will he be crowned a champion. This match is not for any Pokémon League Title and breaks are allowed. As following in any other battle, a break will commence after three Pokémon of each trainer are unable to battle. Each trainer will be allowed to call for one time out while Pokémon are not attacking at any time. Only six Pokémon are allowed although trainers may use any Pokémon registered at any time during this Conference, not the original six they registered for this match. As in any normal battle, the challenger has the first move. The battle will not take place on any field. Now! In the left corner! Pokémon trainer, Red!"_

Red felt his stand be lifted high into the air as he looked out across the field, seeing the indent where he knew Lance's platform would rise to.

Red casted a slight look towards his Pikachu on his shoulder, his Pokémon looking intently at Red as it tensed, recognizing just how…_important _this battle was.

Previously, fighting Blue was just the two fighting for power, using attacks that were more powerful than any other trainer Red knew of. Now…now this would be different. Pure power would still beat Lance, however if he had the smallest idea of strategy, it would be harder then Blue. Lance had watched several trainers try and beat him, seeing different strategies from all over, it wouldn't be easy for he to simply…_overpower _him, when Lance knew so many different skills.

No, this would be strategy.

"Pika." Pikachu spoke quietly, Red giving a small encouraging smile to the Pokémon who gave a small smile back.

_"Now…You all know him, you've all seen him all around Kanto- Elite Four Champion of Kanto- World known Dragon Trainer- Champion Lance!"_

Lance rose with a smile, his cape flickering from the automatic air the platform gave, looking at Red with a small smile and a nod.

_'A shame they don't know that I was once a champion, and still am.'_ Red dryly thought to himself as he looked at Lance.

_"Trainers! Reveal your Pokémon!"_

"Go on, Salamance!" Lance smiled, throwing his Pokeball into the air, a large dragon revealing itself with a proud and powerful roar.

_'The only reason Blue lasted so long is because he's trained his Pokémon to fight me. I doubt Lance could beat Blue currently.'_ A part of Red's mind whispered as he smiled, looking at Pikachu who nodded, jumping onto the field with a determined look on its face, carefully watching Red.

Lance looked with slight interest as Red held out a hand, swiping it through the air as Pikachu gave a nod, understanding the silent command as it tensed, ready for battle.

_"Challenger Red has the first move!"_

"Pi-ka!" Pikachu roared, taking off in a run, impressively fast as Lance tracked its movement towards Salamance.

"Salamance, into the air." Lance nodded the large beast rumbling as it flapped its pointed wings as it gently lifted from the ground.

"Ka!" Pikachu roared, suddenly vanishing with the impressive speed of a perfectly timed Quick Attack, slamming into Salamance's side and causing it to land heavily on the ground, surprised at the unexpected hit.

"It's fast Salamance! It obviously wants you on the ground; try to get into the air if you can. If not, keep it away." Lance smiled, having faith in his Pokémon as it flapped again, sending a powerful flamethrower at Pikachu, who avoided it, springing into the air as it cried out from a strong Dragon Claw.

Red tensed, hands gripping the railing that separated him from the field as Pikachu growled, sitting upright. _'Lance's attack power is similar to Blue's then. His defense is not even close if it stumbled from the Quick Attack.'_

Red snapped his fingers, swiping the air again as Pikachu took off in a run, Salamance turning in the air and firing another flamethrower after the running mouse Pokémon.

"Flamethrower in front of it Salamance!" Lance cried with a smile as his Pokémon obeyed, releasing a powerful flamethrower in front of Pikachu, causing it to skid and attempt to turn, using an Iron Tail in the ground to slow itself from hitting.

"Finish it with Giga Impact!" Salamance roared in agreement, charging and diving, large orange spirals of energy racing towards Pikachu, who froze, unable to attack.

Red lifted his hands, and gave a loud resonating _clap._

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted in anger at the attack, electricity bubbling from its cheeks as it arched its back, clouds rumbling above as they slowly formed, rolling in.

"Salamance! Try a different angle!" Lance shouted, recognizing the tell tale signs of thunder. Normally, thunder would miss unless accompanied by Rain Dance. But since Salamance was on a one track path towards Pikachu, directing a Thunder would be easy.

"CHU!"

The Thunder roared as it was sent down from above, slamming into Salamance who roared in pain as the Giga Impact took place, dust rising as lightning crackled above, sending down redirected thin shots, not aimed and only the aftershock of such an electrical attack.

"Salamance! Use your wings and knock away the dust!" Lance shouted, hands gripping the railings tightly as the dust still remained.

Lance looked at Red on the opposite side, a thick feeling in his throat as he noticed the challenger, the way his hat blocked his eyes, showing an emotionless flat line of his mouth, something…almost ghostly about the sight, intimidating. Just _looking _at him made Lance feel like he was battling something so much more than just a trainer.

"CHU!"

Another flash of Thunder from nowhere and he heard the tell tale sign of Salamance roaring, before a muffled thump of the creature hitting the ground.

"Trainers, do we have permission to clear the dust?" The ref. asked, and Lance gave a nod, Red mirroring it as fans blew the dust away.

Pikachu stood there, looking just as angry although slightly gritty from the Giga impact, standing on the fainted form of Salamance and looking victorious.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted challengingly while it jumped down, taking its position once more on the opposite side, facing Lance with a growl.

_"It seems that Trainer Red's Pikachu has felled Champion Lance's Salamance with only three hits!"_

"Return Salamance." Lance smiled, recalling his Pokémon and looking at Red with a frown.

"Fine! I wasn't going to originally use this one, since there may be a small repeat, but hopefully it'll be a challenge!" Lance shouted with a smile, pulling out a Pokeball- a Great Ball actually and releasing it.

"Go! Garchomp!"

"Cha!" Garchomp roared, stretching upright while looking at Pikachu with a growl.

Red arched an eyebrow. He had heard stories of Cynthia's Garchomp, he wasn't aware that Lance had one also.

_"Amazing! This must be a new Pokémon, we have never seen Lance use a Garchomp in battle!"_

_'So it is a new Pokémon.'_ Red thought, using his Pokedex and scanning it, noticing the ground type.

"So! What are you going to do now?" Lance asked with a smirk. Red shaking his head and pointing to his side, the Pikachu returning instantly.

_"Red has also returned his Pikachu!"_

"Stoise!" Blastoise roared, and Lance felt slight dread, although slight relief at the choice. _'If I can take out Blastoise, he won't have it for my Charizard.'_

"Garchomp, into the air!" Lance nodded, the large beast giving a roar and flying into the air while Blastoise growled.

"Dragon Rage!" Lance nodded, Garchomp's eyes glowing while releasing a powerful orange blast of power.

Blastoise used Hydro Pump, catching the blast and dispersing it while wincing as another struck it, knocking it back a few feet.

Red looked around, pointing to the ground and another Hydro Pump was sent, blasting the ground with a wet spray, mist rising and Garchomp spitting in annoyance over the wetness of it all.

"Garchomp, Sandstorm." Lance nodded, Garchomp flapping and dust and grit rising in.

"Blas!" Blastoise roared, a powerful icy blast exploding outwards.

"Garchomp, avoid the Blizzard and use Dragonbreath!" Lance commanded, the icy blast narrowly missing Garchomp and hitting the ground, causing the water to freeze and cover in a thick ice.

"Blas!" Blastoise roared in pain as the Dragonbreath hit it, causing it to fall and skid on the ice.

Red's eyes widened slightly as he snapped, Blastoise looking and Red formed a fist, moving it through the air, causing Blastoise to look confused but obey, curling up into a Withdraw and skidding.

The ice moved it, causing the slam to hit Garchomp, who spluttered in surprise, slamming across the ice and cracking it as Blastoise rose from Withdraw, it's cannons aiming as it charged a Hydro Pump.

"Outrage!" Lance shouted, knowing now that at the state of his Garchomp and the weariness of the Blastoise, both parties were nearly done.

"Gar-CHOMP!" Garchomp screamed, eyes widening to nearly amusing proportions as they glowed red, just as Blastoise released its hydro pump. Thick webs of glowing energy exploded outwards, slamming into anything and tearing the ground to bits as the Outrage grew in power, repeatedly slamming into Blastosie in a wave of power, Garchomp shrieking in confusion as it continued, stomping around as the blast pummeled Blastoise, sending it skidding and groaning in agony, letting out wails as the attack continued to pummel it.

Red pulled up his Pokeball as Blastoise collapsed, trying to rise and falling, all the while Garchomp stomped around, eyes still glowing red as it shrieked in confusion.

_"Blastoise is unable to battle! It looks now that Lance pulled a risky move, leaving his Garchomp on a rampage!"_

Red's eyes narrowed as he observed the rampaging Pokémon. He pulled a Pokeball out, releasing his large Snorlax as it frowned, seeing the rampaging dragon type.

"Brick Break!"

Red said nothing as Snorlax gathered white energy, Garchomp unable to avoid the direct blizzard, causing Garchomp to fall, unable to battle.

_'His Snorlax can use Blizzard. That seems to be the only risk so far that I can tell, and his Pikachu is still aware.'_

"Go! Charizard!" Lance nodded, releasing his flying beast, which roared, flaming tail swishing through the air as it flapped.

Red gave a soundless laugh, recalling his Snorlax and instead sending out another Pokémon.

Red's Charizard roared in anger, snorting loudly as it saw Lance's. It smirked, flapping twice and gaining the altitude that Lance's had to take several.

_"It seems like this is a battle of the Charizards! A rare sight, we don't normally see two of the same Pokémon battle at the same time!"_

"Charizard! Keep it away from you with Flamethrowers!"

Red's Charizard snorted, rolling easily and diving, rising suddenly with a powerful slam, clipping Lance's and forcing it to fall, frantically trying to right itself.

Red gave a small smile as now when the two beasts were closer, you could tell the difference.

Red's Charizard's skin was not a bright orange like Lance's, but more of a reddish color, tanned from the constant sun of Mt. Silver. It was much larger, Red's almost eight feet long while Lance's was the average six foot. It was thinner, much more muscular as well as its front arms looked more similar to legs then simple grasping tools. Lance's was younger, the cream of its belly lighter, not darkened with age yet.

"Charizard! Try to keep away from it! Distance yourself!" Lance shouted, Red's Charizard snorting as it dove, spinning and gaining speed as it slammed into Lance's Charizard, who roared in pain from the Fly attack, slamming into the ground before rising, clamping its jaws on the opponent's tail as it tried to swoop up.

Red's Charizard roared in surprise before tumbling, slamming into the ground and skidding, wings flaring awkwardly as it tried to right itself from its tumble, hitting large protruding chunks of ice and rock from Garchomp's Outrage.

"All right! Cripple it- use Fire Spin then Slash on its wings!" Lance smirked, finally feeling okay about the attack.

Red's Charizard snorted, shaking its head as it rose on its four legs, snapping its head around and stumbling as the Flame wheel smashed into its neck, sending it stumbling while a powerful glowing clawed slash impacted with the thin but strong membrane of its wings.

Charizard roared, wings pressed against its back as it flinched in pain, wings unable to be used due to the large painful jagged cuts on the membrane.

"Pull back and another Dragon Breath!" Lance shouted, but before it could, Red's Charizard lunged with anger in its eyes, a glowing ball of orange in its mouth exploded out, waves of power slamming into the opposing Charizard and sending it into the ground again.

"No!" Lance cried, seeing the powerful and angry Charizard release the Heat Wave.

Lance's Charizard stirred slightly, trying to rise but failing as the opposing Charizard clawed its way over, dragging one leg and its tail, its wings unable to be used.

"Charizard! Rock Slide!" Lance shouted, and his Charizard weakly obeyed, large chunks of rocks falling and slamming into Red's, pinning the beast to the ground as it roared in agony, using a powerful Flamethrower to launch the rocks into the air and away from the ruined field.

Lance's Charizard snorted, head slumping as it fainted out cold.

_"Amazing! The battle of the two has ended with Red being the victor! We will now have a short break, then continue!"_

Red recalled his Charizard, noticing that although it was crippled, it still had an amazing amount of energy left. His Pokémon hadn't grown more weak, their stamina had outlasted their body's physical.

He smiled, looking at his Pokeballs and his fainted Blastoise. Pikachu was tired, but not at the state of Charizard. No matter what, Charizard would _not _battle again with his crippled wings and leg.

"Pika." Pikachu muttered, looking at Red questionably while Red shook his head, pulling out Venusaur's instead as Pikachu gave a small nod, understanding sadly.

_"Trainers! Please return to your positions!"_

Red walked up, Pikachu sitting on his shoulder tiredly while Lance gave a swallow, eyeing Pikachu and sending out his next Pokémon on the restored field.

"Rawrr!" A large, _red _Gyarados roared.

Red's eyebrows lifted as he saw the discolored Pokémon- a shiny. Shiny's were _very _rare, most trainers never saw one in a lifetime, Red had managed to see four, a red Gyarados was in…_his_ possession when Red battled _him_ on Mt. Silver. Apparently, in this world Lance had caught it.

"Saur!" Venusaur roared, landing and shaking its body as it saw the much larger Gyarados, although it didn't back down.

_"A Venusaur? Red surprises us once more by using a Venusaur, instead of his Pikachu which has a quadruple type advantage!"_

"Gyarados, use Ice Fang!"

"Saur!" Venusaur roared, spitting out Leech Seeds which Gyarados ignored, looking in shock as a powerful Double-Edge slammed it off course and into the ground.

"Saur!" Venusaur mocked, stomping one foot.

"Ice Fang once more!"

"Saur!" Venusaur roared, using Take Down to slam Gyarados away, following up with a Leaf Storm, the large beast writhing under the sharp attack.

"Come on! Use Rain Dance!" Lance shouted, Gyarados roaring and rain falling, ruining any chance of a Solar Beam.

"Use Hydro Pump!"

"Venu-Saur!" Venusaur roared, firing off a powerful Leaf Storm followed by a Vine Whip, smacking Gyarados away to the side.

_"It looks to me like Venusaur is playing with Gyarados!"_

"Come on Gyarados! Ice Fang in close!"

Venusaur waited, before suddenly rearing, growling at the large bite on its flower, but as it landed, it forced the large serpentine creature to follow, slamming into the ground as from its feet, large vines-_roots_ with sharp thorny barbs dug into Gyarados' side, causing it to shriek in pain, writhing as the roots dug harder, forcing the poor creature to the ground as it shrieked, the powerful Frenzy Plant defeating Gyarados almost instantly.

_"A powerful Frenzy Plant! This doesn't look good for Lance in any way!"_

"Return! Go Altaria! Sky Attack while it's recharging!"

"Taria!" Altaria coed, flapping high before diving, glowing an intimidating blue and purple as it slammed into a shrieking _'Saur!'_

_"Venusaur is unable to battle!" _ Red gave a nod to his fainted Pokémon, who suffered two Ice Fangs and a Sky Attack, looking at the Altaria who was managing to fly through the rain storm.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried, flinging itself high into the sky with a powerful Thunder, the electric attack showing no mercy as Altaria shrieked, fluttering down and slamming into the ground. Pikachu landed on the ground with a hiss, running before becoming only a blur, an electric current breaking across its skin as Volt Tackle grew in power, slamming into the downed, wet, flying type Pokémon.

It had no match.

"Pi." Pikachu panted, as Lance returned his Altaria, looking at his last Pokémon with a small smile. He _knew _he wasn't going to win, but he could take down some of Red's Pokémon if he was going down.

"Go, Dragonite." He smiled, releasing his beginner Pokémon as it landed with a thump, looking at the Pikachu before giving a challenging roar.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted back, just as ready to attack.

"You've done well, Red. Much better than I could have expected. You deserved this." Lance smiled before giving a nod, the other trainer nodding back from the shadows of his hat.

"Pika! Pika pika pika pika pika!" Pikachu shouted, voice getting more and more louder as the Volt Tackle got closer and closer, Dragonite holding its ground.

Pikachu jumped, slamming into Dragonite just as the creature pulled back its arm and released a powerful Fire Punch, it's physical attack incredibly strong as it launched Pikachu into the air, in a dead faint.

Red jumped, using the railing as an extra step as he caught his Pikachu, landing lightly on his feet and setting the Pokémon on the ground gently with a smile, before calling out another Pokémon.

"Esp!" Espeon shouted, causing Lance to lift his eyebrows in surprise. He expected the Snorlax to be honest, and was already prepared to fight the large beast,

_'Oh. Dragonite's strength is in physical attacks. Using Espeon keeps it at a distance, causing it to use its special defense which is low. Smart.' _Lance realized with a small wince, his Dragonite snorting at the Espeon, who hissed.

_"An Espeon! Wow, and I was expecting that Snorlax, now that we know it knows Blizzard!" _

Espeon glowed a color, before humming and sending a psychic wave into the sky- Future Sight.

"Dragonite! Use Dragon Pulse!" Dragonite roared, sending powerful orbs of energy at Espeon, who nimbly leapt through the air to dodge them.

_"Dragon Pulse? A powerful move not normally learned by a Dragonite! Wow! That Dragonite must have been bred with that move!"_

"Now! Dragon Rush!" Lance ordered. Espeon chirping and moving, looking up and stilling, unable to escape as Dragon Rush grew closer.

Red snapped, and Espeon's eyes glowed, catching the still flying Dragon Pulse's in a psychic web before hurling them back, slamming into Dragonite and sending it off sprawling in surprise at the Super Effective attack, tearing up the ground.

_"Amazing! Espeon just used Dragonite's attack against it!"_

"Come on Dragonite! You can do this!" Lance smiled, Dragonite rising angrily and stomping.

"Esp!" Espeon chirped, using Psychic to grab the chunks of broken ground and start hurling the super effective rocks at the flying creature.

"Dodge!"

Dragonite simply didn't have enough speed to dodge, and was hit, slamming into the stadium walls as Espeon sent a powerful Psybeam at it, knocking it down.

_"Dragonite just can't get a break!"_

"Come on Dragonite! You have this!" Lance coaxed, Espeon sitting and looking at the rain, glowing a slight orange before Sunny Day cleared the rain.

"Come on- this is our break! Overheat!"

Red recoiled in surprise while Espeon gave a "M-re?" Of a yowl as the powerful fire attack slammed her across the stage, Espeon wincing as she tried to stand.

"Dragon Pulse! Follow up with another Dragon rush as its down!" Lance pointed, Espeon turning and catching the Dragon Pulse's although cried out as it was knocked down once more by Dragon Rush.

"Es!" Espeon howled, using the captured Dragon Pulse's to hit Dragonite, who roared, wincing in pain as it charged Espeon once more with a Dragon Rush while Espeon tried to use Morning Sun in the moment she had to regain health.

The attacks hit, and Espeon laid on her side, unable to get up while Dragonite panted, obviously hurt.

_Scccsear!_ A blinding white light from the sky exploded, flashing down with incredible power- Future Sight.

It impacted with Dragonite who through the flash just…stood. Then it dropped.

_"Dragonite and Espeon are unable to battle! Red is the victor, with Charizard and Snorlax still able to battle! Red is the victor!"_

Red gave a nod, recalling Espeon and gently picking up Pikachu once more, holding It carefully in its arms as he stepped down from the platform. He ignored the uproar from the crowd, instead he approached Lance who was instead simply returning his fainted Pokémon.

"Red. You're…you're incredible." Lance nodded, looking at the younger man who said nothing.

"I wondered why you never battled me previously. I heard about you being from another universe- tell me this. Are you the champion there?" Lance asked, looking at Red carefully, who just…stared.

"It's okay. I'm not going to tell anyone, I just…I want to know if I lost to a champion." He asked carefully while Red watched.

After a few seconds, he gave a nod, confirming Lance's thoughts.

"I thought so." Lance stated with a small smile, holding out one arm for a hand shake.

Red stared before giving his hand after shifting Pikachu to one arm, shaking it calmly while Lance gave a small smile.

"Red!" He looked up slightly, seeing Ash and his group of trainers running towards him with large smiles.

"Looks like your friends, huh?" Lance asked with a small smile, Red shrugging.

"Hey! Great match out there!" Ash smiled, rushing by towards both trainers.

"Thanks! It was great to battle him." Lance smiled, looking at Red who shifted his hat up slightly, showing his crimson eyes.

"I look forward to it." They turned, Cynthia walking towards them with a small smile, causing the group to smile.

"You have your hands full, Cynthia. He's good." Lance laughed slightly, and Red gave a slight nod to Cynthia, who looked at the fainted Pikachu.

"I saw reporters at the Pokémon Center. Lance and I have complete condos that they rented to us. I'll gladly take your Pokémon back to mine, and heal them for you." Cynthia offered with a small smile.

"Yeah! Cynthia is a really good healer! He healed Paul's Pokémon right up after a battle!" Ash smiled, causing Red to carefully look at her before giving a slight nod. He didn't want to try and avoid all of the reporters that asked questions, trying to get him to speak.

"Come on." She smiled, causing the large group to follow towards one of the houses on the outskirts of the city, far away from reporters and other annoying people.

"You can let your Pokémon out here." She smiled, nodding to one of the larger rooms that was probably a living room. He nodded, gently taking out his Pokeballs and setting them on the ground, letting the Pokémon release themselves to relieve their pain.

Gently they revealed themselves, Espeon weakly lifting her head with a tiny mew, before settling it back down on her paws. Blastoise was in his shell, keeping his head hiding to protect himself further. Venusaur was just…lying there, one eye opened while the other closed, the flower on its back nearly closed entirely to help it conserve strength. Charizard was sent down next, laying nearly sprawled as it tucked around its forelegs, the one sticking out oddly while its wings were useless on its back.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked tiredly looking up at Cynthia in curiosity while Cynthia smiled, returning with a bag full of several healing supplies that she set on the floor.

She opened her mouth, about to explain what each of the things were, but instead He quickly picked up a Full Restore vial, easing the top and signaling for his Pikachu to scoot closer.

"Pika? Chu chu." Pikachu whimpered, wriggling closer while Red smiled, gently lifting the tired Pokémon and easing the liquid to Pikachu, all the while taking the spray form and fixing a few of the larger jagged cuts on its back.

"You do this often?" Cynthia asked, genially curios as Red seemed to know what he was doing without any confusion.

"Red never was one for Pokémon Centers." Blue shrugged while Red rolled his eyes. Setting the sleeping Pikachu down and moving towards Charizard, gently extending its leg and applying the spray along where he felt the fracture was, gently repairing it and shifting the thin rough membrane of Charizard's wings to let them heal.

"I can tell. How long have you had your Pokémon? They look very healthy and strong." Cynthia smiled, Charizard opening one eye and letting out a snort of amusement.

"Eight Years. Red and I both started out when we were Eleven, we're both Nineteen right now." Blue clarified while Cynthia smiled, gently stroking one of Venusaur's petals, "Interesting, you look older. I'm Twenty Two right now, Lance just turned Thirty last month." She nodded, Blue smiling also.

"Really? I'm only Fourteen!" Ash stated in surprise, Red saying nothing as he gently stroked Charizard's head, letting the large beast slowly close its eyes with a rumble as its pain drifted and it curled around itself, its tail fire burning steadily.

"You've been traveling for three years?" Blue asked Ash with slight interest, who shrugged slightly.

"Actually, I left Four years ago. I spent a Year in Kanto, Johto, Sinnoh and Hoenn." Ash shrugged, Blue lifting an eyebrow.

"What? No Unova?" Blue snorted while Ash rolled his eyes, looking at Red who moved on to his Blastoise, gently healing the slightly softened chunks of shell from the impacts. They steadily hardened under his fingers as he gently took Blastoise's cannons, healing them softly while Blastoise looked up at Red with a slightly masked look of comfort in the hands of his trainer.

"Your Venusaur is alright, so is this cutie." Cynthia smiled, gently stroking Espeon's side, who gave a small purr of relaxation, Red looking up from Blastoise who lowered itself, gently resting its head on Its webbed claws.

Red smiled, gently patting Blastoise's shell, as he rose, taking one look at Cynthia and his group while gently moving towards Pikachu, who was now sitting upright with a small wince.

He tilted his head slightly, Pikachu giving a small wince and a loud "Cha!" Before it cut off, Pikachu favoring its one paw.

At once Red rushed over, gentle picking up his Pikachu and looking at the tiny paw, noticing the tiny crushed looking at the one edge.

He held a hand for a potion spray that Cynthia gladly tossed over, righting the paw and flinching as he shifted it into the proper position, Pikachu crying out loudly as its tail coiled, wrapping around Red's arm tightly.

Red gently held the paw, using the Hyper Potion to heal the leg while his Pikachu looked at him with lowered ears, showing just how painful the act of healing was.

"You really care for your Pokémon, don't you?" Cynthia asked quietly, Red not even bothering to look up as he gently set down Pikachu, stroking its back once to set it asleep.

He looked up after a few seconds, crimson eyes meeting Cynthia's rival silver before he stood, walking from the building without another word.

"Isn't he rude! He always storms out like that!" May sighed while Cynthia gave a small laugh, surprising the group.

"Oh, it's just the way he is a trainer. Red's bonded so close to his Pokémon he doesn't need to even talk to his Pokémon because they know him so well. The same with me, and my first Pokémon, Garchomp." Cynthia nodded, while Ash casted a look at his Pikachu, which blinked.

"He'll be fine. He'll have to return later anyways for our battle later. He's probably out on a walk or something; I normally take walks before my battles." Cynthia smiled, and Blue blinked, looking out at the door were Red had run off towards.

"I'll find him." Blue sighed, rising and chasing after, pausing as he felt something tug on his leg.

"Pikachu chu?" Red's Pikachu asked, prodding Blue's leg, and Blue smiled.

"Don't worry little Pikachu, I'll find him." Pikachu nodded with a smile, closing its eyes once more.

Blue opened the door, looking around before summoning his own Pokémon.

"Arc?" Arcanine growled, looking around confused as it looked at Blue, awaiting commands.

"Hey. Red ran off, can you help me find him?" Ash asked, Arcanine lowering itself while Blue mounted easily, Arcanine sniffing and starting to walk in a random direction.

Arcanine barked, bounding and sniffing as they headed North, under the shadow of the mountain.

Normally Blue would have thought that Red flew to the summit once more, but Charizard was still at Cynthia's residence, causing Red to remain on the ground. Arcanine paused, sniffing the ground before moving towards a rock ledge from the mountain, sniffing before suddenly looking upwards, Blue also.

Red was sitting maybe four feet above their heads on a noticeable rock ledge, not looking at them but instead at the entire city as a unity.

"Hey stranger, mind if I join you?" Blue asked with a smirk, Red not saying anything and Blue gently used Arcanine to jump up on the ledge, grabbing it with his arms and pulling himself up and over, Arcanine settling down in the shade underneath.

"So, what's on your mind?" Blue asked, swinging his legs slightly as Red just…looked out on the city, not saying anything.

It was a startling reminder of their childhood.

Red said nothing, but instead let out a small sigh, leaning back on the rock ledge, instead he stuck his hands in his coat pockets, not saying anything.

"I know that look, you're thinking about something. The last time I saw that look on your face, it was when you decided to go up on that Arceus forbidden mountain. The time before that, to take on the League- Normally you get that look before you do something life changing." Blue snorted, and Red said nothing, still looking out over the city.

"I know that Team Rocket is likely to attack this battle- I'm having my Pokémon checked up at the Pokémon Center and I've already bought a few instant revives, hopefully it'll be enough. Do you want me to fit a few in your bag?" Blue asked, and once again, Red said nothing.

"Look, if you're really that freaked out by Team Rocket swooping down, I can get Ash and a few others to do checks with their Pokémon during the match. It's not that big of a deal-"

Red shook his head, causing Blue to look at him curiously while Red tensed, shuffling his hands awkwardly.

He looked out, looking pointedly at the battle arena, causing Blue to smile. "It's been a while since you've fought an actual battle, huh?" Blue asked with a small smirk as Red gave a slight nod.

"You like it? Bring back good memories?" Blue smirked and Red crossed his legs, giving a low sigh before turning, looking seriously at Blue with not a hint of joking.

"You're serious, although about what?" Blue sighed, and Red once again looked down at his hands, shuffling them awkwardly as he obviously was unnerved by something.

"Look, I won't laugh if that's what you're afraid of-"

Red shifted his coat, displaying the eight, slightly dirty although still in good condition, gym badges.

Blue blinked, looking at the badges in confusion. What was so important about them? You needed all eight to battle the Elite Four, then the Champion-

_The Champion…Gold-_

"Oh…_Arceus-_ you want to fight Gold again, isn't it? All this battling- it makes you want a rematch." Blue muttered, voice in slight awe as Red shifted again, somewhat okay with the explanation.

"No? What else, you want to battle the Elite Four and the Cham-_Oh."_

Red looked at Blue, a slightly distant look in his eye while Blue looked shocked.

"I- You want to reclaim your title, don't you? You want to fight Gold, and be the Champion, the _only _Champion- _Arceus, _are you sure? This is a big decision." Blue offered and Red looked at Blue, who let out a low breath.

"Okay, fine. But you'll have to fight the Elite Four again because you're an un recognized trainer-" Red shook his head, nodding to Blue who arched an eyebrow.

"Me? But- Oh, now you're just being _lazy. _Fine, if I register and say that I want to battle, then you won't get the hassle. We'd have to clear this with the others, Lance and the others. They won't mind- I think they were upset from when you left. There's no doubt that this won't get popularity though." Blue warned and Red snorted, arching one eyebrow and waving an arm at the Silver City.

"Yet again, you're fighting the Sinnoh Champion, I think you can't get much more publicized." Blue winced, causing Red to roll his eyes.

"When we get back, you can have your battle." Blue smiled, nodding Red stood, looking at the flying Pidgey over the city, and the trainers of various flying Pokémon, apparently trying to get an air view of the nearly legendary battle.

"Red, one question." Blue nodded, and Red looked over his shoulder curiously.

"That….Ash said that he saw a Pokeball on you a while ago…" Red tensed.

"Do you have Mewtwo on you? I thought you released it after Giovanni was defeated."

Red said nothing, instead looking at Blue and carefully pulling out the Master Ball, Blue paling from the sight, his jaw actually dropping as Red pulled his coat aside to show the three Ultra Balls on his side, containing the three legendary birds.

"Holy- Red, are you going to use them?" Blue asked, and Red shook his head, showing the gap where the other six normally sat.

Blue nodded, and Red jumped down, landing next to Arcanine who jumped upright in surprise at the sudden appearance, causing Arcanine to stumble back and incidentally slam its side into the rock wall with a yelp.

Red started walking, pulling his hat low on his face as he moved towards Cynthia's home, leaving a startled Arcanine and Blue, laughing slightly while Arcanine scowled, puffing a smoke ring at his laughing trainer.

"Oh, shut up you big furball, it was funny." Blue grinned, and Arcanine moved, pointedly shifting before laying down, not looking at Blue with a huff.

Blue laughed, landing next to Arcanine and forcibly ruffling the giant creature, trying to get it to roll over, Arcanine yawned loudly, rolling just enough to knock down Blue and lay on his torso.

"Gah! Oh you insufferable mutt!" Blue grunted, trying to heave the large creature off of him, only for a tail to sweep up and cover Blue's face.

Blue coughed, spitting out the fur before looking at Arcanine, who was now smirking at him.

"Oh, get off." Blue laughed, reaching an arm around and snaking it under Arcanine's jaw, causing it to give a quiet hum of pleasure before collapsing, one leg kicking in pleasure as it gave a few barks, tongue lolling out.

"Come on, we still have to watch Red's match you know, and stop Team Rocket." Blue pointed out, the large dog frowning before rising, allowing Blue to climb on his back before starting off in a run, racing towards the arena, the crowd parting in sight of he on his dog, recognizing him at once.

He nodded to Ash's group as he joined the stands, taking a spot nearby the original Arena, able to give help if anything happened on the arena floor as a whole.

He looked up, spotting Lance's hair in the box's, and the man gave him a pointed nod, his Dragonite behind him. Blue nodded back, recalling Arcanine and instead summoning his Jolteon, he being the smallest of his Pokémon.

"Stay alert Jolt. Keep eyes open for Rocket." Blue muttered, eyes scanning the skies.

The stadiums filled in, He spotted several of the group scattered on different levels of the stadium, Ash Misty and Brock near Cynthia's corner, near the middle of the stands while Dawn, May and Max were on the opposite side, above Blue with their Pokémon keeping watch.

Slowly, the Stadium lights turned black, causing the crowds to hush as they watched in anticipation.

_"Our Challenger, a mystery in itself! A shadow that appeared in the first round without saying a single word. Already he has drawn the gaze of trainers and Gym Leaders all across the world! Already he has inspired others, using final evolutions of the Kanto Starter Pokémon. He has defeated Lance as if he was another step in the competition, and has advanced to this position as if it was a club tournament! Please welcome, the mysterious trainer….Red!"_

Blue watched with slight amusement as the floor lifted up, lights flashing before focusing on Red, who had his hat low and blocking his eyes, no emotions. If Blue didn't know any better, he would have assumed it was a statue.

_"And now, the Champion of Sinnoh. The first female Champion in recorded Pokémon Elite Four history, able to not only defeat The Sinnoh Elite four and retain her title as Champion, but also able to defeat all other champions, giving her an International Champion status. She won last year's Pokémon World Tournament, and is a Pokémon Researcher at Celestial Town, Sinnoh. Her first Pokémon was a wild Gibble, and she is speculated as currently, the strongest trainer in the world."_

The platform lifted, and the cheering grew to an ultimate level as the older champion was revealed, her long blonde hair swaying as she was lifted, the breeze blowing it from her eyes.

_"Trainers! As respected, Cynthia will reveal her first Pokémon, then allowing Red to decide his choice before the battle will begin!" _

Cynthia smiled, gently pulling an Ultra ball from her pocket, and speaking, one of the forced microphones easily picking up her words and future commands.

Red himself had a microphone, but he wasn't going to use it.

"In respect of this being a major competition, I've decided to use my original six Pokémon which won me my position as Sinnoh Champion. I hope you find this acceptable." Cynthia nodded, and Red quickly caught the underlying message.

_'You fight with your original six, I'll fight with mine.'_

The crowd cheered, looking at each other excitedly while Blue casted a look at the sky, seeing nothing but fluffy clouds.

Red gave a slight nod while Cynthia threw the Pokeball onto the field, a creature rising from it.

"Go! Spiritomb!"

Red looked at the odd Pokémon, using his pokedex as he looked at the creature.

_"and Cynthia has chosen her Spiritomb! A rare ancient Pokémon which has no type weaknesses! What will Red use?"_

Red carefully looked at the creature, noticing with a wary expression as he saw the level, 72. This Pokémon was as strong as Lance's strongest. He noticed the type, a Ghost Dark would automatically be unaffected by normal, fighting, and psychic. That automatically caused Espeon and Snorlax to not be a wise choice. It had a half resistance to Poison, causing some of Venusaur's moves to not be as effective- and the defense on the creature was incredible. The speed was pathetic, as well as its total health, if he could get through the defense.

_"Who will Red choose? His powerful Pikachu, or the sly Espeon we always see? Will it be one of the rare ones, which we've only caught a glimpse of?"_

Red threw his Pokeball, and Blue watched with slight satisfaction as the Pokémon revealed was Blastoise.

"Blas!" Blastoise shouted, looking at the Spiritomb, which looked at Blastoise with an eerie smirk.

_"A Blastoise! As the rules dictate, Red will have first move. Begin!"_

Blastoise growled, and moved slowly, Spiritomb and Cynthia watching carefully as the Blastoise carefully looked at Red, who showed a closed fist.

Blastoise's shell glowed, almost visibly hardening from the Iron Defense, letting it glow before the glow dimmed, then resuming the Iron Defense once more.

"Spiritomb, Shadow Sneak." Cynthia nodded, Spiritomb letting out a rattling laugh as a large black fast moving blur to race across the ground with an alarming speed.

Blastoise spotted it, its tail glowing blue as it slammed it into the ground, propelling the large turtle into air as the Shadow Sneak vanished from the ground, Blastoise landing easily on the ground and for good measure, using another Iron Defense.

"Impressive, use Ominous Wind." Cynthia nodded, Spiritomb cackling and rising, a large purple tinted air blasted through the air towards Blastoise, who instead dropped to four legs, claws digging into the ground and just…taking the attack.

_"Impressive! Blastoise doesn't look as if the attack did anything!"_

Blastoise used Iron Defense once more.

"Dark Pulse." Cynthia nodded, Spiritomb exploding out with black energy, Blastoise looking at Red who tensed his hand, forming it in a claw.

Blastoise's claws glowed white and elongate, slashing through the blast and letting it rush around him, the move hacking a hole in the defenses.

_"Amazing! Rock Smash, a normally offensive attack now being used as a defense!"_

Blastoise looked at Cynthia, waiting as she grew nervous, her moves nearly ineffective against the large shelled Pokémon.

"Use Dark Pulse, then Ominous wind- it won't block both." She nodded, Blastoise ducking and slashing the Dark Pulse while the Ominous wind blew by, causing Blastoise to slide a few feet back before with a growl, it waited.

_'It's relying on its trainer. Normally it attacks on its own, but it's obeying.'_ Cynthia noted, and she nodded, telling Spiritomb to keep it up.

Red snapped his fingers, and Blastoise dropped onto four legs, not giving Spiritomb any time to prepare as it let loose a powerful Hydro Pump, the impact enough for Spiritomb to slam into the wall across and slump downwards, vanishing momentarily into its keystone before appearing again with a hiss.

"Psychic, catch it." Cynthia nodded, the Spiritomb glowing a light blue while it caught Blastoise, which winced at the mental contact, instead of responding it once again fired a strong pulse of water from its jets, hitting Spiritomb, which moaned in pain at the contact, dropping Blastoise, who on four legs, started running.

"Blow it back." Cynthia nodded, trying to find a weak point in the large turtle. The wind blew, powerful and strong but instead of being blown away, the Blastoise's head glowed slightly as it charged in a powerful move.

_'Why? Skull Bash is a normal move, it won't have any effect on Spiritomb…Oh! It's using a normal move to force its way through a ghost attack!'_

Blastoise roared, lunging at Spiritomb, who in its slow speed status, couldn't escape the sudden transition to a crushing Crunch attack, grabbing the keystone and hurling it out into the middle of the field, Spiritomb's essence being forced into the middle of the field with the keystone.

"Dark Pulse!" Cynthia shouted, Blastoise roaring as the wave slammed into it, knocking it back as once again, another wave pummeled it again and again, causing Blastoise to groan.

Red on the far side frowned, using one hand to tap the clothing on his leg.

Blastoise aimed, and fired.

The beam of water was different then a Hydro Pump, the power was compressed into a thin beam, close enough to the ground to hit the rock and tear it apart in a large rutted groove as it blasted with a nearly light blue color as it slammed into Spiritomb with such speed, not even a Quick Attack could compare to.

Spiritomb's empty keystone clattered to the ground, imbedded in the bedrock as it had a small crack in it, Spiritomb as an entity obviously unconscious.

_"And Spiritomb is unable to battle! Red has managed to take out Cynthia's first Pokémon! What will she use next?"_

"Go, Roserade." Cynthia nodded, recalling her Spiritomb with a small sigh, gently setting the Pokeball aside.

"Blas." Blastoise nodded with a snort, looking at the slightly shy Pokémon, spotting the hiding face behind the bouquets of red and blue flowers.

Red snapped, and Cynthia leapt into action.

"Magical Leaf, follow then with a Leech Seed." Cynthia ordered as Blastoise opened its mouth, a ball of white before a large powerful blizzard was released, causing Roserade to wince, trying to ignore the painful snow and instead leapt right into action, spinning with grace into the air and using Leech Seed on Blastoise, who winced, one clawed arm supporting itself while the grass move took quick effect.

Blastoise groaned slightly, releasing a powerful blizzard once again, knocking Roserade away while the Pokémon winced, slamming into the ground and skidding as the ice quickly took control of the field, burying it in a blanket of snow and thick ice.

"Roserade, use Leaf Storm." Cynthia shouted, and Blastoise winced, dropping onto its back now as Leech seed grew powerful.

"Rade!" Roserade shouted, using the leaves to cut through the air and slice into Blastoise who stilled.

Cynthia swept her arms through the air, halting Roserade's attack, who panted heavily, but more noticeably tired, probably from not having fought at such a powerful level.

"Stoise!" Blastoise roared, letting loose a powerful and insanely powerful Ice Beam, slamming it into Roserade at a speed almost as fast as the Hydro Cannon, causing Roserade to stiffen in a block of ice at once, fainted from within.

Blastoise dropped over.

_"Both Blastoise and Roserade are unable to battle! Who will Cynthia and Red use next?"_

Red's eyes narrowed, recalling Blastoise, the Pokémon having managed to take out Blastoise was only because of the lucky Leech Seed.

Cynthia looked at Red, her hand on a Pokeball while she noticed him looking up at the sky, at one particular part in particular.

She looked at the part, eyes sliding to Blue, who rose in his seat, Jolteon following as he casually left the stands, walking towards the steps.

Red noticed Blue leaving and didn't react, instead he pulled out a Pokeball, throwing it out on the field.

"Pika!" Pikachu roared, and Cynthia noticed his cool composure.

"Then go, my friend." Cynthia smiled, pulling out a Pokeball and sending it out on the field.

"Gar-Garchomp!" Garchomp roared, clicking its claws together with a hiss.

_"A Garchomp and a Pikachu! Garchomp clearly has the type advantage here, but if the rumors are correct, it's the battle of these two trainer's Starter Pokémon!"_

"Garchomp- Sandstorm." Cynthia nodded, and Garchomp roared, a powerful sandstorm flying up into the air, directly above the arena, Garchomp understanding just what Cynthia wanted.

"Pika!" Pikachu roared, letting out a Thunderbolt- not its strongest, and watching as the electricity traveled amongst the dirt in the air.

_"What is Pikachu doing? Doesn't Red know that Electric attacks are not effective against Ground?"_

The electricity traveled across the ground, up into the air and firing with a thin web of electricity just up into the spot where the snow from blizzard seemed to reflect off of.

The air rippled, as if being repelled, and Red looked up, seeing a perched Pidgeot up on the edge of the roof, then a powerful blast of fire, hitting the vanishing point and glowing an orange, before it spread, showing a noticeable metallic wing, slowly moving upwards to show the body of the giant ship, and the reflector panels failing to hide the large black 'R' on the side.

"Red!" Cynthia shouted, Garchomp and Pikachu recoiling, Pikachu rushing over and leaping, snagging Red's arm and climbing up on his arm as Red gave a noticeable nod.

"Attention people, please remain calm." Cynthia spoke detaching her microphone from her coat's collar, instead holding it to her mouth.

_"I'm sorry? Is…is this a disqualification? What is- Cynthia?" _The announcer was obviously baffled as well as the ref.

"I repeat, please remain calm and evacuate the arena. You are all at risk." Cynthia nodded while Red leapt over the edge of his ledge, walking out onto the snow and pointedly looking up above, where he knew the Team Rocket ship was.

_"I'm afraid we don't understand Champion-"_

_"People, please evacuate. This is Champion Lance of the Indigo Plateau, you are all at risk from a hostile organization. Please exit the arena in a calm fashion. I apologize for taking your time."_

It seemed that Lance's words were the magic key that got the people moving, summoning larger Pokémon to fly or run out on, mothers mounting with children while others just used whatever they could to get out.

Red stared, looking at Cynthia who jumped onto her Garchomp and was hovering in the air, waiting.

Red summoned Charizard, leaping upon it while he already saw Pidgeot dive, swooping with a spin to grab Ash, who leapt upon it nimbly.

They spiraled upwards, May using her Togakis as a mount as she and her brother rose up into the sky.

Red didn't bother to try and figure out where Brock, Dawn, and Misty were or how they were going to get to the roof.

Charizard roared, rising into the air with a powerful flamethrower, illuminating the large ship while Cynthia's eyes narrowed at the offensive ship.

"Dragonbreath!" They swerved, avoiding a purple cloud of fire that only dragon Pokémon and a few other similar Pokémon could create.

"Nice seeing you here." Cynthia noted, Red glancing over as he saw the large unmistakable form of Dragonite, and a spiky haired trainer with a long billowing cape.

"A Pleasure. Hope you don't mind, I sent my Charizard, Altaria, and Garchomp back to get your friends." Lance nodded to Cynthia, who smiled.

"Of course- how thick is the hull?" Cynthia asked, and Charizard snorted, causing Garchomp to look over with surprise as Charizard spun, slowly rising straight up as Red jumped, coat billowing open as he fell in the air, Garchomp instantly swooping over, catching Red who only landed on in a crouch, balancing on the back of the flying creature with something Cynthia could only assume as practice.

Charizard roared, being engulfed with flame as it charged, colliding with the edge of the hull, the metal groaning and giving way as the inferno burnt it to a molten slag, Charizard punching through before the Overheat exploded, causing the hull to explode outward, leaving a hole big enough for a Kangaskhan to walk through with no issue. The height was nearly 7' and 6" in height, allowing Dragonite to pass with only three inches to spare.

"That's a well trained Charizard." Cynthia noted, the three flying in and landing while Charizard snorted, bowing and landing on four legs and stalking forward with a snarl, leaving a bemused Dragonite, who found the sight amusing. Dragonite gave a snort, flinching as a flame tipped tail smacked It angrily.

"How does your Charizard walk on four legs? Mine's always walked on two." Lance noted, and Red said nothing, Pikachu flicking its ears.

At once Pikachu's eyes widened and it launched forward, kicking off of Charizard's horns and landing a powerful Iron Tail at the hidden Crowbat, slamming it into its Golbat brethren, the Pokémon's knocking each other out.

"They know we're here." Cynthia stated with a frown, Red nodding and recalling his Charizard, sending out instead Espeon, who blinked, looking around curiously before it's eyes lit with psychic energy.

"Will Espeon show us the way to the control room?" Lance asked, the Pokémon chirping loudly and turning left down the corridor, Garchomp sniffing as it lumbered around, Dragonite following also as the two walked.

"It seems…quiet. Too quiet." Lance muttered, and Espeon spun, a door blasting off with psychic energy as a large charging Rhydon broke through, a grunt behind as he pointed and apparently, had shouted a command.

"Esp!" Espeon shouted, eyes glowing as it picked up the Rhydon, slamming it into a wall and through the thin metal, knocking it out with only a slam of its mental energy.

"You, where is everyone else?" Lance asked, looking at the scared grunt who stuttered.

"I-I don't know! W-When you sp-spotted-d us, w-we were s-supposed to go to the u-upper deck and t-t-trap you!" The grunt stuttered, causing Cynthia's eyes to narrow and her arms to cross.

"Trap? They're going to attack us all at once?"

"Yeah!" The grunt quickly stated before recoiling at Cynthia's intimidating look, "T-The b-b-boss is here-"

Red spun, staring at the grunt in slight horror while Espeon jumped, grabbing the man with psychic and slamming him against the wall as Red walked slowly towards the man, looking intimidating.

"H-He wanted you b-both! H-He says th-that y-your dangerous! A-a-and you have l-l-leg- The grunt cut off with a squeak as Red gave a scowl, causing the man's eyes to roll back in a dead faint.

Espeon turned, bounding towards the hallway then down while Red moved after, Lance and Cynthia obliging to follow.

"Red, there's a trap up there. Are you sure you really want to fight them all? It may be a firefight." Lance warned.

"We can help!" They turned, seeing not only Blue, but Ash as well as the others, racing towards them with Lance's Charizard, Altaria and a much smaller and lighter colored Garchomp.

"You can go ahead, we have this covered." Blue smiled, looking pointedly at Red.

"No, Blue, you go with Red. I'll fight with the others. Cynthia?" Lance asked, and Cynthia instead took out three Pokeballs, revealing Pokémon.

"Wow- that Milotic is beautiful!" May whispered in awe at the large serpent like Pokémon.

"Rawr!" A large Lucario growled, and a Gastrodon looked at the group curiously.

"A Lucario, eh?" Blue smiled, while Red tried not to even look at the odd Pokémon, having not recognized the species.

"Garchomp and I will follow, the rest will stay and fight." Cynthia nodded, her three Pokémon giving sharp nods, and the three hurried up the stairs, the others rushing ahead.

"Let me go first." Lance smiled, Dragonite nodding before it busted open the stairs. "Twister!"

A large twister was created in the opening room, and at once Grunts rushed out, Pokémon jumping out ready to battle.

"Houndoom- ember!" "Dustox, poison sting!" "Jumpluff, bullet seed!" "Pupitar! Rock Slide!"

Pokémon lunged at Dragonite who winced at the attacks, Milotic skirting in and defending with an Aqua Ring, then a water pulse sending them away while Altaria jumped in, using Whirlwind to send Pokémon aside.

"Go! We've got this!" Lance shouted, frowning as Charizard jumped in, using a flamethrower to sweep the room while suddenly, Ash's Torterra was there, roaring as leaves cut the air effectively.

"Go!" Ash shouted, ducking as a vine whip nearly hit him.

Red dashed forward, Espeon pausing to send aside a charging Phanphy, forcing it to the side.

'Tro!" An angry Tropius roared, landing in front of Red who flinched, Pikachu about to attack before a Blaziken landed, using a Blaze Kick to knock the creature aside. Red casted a thankful look towards May, whose Skitty was using Blizzard.

A whirlpool slammed into a charging Houndoom, knocking it aside while Red ducked under the explosion, skidding across the metal and physically knocking a Grunt down while coughing at a smokescreen, slamming a door open with his shoulder.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted, and Red's mirrored it back at Ash's, giving a nod while Espeon ducked under an angry Tyranitar, running over towards Red. Blue coughed, appearing from above the explosion on the back of Arcanine with Cynthia following, the firefight behind them.

"Sala!" They ducked, The ground buckling as Red was thrown forward, skidding on the ground with a wince as the metal wall caved in, separating him from the others.

Red gasped, looking at the angry Salamance, which quickly began to gather the power of a Hyper Beam.

"Terra!" A Torterra roared, slamming into Salamance and slamming down on it with its front legs, causing the Salamance to groan before going limp.

Red looked up, and the Torterra stepped aside, being returned by a trainer.

Red's eyes widened slightly by the sight of Paul, who only gave a slight nod, Red returning it as the other man turned and walked away, possibly to escape the ship.

Red turned, looking back at the wall which blocked him off, and gave a small sigh, pulling out a Pokeball.

"Saur?" Venusaur asked, and Red pointed to the wall, Venusaur using Leaf Storm to destroy it easily, showing the firefight on the other side- a group of Ninetails having cornered Blue and Cynthia in.

"Come on!" Blue shouted, the Pokémon jumping through while Garchomp released a dragon breath, closing up the hole and sending the Ninetails flying.

"Let's get going!" Blue gasped, and the three set off. Garchomp panting from the attacks, and Arcanine limping slightly while Pikachu and Espeon looked almost completely unharmed.

"Esp!" Espeon gasped, turning to the left and reaching a secret door, slamming it with Psybeam and knocking it open.

It was obvious by the way people dressed that these were higher ranking people. A Boy and a Girl, who grabbed Pokeballs, sending out a Magmortar, while the other sent out a Electivire.

Red didn't even care to think about how ironic it was.

"You're going down, you're idiots for trying to challenge us-"

"Stand down." A familiar voice said, a chair and a desk further back in the shadows.

"What? Can it be?" Cynthia gasped quietly, Garchomp snarling while looking at both the Magmortar and the Electivire.

"You think these two are going to stop us?" Blue snorted, Arcanine growling in anger while the voice only laughed.

"Now _why_ would I think that? You think I'm defenseless?"

The chair spun, and Red tried to resist the urge to command Espeon to break his mind apart.

"I've heard a lot about you, Cynthia, Champion of Sinnoh. And _you-"_ Giovanni scowled, looking at Blue who snorted.

"I won't let you leave here." Giovanni's eyes narrowed and instead Red stepped forward, completely ignoring the Magmortar and the Electivire.

"And you, the rare mysterious trainer. I wonder _can you even talk?" _Giovanni sneered, causing Red's eyes to narrow.

"I hold a proposition." Red spoke, voice startling Cynthia who jumped, looking at Red with slightly surprise, while Giovanni only smirked cruelly.

"Oh? And _what_, could you hold for me? You appear out of nowhere, and suddenly you expect me to accept a _proposition?"_

"A battle." Red spoke, and Giovanni laughed, causing Cynthia to look at Red in confusion while Blue spun, face paling. "No, no stop it red, not again. No." Blue warned, and Red ignored him.

"A battle. If I win, Team Rocket is no more. You are vanished from this plain of existence." Red nodded, voice emotionless while Giovanni rolled his eyes.

"And If _I win?"_

"Then I join your organization."

Cynthia jolted, staring at Red in shock and horror, causing Giovanni to laugh while Blue shook his head, looking at Red warily, "Red, not again. Please."

Red lifted his hand, while Espeon's eyes glowed, with a psychic blast, both Magmortar and Electivire slamming into the walls and were forced down by metal force.

"I accept your challenge. But on _my terms."_ Giovanni sneered, standing upright and the Persian on his lap jumped down.

"Es-PeON" Espeon cried, energy grabbing the roof and literally, ripping the panels off and revealing the bright sun and open sky above.

"Go, kill them you worthless beasts." Giovanni sneered, throwing his Pokeballs into the air.

"Aggron." Growled, bowing low while the other two opened. A Poliwrath, and a Nidoking, roaring angrily.

Blue stumbled back, the two Rocket grunts ran off, returning their Pokémon and dashing away while Garchomp snarled angrily, Arcanine barking with anger.

"Red, let us he-"

Red glared, stopping Cynthia's words in an instant while Giovanni sneered, Red pulling his pokedex to look at the level.

_Levels, 76, 79, 77_

They were _strong_, as strong as Garchomp was.

"So, what are your Pokémon you foolish child?" Giovanni sneered and Red carefully pulled out three Pokeballs, Ultra Balls.

"Oh, you're in for a show." Blue muttered, grabbing Cynthia and pulling her back, much to her confusion.

"He'll use his Blastoise, Charizard and Venusaur, right?" She asked, thinking of the three starters, while Blue shook his head.

Red threw the balls into the air and they opened, in a bright light.

Three mighty birds stood, towering high above the Pokémon, crying out in anger.

"No way." Cynthia whispered, Giovanni's face paling as he looked at the three creatures.

"Leave Giovanni." Red spoke quietly, and at once the birds landed, releasing their share, a powerful Fire Blast, Thunder, and Ice Beam.

An instant hit and the Pokémon were panting, paralyzed, burned and frozen respectively.

"No- this is _impossible!" _Giovanni shrieked, his Pokémon fainting from two hits as the birds cried out loudly, flapping and flying up into the air from the hole, flying out to possibly destroy the ship.

"I will not stand for this! Go, Machamp!" Giovanni practically screamed, and Red smirked slightly.

"Oh, Arceus." Blue breathed, as Red pulled out one Pokeball, one marked with a purple M.

_'Long have I awaited you, Giovanni.'_

Machamp fainted with a simple swing of Mewtwo's hand, and Cynthia was huddled in the corner, while Mewtwo didn't pay any attention to the three humans behind it.

_'Long have I wanted to…confront, you again under different circumstances.'_

"You're a defect! You should have been destroyed!" Giovanni spat, causing Mewtwo to blink slowly.

_'And your opinion on these creatures are part of why you must perish. The differences of this universe and my own, is that there is only one legendary Pokémon in my own. You hunt and you kill those here, if you were in my universe you would perish with only one look from the Lord Arceus himself.'_ Mewtwo scoffed, looking at Giovanni with a scowl, _'You're pathetic.'_

"You mindless animal! You don't deserve to live- you should have died like all those other defects!" Giovanni spat.

Mewtwo was suddenly at Giovanni, its eyes glowing with energy as Giovanni was lifted from his spot, hovering in the air and hands going to his neck as he choked.

_'You are finished. You and your pathetic existence are finished. You are done, Giovanni. This moment the Trio of the skies are laying the power of the gods upon this ship. This is over.' _Mewtwo scoffed, turning and looking at Red, and much to Blue and Cynthia's horror, the creature lowered itself to one knee, bowing its head with respect.

_'Chosen One.'_ It nodded, before bursting into bright blue psychic flame, exploding from the room while keeping the occupants alive.

Red walked forward, grabbing Giovanni and slamming his head into the table, holding his throat in a chokehold before summoning a Pokeball, calling out Charizard.

Charizard blinked, snorting fire and smelling Ice, Thunder and Fire in the air and assuming it was the three birds, before seeing Giovanni and snarling in anger.

At once it grabbed Giovanni, burning claws singing Giovanni's skin as it took a hold of him, snapping his wings open as Red mounted, Pikachu following as they took off into the air, leaving Cynthia and Blue to rescue the four fainted Pokémon of Giovanni.

"Let me go! Let me go you pathetic lizard!" Giovanni shrieked, before growing quiet as he saw the destruction the three birds and the flaming Mewtwo were causing.

The ship was in ruins, smoke and electric discharge blasting off periodically while Ice was causing one engine to slope downwards, on a crash course with the ground. Red could see the police far below, lights flashing and Arcanine and Growlithe on the police force. Charizard snarled as the ship suddenly let out a large explosion, Mewtwo exploding upwards , the ship in fire below it, as it vanished from sight with a powerful Teleport.

The three birds called out loudly, each grasping the ship with their talons before flapping gently lowering the smoking ruin to the ground, where the police quickly swarmed, arresting grunts quickly.

Charizard turned, heading towards the lead officer before he saw a purple head in the distance, a small smile as Paul watched the destruction, no doubt having seen the three birds and Mewtwo.

Charizard landed, and Red looked at the officers who rushed over, automatically arresting Giovanni who snarled, glaring at the officers as they dragged him away. Red looked at Paul, who was watching him, about to walk forward and probably say something before the ground shook, and the officers gasped.

_'Chosen one.'_ He turned, seeing the three birds who bowed to him.

_'We have destroyed all of the ship. This organization is no more.' _Arcticuno spoke, apparently the speaker of the group.

'_Lord Arceus calls for us, we are to assist the chaos that this world suffers with. We will answer your call, Chosen one.'_

_'Stay safe, and let the sun warm your back.' _Moltres bowed, and the three walked away, nails clicking before the leapt into the air, circling once before moving, Arcticuno heading south, Zapdos East, and Moltres North.

"Red!" Red looked up, seeing the group flying down, Blue's Pidgeot carrying both Blue and Ash. Lance's Dragonite carrying him, and his countless other flying Pokémon carrying the others down.

"Red." Cynthia stated, casting a look at Red, and Red said nothing, causing Cynthia shake her head and sigh.

"Did you see that? It was the three legendary birds! I swear I saw them!" Ash was stating, looking at Misty and Brock who nodded, apparently having seen the three also.

"So…what do we do now?" Blue asked, looking at Red who didn't say anything, watching as Giovanni was shoved into a police car.

"Excuse me, what's going to happen to the gym that Giovanni used to own?" Cynthia asked the police officer calmly, and the officer shrugged.

"I don't know, a new trainer will have to take control, I'm sure the league will have to approve." The officer shrugged, sliding into the car and starting it while Giovanni scowled in the back.

"He's gone. Team Rocket's gone." Ash muttered with an almost whisper, looking at his Pikachu in shock while the little creature seemed like it.

Red looked at his Charizard, which snorted, before blasting a fire blast high into the sky out of victory.

Cynthia smiled, while Ash laughed, the others looking at each excitedly as the wreck was cleared out, Pokémon released and the grunts escorted out of the base.

Red looked at his Pikachu, who let out a low breath, and gave a small thumbs up and a small "Pika?"

Red smiled, and scratched his head, looking up at the sky and closing his eyes, quietly thinking to himself. _'I've done it Arceus. Where now? Who now?'_

_'Hoenn. Magma is of the mountain Jagged Path, Aqua is of the city of the Lily.'_ An ancient voice whispered.

Red's eyes snapped open.

_x-(X)-x End of Part 1 x-(X)-x_

* * *

**Okay- i got a few concerns about Red being too...Mary Sue.  
**

**Okay, _yeah_ he's powerful, but face it. When you had the game and you played it...eventually, it just didn't become..._fun anymore_, because you were so strong.**

**So i'm trying to show that while i write this.  
**

**Anyways- END OF PART 1!  
**

**~Oceanbreeze7**

**(Keep the Reviews coming guys! We can break one hundred!)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay- i'm going to explain this simple.**

**Okay, there are _three parts._**

**Part 1: Team Rocket (THE MAIN PART OF THE STORY!)**

**Part 2: Team Aqua/Magma (SHORT! Maybe only 4 chapters or so.)**

**Part 3: Team Plasma (Short, and the ending part.)**

**There _will_ be an Epilogue, split into two parts actually. A two bit Epilogue if it makes sence.**

_**There is no Pokemon Black/White here.**_

* * *

"What now?"

They were sitting around a small campfire, just outside of Silver City where they officially named Red and Cynthia as a draw, presenting Red with a large Silver Conference cup, the man giving a small smile, Pikachu jumping inside the large metallic object, lounging out and sliding across the indent with a squeal, causing the crowd to erupt into cheers.

Red had walked out of the city with the cup, awkwardly stuffed in his backpack, Blue only snorted at the sight before gladly taking the things Red wasn't able to stuff in his own pack- all things that a _human_ needed to survive. It seemed that discarding his sleeping bag before discarding potions and revives were on Red's agenda.

"Well, first we have to put that cup somewhere. "Blue noted, eyes drifting on the budge of Red's pack, and Ash grinned.

"We could drop it off at my house, it's close." Ash offered, "Or Pewter City, I'm sure my siblings wouldn't mess with it." Brock threw in.

Red gave them a slight shake of his head, looking up over their head at the looming sight of Mt. Silver.

"So, you stayed up there for years, right?" May asked, Red looking at her, the flames reflecting eerily from his eyes as he gave a slight nod.

"Must have been cold." She frowned, causing Red to give a slight shrug. Looking up at the mountain with some sort of…longing.

"Oh, you big idiot." Blue sighed, leaning back while Red gave him a slight glare, before crossing his arms and looking up at the mountain.

"You know, you can't just keep on looking up there and not expect us to stay here." Dawn noted, causing Red's head to swivel in alarm.

"No Dawn- _no." _Blue spoke, voice harsh while Dawn frowned, setting her hands on her hips. "Why not? I can go anywhere I want to!"

"Not Mt. Silver." Blue spoke, voice firm while Brock frowned, looking at Blue In confusion.

"He's right, I heard that Mt. Silver is home to wickedly powerful Pokémon! Not to mention how high it is!" Max grinned, while Red gave a slight nod.

"Then strong Pokémon is the perfect Pokémon to train with! What do you say Pikachu?" Ash asked, his Pikachu nodding determinedly.

"No- look. Pidgeot can get to the top, but it's hard. Besides that, only Charizard can make it up there. At most, two people besides us." Blue sighed and Red gave a slight nod.

"So Pikachu and I will go with Red, then you can fly with someone else." Ash grinned, while the others shifted.

"Actually…my sister's weren't expecting me to be gone for so long." Misty stated awkwardly, while May and Max spoke, "Yeah, and dad's getting worried…" Max spoke, causing Ash to blink, looking at Brock who sighed and gave a small nod also.

"Okay, it's fine guys. I get it, really." Ash smiled, and they smiled back, causing Blue to blink in surprise.

"O-Okay. I don't think I understand really, but it's cool. Thanks for uh, helping us save the world." Blue smiled, Red giving a nod while it let the campfire burn out with a layer of awkwardness.

The next morning, Brock and Misty left with a wave, leaving May and Max, whom Red and Blue were going to give a lift to Viridian city, where a plane would send them out to Hoenn.

"So, are we going to see you again?" May asked, looking at Red whose eyes narrowed slightly as he gave an almost secret look and a wink.

May's eyes narrowed in confusion before she understood, her entire face lightening in surprise.

"You're coming to Hoenn?" May whispered, casting a look at Blue who was riding Pidgeot with Ash and Max.

Red gave a slight nod, and May smiled, "Call us! I'm sure we can help in some way."

Red nodded, Pikachu chirping loudly a _'Thanks!'_ in the form of a 'Pikachu Pi pi!'

They landed, luckily the airport had thought ahead and built landing areas for flying Pokémon, as well as areas for running Pokémon like Rapidash or Tauros.

'Thanks for the lift!" Max bubbled, May waving goodbye as they jumped off, walking inside with a wave while planes in the distance vanished.

They turned, Charizard overtaking Pidgeot easily as they flew, the only remanding group flew back towards the mountain, only for Red's small visit.

"What's it like up at the top?" Ash asked curiously as they flapped up, breaking the clouds and flapping upwards.

"You know, I've only been to the top once, and that was before Red ever went up there. It was a challenge, a privilege to be able to climb the mountain, so I wanted to do it to the fullest. We both climbed to the top, and then…well, apparently Red went up again." Blue shrugged, Pidgeot crying out as she flapped again, the air growing thinner and more crisp, the bird struggling slightly as they reached an altitude where the air was thinner.

"Red!" Blue shouted, Pidgeot panting in the air while Charizard swooped over, spinning in a barrel roll as Red reached down, clamping his legs around Charizard, snatching Ash and lifting the weight from Pidgeot, who coed in relief at the loss of weight.

The two continued to fly, the blizzard picking up and slamming into the bird while they saw the summit in sight behind a swirling inferno of snow.

"Red! Pidgeot can't take this!" Blue shouted, and Charizard swooped down, its legs grabbing onto Pidgeot's wings as it flapped harder, wincing as it was forced to carry the three humans and a Pidgeot.

They broke through the snow, skidding and spinning as Charizard landed, Pidgeot dropping to the ground in thanks and cooing slightly while Red jumped down, not concerned by all the snow.

"Arceus it's cold!" Blue hissed, rubbing his hands for warmth while Ash looked around at the snowy peak. Sliding down and Pikachu burrowing in his arms for warmth.

The two looked at Red, who was actually _smiling-_ walking across the snow with nothing but restrained happiness, his Pikachu bounding across happily, leaping from icy rocks to icy rocks while squealing as it slid around.

Red walked over to a cave, nearly completely hidden from sight and slipped inside. Ash and Blue traded a slightly confused look as they hesitated before walking towards the cave, Ash found the crack with his fingers, shivering at the icy touch before slipping into the larger room- glowing a light blue from the ice hitting the sunlight.

Red was in the middle, trailing his fingers across the walls and towards the pillars where he gently brushed his hands over the ice, a small colored bundle in the corner was apparently the extra things he had traveled across the universe that he didn't need, a folding bike, three empty Pokeballs, an Ultra Ball, spare clothing (such as a jacket), and a small bag, one filled with something glittering gold.

"You kept it." Blue muttered, Red looking up from the ice crevice he was edging the Silver Conference Trophy in. He followed Blue's line of sight, and stilled when Ash walked over, looking with interest as Blue pulled the canvas top off of the glittering cup.

"Whoa." Blue muttered, looking at the large golden cup, made from authentic engraved gold and platinum, causing Ash to swallow in surprise and almost…humbly as he looked at the cup.

"The Elite Four Champion cup." He whispered, and Blue picked it up, trailing a finger on it gently to wipe a bit of snow from the platinum.

"Normally, when a Champion loses their title they hand it to the next Champion, passing the cup along generation to generation, champion to champion." Blue whispered, eyes widening as he looked at Red suddenly, who was mostly ignoring them.

"Red! Do you know what this means? This means that by Elite Four code- you're _still _the Champion- you don't have to register to fight! You- you don't need to _qualify_, technically it doesn't have to be a legal fight- it's an Elite Four mishap of titles, Red, _you can fight without breaking any rules." _Blue gasped, and Red spun, looking shocked to Blue's triumphed gaze.

"Uh, what?" Ash blinked, and Blue grinned, looking to Ash in barely restrained joy.

"Red wants to regain his title! He technically never gave it up, so he doesn't have to qualify again because he was the one that was champion before!" Blue grinned, and Ash's eyes widened as he looked at the cup, gently reaching out and tracing a finger across the golden surface, gently lifting it up.

"One day you'll win that." Blue noted, nodding to the cup while Ash's eyes widened. He looked at Red with a frown, "No I won't."

"But you forget. We're from a separate universe." Blue noted, and he gave a wink, "Secretly, Lance isn't that hard. He relies too much on his Pokémon flying, take out their wings and you have a win." Blue nodded, Red agreeing while they stood.

"So, where now?" Blue asked, looking at Red who pulled out his Pokedex, displaying the map ability and tossing it over to Blue.

"Hoenn? Really? We're traveling into a completely unknown realm, and unprepared, with unknown Pokémon and-"

Red rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he held his arm out for the Pokedex.

"Look!" Ash gasped, pointing to the clear surface of the ice, it suddenly cracked.

The ice groaned, cracking and shifting as before their eyes it morphed. From the glacier blue ice it cracked, drawing out Pokémon with rough cracks. One large formed, lumbering and hunched, distinctly Tyranitar looking as another formed to its right. It twisted, looking thin and resembling a Dewgong with a split tail, and long fins.

The ice above chipped, the loudest crack as another Pokémon formed above the two creatures. Its tail formed quickly, spreading into a shape that resembled a Dragonair, only including a pair of small dangerous looking claws.

"What is that?" Blue asked, looking at the three Pokémon while Ash gasped quietly, "The Weather trio." He muttered, causing Red and Blue to look at him.

"Er- Legendary Pokémon of Hoenn. Rayquazza, the Dragon of the Sky." He pointed towards the serpentine figure, "Groudon, the Continent Pokémon." He nodded to the large hunched over creature, "and Kyogre, the Pokémon of the Sea." He nodded to the ice.

"And you know this _how?" _Blue asked, baffled while Ash shifted. "Well, I met Kyogre and Groudon once when Team Magma and Team Aqua controlled them with the Blue and Red orb-"

"Team Magma? Aqua? Crap- that's why we're still here, isn't it?" Blue sighed, looking at Red who nodded.

"But I defeated Team Magma and Aqua- they broke up right infront of us!" Ash argued, Red sighing and looking at Ash with an odd sympathetic look.

"Kid," Blue spoke, possibly translating Red's facial expression, "When you get older, you'll realize that no matter how many times you take down an organization, they'll spring right back up again. Like Crabgrass." Blue explained, pointing towards the final Pokémon in the ice, "And when did you meet this one? The Dragonair?"

"That's _Rayquazza._ I met Rayquazza once when two Deoxys crashed, and Rayquazza thought that they were invading its territory." Ash blinked, and Red looked at the picture again before pointing to Rayquazza once more.

"What about it?" Ash blinked, and Blue caught on.

"Those organizations, Team Aqua and Magma, is there one that is after Rayquazza? It seems the dominant figure, is it?"

Red nodded, showing that that was what he wanted to know.

"Well, uh, not that I know. Rayquazza I think was the leader of the trio, but I'm not sure. I think that it's fine, and it's _really strong."_

Red sighed, looking at the picture and leaning his head against the ice, _'There would be another reason besides the image you showed me, Arceus. What does Rayquazza have to do with this? Will Rayquazza be the one to calm Kyogre and Groudon's rage?'_

The ice snapped again and Red paused before pulling his hand away.

_'Sky Pillar.'_

Red eyes narrowed, and he hastily clawed his hand over the ice, denting it from being seen again.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked, looking at Red's which shrugged, looking at Red before noticing the look in his eye.

It looked at the picture, then at Rayquazza, and very pointedly, Red walked over, picking up one of the spare Ultra Balls and clipping it on his waste.

Blue noticed, but didn't react to the action, Ash noticed, but decided to keep it to himself.

_'Looks like Red's going to catch somet- Oh, that idiot.'_

x-(X)-x

Red wasn't sure if it was irony or not that they landed in Lilycove city, the plane touching down by the harbor where an array of different boats sat, as well as Pokémon. Red couldn't help but feel unnerved, having never seen such vast creatures in his life, different then what he was used to.

They walked down the runway, Ash calmly as he had walked on many boats and planes, used to the simple disporting system. Blue was decently okay, having taken planes before when Gym duties required it.

Red was by far the worse. He didn't show it, but Blue nearly had to catch him as the walkway lurched suddenly when the plane moved slightly, causing Ash to try and restrain his laugh, Pikachu giving no restraint and laughing loudly with loud chirps.

Red rolled his eyes, feeling better the moment that their feet touched solid ground, looking out and seeing the glittering ocean to the East and South.

He blinked, seeing large squawking birds that cried out loudly "Wingull! Wingull!" They cried, flapping overhead while Red tracked their movement with his eyes.

"Those are Wingull, they're like Hoot-hoot of the Sea- they're nothing." Blue nodded, and Red gave a slight nod, walking behind Ash who walked nearest the city, causing the two to look at him.

"So, what _exactly _are we looking for?" Ash asked, Blue looking at Red who slyly looked around slightly. Eyes drifting on the harbor. He saw why Team Aqua would make base there, it was prime location and access to the sea, where the legendary Pokémon Kyogre apparently lived.

Red turned, walking towards the beach while Ash and Blue raced after, not wanting to lag behind as Red walked, mindful that the sand could be housing an array of odd Pokémon, seeing large- _huge_ Pokémon in the water made him take an instinctive step back.

"Those are Wailord- they won't hurt you unless you attack first." Ash smiled, and Red nodded, hesitantly drawing closer to the water as he saw countless Pokémon leap out, trainers swimming and playing with their aquatic Pokémon.

Red pulled out Charizard, letting the large beast snort, sniffing the new air and the salty taste as he looked at the soft sand he sunk into.

"You taking an aerial swoop? You going to plan this out or just charge in without us?" Blue sighed, Red swinging his leg over and arching an eyebrow before Charizard took off, wind slapping the two's face.

"Yeah yeah, let's get a room at the Pokémon center." Blue sighed, turning and walking back while Pikachu jumped down off of Ash's shoulder, running across the warm sand with joy.

"Beautiful place this is." Blue stated calmly, causing Ash to grin as Pikachu raced around, finding another trainer's Plusle and chirping happily, racing around happily.

"Yeah, I had a good team here." Ash grinned, causing Blue to frown slightly, "Pardon?"

"Oh! Whenever I go to a new region, I start with only Pikachu here, and I make a team out of wild Pokémon from that area." Ash explained, causing Blue's eyebrows to rise.

"Impressive. I'd advise you to get those Pokémon then- they'll be more familiar with the land and other trainer's Pokémon." Blue noted, Ash shrugging before they walked towards the Pokémon center, Ash moving towards a PC inbox to swap his Pokémon with the ones back in Pallet Town.

Blue ignored him, walking up and renting a room which had four beds, one extra, probably for a few Pokémon.

They went out, grabbing food and bringing back extra for Red as the night went on, the sun setting and the Wailord drawing closer to the shallow water to sleep.

"Blue…where's Red?" Ash asked, Pikachu looking out worriedly as the night wore on, and slowly the moon was just peeking up.

"…I don't know." Blue sighed, his Jolteon whimpering quietly in worry.

_'Where are you Red?'_

x-(X)-x

Charizard took off into the air, Red looking around and shifting at the warm humid air, much different then what he was used to. Charizard also felt discomfort, snorting occasionally, blasting a plume of flame as if to evaporate the wetness on his skin and muzzle.

Red patted him gently, looking around at the sparking ocean and the city. Large rock fragments were trailing from the mainland, branching out towards the sea. Red gently pressed his right foot into Charizard's side, causing the beast to veer right and follow the Archipelago out further.

It was only a few minutes of flying when they saw a suspicious looking rock, built with perfect symmetrical shapes at the end of the trail of islands, spotted on the water.

Charizard spotted the oddity, and swooped down with no urging, traveling around it once before seeing a suspicious and large gap in the face, pointing southern to the ocean.

They swooped down, Charizard recalled while Pikachu was summoned then- the electricity would be better than any other Pokémon he had, Venusaur would sink if he fell through, it wasn't worth the risk.

"Pika." Pikachu whispered, the two slipping inside and immediately seeing a small docking area with submarines, as well as an underwater opening.

The two pressed their back to the wet cave wall, trying to stay out of sight of the few people working, wearing bandannas with on odd symbol, which was printed in white on the wall of the cavern.

Red quickly deduced it as the Team Aqua symbol, and observed their Pokémon- one which looked very similar to a completely black Houndoom without horns, another looking as if a large blue Electrode with little flippers, possibly the pre-evolution of the Wailord he had seen earlier.

Red glanced at his Pikachu, briefly wondering if he should return and fetch Blue and Ash.

_'I took down Team Rocket single handed, we've only grown stronger since then. I can do this alone.'_ He thought to himself, looking at the grunts once more, then back at his Pikachu whom was waiting carefully.

He arched a brow, holding an arm out in a silent question of _'What do you think?'_

Pikachu glanced between the two, and its master. It lowered its ears, shaking its head and saying nothing, leaving the offer for Red's decision only.

_'I don't need Blue's help. I am stronger, then he. I can take on a few weak grunts.' _He reasoned, swallowing a slightly guilty lump in his throat before looking at Pikachu, and giving a slight nod.

They moved on silent feet, not making a noise as they slipped past the two amateur grunts, moving out of sight easily.

He snuck around another corner, moving out before he heard a sharp bark.

"Ana! Mightyana!" One of the Houndoom like Pokémon growled, eyes glowing with anger, recognizing him as an intruder, and preparing to attack.

Pikachu did a neat flip, landing a solid Iron Tail on the base of the creature's head, knocking it out cold, Red giving a nod of thanks as they continued quickly.

Pikachu looked around, ears perked as it shook its head, Red venturing along quietly, slightly wanting to bring out Espeon- but with the threat of these Dark type dog creature around, they might hurt her before she could be of use.

They moved on, quietly racing through the halls as they searched frantically. If he could find the leader and defeat him, not to mention cause an explosion large enough for the police to see and arrest Team Aqua.

"Hey! Who are you?" Red looked over his shoulder, seeing three people, two girls and a guy.

"Go get someone, we have an intruder." One girl sneered, the guy running off while the girls released Pokémon, a Golbat and one of those odd dogs.

Red didn't even need to say anything before Pikachu jumped into battle, spinning and releasing a powerful thunderbolt before using an Iron Tail while slamming onto the dog. The Golbat shrieked, knocked out with a single hit while the dog winced, but managed to stand, glaring at the Pikachu with caution.

"Golbat! No!" The girl shouted, returning her Pokémon and looking at the other, who returned her growling Pokémon before running off.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted, almost giving a chase before Red turned and ran.

They now knew that he was there, and they were going to be angry. Pikachu raced after, Red looking around as he ran, looking and opening doors, only to keep them open to confuse the grunts chasing them.

The turned, rushing by only to slide under a water gun, Pikachu growling at the Pokémon.

It looked like a levitating shark with large teeth, firing off another water gun as more came, some Pokémon that resembled Goldeen but were red and dark blue in color. They snarled, releasing water that pushed back Red and Pikachu, who jumped and released an electric discharge, causing the four Pokémon to cry out and faint.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried, charging through the fainted pile of Pokémon while Red followed, dripping wet as he looked around the corners.

_"Intruder Alert. Intruder Alert in section 14. Lock Down all testing facilities. I repeat, Intruder Alert"_

Red gritted his teeth, they were in the testing facilities. Perhaps they were experimenting on Pokémon, although it seemed more like it was for underwater machinery as Red glanced in one window.

They raced on, Pikachu using a powerful Slam on a door and busting it open, turning right at a corridor and chasing it down.

"Hey! Get him!"

Red turned, eyes widening slightly as two of the giant Wailmer rolled towards him, using Rollout.

"Pika!" Pikachu growled, using Iron Tail on the metal ground and shattering it, causing the Wailmer to groan as they hit the metal barrier.

"No! Use Water gun instead!" The grunt shouted, Pikachu leaping up in the air and using thunderbolt to knock the two Pokémon out.

"Hey! I know you! You were against the Sinnoh Champion!" The grunt gasped, returning his Pokémon then running away. Red ran again, rising and chasing down the corridor, Red giving a silent gasp as another spurt of water slammed into them, slamming Red hard into a door, probably bruising his back.

He winced, standing upright as Pikachu took care of the threats, and they were running once more.

They moved, heading up stairs towards a separate section of buildings, noticing now that he could hear people chasing after him, he glanced behind, easily spotting twenty or more people racing after them.

Red snapped open a Pokeball, Espeon landing with a flip and quickly matching Red and Pikachu's quick pace. He snapped pointing behind and Espeon kept moving, leaping up in a flip, firing a Psybeam once she was upside down, basting the hallway and causing it to crumble down, trapping the people while they ran on. Pikachu jumped onto Espeon , panting from its electric attacks, settling for a moment to regain its breath.

A Pokémon burst out in front of them, Espeon pausing to grab the large pink Dratini-like Pokémon and slam it against the wall again and again, crying out "byss! Byss! Gorebyss!" It cried before fainting at the impacts.

Red rushing by and noticing the large tanks on either side of the walkway, Pokémon similar to that he just attacked and another, a large mouthed blue creature with an orange tail. Clam Pokémon similar to Cloyster were on the bottom of the tank, Kingdra and Seadra swimming calmly as well as the odd Shark Pokémon.

He knew from the extravagant tanks and feeding areas, that this more than likely lead to the leader of Team Aqua, and the path ended.

Steps outlined in glowing blue up towards a large metal and blue glowing door. He winced looking at Espeon who hummed softly, forcing the door open as he entered.

Pikachu perked up, ears laying flat in anger as it stared, rejuvenated from its short ride on Espeion's back. They stared, a man sprawled out on a chair, feet propped up on the desk as he smirked largely. His legs were fitted with black slack pants, a black button up coat with golden buttons, partially undone. Upon his neck sat a blue bandanna- the Team Aqua symbol resting on it.

"You!" The man smirked, a large jawed look that matched those odd shark and Goldeen-look alike Pokémon. Red said nothing, looking at him with cool crimson eyes.

_'Perhaps I should have awaited Blue and Ash, they would have proven a distraction for the other Pokémon.'_

"Hah! I've heard a lot about you! Watched your match, pretty nice 'till Rocket joined the party." The man casually stated, feet up on his desk while he rolled his eyes and head, looking at Red with a lifted eyebrow. His entire body had a slight blue tinge from the illuminated tank the size of a wall behind him.

Red said nothing of course.

"And you don't talk. I got that too. Pretty impressive seeing you get all your way in here, and not command those little terrors of yours." The man stated lazily, and Red said nothing, his crimson eyes narrowing.

"I kinda' expected it. The name's Archie, I don't expect you to care. I heard you were good, let's see if you can _stop me_, 'cause that's what you're here for, isn't it?" Archie asked with an arched eyebrow, Red said nothing, and instead Espeon stepped forward, Pikachu jumping onto Red's arm and shoulder.

"Get 'em, Sharpedo." The man smirked, the familiar shark looking Pokémon jumped from the tank behind him, landing in the air in front of the group and snarling.

"Espeon!" Espeon snarled, recognizing by the mind of the other, the dark type.

"Sharpedo! Dark Pulse!"

Espeon lunged, flipping up into the air and slamming down with Iron Tail, knocking the water Pokémon into the ground, where it lunged up, teeth clamping down painfully on Espeon's paw with a Crunch attack.

Espeon snarled at the attack, it looked at the Pokémon with distaste, a high pain tolerance caused the super effective attack only to sting.

Espeon's paws glowed, the other within the creature's mouth glowed as well before it jumped up into the air with its powerful haunches, flipping into the air, the Sharpedo forced to follow as it landed with a powerful Brick Break into the ground, metal denting as the Sharpedo was slammed into the ground, and knocked out.

Espeon gingerly pulled her paw from the Pokémon's mouth, looking at it with slight irritation as it was inflamed from the bite wounds along the sides. She looked at Archie angrily, hissing loudly and her ears pulling back.

"Not bad." Archie nodded, pulling out two Pokeballs and sending out two more Pokémon, a Crobat and one of the black dogs.

"Try my Crobat and Mightyena!" Archie laughed, a little crazily in Red's opinion, the man having lost one of his Pokémon already.

Espeon growled, looking at both of the Pokémon before staring at the Mightyena, her eyes glowing as the dog was thrown into the Crobat, both painfully slamming into the side of the tank. Espeon took a few steps forward as she pulled water from the tank, using it to slam down and trap the two Pokémon, submerging them and only releasing the small bubble of water once the two had passed out from suffocation.

"I see why you're _the_ champion." He sneered, causing Red to arch one eyebrow and look unimpressed, "Oh please, the way you were going, you could have taken that Blondie any day." He snickered, causing Red to roll his eyes.

"I'll admit, you're good. But not _that _good." Archie rolled his eyes, opening up one drawer almost lazily before pulling out a large red stone, almost the color of a ruby. Red frowned, he had just defeated the man's two Pokémon with only one of his own.

"See, the whole reason why I _didn't _attack and put my _master _plan into action, is because I knew that _you'd _be here." Archie drawled lazily, holding the stone almost as if it was an egg. "Esp!" Espeon growled, ready to plunge herself into the mind of the older male.

Red suddenly had a very sick feeling.

"Why would _I_ put my plan into effect when I could do something so much better? See, you're the biggest threat out there right now. Team Magma and us are actually on the same side right now- to get rid of _you." _Archie sneered, and Red said nothing.

_'They were expecting me?'_

"So, I was wondering, _why _would I join at one base when we could hold out own easily? So, we made a small swap. Let's see if you can handle _this." _Archie laughed, the red gem in his lap glowing suddenly, Red taking a step back as the water rippled from behind the glass, shifting before suddenly, it _erupted._

Red made a small soundless gasp, Espeon bowing her head to limit the water impact with her eyes as drains lifted from the ground, leaving it at reasonable depth in the tank.

Then the water surface erupted, a large blue shape appeared with a loud resonating roar.

_'Kyogre.'_ Red's mind whispered, seeing the creature with glowing red eyes, controlled by the gem In Archie's lap. _'What have I done?'_

"Kyogre! Finish this pest and rid him for us!" Archie laughed, and his carelessness with his other Pokémon suddenly became clear.

Water exploded, Espeon shrieking as she forced a psychic shield, blocking the brunt of the attack, and protecting Red and Pikachu, who noticed the severity of the attack.

_'Oh Arceus, this isn't a copy. These are the original. He captured the true Kyogre.'_

"Pikachu!" Pikachu growled releasing a powerful Thunder, casting Pikachu only in black and white with the severity of the power, causing Kyogre to flinch as it took it, eyes widening in pain of the assault.

"No! Kyogre- destroy them!" Archie howled. Kyogre opened its giant maw, letting from it a massive roar, so great the glass it hid behind cracked, flooding the area with ankle deep water as it spread its massive fins, the water swooshing upwards on both sides, extending the metal walls until they crumbled, actually part of the sea behind. Red exhaled shakily- he wasn't _prepared _to fight a true legendary- a true eternal.

He _couldn't win_, he could knock it out, but Archie would only revive it using the Orb, under his control once more.

_'I can't win- I can't fight it! Not here, not underwater!'_

The water slammed into them, forcing them back and into their mouths and down their throats, gagging them in the salt compound forced its way down his throat. He recalled Espeon blindly, and Pikachu clung to him, not panicking and trying its best to relax, just as his master was.

The water drained away, falling to the ground around them, showing the two collapsed soaking against the metal wall in which they came from, Archie still dry and leaning on his desk, the glowing orb in his lap.

_'He isn't going to stop.'_ Red realized as he coughed, leaning against the wall as he tried to stand, holding Pikachu close. It coughed a little, before glaring, sparks in its cheek as it growled angrily.

"You think you can beat me? Hah! Try to beat the power of a god!" Archie boasted, and Red _really _wished he had caught one of Kyogre's descendents across the sea. _'Even a mindless copy would suffice. Where is Mewtwo?'_

"Kyogre! Use Hydro Pump!" The creature opened its mouth with a mindless action, aiming the powerful jet of water. Red turned, and Archie laughed as he closed his eyes, protecting Pikachu with his back.

The jet of water was excruciating cold, it numbed him nearly as soon as it hit, causing him to slam into the wall, possibly hurting Pikachu even more as the water drowned them again. The moment it let up, they were crumpled on the floor, the water level leaking into his mouth as he gasped for air.

"Finish this! Double-Edge, then Surf! Let's see you survive this." Archie smiled, and Red looked at his Pikachu with one eye, the poor creature's eyes were open in shock, breathing quickly in panic. Its eyes met his and he smiled slightly, returning the Pikachu carefully just as the heard the massive Pokémon move through the water with slapping noises.

_'I am so sorry, Pikachu.'_

He could hear it below him, and with an odd watery slapping noise, he heard it inhale, then-

He _couldn't breathe._

He gasped, feeling an odd unique skin slam into him, a long tooth scrape against his hip, and an even longer one dig deep in his thigh, drawing blood from the hot wetness underneath the suffocating black.

It was steadily getting heavier until when he exhaled, the pressuring weight was blackening, the pain causing his bones to creak as he felt them flex, steadily bend further and further.

He didn't hear a command, but the weight was vanished, instead a rushing of water as he tried to inhale, coughing as his body felt heavy, and a disorienting feeling of weightlessness.

Archie looked around at his office, the Kyogre obediently waiting in its tank once again, the water puddle around where Red was, was just as his namesake, red and cloudy.

"Good job." Archie grunted, rising and opening the door- he'd get someone to clean his office later.

Red was weightless, limp as the current drifted him out further and further South.

He was unconscious when his Pokeballs reacted, the Pokémon inside having enough information from the outside world to know that _yes,_ they were underwater and _no, _they weren't moving.

That could mean either of two things. One, their Pokeball could have been dropped in water, or two, _their trainer could be in danger._

A Pokeball opened, Blastoise blinking as water surrounded it, instantly it opened it pores, letting its skin take in water and absorb the oxygen in the sea as it looked around calmly.

It looked in slightly panic as it saw its trainer, grabbing the boy with his claws he saw the limpness, and the lack of bubbles creating air.

_"Lord?" _Blastosie turned, hearing the underwater voice and looking at the huge and unnerving blue Pokémon, swimming with leisure.

_"Blas! Blas!" _Blastoise called underwater, the large creature drifting over, noticing its cry for help. Blastoise tightly gripped his trainer, holding him close and concerned when his pores on his hind legs detected a compound he recognized as blood. He glanced down, seeing the cloudy red liquid spreading from his trainer's thigh, and the large creature scenting it also, hurried over.

_"Wa wa, Wailord?"_

_"Blas! Toise Blastoise!"_

The Wailord looked at the two, before opening its mouth, and closing it firmly over the two Pokémon, exhaling through its mouth while Blastoise coughed at the wet moist air that forced the water out, leaving his trainer in oxygen.

It seemed the moment air hit the Pokeballs at his hip, his fellow companions appeared, Espeon landing gingerly on the Wailord tongue, favoring one paw while the others appeared. Charizard snorting at the moist environment and flaring its wings, trying to get rid of the wet feeling. Pikachu landed, panting and shaking slightly from the wetness that mirrored its trainer. Venusaur landed next, looking around with curiosity and at Blastoise, who hurriedly explaining the situation.

"Esp." Espeon hummed, settling down next to Red as she mentally reached for the water in his lungs, and forced it out with mental force.

Pikachu jumped back, sniffing slightly as Blastoise gently rolled Red, letting the male gag and cough out all of the water that Espeon pushed.

"Esp. Espeon." Espeon stated upset as she tried to feel the breathing of her human, instead she didn't, and she forced her mind to lift and lower the lungs, instinctively making him breath.

A few seconds and he gagged, coughing wildly as his lungs finally worked, causing Red to vomit, watery bile spreading out on Wailord's tongue, who flinched but didn't move other then keep swimming.

"Pika chu chu?" Pikachu asked looking concerned at his trainer, and he sniffled again, his trainer coughing and shivering once more.

Charizard grumbled, shifting closer and lying down on the wet spongy tissue, wrapping its tail around his trainer as Espeon gently lifted Pikachu and set it on Charizard's back, letting the natural warmth of the fire type heat the cold Pokémon.

Red stopped shivering but still coughed as Charizard spread its wings, wrapping them around his trainer to try and offer as much heat as they could.

Venusaur shifted closer, offering an incredibly weak absorb, sucking the moisture from Red and Pikachu as Wailord moved.

After nearly an hour, Wailord opened its mouth, fresh salty air hit them as The five Pokémon looked out, seeing a large swarm of the huge Pokémon, smaller ones looking at them curiously.

"Saur!" Venusaur cried out, looking at the pod while glanced at them unsure of what to do.

"Stoise! Blast Blastoise!"

"Saur! Venusaur!"

Charizard roared, trying to get the point that they needed help for their trainer, the pod looked at each other, crying out in agreement before one submerged itself, appearing next to the others just under the water.

"Saur!" Venusaur shouted, taking a few steps before using vines to propel itself further out and onto the back of the creature.

"Esp!" Espeon shouted, looking at the others to make sure they understood. Blastoise went next, using his water cannons on low just to lower itself to the back gently. Espeon limped out, using psychic on Pikachu before lowering it to Venusaur, who placed it gently on his flower, Charizard rose, gently picking up Red and carrying him as he glided down onto the back, settling Red In Blastoise's claws before rising again to carry Espeon.

The creature rose, the water slipping from its rough barnacle covered back as they were lifted a few meters off of the water, and they started moving, gently traveling south, Charizard shaking off the wetness and flapping into the air, roaring happily before using fire spin to remove the water from its scales.

Espeon looked up at Charizard, resting her head on her paws and glowing steadily through Morning Sun, Venusaur using Synthesis while finally, Snorlax was released, causing the Wailord to sag before getting used to the added weight.

Snorlax looked around, recognizing that they were all on the back of some creature as they moved along at a steady pace. Snorlax sat back down, noticing that there was no place to go, and settled, just sitting.

Espeon settled, licking her one paw. Blastoise saw her pain, using a minor Blizzard , forcing ice and allowing the chill to take away Espeon's pain. The bite marks were still hot to her skin, rather deep on her fur.

Pikachu had gotten his fur dried, and the water from his lungs removed while Espeon helped remove it mentally through a long and…disgusting, process. Pikachu now was resting, curled up next to his master while the moon rose in the sky, the Pokémon sleeping calmly while the Wailord continued on.

They awoke the next day, having to swap Wailord so the one they normally rode on could hunt in the ocean.

Charizard didn't mind carrying the group, finding it actually nice to carry Venusaur, who had enough trust in the fire flying it was well beyond the point of worry.

Blastoise took a leisure swim, the turtle casually exercising next to the giant creature. Pikachu was up and running around, Espeon was out and about, limping on one foot again although she was quick to use Morning Sun to regain any energy her wound sapped from her.

Snorlax was mostly lounging around, providing shelter against the sharp winds that had appeared in the night. It was getting slightly warmer where they were going, and it had been the previous day when they departed from Ash and Blue.

Near sunset of traveling did they grow hungry. They hated to resort to primal stages and have to hunt, instead of using the food Red so readily had prepared always. Nor did they want to have to feed their trainer, but they had no other choice.

Charizard and Blastoise both departed, Blastoise diving low beneath the water for anything that could resemble Pokémon from their own world Charizard had moved in the air to hunt the new prey of the region, or anything near the surface.

A while later Blatosie resurfaced, its mouth clamped around two Magikarp, it dropped them off with Espeon's help, then Charizard returned, carrying a mighty prize of a Kingdra, causing the group to look at it rather impressed.

Blastoise's cannons created freshwater, allowing a weak drizzle to be enough to drink from, and enough to allow their trainer to drink.

Charizard and Pikachu shared a Magikarp, Espeon and Blastoise shared the only other. Venusaur ate very little of the Kingdra, instead he absorbed the nutrients of the Pokémon before passing it to Snorlax, who cared very little for the form of which its meal was in.

The next day a similar pattern arose, leaving the Pokémon to mostly lounge around and await help.

The Wailord stopped the day after that, a total of four days of traveling at the speed of a speedboat. They only halted, waiting while the group looked at a large volcano, its rim was worn by the trails traveling up the side, and a large lagoon showing an underwater passage.

Charizard vanished first over the ledge of the Volcano, only moments later a group of people riding Pokémon emerged, surfacing from the lagoon, riding a large variety. Some were native Pokémon of the smaller Wailord, some were even Milotic's and Kingdra's. (That caused a fair bit of awkwardness for Venusaur and Snorlax).

A human climbed up the side of the Wailord they were on, dismounting from his Gyarados and walking over with a frown, gasping at the passed out form of Red, immediately calling for help.

Charizard snarled at any who approached that did not look as if they knew the art of healing.

"Please let me help!" A woman sighed, hair pinned back as she looked at Red, her Milotic cooing loudly behind her as it spoke with Charizard, who eventually let the lady pass.

She hurried to Red's side, pulling his hat from his head and pressing her palm to his forehead, feeling the fever at once as she felt down his chest, feeling for any lumps of broken bones or dislocations.

Red moaned quietly, as she continued, causing her to open his shirt much to Espeon's hissing, and notice the large splotching dark purples and blue's covering his torso. Some were yellow along the sides of his collar bone and Pecs, although the bruising was mostly along his lungs. She shifted him on his side, noticing the more severe bruising on his back, almost as if he had slammed into something with incredible force.

She continued on, feeling more and more sickened at the state of the boy, finally noticing the shallow but long gash on his stomach, already scabbed and oozing yellow and white liquid. She continued further, spotting a putrid wound in his thigh, cut deep and in the same state as above, puffy red around and pulsating hot.

"Doctor!" The girl cried, looking over her shoulder, "Get the doctor, he's in Pacifidlog Town in the Southwest!" She cried, pulling something from her pouch, causing Espeon to limp over and growl threateningly as she paused, showing her the dried leaves.

"I- Please. It'll help with his leg and stomach." She hurried out, eyes drifting to her hurt paw, noticing it she pulled it tighter to her body.

"Please, I'm a Pokémon Doctor- the human doctor is away right now but he'll be back later. I can help you." She stated, and Espeon stared at her before gently holding her paw out.

She flinched slightly as the lady grabbed something else from her back, massaging the cold liquid on the furry appendage and halted when Espeon hissed In pain as it stung the tender skin.

"I'm sorry I can't do much better than that, it'll take time. That's a Sharpedo bite, it's not venomous. We need to get him inside-" She held up her hands in defense as suddenly Charizard grabbed Red carefully, and flapped, taking off in the air towards the Volcanic crater.

"Esp." Espeon stated, and the woman sighed, looking at her Milotic, then Snorlax and Venusaur.

By nightfall everyone had been shifted inside. It had taken a good two flocks of Wingul and their evolution to lift Snorlax and Venusaur over the crater ridge and onto the floor by the small shack of a doctor's office Red was in.

Espeon and Pikachu also received a bed, Pikachu was sick with a mild flu, although Red was out due to the wounds on him from Kyogre's teeth creating an infection when released into the water. Espeon was fine besides the wounds taking a long time to heal.

Red's Pokémon were naturally quite a spectacle, the natives of Sootopolis never having seen Pokémon like Charizard, Venusaur and Blastoise. They had seen Snorlax due to evolving Munchlax on the mainland.

The native's children found all the Pokémon rather amazing, feeding them berries and other food that grew on the island, even showing them to the Cave of Origin, where it was off limits to people, but not Pokémon. Charizard had ventured to the depth of the cave, finding a large lava pool in which he lounged around, absorbing the warmth and letting his tail flame grow stronger.

Three days after the initial rescue, and seven days after the original landing of this Region did the Human Doctor return, immediately setting to work on Red, stitching up his leg and side while the Pokémon were cared for by the other lady.

A day after that, Red awoke.

* * *

**Okay- Red's out and injured on a random island, Blue and Ash are on the mainland, and Team Magma/Aqua have made a deal. **

**Hope you like it! Sorry for the wait! Anyways, i tried to add in this little major plot twist, because...well, an Angsty-Red is a fun Red to write.**

**I think you all know where this is going- but i hope now you realize how Ash is going to tie into all of this.**

**~Oceanbreeze7**

**(Keep the Reviews coming guys! We can break one hundred! I HAVE FAITH IN YOUUUU!)**

**P.S. I got a challenge a while ago about doing a Xaiolin Showdown fanfic. did any of you watch that show? Had the Shen Gong Wu and the green talking dragon?**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'M ON A SPEED RUN! PREPARE YOURSELF TO READ CHAPTERS LIKE YOU HAVE NEVER READ BEFORE! **

* * *

_'Oh, run away! Run away you little coward!'_

_Red didn't want to run, but it wasn't safe for him to stay as the Champion. Blue was shouting at him now, shocked and angry that after all the hard work the both did, Red would just throw his title away._

_'After everything we've done, you come along and beat me, only to throw it away? Go away! Get out of here!'_

_Red didn't let the words get to him, he knew that Blue was upset that after all of his work, it was Red who beat him, ground his dreams to ash and let them vanish. It was his fault, but if he stayed, more attempts would be made. It wasn't worth standing as Champion to watch every person who approaches, to see if they have a hidden Arbok just ready to bite him. It wasn't worth waiting for someone who was a challenge, when this generation of trainers were pathetic and weak._

_'Why won't you just go away? Why can't you just leave me alone!'_

_Red decided, right then and there, that leaving may be the best thing to do._

_He casted one look at Blue, who stood at the opening of Victory Road after his sudden and devastating loss to Red, Blue, who had only been Champion for two days. He said nothing, opening his Pokeball and summoning his Charizard, Blue's hand moving to his hip to get his Blastoise._

_Red held up a hand, telling him to wait as he mounted his loyal flying creature, looking at Blue with an emotionless expression._

_'So now you're going to run away after all of this? You think I won't remember what you've done? I hate you Red! I hate you!'_

_Red looked at Blue and opened his mouth, before closing it without saying anything, Charizard giving a small wine of unease. Red looked at Blue once more, now seeing the tears on Blue's cheeks._

_Blue didn't cry. Ever._

_'You know, all I ever wanted to be was Champion. I guess I can't even do that right, huh? Go on, get out of here. I never want to see you as long as I live!'_

_Charizard snorted, flapping and taking off into the air with a few powerful strokes of his wings, automatically awaiting Red to steer it, and Red did, aiming it South._

_'I-I just need to think.' Red thought to himself quietly, trying to think of a place that he wouldn't be disrupted, by the press, by family, by humans-_

_Red turned, guiding Charizard much to the lizard's disbelief, towards the large looming figure of Mt. Silver._

_It struggled, the two trying to fight the winds, only to get battered away. Charizard roared, swooping low only for a strong wind to slam into them, knocking them off course and onto the icy slopes, Charizard struggling to stay on the ground as the wind caught his wings._

_Red hastily returned him, lowering himself close to the mountain as he clawed on, his arms and legs going numb from in insistent cold._

_He saw a cave, he made his way towards it, trying to blink the ice from his eyes as he slipped in, the natural crevice widening as Red huddled in a corner, breathing into his hands to warm him it._

_Charizard released himself, feeling the lack of wind from his Pokeball. Slowly, everyone else did too, Snorlax sitting down and the others forming a ring, Charizard grumbling loudly and releasing a plume of fire to illuminate the cave and warm the inhabitants._

_Red gave a small smile, his Pikachu jumping onto his lap and circling once before lowering itself comfortably, Venusaur nudging against Red, wanting a scratch on the itch it could never quite get._

_This was his family, he didn't want to lose them ever. He wouldn't let Team Rocket get to them and kill them-_

_They would become strong. Strong enough, that not even Legendary's could stop them._

_They would become gods._

Red cracked his eyes open, almost closing them immediately at the harsh light- did he fall asleep out in the snow again? Was the sun glaring down at him, or his Pokémon leaving him there as a joke?

He tried to move- best to get out of the snow, then the _pain._

He flinched, causing more pain in which he moaned, eyes lolling and eyelids fluttering shut as he held his breath, trying to understand _what?_

Oh-

_Oh._

He wasn't on Mt. Silver. He was in Hoenn, he was fighting Team Aqua…and, _they had Kyogre._

Kyogre attacked him, that's why he hurt. But then, shouldn't he be drowning or underwater? Shouldn't he be dead?

Red was struck with a terrifying though, what if he _was _dead, where were his Pokémon? Would they be submerged until eventually the Pokeballs broke and they drowned? Had he just killed all he had left of a family?

He snapped his eyes open again, coughing and wincing at the searing burn of his throat, trying to move but the movement caused a deep bone set ache grow in his torso, burning deeply.

"Steady." A voice said, muffled and Red was unable to tell if it was a woman or a man. He grunted as he felt pressure on his back- a hand prop him up further as he blinked, trying to not feel the horrible feeling.

"Saur." He heard his friend and his eyes opened even more, before a tingling feeling and the lack of pain gently grew, _'Sun Spore,'_ his mind supplied, and slowly he was actually able to open his eyes and see.

It was a man next to him. He was old with deep grooves in his sun kissed face, lean body, and thin clothing.

"Easy there, you're friends here managed to meet a pod of swimming Wailord, they saved your life." The man smiled, looking to his left, where the hut's open door showed the bulk of Snorlax, Blastoise and Charizard, looking at him with concern. Venusaur was next to him, having just used Stun Spore to numb his body. Pikachu was curled asleep by his side, and Espeon was on another bed, her paw bandaged tightly.

"Odd Pokémon here, we've only seen these from trainers here to challenge Wallace, the Gym Leader. Wallace retired a few years ago though, so we don't get many travelers." The man explained, Red saying nothing as he watched him silently.

"So, you don't have any broken bones, although you have some deep bruising, may take months to heal-" _Months? _"And you have two nasty gashes on your stomach and your leg, looks like bite marks or talons. Whichever, you got in a fight with nasty water Pokémon." The man shook his head, helping Red rise even further into a sitting position, wincing as he saw the bandages on his stomach, and his leg.

"Take it slow." The man advised, Venusaur sprouting vines to help support Red, who had no problem with bearing weight on his right leg, and gingerly set his foot now.

Pain sprouted from the one area, causing Red to hiss at the feeling and lift his foot, dragging his leg in a horrid limp as he tried to make his way towards his remaining three Pokémon.

"Here" The old man advised, tossing over a gnarled staff, Red nodded, and propped it under his left arm, using the right to run along the wall as he hobbled outside.

Charizard rose first, rising on his haunches as it gave a fanged grin, its tail fire glowing even brighter from its joy. Blastoise clambered over on four legs, offering a spot for Red to lean against while Snorlax just gave a happy wave with its stubby limb.

Red smiled, leaning against Blastoise and wrapping one arm around the shell, then moving to Charizard as the human gingerly hugged the beast's neck, whom gave a low hum of understanding. Snorlax let the human hug it, although it was ineffective.

"You care greatly for your Pokémon, it a relief to see a trainer with such compassion." The man grinned, showing he was missing two teeth.

_'Thank you so much. Thank you.' _Red thought, and Espeon heard it, letting out a chirp all of the others responded to.

Red didn't cry, he _didn't cry-_

x-(X)-x

Four days after his awakening, 11 days after leaving Ash and Blue, Red was able to walk up and down the Volcanic crater using the gnarled staff.

The Doctor was very helpful, his name was Benjamin, although he was known as Doctor Ben throughout the smaller islands he hopped across, riding a Lapras between the islands, and sometimes a Dewgong.

The locals of Sootopolis city were nice and caring, apparently the Volcanic ash grew herbs that were very important to Pokémon, Revival herms, Power herbs, and more mineral rich drinks that his Pokémon were taking advantage of quickly.

It was when his bruises had turned to a deep green, and only pressure actually burned them did Red find the true mystery of Sootopolis City.

The city was built on a dormant Volcano, and deep in the Cave of Origin, there was a lava pool.

Locals and humans were not permitted within the cave, and whispers spoke of why, causing Red's eyes to widen.

_Groudon_, not a copy or a child, but _the _Groudon resided within. Held apart from the land itself, creating volcanic eruptions to give life to the new islands of the sea.

Two weeks before Red ventured to Hoenn, Team Magma had raided the city, kicking locals out and sending in a large extraction team to take control of the city, burrowing far in the depths of the cave to extract Groudon.

Apparently, they had been successful.

Red stood on the Volcanic rim, not wanting to think too much on what happened.

He had been attacked by Kyogre under the control of Archie, the leader of Team Aqua. It wasn't that the Kyogre was too _strong,_ it was just that…Archie had contained them, put them in a limited space where he _knew_ Charizard wouldn't be able to fly, or Pikachu would be able to dodge. He was lucky, that it was only Espeon and Pikachu that got hurt.

If it was an even fight, and his entire team, he could win,

He _couldn't _take on both legendaries at once, as he knew that if Team Magma and Aqua knew he was alive, would band together.

Red sighed, lowering his head as he heard Pikachu's recognizable footsteps. He didn't look as his trusty Pokémon jumped on his shoulder, looking at him concerned.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked sadly, as if recognizing the problem.

_'I don't know. Arceus, give me a sign.'_ Red thought, shaking his head while Pikachu sighed.

It was silent while Red looked out over the water, not exactly sure as of which place to look as he waited, possibly nothing.

A flash of white in his eyes and a painful ringing in his ears and he hissed, Pikachu crying out suddenly.

_'Sky Pillar.'_ A voice whispered, and it suddenly vanished, leaving Red staring blankly at his feet,

"Pikachu chu!" Pikachu cried, and Rd held up his hand, panting slightly while he heard footsteps, causing him to glance over his shoulder.

"Traveler! Are you okay?" He saw one of the native men rush towards him worriedly, and Red held up a hand, giving a breathless nod.

"Are you sure? Are you ill?" The man fretted and Red stood at his full height, holding his staff and looking at the man.

"Where is Sky Pillar?" Red spoke, voice low although hoarse from the lack of use and the salt water treatment.

The man's face paled at the name, and he swallowed in slight shock, "I- Come. You must speak with the Elder." He hurried, Red limping after calmly while the man rushed towards the old lady of the town, causing the old lady to frown as she came out of her own hut.

"Where did you hear of that name, boy?" She asked, squinting at him as he looked coolly at her in return, speaking only one word.

"Arceus."

She stiffened before letting out a low breath.

"The Sky Pillar is the home of the eternal and leader of the Weather Trio, Rayquazza." The lady spoke, and Red frowned.

Ash had told him that no organizations were after Rayquaza, if it was the leader, then would it not want its comrades back?

"Rayquazza does not venture below the Ozone layer of the sky except in that one spot. I doubt it knows of that Team Magma." The woman scowled, and Red nodded, looking out over the water.

She saw him, and she smiled slightly, "I recognized you, but I dared not think it was true. You are the Trainer who defeated Team Rocket in Kanto, and Johto." She smiled, as Red looked at her curiously, "Bring us back our guardian. Rayquaza resides on a tower South West of here. Go, you won't miss it." She smiled, turning while going in her home, grabbing a bag and walking out, gently handing the bag over, Red opened it slightly, seeing the pile of fresh herbs that would do he, and his Pokémon good.

He smiled, giving a slight nod while she waved, the natives understanding what was going on started shouting goodbyes, Red's Pokémon lumbering over while Red walked to Charizard, shifting the bag into his backpack and moving the staff onto a strap, keeping it on his back as he awkwardly mounted, wincing as the movement pulled at the stitches on his leg.

He recalled his Pokémon, all except Pikachu before he gave one wave, Charizard jumping up into the air as they flapped angling South West, and they flew.

Charizard roared a greeting to a pod of Wailord as they passed the creatures in unison blowing vapor from their blowholes.

Red smiled, assuming this was the group of Wailord that saved him. It was hard to think that now they were going to a Pokémon who could hopefully stop Groudon and Kyogre.

They flew, the stars rising as they kept their eyes open for a large towering landform. They didn't, so they were forced to land on one of the large rocks that protruded from the water. Charizard slept, Red tucked under the leathery wings and dreamed, awaking as Charizard spotted the flying Wingull overhead.

They flew, rested and ready as they finally saw the tower. A small pit of dread grew in Red's stomach. He felt the empty Ultra ball on his hip, almost as if it weighed many times more than it did, and closed his eyes, breathing slowly as Charizard approached the tower- in which it looked rather ratty and brutal. Rocks had worn away, falling into the water and leaving the Tower threatening to crumble.

Charizard grumbled, apparently feeling the horror and slight fear that always occurred when realizing the intent, to fight a true legendary- _a god._

Hopefully they wouldn't have to.

They flew, seeing the tower high above and Red shook his head, signaling for a hole in the side of the building. Charizard obediently swooped in, letting Red down on the crumbling floor. Red smiled, returning Charizard and sending out Espeon, who let out a startled breath at the sight of the tower.

"Esp." Espeon spoke, and Pikachu nodded, the three walking towards the stairs on the other side of the room, mindful of the cracking flooring.

They saw the sunlight and slowly walked up the stairs, seeing the flat roofing, _than-_

Red's breathing stilled, an area had been cleared, nearly an alter of uplifted stone where claw barks had eroded the surface, burn marks along the edges.

Red let out a low breath, it was obviously the resting place of Rayquaza. Espeon and Red approached the alter, and Red stood there, looking up in the blinding sunlight and letting out a low breath.

_'And here he rests, the god of the skies.'_ Red thought to himself, looking up into the bright sky above, not seeing a single spec.

"Espeon!" Espeon chirped, and Red looked at his Pikachu, who nodded, jumping down.

It shifted, twisting as black clouds gathered, a large Thunder roared, slamming into the Pikachu, who sent it out to sea, the storm clouds still rolling and shifting above the temple.

They didn't wait long, nearly only six or seven minutes later they heard a roar, a massive shift of the winds and the clouds dispersed, a large- no, _huge _creature slamming into the temple, coiling and rearing up, its green body reflecting the sunlight off of its armor.

_'Rayquaza.'_ Red's mind whispered as the large creature opened its maw, releasing a powerful Dragonbreath to the sky before roaring loudly and slamming its head down, staring closely at Red.

Red let out a low shaking breath before lowering itself carefully, wincing as he went down on one knee, the movement pulling at his stitches while the creature looked at him, partially in confusion and now, curiosity.

It roared again, and Pikachu visibly trembled on Red's shoulder.

Red let out a low breath, and very slowly rose again, looking at Rayquaza who snarled as Red moved his hand towards his hips. It watched as Red carefully moved, releasing all of his Pokémon behind him, flinching slightly as Snorlax's weight made the floor crack slightly. All of the Pokémon bowed their heads also.

Rayquaza was very confused, and now, Red pulled the empty Ultra Ball, and set it on the ground in front of him, kicking it lightly and letting it roll half the distance between he and Rayquaza.

"Espeon." Espeon chirped, gently pawing the ground and walking forward standing between Red and Rayquaza as it started talking.

Red closed his eyes, trying to use the small mental connection he had with his Pokémon- telepathy. Something that all psychics could do, but was rather…uncomfortable.

_'Lord of the Sky, hear us.'_ Espeon spoke, voice young and actually very similar to a young girl's voice, like Cynthia's but younger.

_'We come asking for your help.'_

Rayquaza snarled, slamming its tail against the ground, and responded with the mental voice of the eternals, _'Human's pets! Humans do not wish for help! They wish for slaves and their biddings!"_

_'Hear us out, Lord of the Skies.' _Espeon spoke, trying to soothe the setting.

'_Silence! What of the reasons I should listen? What are you reasons you dare question me or my help?'_

_'There are evils in this world-'_

_'Humans are the evils!'_

Rayquaza snarled that time, slamming its tail into the ground while the other Pokémon skirted around nervously.

_'Why do you bring a human who seeps blood? Why do you bring defenseless prey to a skilled hunter?' _Rayquaza questioned, scenting the blood as it looked at Red, who stared, unblinkingly, back.

_'My master has gained harm for the Lord of the Seas.'_

Rayquaza recoiled, snarling in surprise and denial, its claws tensing as it shrieked back, _'Lies! Lies, Kyogre would not dare! Kyogre does not attack humans without provocation, he does not lower himself to such petty means!'_

_'Groudon and Kyogre have been taken into control by Humans of the Team Magma, and Team Aqua.'_

_'Lies!' _Rayquaza roared, and its tail came down, Red reaching with his staff and knocking Espeon out of the way of the long heavy appendage.

_'Lord of the Skies! When was the last time you have heard from Kyogre? When was the last time you saw Groudon?'_

Rayquaza snarled, eyes narrowing as it slithered itself closer to the group, hissing and spitting in anger, _'And what proof do I have that you are not the one who have taken the Seas and the Land from me?'_

_'The Teams of Magma and Aqua hold a glowing stone, red and blue. We wish to help, but already my master has tried, and he was harmed.'_

Rayquaza snorted, sniffing the wounds of Red once more, who only stared, looking now intently at Red, ignoring Espeon as it brought its massive head near.

_'And you, human. What is to say you will not hold me captive the moment I show you my back? What is to say you will not strike me down?'_

Red didn't blink at the intimidating stare or the putrid breath.

_'Answer me mortal? Who give you the command to order the Lord of the Skies?'_

Red blinked slowly, and spoke quietly, "Arceus."

Rayquaza recoiled in shock, looking at Red as if in a new light, then it snorted.

_'You lie.'_

_"The Three Birds of Kanto will pledge for us. As will Mewtwo." _Espeon interjected, and Rayquaza just…_looked_, not wanting to accept the fact.

'_You- you only want my power. Groudon and Kyogre are…they are not-'_

_'I'm so sorry.' _Espeon added and Rayquaza turned, shifting its coils up onto its platform while it looked out over the sea.

_'If you betray me and hold me captive for longer than is required for the freedom of Kyogre and Groudon?'_

_'Lord Arceus will interject. He will not allow us to keep the Eternals forever; he will send force to release you, although it will not be needed.'_ Espeon explained.

_'And what of Arceus help the Eternals now? What of he to save Kyogre and Groudon!" _Rayquaza roared angrily, and Red looked up calmly, stepping forward.

"He sent us."

Rayquaza observed the six Pokémon and Red, not sure of what to do or say.

_'Where are these…Aqua and Magma?'_

_"Team Aqua is located in a cave East of Lilycove City. Team Magma resides in the Jagged Pass in the Mountains to the west."_ Espeon spoke after listening to Pikachu, who explained to Espeon.

'_…I do this only for the good of my eternals. If you dare restrain me, I will kill you.'_

Red smiled, and gave a nod. Rayquaza gently neared the Ultra Ball on the ground, casting one last look at Red and the Pokémon before touching the Pokeball with one claw.

It opened and Rayquaza vanished, the Ultra Ball wiggling once, before locking. Showing complete capture.

Red walked forward, using the Pokeball and opening it, letting Rayquaza blink, shifting its coils in unease.

_"I believe that Team Magma and Team Aqua will meet in a single location. It will most likely be in the Lilycove city." _Espeon added, and Red nodded, gently returning all Pokémon to their Pokeballs. Leaving Charizard who Red mounted carefully, Pikachu returning while Espeon awkwardly walked over, shifting and clinging to Charizard's neck while Red sat behind, supporting her.

_'You will not force me to bear you?' _Rayquaza asked carefully, and Red shook his head, allowing Charizard to flap into the air, Rayquaza following calmly with an odd mesmerizing twisting of its body.

Charizard zoomed, Espeon tracking Rayquaza, making sure it didn't get lost or get distracted. After almost an hour of flying, Espeon was recalled so she could sleep, Charizard slowing so they were flying calmly at a nice steady pace.

After a while, Red didn't know _who_ or _when_, but Charizard was blowing fire rings and diving through. Rayquaza was blowing Dragonbreath and playing with it.

Dragonbreath and Flamethrower, fire and toxic gas' create _explosions._

The two flying creatures were snickering while Red scowled, the two flying over forest and a swamp like area, heading towards Lilycove over unknown ground.

They eventually mixed with a flock of Alteria, Pokémon that Red recognized from Lance's party. It was soothing actually, Rayquaza wasn't an…outrageous Pokémon. It was actually very calm and comfortable once in the air. It turned and rotated, its armor reflecting light in a mesmerizing way.

_'Lilycove City is upon the far end of this harbor. It will be within sight in moments.'_

Red looked over at Rayquaza, holding up its Pokeball questioningly while it snorted, drawing closer as it responded.

_'Let me free every moon, tell me of what has happened upon every day and I will fight when called upon. I will fight for Kyogre, and for Groudon. When I battle, smash the orbs.' _Rayquaza nodded, and the red light caused the great Dragon to vanish from sight as the two flew on.

They looked at the city, spotting the Pokémon center and looking even more for the noticeable spiky brown hair and black shirt, or the red hat and the Pikachu.

Charizard snorted, turning and diving as he noticed the two walking near the outskirts of the city, and they didn't even have time to turn as Charizard landed behind them, causing the two to freeze.

They turned slowly, eyes wide with surprise before it turned to anger.

"RED- _Where _in _Arceus forbid _have you _been?"_ Blue shrieked, and Red twitched slightly, not wanting to actually have this conversation, "We thought you were dead- it's been broadcasted, that Team Aqua _killed you!"_

Red shook his head and slowly dismounted, grabbing the staff and using it to walk and limp slightly towards the two.

"I- Oh Arceus. _What happened?" _Blue sighed, not being able to stay angry as Ash looked concerned also, Ash's Pikachu jumping over and Red flinching from the strong impact of the Pikachu.

"Red, you're hurt." Ash stated, noticing the flinch and Red gave a slight nod, causing Blue to grab his arm, as if to pull him away, "Come on, we're going to the Pokémon center-"

Red shook his head, climbing on his Charizard while Blue sighed, pulling out Pidgeot with Blue and Ash rising after Charizard.

"Fine Red! We're up in the air, what do you want?" Blue shouted over the air, and Red shook his head, leading the two higher and higher up in the air.

"What?" Blue shouted as Charizard and Pidgeot flew side by side, Red very pointedly pulled out an Ultra Ball.

Blue's eyes widened and he looked at Red with slight fear, "What is it?" he asked, his voice low. Ash was confused, but thankfully didn't say anything.

Red looked at the Pokeball, releasing it in the air as the red energy solidified.

"Holy- Are you _kidding me?"_ Blue shrieked as Pikachu and Ash's jaw dropped open, recognizing the Pokémon.

"Rayquaza!" Ash gasped, the large dragon turning and looking at the trainer with the Pikachu, eyes narrowing.

_'I know of you. You were with the other mortal. You were with the abomination at the city of the blocks.'_

"Deoxys was only looking for its friend!" Ash shouted, looking at the large dragon Pokémon which shifted position in response, _'So it was. Are these your comrades?'_

Red gave a nod, the Rayquaza snorting while Blue and Ash looked at Red, awaiting answers.

_'Will they join us? Will they help with the destruction of the orbs?'_

"Orbs? The Red and Blue orb?" Ash asked, Red snapping his head around while Rayquaza hissed, suddenly only feet away from Ash, the large dragon very intimidating.

"What Orbs?" Blue asked quickly, Ash blinking and trying to explain, "Uh- Archie and Maxie had two different orbs that had the power to control Kyogre and Groudon, is that what's wrong?" Ash blinked, and Rayqazza hissed, pulling away and coiling in the air.

_'I must think. A pleasure, to not meet pathetic mortals.'_

Red returned the large creature, casting a look at Blue, who swallowed, looking at the wound in Red's leg. "Is that?"

"Kyogre." Red spoke, turning and pulling out his Pokedex, throwing it to Blue. It had managed to track his movements over the past two weeks.

"Red, this is all the way out to Sootopolis city!" Ash gasped, and Red gave a slight nod, looking at his Pokémon, Charizard humming in response.

The other two just _guessed _that he had chased the beast out that far.

They didn't need to know he almost died.

* * *

**As i said at the top- this is a Speed Run, which means, i'm going to be launching out Chapters like crazy. **

**Prepare yourself, chapters are comming.**

**REVIEW!**

**~Oceanbreeze7**

**(Please guys, i want to break 100 reviews before i'm done here)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay- Rayquazza figh! This is actually, almost it if you can believe. I made a massive chap which took up the entity of this story- i thought it was getting too long. **

**ENJOY IT!**

* * *

"Team Aqua pretty much announced throughout Hoenn that they're in charge. They took control of the broadcasting system in Lilycove and announced that they were going to 'create a new world for Pokémon'. Apparently, they're also working with Team Magma." Blue added.

"They've taken control of the major roads into Lilycove city. Apparently they're patrolling the water nearby the bay also, making sure boats can't get in." Ash nodded, his Pikachu chirping in agreement.

"The Police can't do anything because there's too many grunts." Blue nodded, the three sitting in the original room lent out to them weeks ago.

Red frowned, and Blue pulled out a map.

"We've actually got May and Max over on the others side watching Team Magma's movements, they've noticed that they've been moving from the Jagged Path in the West towards here, supposedly with a large crate, they air traveled with it- do you think it could be that Groudon? They didn't know that they had a legendary at the time." Blue noted.

Red nodded, noticing the path, then looking but up at Blue from the Jagged Path point.

"That was nearly three days ago. By the rate they're going, they should arrive tomorrow. Most of the city inhabitants have already left, they don't expect much resistance." Blue nodded.

Red let out a sigh, closing his eyes.

"How are we going to attack? It's not like we have practically an army anymore." Ash sighed, and Pikachu chirped.

Red sighed- they'd have to fight Groudon and Kyogre-

His back practically _burned_ at the thought.

He sighed, pulling out his Pokeballs and setting them all on the table in front of him, keeping the Ultra Ball further back towards him.

"So you're going to just send out all of your Pokémon in a fight like before?" Blue asked, arching an eyebrow while Red shook his head, pushing four of them further out, keeping Pikachu and Charizard closer to him.

"I see, send out your four to hold the grunts while using Charizard for an aerial approach, using Pikachu for up close. The two legendaries?" Blue asked, and Red nodded to the Ultra Ball.

"I'll help you in the air with Pidgeot." Blue nodded, and Ash grinned, "I'll help out too with my Charizard!"

Red gave a slight nod, as they turned, folding up the maps and settling down for sleep.

Espeon and Pikachu slept on the bed between Ash's Pikachu and Jolteon, both Pokémon noticing the odd white scars on Espeon's paw.

The next morning, Red quickly tried to keep out of sight. As far as the world knew, he was dead, and Team Aqua was pretty proud of that.

They stuck to the sides, and not even by noon, the broadcasting system was used again.

_"Attention all citizens…prepare, for a new world!" _Red's eyes flashed to the screen, seeing a cackling Archie and a different man he assumed was Maxie.

"Time to shine Boys." Blue muttered, grabbing his Pokeballs and opening one, climbing on Pidgeot.

A Pidgeot and two Charizard's took off in the air, flying high as he saw the equipment and the dozens of grunts surrounding the crate which slowly opened- revealing a _huge_ Groudon just as the massive Kyogre surfaced from the beach, each of them with blank eyes.

"You see this?" Ash gasped, and Red scowled, the Pokémon spiraling and diving low, Pidgeot using Whirlwind to cause the broadcasting to be disrupted, Grunts crying out in confusion.

"Stop this right now!" Ash shouted, his Charizard hovering in the air as Blue's Pidgeot mirroring it, Red vanishing in the sky to leave the two.

"You think _you _can stop us?" An old man sneered, looking rather…aristocratic as he looked at the two with a scowl.

"We know we can!" Ash shouted back while the other man, the leader of Team Aqua laughed.

"I know you! Trainer Blue! You lost to that Trainer Red- the kid we killed!" The man cackled.

"You aren't going to win." Blue growled, releasing his five Pokémon below, each stretching and snarling, Arcanine using a powerful blast of fire just to test as Ash released his own Pokémon, A Sceptile, Corphish, Torkoal, and Glalie. Pikachu sitting on Ash's shoulder.

"You think _those _will stop us? Groudon, destroy those two flying fools." The Older man sniffed.

"You too Kyogre!" The Aqua man laughed.

Pidgeot cried out, flapping wildly to avoid the blast of fire, while Charizard spun to avoid the water.

"Nothing can stop us! Not you two!" Archie laughed, and Blue smirked, shouting back, and pointing.

"Not us!" He laughed, the two men frowning as they looked at him, "_him."_

They looked up, gasping at the large diving Charizard, fire spinning around it as it twisted, landing with an earth shattering grip on the ground, a wave of fire slamming Grunts off their feet, Charizard giving a powerful roar.

"You!" Archie gasped, and the other spun glaring, "I thought you killed him!"

"I thought so too! Kyogre! Finish him like you were supposed to!" Archie screeched, and Kyogre fired a blast of water, Charizard countering it with a Fire Blast, the water evaporating.

"You think you can take on _two _legendaries? You almost died at one!" Archie laughed, and Red this time smirked.

The two men stilled.

Red pulled out an Ultra Ball, and they arched an eyebrow.

"_That's _what's going to defeat us? A single Pokémon?" The man from Team Magma sneered.

The Pokeball opened.

The men fell back, ducking to try and avoid the green blur of power.

"You think you're the only one who has a Legendary?" Blue shouted, actually laughing as the green blur turned, coiling in the air and giving a massive roar.

"I-Impossible." Archie gasped, stumbling backwards while the other man looked on in shock.

"The Dragon of the Sky- I-I thought they were myths." The other man gasped, causing Rayquaza to let loose another roar.

_'You dare control my comrades? You dare tame the Creature of the Seas, and the Bringer of the Earth? You will all perish!'_

"Kill it Kyogre!" Archie shrieked, and Magma man nodded to his Groudon.

Beams of Fire and Water flew up, both exploding on impact with a Dragonbreath.

_'Go! I will defeat them!'_

"Jolteon! Lead them into battle!" Blue called down, and their Pokémon charged, attacking the grunts.

Red snarled, swooping low and flipping, dropping off Snorlax, Venusaur, Blastoise and Espeon, who charged in, skillfully knocking out grunts.

They turned, both of the leaders growling and trying to get to their corresponding helicopters, Red reaching Archie first and landing in front of him, eyes filled with utter anger.

"I-I- Get him!" He shrieked, throwing all three of his Pokémon out onto the field.

Pikachu jumped, flipping and using a powerful Thunder, which was brought down by the storm Rayquaza summoned. It struck, knocking out all three Pokémon while Charizard grabbed Archie, flapping high into the sky while holding the man who was shrieking loudly, struggling to get down.

Charizard snorted, flapping and dropping the man off harshly on the top of a building, landing and purposefully letting its hind legs slam into one of his ankles, breaking it and permanently making sure the man would not run away.

Charizard snorted, Red going as far as to spit on the ground as they turned, trying to find Maxie, the leader of Team Magma.

They landed in front of the red haired man, who growled sending out his Pokémon.

Red eyed the new Pokémon, glowing red and snorting, obviously a fire type. Although he wasn't sure what else.

"Pika!" Pikachu growled, flipping and knocking out Maxie's Crobat and Mightyena, however the short cow like Pokémon only snorted.

"You fool! Camerupt is a ground type!"

Charizard snorted, looking at the red Pokémon as if it was an insult to fire types, he grabbed it with one claw, before holding it at point blank range Fire Blast.

A few minutes later, Maxie was also on the roof of the building, this time, a broken hip.

Red stared at them, Archie smirking when he saw the limp, but stopped and paled when Red nudged his broken ankle.

"You can't hope to contain them." Maxie sneered, gasping in pain as he looked over at where Rayquaza was in a fierce battle, attacking the two others mercilessly, "They obey our every wish."

Red's eyes narrowed, and he pulled his staff back, pressing it on Archie's chest and leaning on it slowly.

"No! No don't kill me! I- The orb isn't here! It's in our planes!" He squealed, and Maxie spun, hissing angrily.

Red looked at them once more before shaking his head in disgust, climbing on Charizard and the two flying, Pikachu perching on Charizard's head, wind rippling across its yellow and brown fur.

Charizard roared, spinning impressively through two Hyper Beams as it flared its wings, gathering searing red energy in its mouth as it swept across the ground in an Arial Ace- letting the powerful Heat Wave erupt, causing the two helicopters to sizzle and pop, melting for a moment before exploding rapidly.

Red smiled to himself slightly, the stones would be melted under the intense heat, they couldn't do anything.

"Red! Look out!" Red turned, Charizard flapping as it turned quickly, rearing back suddenly, knocking Pikachu back, Red snatching his friend in his arms.

Kyorge had lunged away while Rayquaza was finishing Groudon, the large creature was battered and angry as it lunged. It was only a few feet away, having leapt from the water with its jaws wide open, too close for Charizard to get away frown, and it looked like Kyogre wasn't aiming a water attack, but instead just simply wanted to _swallow them._

It was odd, the moment the huge mouth drew closer, it seemed that it was almost in slow motion as Charizard roared, instinctively twisting, incidentally bringing Red closer.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted eyes wide and terrified as the creature drew closer, only a short distance away.

Red looked at his friend, before twisting, trying to keep Pikachu hidden and protected.

Pikachu looked up, trembling as Red swallowed, smiling at his Pokémon, and whispering so quietly, "It'll be okay Pikachu. " He whispered, tucking the creature close while he hit it.

Pikachu's eyes widened the moment it realized that Red would be taking the damage- that Red _would be killed._

Pikachu jumped free, just as Red tried to grab it and spun, watching as Pikachu bounced, leaping from Charizard's wing up into the air, _towards _Kyogre.

"_PIKACHU!"_

Red watched in almost wonder as Pikachu glowed with power, exploding it outwards in Thunder, a blast of power exploding outwards like a Hyperbeam, striking the Kyogre as Pikachu roared angrily, the thunder increasing in power, causing the two creatures to glow Black and White through the power, the electricity gaining even _more _power, turning a low glowing _blue_ as power exploded out, changing from a Thunder to…_something so much stronger._

The display caused Pokémon to stop and watch, Rayquaza even pausing to look with respect at the display of power.

It ended, the electricity fizzling out while Charizard seemed to regain its ability, it twisted, trying to climb into the sky once more.

Red's eyes widened in horror as Pikachu plummeted, exhausted and plummeting.

_'Pikachu!' _Red thought in horror, without another thought, he jumped, kicking off of Charizard who stumbled at the shift in weight, Red moved, plummeting and reaching out, grabbing Pikachu, who opened one eye, questioningly looking at Red blurrily, before slumping in Red's arms.

Red tucked Pikachu close, twisting so it was his back falling first, and he smiled, letting a low breath as he fell.

_'I'm going to die.' _Red realized suddenly, noticing now how high up they had been, and how fast they were falling, _'At least I'm with Pikachu.' _He thought, letting out a low breath as he closed his eyes.

_"Red!"_

_"No! Catch him! Somebody!"_

_"They're not going to reach him in ti-"_

Water.

Red was limp as he sunk, clutching Pikachu as the water sunk in, invading his mouth and nose, burning as he sunk, bubbles rising.

He opened one eye, looking at Pikachu, who was limp and so very thin when the water matted down its fur.

_'I'm sorry.'_

_"Chosen one. You have proven your worth."_

He felt something, and suddenly he was gagging, Pikachu coughing as they tasted air, inhaling rapidly as they looked at what saved them,

Rayquaza had set them on his back, letting them sit on a gap in its armor, the two gasping for air as it circled in the air, swooping over the sand as Red opened one eye, seeing the fainted Kyogre laying beached on the sand.

_'If Pikachu could defeat an eternal with one Thunder, although Rayquazza probably took it down to only a quarter of its true power- Pikachu's power must have grown. What level is he now?'_ He thought as Rayquaza landed, hands pulling him off and onto the sand, rolling him onto his stomach as they hit his back repeatedly.

"Red! Come on!" He heard Blue curse as he felt one more hit, water rushing up from his stomach, causing the burning feeling of bile as he regurgitated the salty liquid.

"His Pikachu's alright." Ash stated, rubbing the smaller creature's back, Ash's own Pikachu was sharing electricity through its cheek pouches, shifting energy into the tired one.

"Red swallowed a lot of water, are you all right? Red?" Blue asked, hitting and Red felt some of the water, still clogged as he coughed, trying to dislodge it.

"Esp! Espeon!" Espeon bounded over, eyes glowing blue as the water was forcibly dislodged from his thought in a…disturbing, and slightly invasive action.

Red coughed, sniffing as his nose ran from the salt as he gently lifted himself up, mindful of his leg as he winced slightly, trying to rise.

"Easy there." Blue muttered, and Red winced, rising as he blinked, looking at the sight.

Officers were on the scene, from _where _they came, he had no idea. They were swarming around with police Pokémon, loading grunts into trucks and more.

"Archie and Maxie?" Blue asked, Red coughing once more before pointing in the vicinity of the rooftop he had left them on.

"Hey!" Ash shouted, waving as two people hurried over, Red looked up, noticing them to be May and Max.

"Hey guys! We saw what was happening on TV!" Max shouted, the two looking at Red with worry.

They felt the earth shake slightly, Charizard having returned and gave a whine of apology, causing Red to smile slightly, from his hunched position. Charizard lowered itself to four legs, rumbling low again in apology as Red smiled, lifting himself upright and reaching out, giving a small pat on Charizard's neck, accepting the apology.

"You good?" Blue asked, Red giving a slight nod.

"Blas! Blastoise!" Red looked up, seeing his Pokémon rushing over, Blastoise moving quickly on four legs like it had been trained, Venusaur moving with surprising speed as it ran, almost jumping as it did.

They circled around, Blastoise and Venusaur settling just by Charizard, Snorlax walking over from its location on the far side, approaching quickly.

"Looks like everyone's here." May smiled, and Red smiled, reaching out and rubbing Venusaur's leaf while patting Blastoise's shell.

"Blas! Blastoise Blas Blas!" Blastoise spoke, looking at Charizard, who looked down, obviously upset while Venusaur inserted something also, "Saur! Venu, Venusaur!"

"Esp! Espeon Esp!" Espeon spoke, adding to the fray as they now all spoke, hurriedly babbling to Red who blinked at the talking.

He smiled, lifting his hands in a defenseless position, causing them all to swarm him gently obviously distressed with his move.

"Whoa, they look really upset." Max noted, just as Snorlax wondered over with a grin, settling down on its haunches while reaching out with one stubby claw, gently patting Red's head. Red blinked, slightly touched by the action, and lifted one eyebrow at the now grinning Snorlax.

"Wait- you saw this on TV?" Ash asked, looking at May who nodded. "Yeah, it was broadcasted live. Speaking of which, is that Rayquaza?" May asked, looking at the large flying green creature, who was snarling at any police officer daring to get close to the fainted Groudon and Kyorge, "Like, an _actual _Rayquaza?"

"I think it's the real Rayquaza actually." Blue added, causing the others to look at him curiously.

"The real one?" May frowned. Red blinked, he had forgotten that in this universe there were multiple copies of the gods.

"Oh! Is that the real Rayquaza, the one that controls the sky? Not one of those copies you were telling us about, right?" Max asked, while they looked at Rayquaza.

"Right. In this world I've found out a few things. Apparently, you have the Pokémon as in our world. Here though, you have copies. I've done my research, the copies are those which you trainers normally see and capture if you do. If you ever actually catch an eternal- what _we _call them, then the realm or power they control goes into chaos. If Red was to keep that Rayquaza, the entire air above us would eventually break down and possibly harm us beyond repair." Blue nodded while the group looked at the Pokémon in shock.

Red winced, rising onto his feet, and pointing to Blue's bag.

"What? Here" Blue tossed his bag, Red grabbing it and pulling two spheres from the side pocket.

"Ultra balls? What are you going to catch?" Max blinked and Red rose, Espeon moving alongside, providing support while Red limped forward.

Espeon hissed, creating a small mental barrier, forcing the bystanders, police, and numerous trainers away.

"Sir, I'm sorry but you aren't allowed to move past this poi-" The Officer blinked, apologizing greatly as she blushed, letting him past while trainers and foolish townsfolk flocked him, trying to get to either him, or the three legendary Pokémon.

Espeon growled, sending a thrown empty Pokeball back to the trainer who threw it, aiming for Groudon.

"Esp!" Espeon growled, snarling at the trainers who still tried to catch the two defenseless Pokémon.

Rayquaza snarled, landing next to Red, roaring at the trainers as they shied away slightly, before trying again with renewed vigor.

_"They attempt to contain my comrades. There are too many of them." _Rayquaza snarled, and Red nodded, Espeon keeping the Pokeballs at bay with a Light Screen.

Red turned, looking at Rayquaza and slowly pulling out the two Ultra balls. He knew that Rayquaza understood, and that Red would put them away if Rayquaza disagreed with the idea.

_"You have gained my respect, human. You have held yourself to your promise on Arceus' title. The Lord would not send a mortal who holds no understanding of the elements. Do what is required." _Rayquaza snarled, rising in the air as Red threw the two Ultra balls lightly, gently letting them impact and absorb the two eternal creatures.

They didn't shake at all as they glowed red, leaving the two spheres on the ground while the other trainers shouted angrily, sending complaints.

"hey! Why does he get to catch them?"

"I'm a water trainer! I should get Kyogre!"

"Yeah! His Espeon's not going to be able to fight with those like my Rapidash can!"

_"Enough!" _Rayquaza roared, sending out a powerful Dragonbreath high into the air, silencing the trainers.

"Red!" Blue shouted, Red glancing over while he was mounted on his Pidgeot, May behind him. Ash was on his younger Charizard, Max sitting in front of him.

"Come on!" Blue shouted, now noticing how the crowd had gotten out of control.

"Well I want that Rayquaza!"

"Yeah! He hasn't caught it yet!"

Red's Charizard swooped low, Red grabbing a hold of his beast's claw, swinging up and on it while returning Espeon, Rayquaza roared, clearing a room for Charizard to take off.

He swooped low, returning all of his Pokémon, noticing with some worry that Pikachu wasn't resting with Venusaur.

"I have him!" Blue shouted, and Red nodded, rising as he looked behind his back.

It seemed the trainers had gathered together to try and 'catch' Rayquaza, throwing many Pokémon moved at the eternal creature, causing Rayquaza to roar in anger.

"Get it Aggron!"

"Water Pulse, Maril!"

Charizard swooped in, Rayquaza wincing at the attacks and the trainers gasped as it was returned into the waiting hand of Red, causing the trainers to gasp.

"He has all three legendary Pokémon!"

"And those birds in Kanto!"

"Does he have the Pokémon from other regions also?"

"He could beat Cynthia easily with those!"

"Let's go, Red." Ash spoke, Red nodded as they flew, Red angling their course south towards where it would be easier for him to return Groudon.

"Where are we going?" May asked with a frown and Red flew in close, tossing him his Pokedex, causing May to look at it with a frown. "Sootopolis city?"

Red nodded, taking the device back, as well as Pikachu from Blue's arms, drifting a little further away as he held his starter Pokémon.

_'I wonder…'_ Red thought as he held his Pokedex, curiously scanning the yellow Pokémon.

_Pikachu_

_Level: 91_

Red jolted in surprise. Pikachu had grown three levels? That was incredibly difficult at this late in his levels.

_'yet again, he has fought not only Cynthia, but Blue and the others. And he just beat an eternal…maybe he is getting stronger.' _He smiled, looking down at his Charizard, before scanning the lizard also.

_Charizard_

_Level: 86_

_'So Charizard has gained two levels. Interesting.'_

His eyes widened slightly before they narrowed, a small smirk on his face.

_'Level 86. At this rate, Snorlax may be 83, Espeon possibly at 82, maybe 83 with as much practice as she's had.'_

He froze suddenly, mind numbing with sudden realization.

_'Gold's Typhlosion was at level 74. He only won by that Pichu- his Pichu against Pikachu at level 91?'_

Red smiled, and gave a silent laugh, rubbing Pikachu with a smile, feeling more joyful and ready then he had in _years._

_'Oh, Gold. You are not going to win.'_

* * *

**Okay! Main thing is OVER.  
**

**Yes, Ash's pokemon have gotten stronger, hope you've noticed.**

**REVIEW! (PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE LETS BREAK 100!)**

**~Oceanbreeze7**


	15. Chapter 15

**HAHA! IM CRAZY! IM ON A SPEEDRUUUUNNNN!  
**

**CHAPTER 3, THREE CHAPTERS WITHIN ONE HOUR!**

**ENJOOOYYYY!**

* * *

They landed on the volcanic rim of Sootopolis City, Blue looking around curiously as the pedestrians looked around, looking up before grinning and waving.

"Traveler! Mama! The traveler is back!" a girl shouted, the other people rushing outside.

"Oh yeah, you went to Sootopolis right?" Blue asked, and Red gave a slightly hesitant nod.

"Ah! I wondered how you were, traveler!" Red turned, seeing the grinning old wrinkled face of Doctor Ben, who smiled at him with his missing two teeth grin.

"Uh, hello." Ash blinked, Blue offering a wave while they looked, seeing Red smile at a particular old lady, who hobbled out, using one hand to block the bright sunshine.

"Traveler. Have you returned with what you promised?" She asked, and Red fluttered down, sliding off of Charizard while the other two awkwardly followed.

Red gave a slight nod, walking towards the top of the Volcanic rim, where the water of the undersea entrance met the shore in a large clearing.

Red walked forward, pulling out three Ultraballs as the city folk looked forward interestedly.

He threw the one in the air first, revealing the bright green flying dragon, which roared in the air, causing the towns folk to gasp at the dragon.

"Mama! Look! It's the legendary Pokémon!" A little girl gasped.

"I thought it was a myth!" Another gasped, and the elder smiled, looking up at the great creature.

"Rayquaza, we are honored to see your presence." The old lady nodded, gently bowing her head while retreating within her hut, returning with something in a sack.

"Great Lord of the Sky, I wish to return this to you- it was left upon this island long ago when you fell into your sleep." She called up, pulling back the sack to show a glowing purple rock.

Red tensed, looking at the orb and hesitating, not sure if it held the same properties as the Red and Blue orb.

Rayquaza looked at it, its eyes widening as it realized what it was. It swooped down, landing heavily on the stone and coiling, reaching out to take the gem in one of its claws, holding it carefully.

_"The Life Orb. I long since wondered which mortal held my possession. I thank you, human, for returning it." _Rayquaza stated before twisting high into the air once more, looking down at Red as it hovered above the water.

Two more flashes of water and two Pokémon were revealed, they were both crumpled but straightened to their full height, an impressive size for both creatures.

Groudon looked around, giving a large roar while the inhabitants of the island gave a bow, Groudon looking in confusion before up at the sky.

_"Rayquaza, what has transpired?" _the voice was odd, different from Rayquaza's slightly deeper tone, seeming almost feminine in sound as Rayquaza twirled in the air, looking at Groudon carefully before looking at Kyogre who stirred, swishing the water over its back.

_"Indeed, where are we? Is this the lair of Groudon?" _The voice was distinctly male that time, lighter and more fluid then Rayquaza's more gravelly voice.

_"Those of Magma and of Aqua held the relics of long past. They commanded your power against those of this world, and the Law of the Creator." _Rayquaza stated, the two creatures wincing as they looked around, almost unsure of what to think.

_"We have created actions against the laws?" _Groudon asked, its voice lifting higher in slight confusion, feminine note rising.

_"Arceus sent a mortal with his actions through. He stands before you, with scars of battles long since passed.' _Rayquaza added, and the two others looked at Red, observing him up and down.

'_Then I thank you, human, for you have freed me and my comrade from unmentionable terrors. You have our most humble thanks.' _Kyogre added, giving a slight bow of its head, although Red couldn't help but feel unnerved by the creature.

_'I must ask. How have you remained unharmed from our attacks? A mortal against the might of two eternals? To seek help from Rayquaza is a daring task, nor to ride he.'_

Red said nothing, and instead looked at Rayquaza who stilled, tangling its long body once more before lowering itself hovering above Red who still did not move from his position.

_'…I have been captured.' _Rayquaza stated almost emotionally while the two beasts instantly snarled, Kyogre opening its mouth while Red took one step back once seeing the large teeth that left a rather…physical, memory in his leg.

_'As have you. This mortal, the human Arceus has chosen has captured you in an act to save you from a worse fate. He has agreed to release us, and so he shall.'_

_'You trust this human? Humans are all but a filthy creature! They do not deserve us!" _Kyogre snarled, obviously upset and fearful of Red.

_'He has proven his worth by dare confronting I after you sunk your teeth into his leg.' _Rayquaza snarled, causing Kyogre to recoil, and indeed, see the bandage on his leg, _'I-'_

Red pulled out the Ultra Balls, setting them on the ground, and gently rolling them towards the creatures, Kyogre not approaching it while Red threw Rayquaza's into the air, the dragon catching it with its free claw.

_'We are freed. These containers prevent our capture in the future. Take them, and store them in your realm. Think what you wish, Kyogre, Groudon, this human has saved the fate of this world at risk of death by your teeth, Kyogre.'_

Kyogre recoiled, looking at Blue and then at the Ultra Ball, shifting forward and taking it in its teeth, hiding it under its tongue.

_'Will you call upon us? Will you force us to fight for you?' _Groudon asked, and Red paused, shaking his head and looking over at his Charizard, and the still sleeping Pikachu.

Red shook his head, and Groudon clawed the ground nervously, unsure of what to do.

_'I care not for the respect you two hold for this human…Red, has earned my respect. I shall fight in battle alongside you, I shall aid you in battle. Call upon me, and I shall hear.' _Rayquaza nodded, roaring and twisting flying off into the sky, vanishing over the edge of the Volcanic Canyon.

Kyogre gave one last look to Red, and it shifted, unsure of what to do.

_'I apologize on my actions, human. You do not have my respect, however. I bid you goodbye. Perhaps I shall hear of your talents across the sea.'_

Red gave a nod, looking at Kyogre as it submerged, sinking below the water and out of the underwater opening, vanishing from sight.

_'I- I trust the judgment of Rayquaza. If you carry the will of Arceus, I shall submit to you.' _Groudon nodded, lowering itself to the ground to gently hold the Ultra Ball before it lumbered to the right, the locals moving out of the way while whispering thanks, honored at seeing Groudon return to its cave.

Charizard roared, and Groudon paused, looking back and giving a roar in return, obviously it was something that humored the giant beast.

It vanished from sight, and Red let out a breath, leaning against a wall in relief and slight shock.

"Wow." He heard May whisper, and the locals cheered as Red walked back towards Charizard, noticing now that Pikachu was awake, and had watched it all.

He climbed on the back of Charizard, the beast taking flight while Red gently lifted up Pikachu, allowing the smaller Pokémon to look out over the water as they left, Pokémon of water origin cheering and blasting water into the air as the locals cheered, once more thanking them.

"Wow! Where next?" Ash laughed, May and Max laughing as the three Pokémon roared and cried out in joy at the destruction of one more organization.

Red smiled, thinking past to the organizations in which Arceus mention at the beginning of the entire journey.

_'Those of Space, those of Galactic.' _Red mentally quoted, frowning at them before he swooped in towards Blue, holding up one finger.

_"_One more? Really?" Blue sighed, wincing and Pidgeot let out a low groan.

Red gave a nod as the group flew, eventually returning to the outskirts of Lilycove city where they dropped off Max and May.

"It was great seeing you again! Remember to call!" May shouted, smiling and waving just as Max did also.

"So…whose next?" Blue sighed, and Red swept over, looking at Ash who blinked, confused.

"What? You don't know?" Ash asked in surprise, his Pikachu reflecting his surprise while Red rolled his eyes, his Charizard sliding next to Ash's.

"Team Galactic." Red spoke, and Ash's eyebrows rose, his Pikachu looking surprise.

"They're in Sinnoh- they wanted to kidnap Dialga and Palkia." Ash blinked, while Blue let out a groan.

"_Sinnoh?_ That's north of Kanto! Really! That will take us…days to get to! Weeks if we use our Pokémon! How are we supposed to get there so soon?" Blue groaned.

_'Fly lower to the water. You will see the portal.'_

Red's eyes widened slightly, and he gently angled Charizard down towards the water.

"What? Red! Come back! Gah! The idiot!" Blue growled, Ash following as they flew along behind Red.

"What? Red! In front of you! Stop!" Ash shouted as he saw the portal, but before they could stop they flew in the portal, the lights flashing in a disarraying effect.

The light was pulsating before the Pokémon groaned; landing on the first thing they saw as the light slowly vanished from the brightness.

_'Welcome. To the Hall of Origin.'_

* * *

**Alright! The End of Team Aqua and Magma.**

**I know it was short- i didn't want it to be as long as the first one.**

**REVIEW!**

**~Oceanbreeze7**

**(Please guys, i want to break 100 reviews before i'm done here)**


	16. Chapter 16

**For _Yonaka Takai: _**_OMG ALL THESE UPDATES I LOVE YOU AND YOUR STORIES CAPSLOCK EXCITEMENTT! IT'S_  
_ LIKE CHRISTMAS HAS COME EARLY!_

**Please note, this review was posted roughly 23 minutes ago.  
**

**SPEEEDDD RUUUNNNN!**

**YES! YES THIS IS LIKE CHRISTMASSSS!**

* * *

The light faded, the room revealed tall stone pillars, as thick as a Wailord around, each traveling high into the sky where a translucent glass cut it off from a sunless glowing sky. The floor itself was an entire sheet of greenish tinted glass, sturdy and beautiful before it morphed to the stone along the edges of the large temple like area.

"Where- where are we?" Blue groaned, opening his eyes and blinking as Red slipped down from Charizard's back, Ash sliding off in suit, leaving Blue to sigh and follow.

"I've never seen this place before, it's amazing!" Ash spoke, his voice echoing across the open area as they walked down the glass path, walking towards the ending platform, where the light seemed the greatest.

Red continued walking, he knew what would be at the end, and walking down the halls. Their steps were loud as they walked, the other two gently becoming unnerved by the slight ticking noises in the air, almost dizzying.

They approached the steps upwards, once they made their way up did Ash and Blue freeze in shock, while Red kept walking.

"I- Oh, _you're kidding me!" _Blue groaned as he raced after Red, Ash grinning as he recognized the Pokémon staring out over the canyon.

"Arceus." Ash grinned, and the large white Pokémon shifted, the golden marking on the back of its legs moving as it turned, looking at the three with a green eye and a red iris. "It's been a while. Good to know that you're healthy this time." Ash laughed. Arceus only turned its head slightly.

_'Ash, Blue and Red. I have awaited you.'_

"You know my name?" Blue asked in surprise while Arceus laughed mentally, turning completely to look at the three.

_'But of course. If I am not aware of you, how would I be able to transfer you to the unbalanced realm?'_

"Unbalanced?" Ash asked, blinking in confusion.

_'There are forces of evil and good within all universes. The Eternals reign and measure these balances, shifting them when they sway too far. The Realm where Red and Blue reside has been purged of evil by Red, and as of recent, Gold. It was my intentions to purge this realm of evil just as his own. So far, it has been successful.'_

"But then why am _I _here if only Red is needed?" Blue frowned, the large creature turning to look at him.

_'You were requested. Although you may not believe it, I have been told that your life has drastically impacted the time stream, and the peace of the universe.'_

Blue's eyebrows arched in surprise as he looked at Red, who looked somewhat emotionless, Ash blinking in confusion.

"How so?" Blue asked, voice low and cautious while Arceus just looked at the three.

_'You are the force, which has learned to tell Red when to stop.'_

Blue paused, looking at Red causing Ash to blink as the two males stared at Red, who only looked at Arceus, not looking away.

Arceus turned, moving on its almost delicate pointed feet as it turned, the large mesmerizing belt turning, refracting the light into a dazzling display, _'Come.'_

They followed, descending large golden steps that glowed with unseen light as they walked down the steps, glancing up into the brilliantly glowing sky, seeing high above swirling stars and galaxies that seemed to emit an impossible glow.

"Wow." Blue whispered, looking up at the stars as Red looked up also, his eyes looking at the mesmerizing beauty of the swirling world above, that each of the glowing spots were a star, and the brilliant lights were little suns, creating life for all Pokémon in existence.

_'All life was created here. Every star within the sky above you now is a planet filled with my children. They each have a legendary to rule the elements, however over time, the Eternals have gained…fondness, for your own universes.'_ Arceus explained, it continued walking and the three were forced to follow.

They walked down the steps until they approached a ledge, from the ledge there was a slight step downwards, where the land on the left and branching out was a dark blue, lighter blue and white wisps vanishing in the air, stringing themselves in the air before moving again, the color of the blue ground pulsating in beat to something unheard.

On the right of the blue was a deep red, scarlet in color with larger pink emphasis and colors scattered throughout it almost in a splattering effect. The entire thing pulsed too, this side it was lazily, glowing and spreading in a seemingly random pattern before shrinking or glowing even more brightly.

"What is this?" Ash asked, looking around with started shock at the display.

_'This is the edge of the origin, where all creatures, all life began. Upon the left is the realm of Time, and upon the right is the realm of Dimension. Upon this ground portals can be created, any part of existence can be viewed, and life can be brought to a standstill.'_

"This is amazing!" Blue laughed, looking around in barely restrained joy as Ash and Pikachu did the same, Red only allowed a small smile on his face.

_'Indeed. With my power I am able to show you any of your hearts desires, whether in the past, present, or future. Any location, although I do not control the power to transport you there.'_

"Only Dialga and Palkia have that, right?" Ash asked, and Arceus gave a slight nod.

"That is…okay, _that _is cool. You can show us anything we want?" Blue asked, curios while Arceus' eyes glowed slightly, the lights pulsating brightly before a swirling portal appeared, showing an even from the obvious past.

_'An Eevee? Cool! We're going to be the best ever, Eevee!' _A little boy shouted, grinning and holding the small Pokémon close while it chirped in agreement.

Blue took a step back in surprise before smiling, remembering the memory fondly, "That was when I first got Jolteon." He smiled, and Ash smiled, looking at his Pikachu as it too remembered the event.

_'I have decided to show you all something from a time I have selected. Blue, you shall see a vision of your past.' _Arceus nodded, its eyes glowing once more as another portal appeared, glowing brightly as the three observed.

_'Hey! Your name is Red, right?' A little boy asked, walking up to the quiet small black haired child, who looked up, giving only a nod._

_'Oh yeah! My Granddad told me that you don't talk much. That's okay.' The brown haired boy grinned, holding out a hand, 'Blue. I'm not sure what my parents were thinking, naming me after a color, but your must have had the same thought.' Blue grinned, causing Red to smile slightly._

_'So! I heard you're going to start off on your journey when I do! You better watch out because I'm going to be the very best trainer in the world!' Blue declared while Red rolled his eyes, crossing his arms with a sigh._

_'What? You don't want to?" Blue stated in surprise while Red just smiled, shaking his head._

_'Oh, maybe you just want to travel? I'm sure that Kanto is really cool. My mum never really let me outside of Pallet- what about you?' Blue asked, Red giving a small shrug while Blue frowned._

_"Well then, I guess I'll just help you! From now on, I Blue Oak, promise to help you Red on your journeys. I promise!' Blue grinned, and Red looked at him in slight surprise, having just met the boy._

_After a while, Red gave a nod, holding a hand to his chest in agreement just as a large trill caused the boys to look up._

_High above them a large flying Pokémon flew past, golden and red it cried out majestically, causing the two boys to look on in awe before it vanished out of sight._

Blue blinked, looking at Red in surprise. "Wow, we saw a Ho-Oh?"

"You guys helped each other out when you were kids, and you still are." Ash smiled, the two giving a slight smile as they agreed.

_'You, Ash are next. You shall see the future.'_

_'And he has done it! Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town has defeated Cynthia, the champion of Sinnoh! Ash Ketchum is now declared Champion of Sinnoh!'_

_The crowd roared as an older Ash smiled and waved, his Pikachu running back from the field and jumped on his arm happily, waving also._

_Cynthia smiled, recalling her fainted Garchomp before she nodded to Ash, turning and walking out of the battle stadium, leaving Ash to walk with the Pokémon Ref. towards the processing room._

_'Place your Pokémon here, and you'll be granted into the hall of fame. This also tracks how long you've been champion for.' The man smiled, and slowly Ash placed every Pokeball on the machine, before pulling out an old empty Pokéball, ratty and worn with a small yellow lightning bolt insignia on the red upper half._

_'Registration complete. New Champion: ASH KETCHUM-'_

Ash and Pikachu recoiled in dumb surprise, gasping at the vision slowly vanished.

"Hah! I _told _you that you'd be champion." Blue stated smugly, causing Ash to blink and look at Pikachu, who only blinked, still unsure as of what happened.

A few seconds before Ash cheered loudly, "Yes! I'm going to be a Champion!" His Pikachu cheering just as loudly.

Red smiled, looking at Arceus who summoned another vision.

_'And you Red, a vision of the present.'_

_'He stood there. Rather smug and in a bold way, he nodded. A loud roar and a Typhlosion exploded with raw power, blasting the large Machoke to the side with no difficulty._

_'That's it? Wow, good try, kid.' The leader grinned, holding out an arm while the opponent sighed, tears in his eye as he nodded, recalling his Pokémon and rushing away._

_'You know, you don't have to be so hard on them.' A dry voice stated, causing the boy to look at a spiky haired individual with a cape._

_'Aw, come on Lance. You know that I'm not going to lose my spot as Champion to some kid.'_

_Lance shifted, giving a shrug, 'It's just that the way you're battling. One day, someone who knows they will beat you will battle.'_

_'Oh? Like who? You?' The boy grinned, jokingly mock punching Lance's arm while the elder man rolled his eyes with a small smile._

_'You never know. I heard from Lorelei that Koga was getting restless. Never know if he'll challenge you.' Lance smiled and the boy snorted._

_'Please, 'Phlosion here could take them.' His Typhlosion roared in agreement, giving a grin to Lance, who smiled back to the large creature._

_'Still. If an Elite Four Member, Gym Leader, or Previous Champion meets you on the battle field, you have to fight. The moment you take your spot on the battling platform, you can't back out.' Lance warned, and the boy's eyes narrowed in determination._

_'Then I'll be waiting for a challenge.'_

_Lance looked at him with a small frown. 'Don't say that, Gold. Arceus himself may send a fighter just for you.'_

_Gold smirked, eyes ready as he rolled his eyes, 'Yeah yeah, if this is that Gym Leader Blue, then I got him covered. Same as you, and I'm not telling you my strategy!'_

The voices droned off and Red stood there, noticing how much Gold had grown, his Pokémon alike with that powerful Explosion move.

"He's gotten stronger Red. I bet you his Pokémon are in the high seventies, maybe even eighty's." Blue warned, and Red smiled slightly, turning to Blue and shaking his head, summoning his Pikachu.

"Pika?" Pikachu blinked, and Red pulled out his Pokedex, scanning his friend and throwing the device to Blue who caught it with an awed expression.

"What? The ninety's? But- Red, _that's the strongest Pokémon ever recorded- _er, no offence Lord Arceus." Blue awkwardly recovered but Arceus only moved, walking back and stomping its feet on the ground strongly, another portal growing before him.

_'This will take you to Spear Pillar. I have already summoned Palkia and Dialga. Giratina has heard my call, and knows of the impending problem. Team Galactic has taken root upon the peak, where they shall appear. Use diplomacy, if all else fails, they will come to your aide. They have been watching you, and they are impressed.'_

Arceus nodded, the portal solidifying as it showed a cloudy picture of cyan hair on the other side, apparently invisible to them.

Red took the first step through once he had used a plethora of status healing equipment upon his Pokémon, making sure that they were ready for battle.

They walked through, noticing at once the heavy duty machines that were set up, grunts holding a perimeter while three official looking people with red, blue, and purple hair, stood behind the apparent leader of the operation.

Red walked, the two behind him sticking close as he quietly pulled out Espeon, the feline using her abilities to shroud them from sight as they approached the main area of the pillar, Espeon letting the illusion fall.

"What?" The main man cried out in surprise as suddenly the three where there. Blue crossing his arms on Red's left, his Jolteon out and ready to battle. Red was standing in the middle, eyes glowing ruby and locked on the leader, his Espeon sitting regally in front of him, and Ash on his right, looking ready for a fight, as his Pikachu was tensed, ready for action.

"You! How did you get in here!" One of the girls shouted, the one with red hair. Red let his eyes drift over to her, and under his icy gaze she gasped, taking a step back in alarm.

"That's the kid from Team Rocket! And the kid from Team Magma and Aqua! They're trying to shut us down!" The purple haired one shouted, causing the leader to growl and shake his head.

"You _aren't _going to stop us!" He barked, and Blue rolled his eyes.

"You know, we've heard that before." Blue stated dryly, his Jolteon barking in agreement.

"Gyarados! Stop them!" The leader shouted, throwing out his large blue flying water type Pokémon, which roared angrily.

"Jolteon, knock it out." Blue nodded, his Jolteon racing forward and knocking it down with a Thunderbolt, causing it to pass out with a single hit.

"No! Honchcrow, Crobat- kill them!" he shouted, infuriated by the attacks.

This time Ash's Pikachu and Jolteon jumped in, taking care of the opposing Pokémon quickly.

"Okay! Get them Houndoom, Weavile!" The man shouted, this time the other three goons threw in their Pokémon.

The blue haired one threw a weird Pokémon, looking almost like a Feraligatr but smaller and a more…toxic, creature. It croaked like a Politoad, stating angrily, "Toxi! Toxicroak!"

The purple haired one used a Skuntank, a Pokémon Red recognized from various police woman, and the other threw a Purugly, a Pokémon Dawn had shown him back in Pallet Town.

"Get them!" The leader shouted, all five Pokémon charging while Red snapped his fingers, Espeon catching them with a psychic while Pikachu used an electric shield to guard Espeon from various attacks from the Houndoom, Weavile, and Skuntank.

"Jolteon, knock them out." Blue nodded, Jolteon using a hard Take Down on each Pokémon in successful order, before all five were knocked out.

Espeon caught the Toxicroak as it tried to rise and slam a glowing hand into Jolteon, Espeon grabbing it and slamming it several times into the ground as it shrieked in pain, before drawing silent.

"No!" They cried, the blue haired boy cradling his injured Pokémon as the leader growled.

"Fine! Use the chain on their Pokémon!" He roared, and grunts in the back looked at each other shocked before obeying on the several computers.

Red nodded to the computers, and Espeon's eyes flashed, using Psybeam on many of the computers, causing them to explode.

As far as battles went, this was possibly the easiest.

"Jolteon!" Blue shouted, causing Red to look over as he saw the Pokémon on the ground, twitching as something long and red was wrapped around it, like a parasite or a belt.

"Come on Jolteon! Snap out of it! Thunder!" Blue shouted, now in alarm as his Pokémon slowly rose, its eyes glowing a blank shallow red as it released a thunder _at _Blue.

"Esp!" Espeon groaned, redirecting the electricity back while Jolteon snarled, more of the red chains charging towards the group.

"Pikachu! Don't let them touch you!" Ash shouted while the grunts laughed, releasing their Pokémon.

Red took it back- it was getting difficult.

"Esp!" Espeon cried as a chunk of the chain grabbed her tail, causing her to rapidly try and get it off, the four Golbats attacking her while Red tried and failed to return her.

"Esp." Espeon nodded quietly to Red, letting him know that it was okay as she flinched, crumpling as belt was constructed on her.

_Crap._

He summoned Charizard, the large beast taking care to dodge the powerful blasts of Psybeam while the leader of the organization laughed amused at the turn of things.

They spiraled, Charizard was used to avoiding attacks, and the intense training helped him avoid Espeon's attacks, flapping between Jolteon's dangerous thunderbolts.

"Red!" Red glanced up quickly, seeing Ash on his own Charizard, flying and spiraling with an incredible finesse that looked as if he had gotten in several dangerous aerial battles in the past.

Red kicking forward, the two diving under a Psybeam and rising again, flying next to Ash as they flew a safe enough distance away.

"This is getting insane! We need to stop your Espeon and Blue's Jolteon!"

"Pidgeot! Whirlwind!" They spun, watching as Blue was scowling, fury on his face as his powerful bird knocked back a hurled chunk of stone, knocking it back into a powerful flamethrower.

"Finish this Red! Ash, use a Smokescreen over them, block their sight!" Blue ordered, Charizard obeying and flying over, letting loose a thick cloud of black smoke, a few attacks firing wildly through the barrier- although the Psybeams were still deadly accurate.

Red gently pat his Charizard, the beast rearing its head as it paused, glowing orbs of energy and fire twisting in its mouth, Pidgeot protected it carefully from the Psybeams with Steel Wings, while Charizard stored the Heat Wave.

Red nodded, leaning forward as Charizard dove, landing aggressively on the ground, but before an attack could be landed through the near completely black smoke, the powerful waves slammed out, Pokémon shrieking in pain as they were hit, explosions from the machines as the attack branched out powerfully in waves, Pokémon taking flight only for Ash and Blue to knock them down.

Red saw the glowing shape of Espeon before Charizard did, and he kicked the creature, forcing t to fly but roar as Red looked over his shoulder, noticing one of the long strands of the chain having snaked its way upon Charizard's tail.

Red gasped, looking at his Pokémon which roared angrily before stiffening as it reached his stomach, wrapping around quickly.

Red jumped, landing heavily upon Blue and his Pidgeot as Charizard thrashed, roaring and falling into the smoke below, Red watching in mute terror as the roar cut off, and large glowing red eyes were revealed.

"Oh Arceus- they got your Charizard. Darn it! If I had time to get my other Pokémon on solid ground!" Blue cursed, Pidgeot swirling to avoid a fireblast from his enraged, and ensnared Charizard.

"No! Gligar- knock it back! Go help it Staraptor!" Ash shouted, sending out two of his flying Pokémon, the tow colliding firmly with the enraged large lizard, knocking it towards the ground in a spiraling movement, crashing it into the rock face of Spear Pillar.

"We can't stay in the air, they'll find us. Ash!" Blue shouted, Ash following quickly as they ducked under the lip of the rock, dropping far below the rock ledge and out of sight into the mist.

They two Pokémon leveled out, gliding on the air as the battle continued above them.

"What's the plan?" Ash asked, the three next to each other while Pikachu looked rather upset with what had happened.

"Keep our Pokémon close I guess. Red, your Pokémon are the best fighters, try to get to even ground then knock out your Espeon and Charizard. If you can do that, we have a chance." Blue nodded, Red nodding and summoning his Pikachu, which clung to his shoulder easily.

"I'm going to drop you by the ledge, okay? Take them down." Blue smiled, and the two creatures flew up quickly.

"I've got your back! Charizard, Flamethrower!" Ash shouted, using the blast to knock back his now red eyed Staravia, his Gliscor shouting its thanks before knocking the bird to the ground, causing it to fall, and not get up.

"Now!" Blue shouted, spinning as Red jumped down, landing in a roll and summoning his Pokémon, Venusaur and Blastoise roaring as they were released, instantly attacking the horde of attacking Pokémon.

Charizard roared, landing in front of them with glowing red eyes and a snarl, fire spraying with no hesitation.

Red snapped, his Pokémon hesitating before Blastoise countered with a Hydro Pump.

Pikachu flipped into the air, using Thunderbolt and knocking Charizard down without mercy.

"Esp!" Espeon growled, Red ducking quickly, as the lavender feline pounced, Red summoning Snorlax to defeat her mental powers.

An explosion, a roar of pain and Red moved, grabbing Pikachu and tucking his companion close as he was knocked across the ground, flinching in pain as something snapped against his back in a whip motion, bringing stinging pain and agony in his almost healed cuts in his legs.

"Give It up child! You're nothing without your precious Pokémon!" The leader laughed, cackling almost like Archie, but more planned like Giovanni.

Red didn't lift his hand, his hands pressed against his yellow comrade's torso, feeling the small heart beat wildly and the small trembling of his friend.

"Red! No!" He head faintly above him, but didn't dare lift his head, playing off the knocked out instead of letting the organization know that he still had a single Pokémon with him.

"This is what our greatest threat is?" He heard the man laugh, not grunting when he felt a boot hit his back, thankfully Pikachu kept silent.

"Sir, his Pokémon are all okay for battle."

"Excellent. With those we will easily be able to capture Dialga and Palkia." He heard the man laugh as he pressed harder on Red's back.

He felt the earth shake slightly as two Pokémon landed, possibly Blue and Ash.

"Don't some closer, or I push him off. Let's see if your Pokémon are faster than his Charizard." The man laughed, and Red felt a small amount of sickness rise when he thought of _his friend_ taking part in his death, if that.

"Don't. you. Dare." He heard Blue growl, and the man paused.

"Too bad." He sneered, and a brutal kick caused Red to roll, knocking the man over the ledge.

"No! Pidgeot-"

He heard a roar of a Charizard, and a powerful Heat Wave released as Red fell, falling through the mist and holding his Pikachu close.

His Pikachu looked at Red calmly, not the least bit terrified as they fell.

_'We seem to be in this position more and more, my old friend.'_ Red thought fondly and his Pikachu chirped once, before nuzzling its head upon his neck, closing its eyes in acceptance.

_'You have proven your worth.'_

Red's eyes flashed open as suddenly, it seemed that he wasn't falling, the feeling having left him and instead, he was _hovering_ his Pokémon jerking upright in alarm, looking around wildly at the blue tinted world, seeing how everything seemed stilled.

_'You hold power. You hold compassion. You hold the silence, because no words are louder than those uttered and spoken.'_

Red turned, somehow righting himself while hovering in the air, looking at the two large beasts in front of him, both hovering.

Red looked at the huge creatures, the head of the Eternals easily as long as his body. He could see the beautiful markings that matching the power of their abilities- blue for Dialga, and red and pink for Palkia.

He looked at them curiously as they turned, shifting around him in a pattern, moving in a way that caused Red to feel as if he was being observed.

_'First we were doubting Arceus' choice. After all, what could the power of a mortal have above an Eternal?" _This time Palkia spoke, the voice slightly more masculine then Dialga.

_'We have watched you. You indeed an…abnormality, among mortals. You are worthy of your titles.'_ Dialga noted, almost proudly while Red frowned, confused by their words.

_'The Peace Bringer.'_

_'The Master of battles.'_

_'The Player of Arceus.'_

_'The Dimension Traveler.'_

_'The Tamer of Eternals.' _Palkia noted, and Red swallowed, holding his hands up and showing that he had none of the containment devices on him.

_'We know you are aware of the threats of our capture. You have power, enough to gain attention of all Eternals. Perhaps, that is the reason you will survive to fight again.' _Dialga noted, causing Red to frown in confusion.

_'Come, and meet the Eternal of Dimension.' _Palkia stated, almost in humor as slowly time continued once more, and Red fell slightly, before catching himself on something hard and warm, pulsating with life and power.

"Pika." Pikachu gasped, as the two looked upon the creature- the huge gold, black and silver Eternal-

_'You have interested me, Mortal. I am Giratina, and I control the balance of life.' _

Red' s eyes widened, and a small smile appeared on his face as he looked at his Pokémon, his Pikachu nuzzling against his arm.

_'I guess we can't die, can we Pikachu?" _Red thought to himself, scratching his Pokémon.

_'You will rise, and you will take the finishing strike.' _Dialga noted, before the two Pokémon vanished into a portal, Giratina waiting obviously for a sign.

Red smiled, and leant against the ridge of Giratina's neck, allowing him to see over its mighty head. This…

This would be _the end._

_'Even if i do have to fight my family.'_

* * *

**TEAM PLASMA! OH NOES! **

**REVIEW!**

**~Oceanbreeze7**

**(Hah, Chapter number 4! 4 CHAPTERS IN LESS THAN 1 HOUR!)**

**(Please guys, i want to break 100 reviews before i'm done here)**


	17. Chapter 17

_**DONE! OMFAJGIDANGEOHFAFSFAFDSIGHANGIAGHA~!**_

**(Yeah, the last chap...wow, that went _so_ fast.)  
**

* * *

Blue and Ash watched in horror as the blue haired man kicked Red, causing his limp body to roll and tumble, vanishing below.

"No! Pidgeot-"

His bird took flight, but Red's Charizard lunged, Ash's Charizard intercepting but only throwing Red's beast's aim off target as it released Heat Wave, knocking both Pokémon skidding across the ground, Red's Charizard planting one claw on Pidgeot's neck and growling at Ash's Charizard, daring it to move.

"As you can see, _you lose.'_ The Man sneered, his grunts behind him laughing and sneering as Blue stared at the man in shock and horror, before pulling out a Pokeball.

"Arc." Arcanine growled, his second best friend tensed, ready for battle as Blue spoke, his voice low.

"All my life, Red has followed me and bested me in every way. All my life I have watched him follow me and become practically _my brother._ And if there is _one thing_ I have learned from watching Red, is that he will _always_ come back with some plan, or with a foe you can't even _hope _to match.'

The man laughed, his own Houndoom looking at Arcanine with a snarl.

"Yeah, well there is _nothing_ that will stop us!" He cried, and Ash looked up at the man with a trembling fist, his Pikachu sparking angrily.

A loud roar and the two turned, watching as the air above them split with two massive vortexes, large Pokémon appearing in a size that rivaled that of a Wailord.

"At last! Bind them! Force Dialga and Palkia to be mine!" The man laughed, and the two Pokémon spotted the rapidly approaching chain, snarling and using their signature moves, Dialga roaring and an aura emitting that froze the chain, before it crumbled and disintegrated, Palkia slashing the air as large cosmic blue slashes formed. It twisted, causing the chain to shatter upon impact.

"What are you doing here? This is what they want! Get out of here!" Blue shouted, just as more chain branched off, only to be destroyed rapidly by the two eternals.

"Pokémon! Attack at once!" He commanded. All of the red eyed Pokémon stood calmly, using signature moves.

It was devastating force, Ash and Blue ducking in horror as a powerful Hydro Cannon, Frenzy Plant, Blast Burn, Psybeam, and Hyper Beam slammed into the two Pokémon, causing them to recoil and shriek in pain at the attacks.

"No! Stop this!" Ash shouted, noticing how now the other grunts had joined in, Blue's Jolteon attacking while Staravia joined in, Houndoom, Golbat, Crobat, and so many more attacking at once.

The Red Chain exploded up into the air, and suddenly, a large black shape appeared with a loud roar, glowing brightly in yellow light as it completely _disintegrated._

"What? What is this!" The man cried in horror, eyes widening as the creature solidified, large and devastatingly powerful looking.

"Giratina!" Ash gasped, looking at the large Pokémon while the grunts stumbled back from the unexpected appearance.

Suddenly, from above its head a single person rose, causing the group to gasp.

"No! I- I killed you!" The man shouted, and Red snorted crossing his arms, as if saying _'You know, I've heard this before.'_

Blue tried _really _hard not to say '_I told you so.'_

To be honest, he was getting really sick of Red and his antics.

"Red! Stop them!" Blue shouted, and Giratina approached with large wings flapping. It twisted, allowing Red to stand and race down the length of the black appendage, standing near the tip as Ash took a step back.

"Red-" Ash spoke, relief thick in his voice. Red would not let him finish, eyes on a much larger prize.

"Step back." Red spoke, actually _speaking_ aloud causing the two to look at him in alarm, before slinking back, letting Red step down onto the rock, his Pikachu growling in pure anger.

"You can't stop this! With this power- I will defeat you for all!" The man shrieked, obviously desperate now that Giratina's appearance has startled him.

"Pikachu?" Red asked quietly, his voice insanely intimidating, causing all to look at him in fear.

"Thunder."

The power swirled from the sky as the little Pokémon seemed to be illuminated by light, causing the Pokémon to glow with an insane amount of electricity, as if Zapdos itself had possessed it.

Thunder struck, causing all Pokémon to scream, humans shrieking in pain as the power was overwhelming, the electricity turning blue through power as the electricity ran though, causing everything to fail- the chain to fall apart and fall from his Pokémon.

After a minute, it stopped, Pikachu panting from the insane attack, not enough to cause the people and Pokémon to faint, however it was enough to cause the Red Chain to fail.

They blinked, confused while Red suddenly snapped, pointing to the team as all of his Pokémon turned, looking at the grunts and firing instantly, destroying their years, possible decades of information, lost.

The man shrieked in pain, dropping to his knees as they all looked at him, noticing how pathetic he looked.

_'You are a pathetic mortal. You do not deserve to live upon this universe.' _Palkia scowled, causing the man to look up in horror.

_'You shall be suspended for all of eternity upon the Realm of Time. You are gone.' _Dialga noted calmly,

'_Team Galactic is no more,'_ Giratina roared, stomping its foot as all shadows moved, causing the men and women to scream, fleeing from the mountain as the man screamed, holding his hands out to shield his face, only to stiffen, and stop breathing.

"Is this it?" Ash asked, blinking in shock and surprise at it all.

"You know, each organization has actually gotten easier to take down- within reasons of course. I mean, the Red Chain, nobody could have predicted that." Blue muttered, wistfully stroking Jolteon's fur, who whimpered slightly, the chain around its midsection having cut harshly into the skin.

"But, honestly? We took down _two _in _one _day." Ash blinked, looking rather stumped, "I could have learned how to make poffins in the same time as it took to take down two of the world's largest organized crime organizations." Ash blinked, partially in awe at what had just occurred.

"It's called time management, kid." Blue stated, rolling his eyes and looking at Red.

Red was occupied checking his Pokémon to make sure that they weren't damaged; Charizard was whimpering and looking at Venusaur, who was nursing burns from the fire lizard himself.

Snorlax had major puncture marks from where the Red Chain had broken through his short fur, and into the fatty muscle. It bled heavily, sadly the lack of fat was proving bad for once. Espeon was wincing with every step she took, four small wounds on her back and stomach, as she walked over, eyes showing an apology that no telepathy could communicate.

Red let out a small sigh- each battle had gotten _harder _for him. First, he had to _look _at Giovanni, then battle with a deep muscle wound (Which still remained), and then he had to order commands to defeat his _own Pokémon-_ his _family._

He shrugged, gently scratching Venusaur's leaf while the large reptilian beast hummed in satisfaction at the feeling.

They turned, hearing a small chopping noise before they looked, a helicopter landing in the thick snow just outside of Spear Pillar, two recognizable faces rushing into the hollow area.

"Ash! Red, Blue!" They looked, seeing a recognizable hat before the grinning girl stopped her running, smiling at everyone before her eyes drifted up to the three Eternals, watching carefully the sight below. "I should have known after Rocket, Aqua, and Magma, you'd chase after Galactic." Her eyes trailed across the Pokémon meaningfully.

"All my life, I've wanted to see the Pokémon Dialga and Palkia. Never had I thought that would be true." The other spoke, Red giving a slight nod of welcome as Cynthia walked further, smiling up towards the two Pokémon, "And Giratina, it is a privilege to see you." She smiled, and the Pokémon gave a low rumble of acceptance of the praise.

"We saw what was happening from above- of course the police only know that team Galactic went in the cavern. They don't know about your appearances." Dawn added, Piplup chirping while they looked up towards the legendary three Pokémon.

"Good, if what happened with Rayquaza is a repeat, we don't want the place stormed." Blue nodded, while Dawn smiled.

"I've been worried about you! It's been hard enough tracking you down, it was only with help from Paul-"

"_Paul?"_ Ash asked out of surprise, eyebrows shooting up while Blue looked at Red in surprise, Red having partially claimed Paul as 'his' during the Silver Conference.

"Yeah- he said to me in the passing that you were after a Team Galactic, Cynthia managed to recognize them and we got here just in time. They've blocked off the way up here until they find it okay to climb again." Dawn noted, her Piplup chirping happily.

"The storms picked up lower down, it's spreading higher up, and it's too dangerous to fly away, even on your Pokémon." Cynthia noted, walking over and dropping next to Red, tossing him some of her healing supplies, and gently getting to work, the injured Pokémon walking over to get their wounds treated.

"We're trapped in here?" Ash stated in surprise, Pokémon jolting upright in alarm.

"Raptor!" Staraptor squawked in surprise, Jolteon sharing look of confusion with the bird.

"What _I_ don't understand, is what we're supposed to do now that we have all of them." Blue stated, looking at the fainted grunts and leaders of Galactic sprawled in the corner.

Red shook his head, the group looking at him as he looked at his Espeon, the cat letting her eyes glow with a psychic light as she slowly closed her eyes, Red pressing a finger to his temple as he too closed his eyes.

_"As promised, I shall transport this filth to the land below. I assume then you will be in a different location?" _A voice asked, as through a burning blue psychic fire a new creature stood, standing on the balls of its feet while opening its lavender eyes, tail swooping up into a regal arch.

Red gave a small nod and the creature walked, in odd almost feline steps it moved, its three fingered hands opening then closing as it vanished with a blue light, everything related to Team Galactic vanishing in sync.

"What? _What?_" Blue asked, stunned by the sudden appearance and disappearance of Mewtwo.

Red gave a small smile, looking at each of his Pokémon who stood, suddenly looking at the three Pokémon behind him.

_"I hold the power to transport you to your preferred place- if I am correct, The summit of Mount. Silver?" _Palkia asked, looking upon Red who gave a nod.

_"With combined power, we will be able to transport you back to your dimension- but not all of you. We do not hold the power for that." _Dialga spoke, voice a little apologetic as Red realized the problem- only one of them could return home.

"It's okay Red- go for it." Blue smiled, patting Jolteon's head, and his Pokémon gave a grin.

Red shook his head, pointing at Blue while the three Pokémon watched calmly, awaiting his choice.

_"You do not have to waste your power, Giratina, Palkia, Dialga." _A familiar voice spoke, causing the others to look around wildly, while instead Red just smiled.

From the air below the three, another portal bloomed, and from the portal a much smaller Pokémon slowly moved out, levitating with a ghostly ability, its long white and silver mane twisting in the air as its golden belt glimmered in the light, causing the others to realize that the Red Chain was a perverted twist on the creature's beauty.

_"My Lord." _The three spoke at once, looking down upon the much smaller Pokémon, although it was still ten feet tall.

"I- I am _honored." _Cynthia gasped, sinking to her knees in complete honor, bowing her head as the others gasped, looking at the creature in amazement.

_"Rise, Cynthia of Celestial Town. You have proven your worth by saving my shrines, and my lessons throughout the world."_

"Your lessons?" She whispered, looking up with wide eyes as Arceus slowly floated closer, its long pointed legs touching the ground as it approached, supporting its body in a way it looked impossible on its spindly legs.

_"When every life meets another life, something will be born." _Arceus spoke, and Cynthia's eyes widened, Ash gasping slightly as he realized the significance of the words.

Red did not.

_"Previously, I did not summon more power in the chance that Galactic gained control of the trio, in which case my energy would be dire. The threat has passed, thus I grant each of you a gift, in return.'_

Red's eyes widened, and Arceus moved, a golden light pulsating from each step it took before it slowly wavered and vanished into the air.

_"I hold gifts for each and all whom helped, although insignificant through distance. Brock Harrison. Misty Waterflower, Lance Blackthorn, Paul Harrison, May Maple, and Max Maple will be gifted accordingly."_

The group watched, Red gently recalling his Pokémon, Ash doing the same with his own, leaving the two Pikachu's, Jolteon, and Garchomp, Cynthia having just brought him out.

_"Dawn Berlitz. You have rewarded yourself with the gift of confidence. Never will you await a battle or contest in which your faith and trust is wavered. You will stand strong, even through the worst battle or encounter, never will you back from fear again."_

Dawn smiled and giggled slightly as a golden light spread from the air, tickling her body as Arceus moved on.

_"For you, Cynthia Kale, I give you this gem. Within it holds ability to revive the life, of any monument, of any land or resource, which has fallen to disarray." _Arceus nodded, taking one step and pulling back, the golden footprint solidifying into a thin golden chain, connected to a swirling stone, light blue and flickering with emerald.

"I- _thank you."_ Cynthia choked out, gently lifting the stone as Arceus moved by, purposefully moving close enough, so his belt would drift by Cynthia's fingers, allowing her to give a fleeting touch of the god- something only a selected amount of mortals ever dared.

_"For you, Ash Ketchum. I give you the gift, of understanding." _Arceus spoke, moving forward and reaching out with a single leg, gently tapping Ash on his head, the male blinking in confusion as his eyes were briefly gold before vanishing.

_"_I- what happened?" Ash blinked, and his Pikachu gave a shrug.

Red forcibly had to restrain himself from smiling, the gift of understanding, an ability Ash had with only a selective amount of Pokémon. The ability to _understand_ his Pokémon, to know what they were thinking, to know what they wanted, and to give trust.

_'An admirable gift.' _Red thought fondly.

_"Blue Oak, of the Alternate Reality. For you, you have deserved respect, and honor. No creature in any world will not hear your name without recognition. I grant you the ability to walk among the Eternals, to look down the face of any of my creations, and be honored by they."_

Red's eyebrows lifted. That would be…impressive. The ability for every Legendary to know Blue's name? For they to submit under him?

If it wasn't for the fact that Blue understood balance in the universe, he could have a team of nothing but Eternals.

He heard Arceus walk around, its golden feet leaving trails as it moved in front of Red, looking down at Red from its impressive height.

_"And you, Red." _It spoke, leaving a silent pause in the air as everyone held their breath, expectantly.

Arceus looked up, golden light condensing and swirling, turning a light blue before something thin and blue drifted into Red's waiting hands, thin and sleek, branching out in designs rivaling that of Arceus' belt.

_"There is so much I can give you. I give to you, the Azure Flute. The only in existence, in which its songs will part the heavens."_

Red looked upwards, did that mean-

_"The song of the Azure Flute will grant access by you only to the Hall of Origin, to walk among the creators of Mankind."_

He heard the gasps, and Red looked up to Arceus, truly honored by the gift.

Red quickly bowed, lowering his head below Arceus as he has seen the others do.

_"Please, rise." _He heard Arceus state, almost laughing as he did so, albeit slightly hesitantly.

_"You have restored peace in two universes. You have freed Eternals from an untimely end. You have stopped evils, and fought to the top. You have taken my words, and followed my guide to stop what I could not. You are my Champion, you are my Chosen One." _He looked at Arceus, as the other three Pokémon behind lowered themselves, the ground trembling as Giratina's many legs struck rock, Dialga on the left, then the massive distortion Pokémon, then Palkia on the right.

_"For all you have done, we should be bowing to you, Pokémon Master Red."_

Arceus bowed, its slender legs folding as it lowered itself, bringing its head low under the head of Red, while the other three Pokémon in sync bowed too.

"I-" Red stopped, swallowing thickly as he looked behind him, noticing how his…_friends_, were bowing also.

He- He was being _bowed to by the creator of Pokémon._

"Pika." His Pikachu noted, gently nudging his neck with its paw, Red turning and looking at his long time friend with some confusion, blinking in surprise as he saw something his friend caught with its little paw.

_'I'm crying?' _He thought numbly, and his Pokémon gave a small smile, before looking at Arceus and everyone else.

_'It's over…'_

"Pikachu chu." Pikachu noted, almost sharing his thoughts. Red turned, lifting his Pokémon up in his arms as the others slowly lifted, and a laugh bubbled from Red's mouth, quiet as he tossed his happy Pokémon up into the air, his friend squealing a loud 'Cha!'

_"And now. I will move you back to your universe- although with guests." _Arceus noted, rising up while Arceus' eyes glimmered with what seemed to be amusement.

_"It seems you have a battle to win."_

* * *

**Okay guys, that's it...  
**

**STAY TUNED FOR THE EPILOGUE! (I'm not including that, you sneaky beggers. :P )**

**Maybe...tomorrow? Depends, review and it'll appear faster.**

**By the way, i'm laughing so hard right now. **

**_Yonaka Takai, RyuNoRainbow, and the reviewer who left this comment:_**

_:OMGAWD DID YOU JUST NO YOU DIDNT YOU DID HOLY OMG WHAT IS GOING ON WHAT JUST_  
_ THIS IS OMG THERE ARE NO WORDS YOU JUST UPDATED LIKE 5 TIMES IN A DAY OMFG YOU_  
_ ARE AMAZING THIS IS LIKE A RECORD RESPECT RESPECT RESPECT AHHHHH_

**You all...okay, i just died from laughing.**

**Review!**

**~Oceanbreeze7**


	18. Epilogue Part 1

**Okay...confessions time...**

**I- uh...I wrote too much...**

**So, i'm splitting the Epilogue into two bits, maybe three even. This is PART 1**

* * *

They stood on the peak of Mt. Silver, the transport portal kicking them out on the summit while they shivered and Red vanished into a crevice of the ice, retrieving his trophy.

"So, we're going to see your universe now?" Ash asked, looking at Pikachu who was nearly bouncing on its feet in excitement.

"Yup, nice place. I wonder if we'll show up on your Mountain." Blue spoke, looking at Red who smiled, the air glowing with a light as something bright shone on the three. Cynthia wasn't able to follow, having issues regarding the destruction of the three leading crime organizations, and her being the Champion. A pity, that Red never got his authentic fight.

Red smiled, settling down the cup while his Pikachu jumped into it, sliding around on the bowl while squealing, waving its arms happily.

"Pikachu looks happy. Does he miss his mountain?" Blue teased, causing Red to smile and nod as the light pulsated, before becoming blinding, the ground below them becoming harder and easier to stand on.

They blinked, groaning and trying to get rid of the bright light in their eyes, the moment they did, Red dropped back happily.

Ash looked at Red, who was leaning against a mound of packed snow, the snow thick and sturdy from many feet.

"So _this _is the mountain? It's so different!" Ash gasped, looking around at the boulder chunks which were sculpted by claws, the crack in the ice more noticeable and larger. A flattened area to the right overlooked the sight below.

"It's so…_worn."_ Blue noted, seeing the difference as Red threw his Pokémon into the air, the five landing and instantly roaring happily as they recognized the snow and air.

Espeon jumped upon her mound of rocks, leaping from ice to ice to the high point where the sun always hit the strongest. Charizard leapt to the air, feeling the cold drafts he knew so well, Venusaur and Blastoise shifting, feeling the cool snow scratch their backs as they rubbed against the gouged ice. Snorlax dropped, smiling at the icy familiarity the mountain gave.

"Wow, you missed this." Blue blinked and Red shot him a grin, his body position mirroring that of his Snorlax.

"It's different from ours, how long have you lived here?" Ash asked, looking at how different it was.

"Four years." Blue added, and Red rolled his eyes, sitting upright while snapping, his Pokémon snapping to attention as Charizard swept down, Red clambering on while he recalled the others, leaving the Trophy where he left it on the peak.

"Okay! We're flying to Gramps though, but we can go to my gym for the meantime." Blue grinned, summoning his Pidgeot while Ash slipped on, knowing his Charizard would tire after a while.

The two Pokémon looked at each other before twisting and diving, Charizard giving out a roar while the Pokémon below skirted out of the way, a flock of Golbat moving out of the way quickly as they raced out from the mountain, zooming across the trees with incredible speed, both Pikachu's crying out loudly in joy.

They laughed, the two beasts spinning over each other in a display of agile maneuvering.

They had flown, steadying out to a stead flapping glide, allowing Red to relax on the back of his partner, at ease as they flew.

After a few hours of flying, staying clear of any paths to avoid trainers who had.._heard _things.

(Blue had explained to Ash a few hours into their flight how Red was a ghost of a trainer- that some people would even trade their starter just for a sight of him. They would be hassled insanely if anyone caught them.)

Eventually, the small roofs of the Viridian city grew in their eyes, and Blue and Ash flew forward, while Red skirted around, planning on descending out of sight on the far side of the city where the gym was located on the top of a ridge.

"Blue?" A girl asked, hair tied up high on her head as she walked from the gym, a look of disbelief on her face.

"Oh, hey Anna. Anna, this is Ash. Ash, this is Anna, she's my second when I'm gone on trips or visits." Blue introduced while Anna put her hands on her hips.

"Well, how about _next time_, you _tell _me when you're gone for _a month."_ She hissed, causing Blue to blink, and pale, recoiling and causing Pidgeot to take a few steps back as her hand went to her hip.

_'A month? It was almost a year in our time.' _Blue thought before quickly retaliating.

"Aw! Come on! We don't have to get in a fight about this! I _really _don't want to- I've been training!" Blue wined, and the girl scowled before nodding, crossing her arms as the two dismounted, recalling Pidgeot.

"So, where were you training? Another one of your, Cinnibar Island adventures? Or this time did you go to Mt. Moon?" She sighed, opening the doors and the two walking through, then pausing in the doorway as Ash's jaw opened.

"_Whoa_." He gasped, noticing the panels all over the ground, obviously made to cause the walker to spin and fly into another panel and possibly take them right back to the start.

Blue noticed his surprise and nudged him with a knowing look.

"Neither actually." Blue noted, and Anna snorted, looking at her watch and something else- a Poke'etch?

"Oh? Off finding rare Pokémon again? Or were you training with your grandpa again?" She sighed, and Blue shook his head, noticing how a body slunk towards the door and silently opened it, slipping in and behind the two.

"Nope. I was up on Mt. Silver." Blue spoke slowly.

At once, the girl's typing stopped and her head jerked up to Blue, a cautious look in her eyes.

"Blue-"

"No, you know the legend? The ghost up on the peak?" Blue asked, and the girl scowled.

"_Of course _I know it! My brother tried that mountain and only got halfway up until the cold brought him down. The mysterious ghost that lives up on the peak, able to defeat even a legendary. Battling with Pokémon that have no match." She scowled, and Blue smiled slightly while Ash felt slightly…unbelieving, of the reputation.

"Good. I'm going to need some help. Anna, can you contact the Pokémon League, and set me up a challenge?" Blue asked, causing Anna's eyes to widen in shock.

_"What?_ Are you _kidding me?_ Blue, Gold's been champion for four years! You can't take him! Do you remember how he blew through this gym?" She argued, and Blue scowled, causing him to shake his head.

"No, not for me." He tried to clarify while she stared in confusion.

"Then for _who?"_ She groaned, and Blue stepped to the side, the shadow of Red leaning against a wall suddenly visable.

"…Who are you?" She asked cautiously, only able to see his hat.

Red reached up, angling the brim so his crimson eyes looked at her from under the edge, causing her to pale.

"I-." She paused, looking at Blue, the Red, then giving a quick nod she skirted off, racing across the deactivated panels towards the back of the gym, where the rooms were probably.

"…I thought you were kidding when you said that the gym was an obstacle course." Ash gasped, stepping on a panel tentatively.

Blue smirked, pressing a button on the side of the admittance statue, activating the panels and causing Ash to yelp and slam forward, hitting himself on the ground.

Red managed a smile, and then purposefully stepped on the proper panel, letting it carry him all the way to the end.

Blue laughed, and followed quickly after.

x-(X)-x

"It's all set up." Anna spoke, setting down the printed date and time of the accepted challenge- four days, at the Elite Four hall. Tickets were already on sale, and already, they were selling out quickly.

The _champion _against a _prior champion?_

"Don't we have to buy tickets?" Ash asked, and Blue shook his head.

"Nah, they should have up to twenty seats reserved for anyone I want to bring with me- although you aren't on the field." Blue warned, and Ash nodded, smiling.

"So, the Elite Four Hall is only half an hour Northeast of Mt. Silver and in a clearing of the mountain range. We can get there in one day, so we actually have about two days before we have to leave. If we're going to see gramps, we can leave tomorrow, get there and back the same day, or stay the night then just travel towards the stadium." Blue offered, Red nodding at the second one.

"Great! I'll love to see how Pallet Town is different." Ash grinned, and Blue shot him a look, "It's not, _at all."_ Blue dryly stated.

The next day, after an _amazing_ sleep in a comfortable bed of Blue's own home, and a complete Pokémon food breakfast.

This time, Anna fully expected Blue to leave, and tossed him his traveling bag. The three had stashed new things in their bag, Ash having new clothing thrown in rather precariously. It was actually Blue's old ones, having reached a large growth spurt long ago. Red actually had clothing supplied to him by Blue, the latter having bought spare clothes for Red in case he ever returned from the mountain.

(Part of Red felt strangely touched by the action.)

The black shirt under his sleeveless jacket and black pants gave him an intimidating look as they mounted their Pokémon, taking off smugly while Blue bit a chunk of apple off, throwing it playfully at Anna. Anna scowled, rolling her eyes at her surprisingly strong Marowak, which deflected it with ease.

They took off into the air, Red's coat fluttering as they took it easy, Ash riding his own Charizard as they flew over the city and traveled South, the path short and well worn.

They flapped a few more times, flying and swerving through a Pidgey flock, moving over the town and by a familiar lab.

"Hey! Look it's gramps! Want to give him a heart attack?" Blue grinned mischievously while Red rolled his eyes, diving while the others followed. Blue shot over the roofing and landed in a tree where his Grandpa was working with a few Pokémon on his preserve.

"What the- _Blue?"_ He asked, dropping the feed bin and allowing the Nidoran to jump in eagerly.

"Hey Gramps! Guess what? I have _two _surprises for you." He grinned while Professor Oak instead rushed over, giving his Grandson a hug.

"Blue! _Never _do that again- I thought that you had- had-"

"Vanished in a giant portal?" Blue asked, arching his eyebrows while his Grandfather gave him a swat on his head.

"Fine, _why_ did you get sucked into a portal?" He scowled, now upset when he realized that his grandson was alright.

"Well, there was a Pokémon called Arceus-"

_"Arceus?_ As in _the Arceus?"_ Professor Oak almost screamed, causing Blue to recoil in surprise, "Uh, yeah?" Blue blinked.

The old man groaned, shaking his head before letting out a low breath.

"Okay, I found out not only that you're alive, but that you're challenging _Gold_ in _four days?" _The man asked, before letting out a sigh, leaning against a tree in the park.

"Oh, so you knew. That actually makes a lot of sense, which you knew I was back- anyways, amazing thing number one- I was in an alternate universe!" Blue grinned, causing his Grandfather to just…_look _at him.

"…Okay, an alternate universe?"

"Yup, similar in all ways but there was a counterpart everyone. Apparently there was another me named Gary, but I never met him. There was a kid named Ash who was just like Red, and-"

"_Slow down , _I trust that you went to an alternate universe, but how did you get back? How does Arceus play a role in this?" Professor Oak sighed, and Blue grinned.

"_Well_, apparently I was wanted by the _actual _person who Arceus wanted in the other universe to restore balance or something. So, I was recommended, and thus I came with on an _amazing journey_, and the whole journey had a bunch of bonding stuff, and a lot of convincing of a certain person." Blue noted, causing his Grandfather to sigh.

"Can you _stop_ talking in riddles?"

"Sure!" Blue chirped, grinning and waving down Ash, who flapped down on his Charizard, rubbing the back of his next awkwardly.

"Uh, hi Professor Oak." He smiled, awkwardly, and the man just blinked.

"This is Ash, like I told you. He wants to watch the battle." Blue explained and Professor Oak stared at the resemblance.

"He- he looks just like…" Professor Oak trailed off, and Blue's smile faltered slightly.

"That's the second surprise. See, I'm _not _actually battling Gold- it's someone else. And someone who I am proud to say, is _back."_

Professor Oak didn't turn when he felt the ground behind him shake, a low growing whine of a breathing large creature.

Professor Oak turned slowly, seeing a massive reddish orange Charizard, which slowly lowered itself, revealing its mount as a tall thin teen, its hat pushed up enough to reveal crimson eyes and a Pikachu perched on his shoulder.

"Red." Professor Oak whispered, in shock as he brought a hand to his mouth, trying to stop his stunned and relieved sob.

Red smiled slightly, dismounting and sliding to the ground, accepting the rushed hug awkwardly while his Pikachu squealed at the familiar scent.

"So, yup. Ash, that's my gramps. Obviously different from your Oak. Uh- he hasn't seen Red in…six years? I think six, since he left on his journey actually. So, it's been a long while, oh, and Red's actually classified as dead." Blue clarified for Ash, causing the younger to blink in confusion.

Red was stiff in Professor Oak's arms and finally the older man let go, looking at Ash in teary eyes, obviously in awe that Red was back. Ash gave a small nod, accepting the silent thanks for bringing Red back.

"Does that mean that you're going to fight Gold? You're going to take back your title?" He asked, and Red smiled, giving a nod.

Now, the next one.

_'My mother.' _Red thought with a growing sense of dread.

The little house was set on the right side of town, South of the lab and by the entrance of the ocean, near a large area that wild flowers bloomed all throughout the year.

He flew, seeing the patch and landing, dismounting among the lilies and violets, wading through towards his home. He exhaled, seeing the small white fence as he pushed open the gate, walking up the small stone path. He didn't even realized as he let his hand move, trailing his fingers along the mailbox, and against the wood of the door.

He hesitated, knocking twice after a tense pause. Ever so slowly he heard a noise from inside, then a lock flicking open and slowly the door creaked open.

His mother stood there, not old by any means but looking tired, wrinkles mirroring her face as she wrung her hands on a dishcloth, long hair tied up in a bun and a red bandanna as she looked up with a small "Ye-"

She froze, fingers stiffening as the dishcloth fell to the ground with a small noise.

They stared, Red awkwardly looking at his mother who simply stared in shock at Red.

"Red." She whispered, and the two still looked at each other.

Red, very slowly, reached up. He found the brim of his hat, and gently lifted it from his head, holding the well worn cap in his hands as his silky black hair was revealed, having not seen the sun in years.

_Then_ she attacked him, holding him in a steely embrace while she pressed her face in his chest, body shaking with large sobs while Red wrapped his arms around her in a silent return of the comfort, holding the sobbing lady.

_"I-_I thought that you were dead- they, they _told me_, and- and-" She sobbed, he shushed her gently and shifted them inside the building, moving them towards one of the well worn couches.

They sat down quietly, his mother crying for nearly half an hour, Red gently rubbing her back as she clung to him and his new cloths. He didn't respond as he felt her fingers tracing over the six badges he kept on the inside of his jacket.

A while later his Pikachu was curled up on a footstool, napping quietly as Red sat next to his mother, the lady was laying on the couch by him, leaning on his side while he had one arm wrapped around her.

"Where have you been?" She whispered, and Red looked at her sadly, she said nothing when it related to how little he spoke. Eventually she sat upright, looking at Red with red rimmed eyes and a small smile.

"I- I saw on the news that Blue was going to challenge Gold. F-Four years ago he came around. I don't know why b-but…did he battle you?" She asked quietly, and Red gave a slow nod, not wanting to think about _Gold _prying around _his home._ She gave him another small smile, "And you're going to fight him, aren't you?" She asked, and Red nodded.

She rose slowly from the chair, Pikachu stirring and watching with one half lidded eye as she looked at it, gently rubbing her hand along its back, feeling the warm fur.

"Cha!" Pikachu squealed at the scratching of its back, twisting in pleasure as she smiled, gently lifting the creature while moving towards the door.

Once the door opened, Charizard looked up from his dozing spot in the flower patch, Red's mother immediately walking towards the large lizard, which eyed her curiously.

"A Charizard- he's beautiful." She whispered, gently running a hand along Charizard's snout. Charizard leaned into the touch, giving a slight rumble of pleasure at the touch. She smiled at the sound, a small breathless one, since when she was a child, she was never gifted with one of the creatures.

"Do you have more?" She asked curiously, and Red nodded, summoning all of his Pokémon, letting them look around the flower patch and the small grassy land in front of the house. Espeon jumped in, vanishing and appearing form among the flower blossoms with childish glee, Venusaur was happily sniffing the wild flowers, extending his leaves, absorbing the bright sunlight and the pollen in the air.

Blastoise was on the ground, letting the grass tickle his underbelly while it looked at Snorlax, which looked around curiously.

Red's mother smiled, looking at them all, Espeon popping up by their feet with a questioning look, tilting her head and giving a small meow. His mother laughed, reaching down and touching Espeon's silky fur. Softly a purr rose through the small lavender creature.

"They're all beautiful Pokémon, Red." She smiled, running her hand along Blastoise's shell, and feeling the strong petals of Venusaur's flower, looking at Snorlax, who offered a massive claw to shake.

"Are you good?" She asked, and Red gave a small smile and a nod, she wiped her hands on her apron and crossed her arms, looking at him with curiosity, "Truly?"

Red gave a small smile, reaching in his pocket and pulling out his Pokedex, flipping it open to the _'registered Pokémon- Pokémon Caught: 14_

"Only fourteen?" She stated with a wrinkle of her eyebrow, opening the first file, _'Pikachu. Charizard, Blastoise, Venusaur, Snorlax, Espeon, Lapras (Released), Mewtwo, Arcticuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Rayquaza, Kyogre, Groudon.'_

Her eyes widened, seeing the list of legendary Pokémon she gasped, looking at Red who smiled at her awed expression.

"I- You-"

He shook his head, pointing to the six Pokémon of the field.

"Only them?" She asked, and Red smiled and nodded, she hugged him once more.

"I trust you. You'll win, and you'll be a champion." She smiled, causing Red to smile also, sliding onto his Charizard, and offering his arm.

Her eyes widened as she smiled, wrinkles crinkling as she was gently guided upon the large creature, which flapped, rising gently into the air to soar above in the sky.

"This is amazing- I-" She smiled, suddenly choking up and nearly about to cry again. Concerned, Red wrapped one arm around her, causing her to grab his arm and shake a little more.

"Please, _please _tell me next time you're leaving, so I know that you're alive." She whispered, and Red nodded, _'Of course.'_ He seemed to say.

x-(X)-x

It was easier for everyone once Blue had stopped at Professor Oak's PC, using the storage device to withdraw several of his sleeping Pokémon from the computer world. Ash looked on curiously, never having used such a device.

"It stores Pokémon for you, and lets you take them out at any time during your trip." Blue explained, Ash looking at the machine in curiosity while Blue threw his new Pokeball into the air, swapping out Gyarados for the new one.

"Aero!" The Pokémon cried out happily, flapping its short but thick wings, looking around curiously as it whipped its barbed tail around excitedly.

"Hey there Aerodactyl. This is Ash, we're heading to the Pokémon League for a battle- do you mind carrying me?" Blue asked, his Pokémon bubbling with excitement as they exited the lab, Red already mounted on his Charizard while Ash quickly called his own.

"All right, You two can ride Pidgeot." Blue nodded to Professor Oak and Red's mother, who smiled at the large happy bird.

"Blue Oak!" A distinct voice shouted, at once Blue paled a spoke a quiet "Aw, crap."

Ash watched, slightly confused as a girl, a little older then Blue stomped over towards Blue, a Clafairy following with an equal scowl as they walked towards Blue, who tried to get away.

"Daisy! I swear it wasn't my fault! I-"

"I don't care! You vanished for an entire month without telling Gramps or _me_ were you were!" She shouted, her Clafairy mimicking the screaming.

Red's mother laughed quietly, moving towards Red, who made room on Charizard for his mother, knowing that either way she would follow.

"Is she like, his girlfriend?" Ash asked Professor Oak, who laughed heartily at that, looking at the awkward Blue and the screaming girl.

"Oh heavens no! Daisy is Blue's older sister, she was actually rather worried. I assume that she will be traveling with us to the Stadium." The man smiled.

Indeed she did, riding next to her Grandfather on Pidgeot while Blue rode on his Aerodactyl, forming a formation with Red leading, Ash and Blue on his sides and Daisy and Professor Oak behind.

For Red's Mother, Delia, it was the first time she ever actually flew on the back of a flying Pokémon. She was astounded, although very wary when a small bit of wind caused Charizard to adjust, tilting a little, and forcing her to wrap her arms around its neck.

Red silently laughed, his mother smiling throughout the experience as eventually, a few hours later they were forced to land, in the shadow of Mt. Silver.

They settled each Pokémon relaxing in the warm breeze from the sun, while the humans were looking up at the mountain in slight wonder.

"It's huge!" Daisy sighed, looking up with a slight longing while her Professor Oak gave a frown and a slight nod.

"Indeed, it's the highest mountain in the world, the most dangerous too." Professor Oak added, looking over at Red who gave a slight nod.

"Red was living up there." Blue spoke, causing Daisy, Professor Oak, and Delia to look at Red in shock.

"You were _living up there?" _Delia asked, looking at the Charizard which snorted, as if trying not to laugh.

Red gave a small shrug while his mother looked at him again, looking as if she was about to cry. At once Red looked to Blue in panic, not knowing what to do.

"You- you were living all alone up there?" She whispered, and Red shook his head, his Pikachu jumping up on Red's shoulder and waving its tail happily, causing Red's mother to smile.

She leaned against him, not sure what to do, Red awkwardly put one arm around her, feeling her frail form.

After lunch which consisted of food that Blue had snatched from his gym, they mounted again, flapping calmly around the edge of the mountain. They were nearly out of its shadow when they heard the loud shrieking of angry Golbat. Red glanced over his shoulder, seeing the main flock of the mountain charging them, the alpha Crobat was baring its fangs threateningly while the entire swarm twisted, charging them.

"Red!" Ash shouted, Red looking at Ash whose Charizard swooped below, and Red gave his mother a silent apology before gently pressuring her to slide from the dragon, landing heavily on another just below.

She gasped, seeing Ash and looking up at Red concerned while Red swerved, his Charizard spinning in an upwards spiral, flaring wings and looking at the swarm.

"Is he going to be okay?" Delia gasped, and Ash blinked, noticing the familiarities between his own mother and this woman, Red's mother's hair was only a shade darker, but besides that they could be twins.

"Don't worry." Ash smiled, but still the woman looked over the back of Charizard, watching Red as his mount stared at the approaching swarm.

Charizard opened his jaw, releasing a thick plume of fire which spiraled in a star shape, branching out and slamming into the poor creatures, causing them to shriek as a few fainted on impact, weighing down others and forcing them down while Charizard followed up with a powerful roar, sending the creatures skirting back towards the mountain.

"What was _that?" _Daisy gasped, and Professor Oak let out a low breath, stating quietly, "That was _only_ a Fire Blast- the strongest I've ever seen." He blinked, looking forward as Blue moved upwards, his Aerodactyl flapping quickly to keep up with Red who swooped forward, Charizard flaring his wings to slow itself while Blue asked something, Red giving a nod before swooping below, next to Ash who looked at Delia, who swallowed nervously.

Red smiled, holding out one hand as Charizard lowered itself, gently swooping below to cause an easier drop for Delia, who let a little yelp as she landed on Charizard, Red sliding away while smiling at his mother who scowled at him, the four continuing to fly towards the Elite Four complex.

The Elite Four complex was built into the mountain range nearest the top of the cliff face, leaving a beautiful sight below and a small airport area for trainer's to fly in on, as well as the Victory Road, where naturally strong Pokémon lived, creating a challenge for any trainer who wanted extra practice.

The complex was huge, five battle arena's built into one building, all open roof for any flying Pokémon. Each stadium was built with bleachers, although the main arena fit with stereo's, screens and camera's were in the Champion Arena, where most of the recognizable battles were fought, and where 'Blue's' battle would be held.

"It's amazing!" Ash gasped, normally the Champion battles would be held in any arena. Never were they to be held in the actual Elite Four complex, not to mention how it was one giant building.

"Only the best of trainers can get here, not to mention battle the champion." Daisy noted, causing Ash to blink as he saw the arena, the group moving towards the airport and the huge village where people lived during their stay of the Elite Four complex, waiting or training to take on the Four and the Champion.

"Stay up here, I got this!" Blue grinned, diving down on his Aerodactyl, which grabbed the ground and started running _into_ the building, causing a few tourists to jump to the side while Blue grinned.

A few people actually cried out, recognizing Blue and calling out his name, cameras flashing quickly as he vanished into the building.

Red shook his head, the three Pokémon circling before Blue came out of a balcony on a certain wing of the building, Red rolled his eyes when he remembered that the suites were in that selective wing.

"You are going down?" Ash asked, looking at Red who nodded off in the distance, obviously not wanting anyone to recognize him. Ash nodded, shifting over and gently moving Delia across the dragons then diving, causing Delia to cling to Charizard as Pidgeot also followed after, leaving Red to vanish off below the cliff ledge, obviously trying to find a spot where he could double back without being seen.

Ash jumped off Charizard, helping Delia down from Charizard through the balcony before returning Charizard, allowing Pidgeot to land.

"Blue! How did you _get this?"_ Daisy gasped, looking around the spacious room that was fit with large couches, four doors that split off into rooms, adjoining bathrooms between each of the bedrooms.

"Well you see- the lady recognized me since I was _challenging_ Gold, and gave me this room. Nice too, but uh, I said I had family with me. They gave me more rooms just like this- enough for everyone." He grinned, causing Daisy's eyes to widen.

"Wow, is this the special treatment you get for challenging the Champion?" Ash asked, looking around while Blue smirking and nodded.

"So, this is my room, you're welcome to stay here, and Red will-" The door slammed open, causing the group to jump, Daisy giving a yelp of surprise as Red strolled in, his Espeon by his side.

"Now, as I was saying- you're welcome to stay here in my room with Ash and I, you probably won't be found. Across is another room, you three can stay there. You can just ignore the other two if you want." Blue shrugged while he tossed a few keys onto a coffee table, throwing the actually keys towards Daisy, who caught them and slipped out, taking their backpacks off while they moved through the room, splitting off.

The door closed quietly and Red closed his eyes, moving towards a couch and leaning against it, releasing his Pokémon, Snorlax causing the floor to groan, but the builders had thought of reinforcing the walls and floors in case trainers wanted to release their Pokémon.

They looked around, relaxing on the ground and shifting, causing themselves to settle down, Pikachu curling between the pillow and Red, Espeon leaning her head and paws on his lap.

_"There are those who wish to watch your battle."_

Red's eyes flashed open and he sat up, knocking Espeon off with a startled yelp, his Pikachu jumping up just in time, cheeks sparking and ready for a battle.

He froze, eyes not moving from the coffee table as he waited in silence, letting his mind branch out for the familiar voice.

_'Arceus?'_

_"There are those that wish to watch your battle. I have…gifted them, with the ability to do so."_

Red's eyes widened and he stood up, his Pokémon looking at him curiously.

_'What do you-'_

He turned, hearing a knock on his door and he didn't move, another loud knock and he turned his head to where Blue was walking towards it, opening it before stepping back in surprise.

Among the mash of heads, Red could pick out Dawn, Max, May, and more.

"Come on in!" Blue grinned, allow them to filter in, talking loudly and excitedly as Blue was about to close the door.

A hand caught It, Blue looking out and arching an eyebrow before letting the door open further, Paul quietly walking in to stand behind the ground, yet only nodded towards Blue.

"Red! We heard that you were going to challenge the Champion here, and we wanted to watch!" May smiled, giving a small squeal at the sight of his blinking and startled Espeon.

"How did you hear? Dawn couldn't have contacted you all from Spear Pillar." Blue blinked, confused at all of the people.

"Actually, we heard about it weeks ago. It took us a while to get in the same place." Brock explained, smiling to Ash who grinned back.

Red frowned, looking at each of the people and trying to pick out who could have known.

"I was the one who found out." A familiar cool voice spoke, causing Red's eyes to flicker to his young 'adopted' trainee in the way of battling. He smiled slightly, offering a hand to Paul, who grasped it and shook it slightly, a way of thanks in the way of the loners.

"So! Who are you going against?" Max asked, looking at Red who arched one eyebrow and looked at Paul who had a small smile on the corners of his lips, "I told them that you were to battle the Champion, and take the title."

Red rolled his eyes, looking at the group then at Blue, who hesitated before speaking, gaining attention of the group.

"His name's Gold. He's a kid actually, from New Bark Town." Blue tried to explain, but not wanting to explain anything further then what Red felt comfortable with.

"He's…kind of a second rival for Red. He challenged Red up on Mt. Silver a few years back- sorry, _four _years back." Blue added, and Misty frowned.

"Well what happened?" Max asked, knowing full well that Red was good, but his challenger was a Champion.

"Well, he…" Blue hesitated, looking at Red who had a stone expression on his face.

"The only one I've ever lost to." Red spoke, causing the group to look at him in surprise, and an awkward silence set over them as Red's Pokémon bristled angrily at the reminder, the group looking at Blue as he held up two keys.

"Right! I have extra rooms, one is for boys, one for girls, everyone _should_ have a bed to themselves, if not you can probably mix a few…" Blue drawled, off, noticing full well how Red had grabbed Paul's shoulder, nodding him towards the spare bedroom which connected to his through the bathroom.

People left, laughing and talking loudly while the four remained in the room, looking around at his Pokémon before releasing a few of their own.

Ash smiled, releasing his Staravia and Gliscore, allowing the two to land and walk around the Pokémon, which had grown to actually like the two flying types. Blue smiled, releasing his Arcanine and Jolteon, allowing the two to move towards their corresponding Pokémon, Arcanine sitting next to Charizard, and Jolteon near Pikachu.

Paul looked at the group, noticing how Snorlax was sleeping, and the floor was supporting it fine. He released two of his Pokémon, his Torterra snorting and tossing its head, looking at the group and immediately shifting towards the Venusaur, which rose to greet him.

Electivire moved, looking among the group before settling next to Snorlax, Jolteon and the two Pikachu's eventually wandering over.

The four sat on the couches, watching the Pokémon interact and rest, knowing full well that the next night; it would be much more strenuous.

"So, _how_ did you know that we were going to Team Galactic? And how did you know about Gold?" Blue asked, and Paul blinked slowly.

"I was told by Red." Paul stated calmly, and almost daring Blue to comment further, causing Blue to look at Red in slight disbelief at how easy he had told Paul as of his plans.

"And Gold?" Ash asked, and Paul looked daringly, jaw set as he calmly and coolly stated, "Arceus."

"Should have known." Blue muttered while Ash frowned.

"After Galactic, we all were given something, what were you given?" Ash wondered, and Paul stiffened slightly.

Red looked at Ash with a hard look, looking at Paul and shaking his head, motioning that he didn't have to say.

"I can see potential." Paul spoke icily, completely ignoring Red while Blue frowned, speaking a calm "Pardon?"

"I can look at _anything_ and see what they could be in time." Paul spoke, and Red looked at his Pokémon, not saying anything while Ash had to try and hold a laugh in at the irony of the gift.

"So…you can look at a Pokémon and just…_know_ what they could be? What they could turn into with enough time and training?" Blue asked, and Paul gave a nod, causing Blue to lean back in surprise.

"Wow, okay, that's a _pretty good _gift." Blue shrugged while Paul icily blinked, looking away and at his Pokémon.

"It's getting late." Paul stated, the group looking out the window and noticing how the sun had already set.

"True, hey Red. I was wondering, do you want me to walk out and just say, 'Hey! I'm not going to battle you!' or do you want something more dramatic?" Blue questioned, Red walking to the side and pointing to Charizard, causing Blue to nod and frown. "But- what about the before-battle meet up?" Blue asked with a slight frown.

Red sighed, reaching towards a small table and pulling out a pad of complementary paper and a pencil.

It would take some explaining.

x-(X)-x

Blue was walking through one of the private access halls behind the stadium walls.

It was a few hours before the battle, and behind him the entire swarm moved.

Dawn, May, Misty, Brock, Max, Paul, and not but not least, Ash followed behind him.

None had Pokémon out except they always were, excepting Blue of course. At Blue's hip walked Arcanine, Jolteon not normally out during his battles or before.

The security team eyed them before relaxing, spotting the giant Arcanine and Blue strolling with the group.

"Sir." One of the guards spoke, his voice friendly but gruff while Blue flashed a grin. "Hey! I brought a few friends of mine for the Meet n' Greet, they've wanted to meet Gold for a while now." Blue shrugged, looking at the group which gave a small wave.

"Of course. Champion Gold is beyond those doors-"

"Complementary drinks?" Blue asked hopefully while the man nodded, causing Arcanine to give a friendly bark as they walked through the door.

"Does that bark belong to who I think it does?" A voice asked, younger then Blue or Red.

They entered the room, seeing a _boy _sprawled on one of the couches, _another _one of the ridiculously strong looking Pokémon lying on the ground.

Typhlosion perked up, glancing at Arcanine before giving its version of a bark, Arcanine responding as Blue gave a small wave, "Hey Gold. Been a while."

"Sure has, Blue. Nobody manage to beat your gym since I passed through?" Gold asked, still upside down and blinking his bright amber eyes- gold in the light.

Blue snorted, rolling his eyes and sniffing slightly, "I'm not going to answer that."

Gold laughed, looking at the group and tilting his head like a child, grinning at them all. "Hey! Admirers!" Typhlosion looked up, sniffing and looking at the Piplup with interest.

"Nah, they're here to meet you. Heard about your antics." Blue called from over his shoulder, reaching the mini fridge stocked with drinks and grabbing one of the waters there.

"Oh?" Gold asked, eyebrows rising under the lip of his backwards hat, the one black bang brushing against his eyelashes.

"We heard that you have a Togetic." May piped up with a grin, causing Gold's eyes to light up. "Yeah! I love the guy, _finally _someone who knows something about a Togetic!" Gold groaned, causing Brock to smile as Typhlosion barked in laughter.

"I was wondering, how did you get to be so strong in such a short time?" Misty asked, tilting her head while Gold gave a small shrug, scratching under his hat.

"Well, _actually_, there was this organization just starting up again. They weren't as strong as the original group- but they were a challenge…they were actually the reason why we trained so hard, right Ty?" Gold asked, looking at Typhlosion who dropped its jaw in a lazy grin.

"Team Rocket _helped _you?" Brock asked in disbelief, causing Gold to wince slightly.

"As odd as it sounds…_yeah_, I mean, any battle gets you stronger." Gold spoke, looking at each of them with a smile, "Every battle, even if you lose or if you win to a Caterpie, you get stronger. As long as you fight like you want to, you'll get better and better." Gold grinned.

Paul now looked interested, eyes alighting as he asked coolly, "And have you lost?"

Gold tensed slightly, looking at Typhlosion who gave a low growl in his throat, as if angry with the question. "…Once, almost twice to be honest…You know what- _twice." _Gold spoke, Typhlosion's fur bristling angrily.

"Twice? That's news to me." Blue spoke, looking over the couch at where Gold was still sitting. Gold rolled his eyes, propping himself up and shouting back over, "And that's how it's going to stay-Pidgey Fodder!"

Blue shook his head, trying not to laugh as Gold looked back at Paul before shrugging. "It- it was in the Rocket's base. I was trying to shut down the power plant but," He paused, looking at Typhlosion who seemed to scowl, "A Two on one battle. Petrel and Ariana attacked…I-I lost, but Lance came at the end." Gold gave a slight shrug, looking away.

Paul said nothing, knowing that Red could have beaten them- was Gold really that weaker?

"So! Nice to meet you- think I'm going to swap a few guys before battling. Any requests as to who'll beat you, Blue?" Gold asked cockily, Blue scowling and rolling his eyes.

Paul frowned, noticing just how…_opposite_ this Gold, seemed to be compared to Red.

"Well, it was nice to meet you!" Ash smiled, Gold smiling back. The moment he actually _looked _at Ash his smile faltered slightly, confusion in his eyes as he saw the Pikachu.

"Are you-"

"He's a friend of mine, came by the gym a few months ago." Blue explained, knowing that Gold was finding the similarities.

"…Okay." Gold said slowly, giving a small wave before standing, patting his Typhlosion which lumbered after, "See ya'll later! And Blue- you _will be defeated!"_ Gold called over his shoulder, giving a playful laugh.

Blue smiled before his frown took over, looking at the group of who just stared.

"He's just a _kid!"_ Dawn cried first, Blue nodding thoughtfully. "You see my point?"

"Red's going to win." Max spoke, clenching one hand in a fist before Blue gave a low whistle.

"Don't say that yet. You haven't seen Gold battle, he's a whole new person." Blue spoke, with a slight feeling of guilt.

_'I really don't know who's going to win.'_

x-(X)-x

Ash walked into the stadium, moving towards the selective twenty seats set aside for Family and Friends of the challenger, in this case, all ten of them.

They chose their seats, sitting down and chatting eagerly, people rushing around. Some people holding very old flyers and posters, waving them around wildly. A few were homemade that showed their support for Blue, and a few had stuffed Pokémon in shapes that were the famous for either Blue or Gold- Arcanines, Alakazams, Typhlosions, and even a few scattered Pichu's.

"How do you think this is going to go?" May asked, looking at Dawn while the other shrugged.

"It's going to be awesome, no matter what!" Dawn grinned, giving a wink while her Piplup chirped its agreement.

"I think a new legend will be made here." Professor Oak breathed, watching as he looked around the stadium, immensely packed and filled with cheering people, looking around excitedly while a loud low beep caused the crowd to hush.

"It's happening!" Max hissed to the others, eyes glowing with barely contained glee at seeing the battle.

The lights dimmed, and large lights attached to the outer rim of the roofing shone down on one spot, watching as the floor lifted up, the speaker talking.

_"Ladies, Gentlemen, and Pokémon of all types! Prepare yourself, for a battle of the year! Your current leader, your Pokémon fighter, your Champion of Kanto for four years…Pokémon Champion Gold!"_

The platform lifted, all the white lights shining upon a single lifting platform, fit with no railings, as assumed at that level, railings were more a hinder then a help.

Gold was older, still wearing a black and gold hat backwards, failing to keep a lock of black hair back. He had a sweatshirt, black and embroidered as custom of the Pokémon League, although a bright red shirt was peeking out from under. He wore blue jeans which were slightly dirty as he smirked, six Pokeballs on his hips as he turned and waved at the screaming crowd.

Ash frowned, he didn't _look _like a jerk or anyone along the lines of being rude.

Paul narrowed his eyes, at once seeing the bubbly persona of the boy, and instantly taking a disliking to him.

_"And now! The challenger! The final Gym Leader, the grandson of world known Professor Oak, and a Champion of four years ago…Gym Leader Blue!"_

The other platform lifted, showing Blue who smiled and waved slightly at the screaming fans which were shouting out random things, causing Blue to smile as he looked across at Gold who actually grinned, waving a greeting.

_"Now! Both trainers have been fitted with microphones to help us with understanding commands. Challenger and Champion, meet across the center of the battle field to exchange greetings, and a handshake. Then send out your first Pokémon! There will be no breaks and no items allowed. A full Six on Six battle with one Pokémon at a time. Substitutions are allowed by both sides." _

The announcer continued on as the platform broke apart, forming stairs in which the two walked down, walking across the field walking near Gold who grinned, taking Blue's hand in a firm handshake and ever a pat on the back, a huge grin as if he was meeting a friend.

_"Hey Blue! Nice to see ya' again!"_

_"You too Gold. This will be a nice battle."_

_"You got that right! You're having Arcanine battle right? I love that fiery little dog."_

_"Maybe. I actually have a request of you."_

The entire audience leaned forward, excited by the proposition.

_"Oh? Wanting to mix it up? Bring it on! What do you have for me?"_

_"I actually want to request you use a certain six Pokémon. If you don't want to, sure."_

Gold looked perplexed on the big screen, causing the crowd to look confused, the announcer not saying anything.

_"Uh, okay. Which ones?"_

_"Typhlosion, Feraligatr, Maganium, Togetic, Scizor, and Pichu."_

Gold looked as if he had been struck. Frowning at the odd choice before taking a stumbling step backwards.

_"Uh- sorry. I, uh…never mind. I haven't used that team in a while. I'll get them, sure." _Gold blinked, moving to where the automatic PC popped open, and he swapped out four of his Pokeballs before rising again on the stand, still looking slightly shaken.

_"Okay, after that odd preposition, both trainers are ready for battle! Trainers, release your Pokémon!" _The announcer roared, and Gold smiled, throwing a Pokémon out into the field, a roar and a Typhlosion exploded outwards, roaring and the flame on its back growing with power.

Blue stood there before moving his hand to his collar, plucking the microphone from his coat and holding it to his mouth.

_"I'm sorry about this, but I'm not actually the challenger."_

The crowd was silent before people started talking, Gold frowning while his Typhlosion looked back at him in confusion, not sure what to do.

_"You see, I actually agreed to this because a friend of mine wanted to battle you, but couldn't."_

_"Uh, Blue. You know how these rules work, four people before me, remember?"_

_"According to Elite Four code, a Challenger can challenge the Champion without having to fight the Elite Four by three conditions. The first is that the Challenger has defeated all Four of the Elite Four in a registered battle at one point. The second is that all Gyms have been defeated and all badges have been obtained in more than one region. The third is that the current level of the challenger is above the level of the highest gym."_

Gold shook his head, his own hand moving to his own mic.

_"Uh, sorry Blue but those codes only work if at one point, the challenger has become either a Champion, or a Master."_

Blue's eyes crinkled with something funny as he shook his head.

_"Oh, right, I forgot, sorry." _He spoke, obviously not sorry at all.

A loud roar from above as everyone looked up, something huge with wings was blocking the sun in a black shadow, and then it spun, diving down low with a spiraling speed that rivaled that of the fastest Pokémon.

It slammed into the ground, enough that the Typhlosion dropped onto four legs, the entire stadium shaking from the impact, the dust rising into the air as a powerful roar of a Pokémon filled the arena.

Through the dust glowing eyes showed, rising a dark reddish orange creature, two horns and a powerful body.

A Charizard stood, four legs with wings extended to an impressive length, and from its back a single figure stood.

Hat drawn low and coat tucked tight, black hair framing its ashen pale face and black shirt causing an even large difference.

_"Good thing he didn't. Gold, this is the actual Challenger. I think you two may have met."_

Gold stared, slight confusion before nearly instantly his face paled, looking at the stranger his Typhlosion obviously remembered because it recoiled in shock, giving a huge snarl Charizard returned. Red said nothing, shifting his cap up to show cold unforgiving red eyes the color of blood.

_"I'm sorry; it seems that this challenge has been canceled. This man does not hold the proper qualifications necessary for a battle at this high of a caliber-"_

_Ding._ A clatter and something large and glittering clattered to the floor, sparking a color as the light caught it. Red looked at the Ref with narrowed eyes, daring him to say he wasn't qualified when the Elite Four Champion Cup was laying on the ground, having been lost for years.

They said nothing, the entire stadium in shock that the lost cup had been returned, and Red looked at Gold with narrowed eyes and a slight twist of his head.

_"Leave him. He's qualified." _Gold spoke, causing the audience to whisper, dying to figure out who he was.

Blue grinned, walking down and passing the mic to Red, who stepped down from Charizard, taking it and walking up to the platform, looking across the stadium coldly before lifting the microphone.

_"My name is Champion Red. I'm back, Gold."_

The stadium was in silence.

Then, it _erupted._

* * *

**Alright, the second bit will be uploaded once i edit it a bit.**

**Review!**

**~Oceanbreeze7**

_**WE BEAT 100! GREAT JOB GUYS!**_


	19. Epilogue Part 2

**_IT'S DONE!_**

**This is the last chapter- i want to thank all of you who took time to read this- if it wasn't for such loyal readers, then i never would have written this.**

**You all are so fantastic- please review one last time.**

* * *

x-(X)-x

They stared at each other, the other not daring to make a move while they stared. Charizard and Typhlosion growled, snarling at each other.

_"I'm not going to lose. Not now Red. I'm not going to lose to you. You're going to need Arceus to beat me." _Gold spoke, voice serious and the kidding tone he had previously vanished from his voice.

Red smiled, as if he had heard something amusing, _"Arceus is on my side."_

Charizard roared, taking flight immediately, Typhlosion snarling in anger at the flying creature, which took flight, circling around Typhlosion which roared, its back fire burning brighter.

_"So be it. Typhlosion, Eruption."_

Charizard spun, the insane power of Eruption blowing past as Charizard released a powerful wave of fire, hitting the Eruption and creating an explosion of fire. Typhlosion snarled, lunging up in the air, smashing into the large lizard with a large ear splitting crack, sending them both tumbling to the ground.

_"I can't believe it! Both Pokémon are battling it out with insane power and skills! Not a single command is being given from the challenger, trainer Red!"_

Red smiled slightly, his Charizard using Dragon Claw to slash Typhlosion to the ground, where it lunged back with Double-Edge. Charizard reacted, using Shadow Claw to redirect the attack through non-effectiveness and following up with a Fire Fang, smashing down on Typhlosions back.

The Typhlosion groaned, rolling and using a sharp Quick Attack on the underbelly of Charizard, which snapped angrily at the attack. Typhlosion scampered away just in time to avoid a strong Shadow Claw.

_"I can't believe it! Each trainer is matching blow for blow! This is remarkable! I've never seen a battle like this in my life! Let's just hope that this trainer Red can keep up with the rest of Gold's team!"_

Red's eyes narrowed in annoyance, Charizard issuing a strong roar, black smoke billowing out while the Announcer managed to look sheepish, obviously realizing that Red heard.

"This is incredible!" May gasped, looking at Max who was leaning forward in his seat, the rest of the audience looking spellbound by the attacks.

"Red's testing him. Letting Charizard do whatever it wants to, so Red can get a feel of Gold's fighting style. Gold's not giving any commands though; he's not giving Red anything and just letting Typhlosion deck it out." Blue added, causing Paul to frown and watch intently, he had tried the same tactic with Ash a while ago, losing to his Infernape because he hadn't tested out all of his Pokémon.

_"It looks like the two Pokémon are just attacking! There doesn't seem to be any strategy yet, has Red given up?"_

Red growled, eyes burning with slight anger as he took a step forward, his Charizard flaring its wings and flapping back, hovering in the air above Red and snarled, angrily.

"Typlosion, come back." Gold nodded, the Pokémon returning and watching carefully, rearing for a higher vantage point.

They stared, and finally, Gold spoke first.

"Flamethrower."

Red snapped, and Charizard released a similar fire plume, the two beams colliding massively, long tongues of heat rising and branching out from the attacking point. It wavered a moment, before very noticeably, the fire started to shift towards Typhlosion, Charizard overpowering it.

"Inferno." Gold nodded, and Typhlosions fire turned to a brilliant blue, shifting and rising against the fire, forcing the flamethrower back towards Charizard.

Red looked at his Charizard before giving a nod, Charizard releasing a similar plume of fire, Charizard's plume was slightly lighter in color, burning hotter than Typhlosions as the two attacks collided, causing Gold to grit his teeth.

"Fire Blast!"

The two attacks collided, Charizard mirroring it as the two attacks clashed, mixing and once again, shifting towards Typhlosion.

_"I can't believe this! Red's Charizard is actually overpowering the Champion's Typhlosion! Gold better have a plan or that Fire Blast may just be too much!"_

"Break off and get your breath. Cover the ground with Lava Plume." Gold nodded, and the two Pokémon split attacks, Charizard snarled, flapping high as its claws showed a ghostly purple.

Red snapped his fingers before shaking his head, flicking his wrist while Charizard grunted. It seemed to hesitate before its glowing claws faded- obeying Red's commands.

"What's going on?" Misty asked, frowning in confusion and concern as the attack faded.

"It's Red's training style, he doesn't want his Pokémon to become too dependent on him so he teaches them to fight for themselves. Charizard was about to attack but now Red's directing it." Blue explained, and sure enough Charizard prepared for an entirely different attack.

The flying creature's neck trembling as it released a powerful purple and green acidic putrid breath, letting the gas fly towards Typhlosion. Typhlosion slammed into the ground with a roar, lava rising and spreading across the field.

"Typhlosion! Defense Curl!" Gold shouted out, realizing the plan as the Dragonbreath hit the lava, creating a huge explosion, launching Typlosion into the air with a pain filled roar, Charizard rising before swooping, glowing purple and blue, a silent glowing shell of a sharp mouthed creature, glowing with the unmistakable power of Dragon Rage.

"Typhlosion, curl and use Eruption around, deflect Charizard!" Gold shouted, Typhlosion obeying and curling into a small ball, exploding outwards as the flame forced Charizard down, where Typhlosion landed heavily on the back of the creature, who grunted under the weight.

_"It looks like Charizard's impressive Dragon Rage has turned! Now Typhlosion is weighing down the mighty fire type!"_

Gold smiled slightly, before it slipped from his face, seeing that the Charizard was able to support the 175 Lb Pokémon and not collapse under its weight.

Gold glanced across the field, noticing how Red was smiling slightly, and he lifted a hand in the air, giving a firm snap, Charizard spinning and actually _wrapping _its wings around Typhlosion, rising then diving with incredible speed as a large blue flame exploded over the creature, searing against Typhlosion as the Flare Blitz was getting closer to impacting the ground.

"Typhlosion! Rollout!" Gold shouted, but it was too late, the Flare Blitz had done its damage, slamming Typhlosion deep into the ground. The fire rose with a searing blast of power, leaving Charizard recoiling, flapping up in the air and wincing slightly, its wings trembling from the nonstop attacks.

Typhlosion groaned, clawing itself from the hole and looking positively tired, its body glowing with a powerful red tint, snarling almost feral as it roared, fire on its back arching into an incredible bonfire.

_"It seems that Typhlosion has activated Blaze! It looks like Typhlosion is nearing the end of its power!"_

It looked up, watching as Charizard landed at its feet, looking down at the creature as Charizard's body glowed with a power, although not blaze.

"Typhlosion! Eruption!"

Red snapped, Charizard releasing a powerful Overheat at pointblank range, Typhlosion trying to counter with an Eruption, the power meeting halfway and rapidly moving towards Typhlosion as it struggled to hold the fire back.

Red's eyes narrowed as he lifted his gaze, looking at Gold pointedly while gently patting his thigh twice.

Gold swallowed, suddenly feeling very _very _afraid.

_'Typhlosion! No!'_

Charizard's body glowed, its eyes illuminating with a powerful glow as suddenly, the Overheat burned _hotter_ and _larger_, the flames now a crimson and golden yellow, curling with unbelievable power. It was the strongest attack that Gold had ever seen, rolling, enveloping his Typhlosion and finally Charizard closed its maw, wincing and trembling as it dropped to four legs, roaring victoriously as Typhlosion obviously fainted.

Gold lurched, hands curling into fists around his starter's Pokeball, ready to reclaim his mighty friend as soon as there was an opening, not wanting his Pokémon to suffer as he looked up, meeting the cold crimson eyes of Red.

The two stared at each other. The last attack wasn't necessary. The crowd never would have seen it, nor would they understand what Gold saw, but the Blast Burn wasn't needed, Typhlosion was doomed anyways.

_'He's proving a point, he's not going to take it easy. This is for revenge.'_ Gold realized, recalling his Pokémon and closing his eyes, gently cradling the Pokeball. "I'm sorry Ty. I won't let you down." He smiled, setting the Pokeball back on the front of his right hip, his starter and his preferred Pokémon.

He pulled out the next Pokeball, tossing it out and revealing a slightly dragonoid looking creature, giving a mighty roar and hunching over, its long tail thrashing around angrily.

_"And Champion Gold has summoned his Feraligatr! Will Trainer Red withdraw his Pokémon, or will he keep fighting with his impressive Charizard?"_

Charizard looked over its shoulder at Red, and Red shrugged slightly, Charizard snorting and shaking his head. He hadn't backed down from the Feraligatr on the mountain. He wasn't going to now.

"Feraligatr. Hydro Pump." Gold spoke, voice void of emotion and now icily cool.

"They've realized it." Blue muttered, causing the group to look at him in slight confusion.

"Blue….this…this doesn't feel like a…a _battle."_ Misty spoke, unnerved by the acts of power and dominant and aggressive snarls.

"That's because it isn't." Professor Oak cut in, frowning and watching the battle, noticing how Feraligatr loaded and charged the Hydro Pump.

"Red doesn't care about giving a show, that last move, Blast Burn, it was completely unnecessary. He used it to show that he wasn't going to be holding back- this is a revenge battle." Blue spoke, and the group looked at him in surprise, mostly the others that didn't know.

"Revenge? Over what?" Brock asked, looking at Max who shrugged.

"Red only lost one battle since he started his journey. _One._ And that was a mistake, and now he's proving that it was only that." Blue nodded while his mother said nothing, watching carefully as Charizard braced itself, ready to dodge.

"Are you sure?" Max asked, doubting Blue's idea.

"Watch, Charizard isn't going to hold back." Paul spoke, eyes drifting on the Feraligatr and looking somewhat…approving?

Charizard took off, quickly flapping although its speed was greatly reduced due to exhaustion. Charizard spun, using a Dragon Claw to actually _slice _through the water with a skill that was only pulled off from practice.

"That Blastoise." Gold muttered under his breath, nodding to his Feraligatr to continue using moves, although weaker ones that still could do their job.

Gold frowned, watching as Charizard kept flying, dodging carefully and slicing the occasional nearby blasts.

Red waited, watching as Feraligatr gave a slight gasp, panting from the moves and Red snapped, at once Charizard spun, slamming down into the ground with a Dragon Rage, knocking Feraligatr off and onto the ground, Charizard swooping up and flipping, swooping back down with a Wing Attack, knocking the creature down once more.

"See?" Paul asked, looking at Max who was frozen in shock at the brutal attack, noticing how _every time_ Feraligatr tried to stand, it was knocked down with a loud crunching of scales on scales- a flinching crash and a painful hit for each.

"Time it!" Gold shouted, and Feraligatr grunted, wincing from the hits as it ducked, slamming its tail _up_ and Charizard roared, tumbling head over heels as the Aqua Tail slammed into its face, causing it to crash and bounce, slamming into the ground with loud snaps, its wings flapping and folding awkwardly as it flopped once more like it had broke a landing. It grunted, letting out a low groan as it settled, grunting and trying to rise, turning slowly as if it originally belonged on four legs, slowly pulling its wings close as the awkwardly shaped joints shifted slowly to the scaly back.

"Now! Hydro Pump!"

Charizard opened its mouth, revealing a glowing ball of energy, which exploded outwards in waves, the Heat Wave keeping the Hydro Pump at bay, letting it evaporate in waves of steam, although the water was gaining.

Charizard recoiled, before showing an utterly _terrifying_ look, causing Feraligatr to gasp, trembling slightly as the Hydro Pump hit, knocking Charizard back, a loud painful snap as it landed on its wings, grunting and twitching, before falling still.

_"And Charizard is down! This is incredible, in all my years I have never seen such a powerful Charizard! After this battle, professionals may just have to categorize it, as it may be the strongest Charizard in recorded history!"_

Red nodded, recalling his friend, gently running a finger down the side of the ball before clipping it to his hip.

"Red lost Charizard." Ash muttered, looking upset at the battle.

"True. However Typhlosion was Gold's first Pokémon, debatably his strongest. " Blue noted, causing the group to look forward anxiously.

"I hope Charizard is alright." May spoke, looking at the battle worriedly while Dawn''s Piplup chirped in agreement.

"It's fine." Ash smiled, before blinking- how did he know that?

Red released his next Pokémon, a large powerful creature fit with a dark shell, sharp claws and a stubby tail, aiming its cannons purposefully with a glare.

_"And Challenger Red has summoned a Blastoise! Amazing, it's looking more and more like a battle between starters of Kanto and Johto!"_

"Blastoise has a powerful defense, and the way Red's trained his Blastoise, the attack is killer. The last time I battled Gold, his Feraligatr was mostly a hand-to-hand Pokémon, but I think he knows just how dangerous Red is up close." Gold added, Daisy and Delia looked on with worry as the two Pokémon roared, circling, while Feraligatr was moving noticeably slower from Charizard's Scary Face.

They circled, both Pokémon on four legs as the moved, Blastoise moving similar to a Torterra, while Feraligatr was using long sweeping motions with its webbed claws, moving like a Skuntank would walk.

Red carefully pulled out his Pokedex, scanning the Feraligatr as Gold carelessly didn't with his own. Golds own Pokedex perhaps not on him, or he wasn't expecting the intense rate of increase of level in the years they had been gone. If Gold was surprised by the scanning of his Pokémon, he didn't show it. The audience murmured to each other, looking at the Pokedex oddly, after all, only those who had connections with Professor's gained Pokedex's.

_Feraligatr_

_Level: 78_

_Ability: Torrent_

_Hidden Ability: Sheer Force_

Red blinked slowly- Sheer Force. No secondary effects could be made, but power was increased. No flinching, freezing, or paralysis.

He was about to put his Pokedex away before he quickly scanned his own Blastoise, having not done it recently.

_Blastoise_

_Level: 86_

_Ability: Torrent_

_Hidden Ability: Rain Dish_

Red's eyes narrowed slightly, his Blastoise having grown two levels in their quest, a great improvement when thinking about how high a level it was to begin with. He snapped his fingers, pointing up at the open roof where Blastoise shot a blast of water, activating Rain Dance while the two continued to circle, allowing Rain Dish to come into effect.

"What? Why did he just do that? Doesn't he know that Rain Dance makes water type moves stronger? Feraligatr is a water type too!" Max argued while Delia laughed slightly.

"Oh, if there is one thing I know, Red _always_ has a plan."

"True, his Blastoise has an ability called Rain Dish. It absorbs energy through rain." Blue smiled, watching as the two Pokémon continued.

Gold said nothing, the two challengers wearing hats to keep the drops from their eyes as their Pokémon circled, snarling angrily.

Feraligatr was already slightly injured due to Charizard's perfectly executed attacks, not to mention that it had never trained to fight a Pokémon with such a defense as Blastoise.

Red snapped, and Blastoise released a powerful blast of water.

"Duck it, and then use Crunch." Gold nodded, Feraligatr ducking low and charging, using all four legs with impressive speed as it moved like a Treeco, twisting under the water before lunging upwards with its mighty teeth, Blastoise turning and Feraligatr yelped as its teeth slammed into the near metal strength of Blastoise's shell, knocking it to the side with two loose pointed incisors.

"Again!"

Blastoise growled, waiting before suddenly its cannons aimed, releasing a powerful torrent of light blue water, sky blue and oddly colored compared to the original color.

_"Did Blastoise just use Water Spout? What a remarkable move! Normally native only to Wailord and other Pokémon! What a rare and powerful move, mostly due to the full health of Blastoise!" _The announcer stated, rather surprised by the move.

"Water Spout? What the- You know what, I'm done with his impossible moves." Blue sighed while Max and Professor Oak spluttered over the impossible move.

Red didn't react, as he too was rather surprised at the attack. As far as he understood, Water Spout was the near equivalent to a water Eruption, and only learned by Wailord. _'Maybe our travels with the Wailord actually were useful.' _Red thought, watching as Feraligatr slowly lifted itself from the hole in the wall the powerful attack created.

"Blizzard!" Gold shouted, Feraligatr releasing a flurry of snow and icy wind, Red arching an eyebrow as Blastoise didn't so much as flinch, well beyond used to the cold of the mountain. Blastoise blinked, spotting Feraligatr attempting to move around the icy sneakily.

"He obviously doesn't remember where Red lived." Max grinned, Misty looking forward with a smile as Blastoise kept looking into the ice, not moving one bit.

"Crunch!"

Blastoise recalled its head, leaving Feraligatr to smash its teeth on the shell, and then Blastoise jumped, spinning quickly and dizzying in a Rapid Spin.

"Hang On! Use Superpower!" Through the spinning blue blurs, they managed to see a twisting movement, a brightly glowing fist that collided with the shell, temporarily throwing the two back and into the ground, still spinning rapidly.

_"It seems that Gold has changed the tides! Throwing Red for a loop with a direct Superpower, a powerful fighting type move! How will Red's Blastoise recover from this one?"_

The dust cleared as well as the blizzard, the rain still pooling on the ground as Blastoise rose, standing high as a small section of shell was shattered, forcibly dented by the Superpower, although the turtle as a whole was unharmed.

_"Amazing! The defense on this Pokémon rivals a Cloyster! The Superpower barely put a dent in it!"_

Blastoise snarled, Feraligatr rising, looking at it in disbelief as Blastoise pulled its head back, and delivered a strong and powerful Skull Bash, knocking the Pokémon to the ground at its feet.

_"It seems that Red had returned the attack with a Skull Bash, and a strong one at that!"_

"Dodge!"

Again, Skull Bash slammed into Feraligatr, knocking it further and further into the cracking ground. Twice more and Feraligatr slumped forward, using its arms to attempt to hold it up while Blastoise snorted at the pathetic weakness of its physical defense.

"Feraligatr! Listen to me! Please! Dodge it!" Gold shouted, knowing full well that with Feraligatr's lack of defense against contact moves, it was running low on energy.

Feraligatr growled, its body glowing in a blue light as the ability of Torrent washed over it, showing it was low on health.

"This is it Feraligatr! Hydro Pump!" Gold shouted, and Feraligatr let loose an incredible wave of raw blue power, shooting towards Blastoise who dug its hind legs in the ground, before responding with a Hydro Pump of its own.

They battled it out, Torrent having a small gain over the natural strength of Blastoise, slowly edging its way towards Blastoise, but then Red tapped his thigh twice, and Blastoise moved, taking a step back and bracing itself, its cannons positioning firmly as the water turned a deeper blue, glowing with a sky blue center as it shot out, as if possessed by new energy.

The attack tore through the Hydro Pump, slamming into the exhausted Feraligatr and slamming it into the ground, where the water eventually drained and the creature did not rise again.

_"And Feraligatr is down! Amazing, never have I seen such a power struggle between two trainers! If the pattern repeats, Red will not return his Blastoise either!"_

Blastoise pulled back, and a new Pokémon greeted the field, a large green creature with a beautiful flower around its neck, rearing its head and looking at Blastoise, which snorted.

"Light Screen!" Gold shouted, his Pokémon summoning the light pink shield just as a strong Blizzard struck, splitting around Meganium as in return, it shook its neck, a strong Leaf Storm cutting through to where Blastoise withdrew in his shell, snarling and using another Blizzard.

"Keep up the Light Screen. Swap between Razor Leaf and Leaf Storm, keep your strength up and charge a Solar Beam." Gold ordered calmly, his Pokémon doing just that as Blastoise roared, being hammered on from all the attacks, unable to get anywhere close due to the frequent attacks.

Blastoise snarled out of annoyance, summoning a Protect while glancing at Red, who did an odd motion with a single hand, and Blastoise spun, shooting out a surprising Flash Cannon, slamming into Meganium and sending the Pokémon tumbling onto its back, forcing it to roll over to get up.

Blastoise charged in, ready for a painful Skull Bash when Meganium's petals glowed a beautiful white, releasing the charged Solar Beam in the face of Blastoise, forcing the Pokémon to crumple to the ground, smoke rising from the powerful solar energy.

_"Is this it? Is that the end of Red's amazing Blastoise?"_

"Why did his Blastoise charge in? That was reckless!" Paul seethed, watching with a scowl and Blue frowned also, not seeing the logic.

"I'm not sure. He could have just used Blizzard instead of running in like that." He muttered, frowning while Ash and his Pikachu watched in confusion.

"I think he's trying to keep the battles separated- the Rain Dance broke off once Meganium appeared on the field. I think he's trying to keep each battles different from before, so the arena doesn't affect the next matchup." Daisy spoke, and Blue noticed what she saw, giving a slight shrug.

"It _would_ make sense." Brock muttered, watching as the dust moved, Blastoise in a small crater.

Red frowned, patting his leg twice while Blastoise trembled, trying to rise, pointing its cannons and releasing another one of the defying powerful water attacks, smashing into Meganium, who desperately used a Vine Whip to try and catch a hold on the ground, but the attack was too much, not to mention the glowing blue aura around Blastoise, Torrent being activated alongside the strongest Water Type move in existence.

The move finished, and Meganium stood on wobbly legs, gasping for breath and looking battered beyond belief. Gold swallowed, unnerved by the strength of the Blastoise.

Red snapped his fingers, and as Gold had quickly learned, that meant attack.

"Finish it, Magical Leaf!"

Blastoise shot off a Hydro Pump, grunting through the force while the Magical Leaf cut, slamming painfully into the creature and knocking it back, the Hydro pump causing Meganium to shriek.

Blastoise let out a low groan, dropping to the ground in a faint, having created a spectacular fight, nearly knocking out two Pokémon in one turn, not to mention two Pokémon of the _champion._

_"Blastoise is down! I can't help but guess which Pokémon will be revealed now!"_

Venusaur stood proudly, its flower unfurling to absorb the sunlight, as the Rain Dance had worn off.

"A Venusaur?" Misty asked, looking at Brock who smiled, having seen the large Pokémon fight before.

"It's a real sight to watch! It's great, and so cute!" May grinned, and Max rolled his eyes.

"You're just saying that because you have one!" Max argued and Ash gave a laugh.

"Is it really that smart to have two grass type Pokémon pair up?" Red's Mother asked concerned while Professor Oak smiled.

"There's no problem at all! I'm sure Red has a plan!" He smiled, and Blue let out a low chuckle.

"He does. A while before when we were still on our journey, Red wanted my Nidoqueen to teach his Venusaur a move, and I'm pretty sure he's going to be using it." Blue spoke, causing Ash and Paul to look at him curiously.

_"A Venusaur! The real question, is what Pokémon will be used after all three of the starters have been defeated!"_

Red rolled his eyes, snapping and pointing to the ground, Venusaur stomping and thick roots growing from the ground, wrapping around its legs and ripping up the field, steadily restoring damage.

_"It's Ingrain! I must say, Red has taught his Pokémon a rare selection of moves not found naturally."_

"Meganium, use PoisonPowder!"

Two large clouds of purple powder erupted, one from Venusaur and one from Meganium, both hitting their mark as the Pokémon hissed, face paling in color from the obvious sickness.

_"Both Pokémon have poisoned each other! How strange!"_

A thin silvery pink dust filtered from Venusaur's petals, which flapped in the air, dispersing the Sweet Scent further out as Meganium stumbled, still obviously tired from the assault from Blastoise, legs trembling from the poisoning, while Ingrain restored Venusaur's health.

Gold frowned and the two Pokémon looked at each other, not exactly sure on what the other was going to do, but once Gold noticed how Venusaur wasn't able to move due to Ingrain, he smiled.

"Meganium, jump over Venusaur! Once on the back use Body Slam!"

"What?"

"Gold's noticed that with Ingrain, your Pokémon is trapped on the battle field. It can't move." Blue explained to Misty, who looked startled at the attack.

Meganium charged, Venusaur using Vine Whip to try and knock the Pokémon aside, but Meganium leapt high into the air, directly above Venusaur's flower as it picked up speed for a Body Slam.

Red smiled.

He snapped, and a large purple retched liquid burst from the flower, splashing up on Meganium and knocking it to the side, where it fell to the ground, trembling and twitching from the toxic waste of Venoshock, it's power doubled due to Meganium's poisoning.

Venusaur looked at Red, who nodded, Venusaur moved, a glowing ball of sunlight from Weatherball, and it exploded in a wave of fire, burning Meganium and knocking it out instantly.

_"And Meganium is down! Now is Gold's first, non starter Pokémon!"_

"What? Venusaur knows WeatherBall?" Ash asked in surprise while Blue smiled.

"You taught it Venoshock. Smart." Paul noted, causing Blue to nod.

"Yeah, although I'm not sure if it'll be much use if Gold sticks to what his lineup was up on the mountain-"

"Sci- _zor!"_

"Yup, same Pokémon." Blue sighed, as the large glowing red Pokémon exploded upwards from the Pokeball, gliding upwards, wings extended.

"Scizor. X-Scissor." Gold nodded, , the creature zipping down to attack instantly from its initial release.

Venusaur roared, feeling the pain from the attack as it released a Sleep Powder in the air, Scizor dodging it and continuing on with its attack from a distance.

"Reds going to win!" Misty confirmed, watching as a strong Leaf Storm knocked Scizor to the ground harshly.

"I'm not sure- I remember that Scizor, the last I checked, it had an ability called technician, it makes weaker attacks double the damage." Blue spoke, causing Brock to look at him in alarm.

"And with Scizor's bug attacks, Venusaur's in some major trouble." He spoke, the others looking on, now worried as Venusaur winced after a particularly strong X-Scissors, although it was able to knock away Scizor with a solid slam into the thin Pokémon, knocking it down and striking it with two thick vines.

The Ingrain continued, and Venusaur relaxed slightly, the health regaining slowly.

"Scizor, cut the roots with Metal Claw!"

Venusaur snarled, a large glowing ball of energy in its mouth as it released Weatherball, a spiraling ball of fire slamming into the Scizor and knocking it into the ground, it rising slowly before flinching, tongues of fire lapping at it before vanishing slightly.

"he burned it!" May gasped, quickly thinking of the advantage of the move.

"True, and fire does quadruple damage to a Scizor!" Professor Oak smiled while Scizor rose, looking obviously mad while Venusaur glared angrily, not letting it get closer.

"Scizor, are you alright?" Gold asked, slightly concerned- Scizor normally didn't go against such a Pokémon.

Scizor jumped to its feet, angry as it snapped its claws together with Hone claws, boosting its attacking strength as it paused, waiting.

"Great, Quick Attack!"

Scizor moved, and Venusaur growled, sending up vines to counter before it heard the soft sound of a hand on thigh, patting twice.

Instantly it changed its moves, slamming down with a stomp as through the ground thick vines sprouted, reaching upwards for Scizor who jumped to dodge.

"X-Scissor!"

The attack struck home as a powerful vine knocked the Pokémon into the air, Scizor flipping with a wince before aiming back at Venusaur.

"Hyper Beam!"

The vines desperately reached upwards, snagging Scizor as it released the powerful attack, slamming it with teeth shattering force into the ground as Venusuar roared, the Ingrain roots snapping from the force as the large tired beast was knocked backwards, laying still on its flower.

"Oh no! Venusaur!" Ash cried out, but Paul shook his head, pointing at Scizor, who winced while standing, obviously exhausted.

_"And Venusaur is down! But not after inflicting some major damage to Scizor, which Pokémon will Red choose?"_

Red threw a Pokeball, revealing a tall creature, frowning and yawning, showing two stubby fangs and a large muscled body.

_"A Snorlax! I've never seen such a muscular Pokémon before!"_

"Scizor, activate Technician." Gold spoke, and Scizor gave a slight nod, it's entire body flashing for a moment before it looked at Snorlax, ready for the new challenge.

Red snapped his fingers and Snorlax immediately used Defense Curl, and Gold frowned at the tactic.

"Scizor, get in close and use Brick Break!" Scizor charged, obviously faster and zoomed forward, claws glowing as it prepared to attack with devastating power.

Red snapped again, and Snorlax flopped forward, using Heavy Slam on Scizor which vanished beneath the fat and muscle.

"Come on Scizor! Rock Smash!"

Snorlax groaned, before it was hurled by a trembling Scizor, which raced after, once Snorlax landed heavily Scizor delivered a strong Brick Break without Mercy, knocking the Pokémon back further and further.

Red tensed, watching his Pokémon be pummeled as he signed something close to his mouth, a jolting movement and snapping loudly.

Snorlax was hit _again_, five Close Combats in quick succession and the large Pokémon was panting through the pain, managing to stand above Scizor as it _blew_, long tongues of flame blowing out in a flamethrower and singing the Steel Bug type Pokémon, causing it to drop back in a dead faint.

"_What?_ His Snorlax knows Flamethrower?" Max gasped, looking at May who had her hand protectively over her Munchlax Pokeball.

"Oh, Snorlax is one of those Pokémon that can learn many moves. Flamethrower is just one of them, it also knows Thunder Punch, Blizzard, Shadow Ball, Brick Break, and possibly _SolarBeam."_ Paul scowled, looking at the tired Pokémon.

"Is there any move it _can't _learn?" Ash gasped, looking at the large Pokémon in slight awe.

"Yeah, it doesn't know Rest." Paul stated dismissively, causing Blue to look at him in suspicion and surprise,

"Yeah… It never could fall asleep on command, something that Red let it forget up on his mountain, bet he's regretting it." Blue sighed as Gold recalled his Scizor, sending out another Pokémon.

The Togetic flapped twice, floating delicately in the air before them all, causing Misty to sigh and think of her own Togetic.

"Togetic, Secret Power." Gold ordered calmly, his Togetic spinning around, zipping around the tired Snorlax before it stiffened, Paralyzed and grunting from the attack.

"Secret Power depends on the stage. When inside, it inflicts paralysis." Brock explained for Dawn, who was watching with surprise.

"Wish." Gold added, his Pokémon twirling and cooing upwards, causing a slight glow as it spun around, looking more like a Mew then a Togetic.

"Magical Leaf." Gold then ordered, and at once a Flamethrower was released by Snorlax, who took a lumbering step, then stiffened.

"Why are they just standing there?" Ash asked with a frown, while Paul rolled his eyes.

"Please, most of Togetic's attacks are physical, as are Snorlax's. Snorlax has the advantage with moves like Heavy Slam, which power increases due to its weight, so Gold doesn't want to get his Pokémon damaged, mostly because he only has this and his Pichu, if he's sticking to what he promised before the battle." Paul sneered, watching intently as the two Pokémon stared.

"…Okay, Safeguard, then Metronome."

_"What?"_ Blue asked in shock, leaning forward while his Togetic obeyed the command,

_"_That _idiot-_ he's baiting Red into a Metronome match! One wrong move and Togetic could be done for!" Blue cursed, watching as Togetic happily waved its little hands around.

"What's so wrong with Metronome?" Max asked, and Brock spoke this time, "It could be any move in existence. For all Gold knows, he may be telling Togetic to use Explosion."

Red smiled slightly, nodding to his Snorlax which obeyed the command, waving its hands around as both Pokémon obeyed the attack.

A pause…

Togetic spun, firing off an array of sharp spikes, the projectiles slamming towards Snorlax, who in return let out a large blast of retched putrid green and purple gas, knocking Togetic to the side with a squeak, the gas causing it to cough.

"Spike Cannon and DragonBreath. Red's lucky he knows how to deal with DragonBreath." Blue cursed, and Red let out a Flamethrower, the gas catching fire and launching Togetic high into the air with a squeal, twitching in pain, but the Safeguard obviously saved it from a burn. Snorlax took one step before stiffening, Paralyzed.

"Metronome again!" Gold shouted, and Togetic thrashed, wriggling its fingers quickly as it tried to find a move as it changed its descent towards Snorlax.

It pressed its tiny hand against Snorlax, a Force Palm exploding outwards as Snorlax groaned, dropping back in a dead faint from pain, and exhaustion.

"That was just luck!" May gasped, thinking about the random order her Skitty used her team's attacks. Max gave a nod beside her and Brock crossed his arms with a frown.

Togetic flapped, panting and tired, as it's health was never the highest. It suddenly glowed, its Wish coming true and allowing it to regain full health.

"This is what they're used to. This is what will determine the _real_ battle." Blue nodded, while the group looked at him oddly.

"You mean-"

"This entire match has been about the final two Pokémon, Pikachu and Pichu. Trust me, Pikachu wants a rematch." Blue spoke, eyes glued to the match.

Espeon jumped out, shifting into an elegant twist before landing regally, Togetic flipping around almost like a child, looking adorable as the two Pokémon looked at each other.

_"An Espeon and a Togetic! Both very unique Pokémon, and rare to obtain, as both evolve when bonded with their trainer."_

"Interesting, is that why they're a match up?" Misty asked, and Blue nodded.

"Rain Dance!" Togetic chirped, spinning in the air and Espeon hissed, flinching at the water.

"Smart, now Espeon is unable to use Morning Sun to regain energy." Professor Oak nodded, causing Red to frown.

"Ancient Power."

Espeon dodged, the rocks were covered by mental energy, and would be impossible to take control of.

Instead she focused on Togetic, who shrieked at the inability to fly, and instead was held in spot.

"Don't panic, and use Magical Leaf."

Espeon tucked, wincing as a lead cut into her flank, flipping she did an Iron Tail.

"Encore!" Togetic chirped, and Espeon hissed, repeating the move multiple times, striking a hit twice out of the five, knocking her opponent to the ground.

She charged with a Psybeam, Togetic slamming into her with a Double-Edge, knocking her to the ground where she scrambled for a hold, jumping up in a Quick Attack as Togetic retaliated with another Double-Edge.

"Metronome!" Gold shouted, and Blue groaned, watching as Togetic wiggled its fingers.

It was silent a moment before Togetic dove, glowing with power as it hummed, picking up speed and Espeon tried to dodge, shrieking with pain as she was struck with the Sky Attack, Togetic swooping around and using Double-Edge while she was down.

"Metronome, use it every chance you get!"

"He's an idiot." Blue deadpanned and Paul shook his head, "No, he's shortening the battle."

The group looked at Paul, who understood perfectly what Gold was trying.

Togetic darted forward with a Quick Attack, Espeon jumping and snarling with a Psybeam, letting it loose as the Quick Attack spontaneously turned into a Discharge, shrieking Espeon was hit, only to retaliate with a Iron Tail and slam Togetic to the ground.

"Gold's trying to find a move that will take down Espeon, or deal plenty of damage. Currently, his mind is on his last Pokémon, he cares not for the outcome of this battle, merely the lack of use of Espeon."

Espeon shrieked, dodging a Rock Smash and mentally throwing Togetic into one of the summoned rocks, the normal type groaning before charging, this time a Leaf Blade as it tried to slash, knocked back by a swift attack.

A Mist suddenly fell over the field, proving more of a hinder for the Togetic then Espeon, who shifted to her extra sense, using her brain to follow and watch Togetic, who flitted around anxiously.

She pounced, her fangs biting its side as it shrieked, flailing its little arms and kicking as it instantly used Metronome, not that Helping Hand actually did anything.

Espeon chomped down harder, and she twitched, yelping as at once she felt Wild Charge, the electricity numbing her tongue as she gagged, letting go and dropping with one last Iron Tail, before sneaking under the mist again.

_"It looks like Espeon has the advantage now; Togetic seems completely at its mercy!"_

"It's obvious that Espeon is the better Pokémon." Paul noted, looking critically at the Togetic, "Only if that idiot taught it better moves. It _could_ know SolarBeam, Retaliate, even Giga Impact if he taught it." Paul sighed, noticing the sight of the startled Pokémon, "Pathetic."

The group blinked, slightly at awe as for how Paul knew what moves the Togetic could have known, but instead it used Metronome again.

Togetic let out a loud shriek, Hyper Voice, and Espeon howled in pain, lunging out of the mist in a slightly crazed state, trying to get the noise to stop, slamming into it with another Crunch, just as Togetic used Metronome again.

The Iron Tail clashed with the Crunch, causing Espeon to shriek in pain from the attack, using Psybeam to slam into Togetic, knocking the Pokémon to the ground where it scuttled, trying to get back into the air.

A flash, and quite literally, Espeon blinked at the bright light of Flash, twitching her eyes and shaking her head as Togetic used a low Growl, although ineffective.

Espeon fired off Psybeams, Togetic letting out a mournful and panicked noises it hurriedly used Swift, then a Razor Leaf. Both moves were harmless to the Psybeam, and it quickly used Metronome as Espeon pounced.

Togetic blinked, startled at the Teleport before swooping in, using Double-Edge readily while Espeon spun, Iron Tail on the back of the creature before chomping down on the exhausted flying creature.

_Boom._

An explosion shifting, tumbling high into the air with a black cloud, obviously a Pokémon move that only a few trainers ever dared use.

_"…It seems that Metronome created the move Explosion, affecting both Togetic and Espeon."_

The dust cleared slightly, and both Pokémon were knocked out, Espeon twitching slightly.

The two trainers returned their Pokeballs, hands resting on their last one as they looked at each other with cold eyes.

"This is it. This is what he's been waiting for." Delia smiled, folding her hands gently on her lap, "He always told me that Pikachu of his would determine the fate of his greatest battle- I always thought that he was just saying that- I guess Arceus spoke to him when he was a child." Delia smiled slightly while Blue gave a small smile.

"He's the Chosen One of this universe. I bet you Arceus has watched him since the first day he walked. I bet the Eternals themselves are watching this battle." Blue laughed, and the two trainers watched each other intently.

_"…Trainers, please release your final Pokémon, then the battle may continue." _The announcer spoke, after a while of brief hesitation.

The two looked at each other, before very slowly pulling out one Pokeball each, Blue taking extra care to make sure it wasn't an Ultra Ball or the dreaded Master Ball.

They held the two Pokeballs, not willing to throw them as they each held them.

A small hush steadily grew over the crowd, cameras shifting angles to look at the trainers and the scarred field, the Mist clearing and leaving the ground with no changes.

"He's going to win." Ash spoke, somehow _knowing_ what was going to happen, just as the two Pokeballs opened with red light, two small creatures turning and running up their trainer's arms, across the shoulders and sitting on the opposite.

_"I- I'm not sure what we were expecting, but it surely wasn't this….Ladies and Gentlemen! I present to you, a battle between the Champion's incredibly strong, and even more rare, Pichu! And Red's no doubted, powerful Pikachu!"_

The two Pokémon blinked, before instantly their fur bristled angrily, sparks darting across their cheeks.

"They recognize each other." Ash muttered, and Blue tensed, jaw locking as he saw the sight.

_"Trainers…please send your Pokémon into the ring to begin battling."_

"Red." Gold spoke, the Mic. Amplifying his voice to a large echo throughout the stadium. Red looked up, his hat brim just above his black sweeping bangs and cold emotionless eyes.

"I'm going to say this, and I _think_ I may regret it." Gold spoke, a small smile coming to his face as he shifted his weight, letting out a breathless shaking laugh.

"I've sometimes thought to myself that I was an idiot to try the climb up Mt. Silver, I think that I'm even _more_ of an idiot to challenge you up there, the lost Champion." Gold gave a slightly breathless laugh before shaking his head, "_Never_ have I regretted it. It's been an honor Red, but I'm not going to let you win."

Red looked up, his Pikachu shifting on his back, he looked up, taking on step to stand upright.

He moved, apparently completely serious as he shifted, his coat fluttering open to reveal his pitch black undershirt as his gym badges caught the light slightly. Red looked towards his Pikachu, who in all seriousness, reached up with its little paws and picked the hat off of Red's head, revealing the color near the darkness of a Houndoom, but changing in the light like the iridescence of a Murkrow.

Pikachu took Red's hat _off._

_Now_ it was business.

Delia inhaled sharply, the group looking at Red stunned, who had _never_, in the eight months they had known him, _ever_ taken off his hat.

"_Oh."_ Delia breathed softly, looking out at her son who held a look that the woman knew all too well.

Red stood strong, looking nearly entirely different when lacking his hat, his neck seeming longer while his collarbone pronounced in a thin way. His hair shone in the light, and his skin seemed even more pale without a shadow to darken it- his red eyes practically _glowing_ while he stared at Gold, who swallowed, instantly intimidated by the cool merciless eyes.

"Your victory was a miscalculation on my part. It will not happen again." Red spoke, voice chillingly cool and almost haunting with the lightness of it, the Mic. Straining to pick it up.

"So be it." Gold gave a small smile, holding his arm out just as Red did the same, the two Pokémon running across the appendage before jumping into the air. Pichu gave an adorable little twirl while Pikachu managed two tight flips before landing on four legs, ready for battle while Pichu stood on two.

_"The battle between the Pokémon Pichu and Pika-"_

"No commentating." Gold spoke, causing the stadium to gasp slightly, not expecting the sudden refusal of commentating- something unheard of.

"Also-" Gold spoke after a moment of thinking, eyes flashing as he looked at the Ref. "This stadium is able to replicate environmental status. A Blizzard, or hailing if you want." Gold spoke, the Ref looked baffled before Red nodded, showing just how scrawny he was as very slowly a blizzard grew on the stage.

"He's replicating his battle. He's remaking it up on the Mountain." Ash gasped, and Paul gave a slight nod, watching as the ice tore at the field, and each of the yellow Pokémon.

Red pulled out his Pokedex, flipping it open as he looked at the Pichu, this time making sure to scan it.

_Pichu_

_Level: 80_

_Ability: Volt Absorb_

_Hidden Ability: Lightningrod_

Red noticed the Lightning rod- it would attract any electric attacks in _any _battle. No electric attacks _wouldn't _miss.

He saw Gold's hand inching towards his pocket, where no doubt he had his own Pokedex, and Red didn't want him knowing of Pikachu's level just yet.

He snapped, his Pikachu racing forward as Pichu sprang, landing on four legs and running while Pikachu chased it alongside.

"Pichu, Double Team."

Red swept his hand, Pikachu noticing the command and activating Agility, racing through the copies before Pichu jumped up of the way, leaving Pikachu to skid and turn quickly.

"Thundershock, test it."

Red snapped, fingers clicking_._ Pikachu was turning and using a Light Screen, the pink barrier appearing and blocking the electric attack, causing Pichu and Pikachu to circle again.

"Flash!"

Pikachu jumped away in Agility, dodging any attack Pichu was aiming for.

"Why is he not attacking directly?" Brock asked with a frown while Max grinned, knowing the answer.

"Pichu is the lowest evolved form of a Raichu! That means it can't learn many of the stronger moves on its own!"

"In return it can learn moves from Wild Charge, to Protect." Paul spoke up, causing the group to look at him in surprise once more.

"Red isn't going to let his Pokémon do all the work. He knows what's on the line, he's not going to let his Pikachu fend for itself." Delia spoke softly, and the group looked at her in surprise,

"You mean?"

"Red's going to actually _command _his Pokémon. Wow, haven't seen that since we started out on our journey." Blue noted with surprise.

"Hidden Power!" Gold shouted, rather confident while his Pichu twisted, summoning glowing green orbs which shot quickly at Pikachu, hitting its flank as it raced away, causing it to yelp and hiss in pain.

"Just Red's luck the Hidden Power is ground." Professor Oak sighed, watching worriedly.

"Pichu, again!"

"Agility with Light Screen. Iron Tail." Red _spoke_, his Pikachu jumping into the air, using Light Screen as the screen seemed to form a _bubble_¸ as the Pokémon bounced off each rock, flipping above Pichu and crashing down with Iron Tail.

"Thunderbolt!" Gold shouted, the electricity bouncing off the Light Screen as the small Pokémon cried out in agony.

Pikachu jumped away, skidding with its one side before hesitating to charge, now shifting from being an independent creature into one that obeyed commands.

"Pichu, you all right?" Gold asked, his Pichu jumping up and scowling, blinking its large eyes quickly. "Pica Pichu!" It shouted, pointing angrily while Pikachu only flipped its ears.

"Stay back Pichu, let it come to you." Gold spoke, and Red frowned.

"…Quick Attack, Iron Tail."

Pikachu vanished a blur racing as it jumped up into the air, twisting in a spin to slam down its tail.

"Tackle its stomach!" Gold shouted, Pichu rocketing up and slamming Pikachu into the ground where its tail split the ground, the two Pokémon stumbling over each other before they jumped up, Pikachu pausing once more before Red nodded, letting his Pokémon dart forward in a Quick Attack, knocking it to the side.

"Pichu, Thunderbolt!" The electricity arched through the air, where Pikachu was hard strained to keep away from the fast moving yellow electricity.

"Why is it running away? Why isn't he using Thunderbolt back?" Max asked, standing up while May sighed, Dawn looking out fearfully as the Pikachu ran, the blizzard causing their sight to be greatly reduced.

"If Red uses any electric attacks, Pichu will probably absorb them and become stronger." Paul explained, eyes locking on the Pichu.

"Why doesn't Red just use them to get rid of the Thunderbolt?" Ash asked, thinking that the strategy may one day benefit his own Pikachu.

"The Pichu holds an ability, it will attract all attacks towards it if they're electric. Red _can't _use anything electric." Paul spoke once more, this time causing Professor Oak to look at him in surprise.

"I must say, Paul, you're knowledge of Pokémon is very impressive. As for how you know that Pichu has the Lightning rod ability, you _must_ tell me." Professor Oak smiled while Paul just shifted slightly, giving a one shoulder shrug.

"I just _know_, that's it." He curtly responded, causing Delia to look at him with fondness, looking at Blue who smiled, assuring her that it was not only her that saw the resemblance to the red eyed trainer that was battling.

Pikachu jumped out of the way, propelling itself off of a rock and rocketing forward, knocking down Pichu who squeaked, rolling to its feet as it cried out, stiffening and twitching in surprise.

"Static." Brock smiled with a smug feeling, watching the slowly tiring Pichu and Pikachu move once more.

"Pichu, Double Team Thunderbolt." Gold snapped his fingers, his Pichu quickly obeying while Pikachu cried out, wincing as the electricity raced across its fur, the small creature's legs trembling as it tried to stand.

"Slam."

Pikachu lunged, knocking the Pichu to the ground with a powerful hit, Pichu cried out, thrashing and doubling its force with a Thunderbolt, sending Pikachu flying where it collided with an icy pillar, stumbling and falling to the ground hard.

"He's getting too tired." Dawn noted, seeing the heaving breaths of the two Pokémon.

"I don't get it, that Pikachu is practically invincible!" Misty argued, having seen the strength of it during the many battles at the Silver Conference.

"The Pichu. It's powerful, perhaps the strongest there is. It's wearing him down, no doubt one of those Thunderbolts could knock out any of your Pokémon." Paul stated coolly, causing Misty to scowl from the information.

"True, here, I'll find out the level." Blue nodded, pulling out his Pokedex and scanning the smaller of the two Pokémon.

He blinked, frowning slightly as he reached up and scanned Pikachu, his frown becoming firmer on his face, "That _can't _be right…"

"What?" Dawn asked, interested as she tried to take a peek.

"It says that the Pichu is level 80, impressive. But it says that Pikachu Is level _91. _I don't think that's actually right- hey Gramps, is this broken?" Blue asked, tossing his Pokedex towards the old man.

"_91? Really?"_ Daisy asked, looking in slight horror at the panting mouse below.

"What's the big deal with 91? That's _really _powerful, right?" Brock asked, causing Professor Oak's flabbergasted face to look at him.

"I- He-" The professor tried to say while Blue patted his shoulder knowingly, "I know, right? I think I've just accepted the fact that Red is too unfair- it shouldn't surprise me. After all, one mighty Thunder took down Kyogre-"

"He beat an _Eternal?"_ Delia gasped and Blue gave a nod, watching the fight progress.

"Swift!"

"Swift."

The two attacks collided, Pichu crying out as its Swift was nothing compared to the flurry of power that Pikachu summoned, "Quick Attack."

"Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu growled, jumping out of the way of the powerful bubble of power, landing and looking just as Pichu sprinted into it, its body a mass of training blue electricity as it collided, Pikachu crying out in pain as it was shot back, slamming _through_ an icy pillar and into Red, who stumbled, holding his twitching Pokémon gently as Pikachu looked up mournfully.

"Pichu! Wait for it to enter the battle once more, then Thunderbolt!"

Red scowled, looking at the panting and obviously tired Pichu before letting out a low sigh.

"I'm so sorry Pikachu." He whispered, the smaller Pokémon shaking its head, knowing full well that his trainer would do _anything_ for him.

"Pika! Pikachu chu Pi Pikachu!" Pikachu shouted, landing on the field panting, while its lower evolution did the same.

"I don't want to watch." May whimpered, the group noticing the dark look in each other's eyes- they were out for blood.

"Pi! Pichu!" Pichu growled back at Pikachu, who spat, hissing angrily.

"Pichu- Thunderbo-"

"Pikachu. Thunder."

"_What?" _Blue practically screamed, Paul jolting forward in surprise while Ash's jaw dropped and his own companion gained a look of confusion.

None were more confused than Pikachu.

"Pi? Pikachu Pi Pika Pi Pi Chu chu!" Pikachu argued, waving its tail angrily while Gold arched one eyebrow.

"Uh, Red. You _do _remember what happened last time, right? You _aren't _just giving up, are you?" Gold asked, and Red's eyes narrowed, looking at his Pokémon with an apologetic look.

"Stay strong. Pikachu, _Thunder."_

Pikachu hesitated, not moving from its spot as it looked at the equally confused Pichu.

"Why is it just standing there?" Max asked in confusion, while Paul watched intently.

"It's deciding whether or not to trust his trainer." Paul spoke, voice low as nobody moved.

Then, very slowly Pikachu's fur bristled with electricity, the clouds above darkening as it stood, a thick strong strand of electricity jolting down, hitting Pikachu before it deflected, slamming into Pichu with a powerful impact.

"Pichu! Absorb it and fire it right back! Finish this like last time!"

Pichu flinched under the power, before its entire body seemed to glow with the power, Pikachu cutting off with its usual power, not wanting to change it into the near impossible amounts of energy, watching as Pichu practically _glowed_.

"Pi-CHU!"

The energy struck Pikachu, causing the Pokémon to scream, thrashing, body trembling on the ground as the power was forced through it, knocking it down onto four legs, then onto its stomach, kicking involuntary as it cried out, in pain and slight betrayal.

"Pi- Pikachu! Pi- _Pika Chu chu!" _ It screamed, thrashing again.

Delia blinked, brushing away a tear as she looked at everyone else's faces, noticing their sorrow filled eyes and Dawn and May, who were refusing to even watch.

"Stop." Gold spoke, not feeling like letting his Pichu command with the attack, his Pichu letting go of the insane amount of power- the combined energy of Pikachu and Pichu's original force.

Red said nothing, his eyes were closed as the dust cleared and Pikachu laid there, not moving.

"…Pikachu is un-"

"Wait." Red cut off the man, looking intently at his Pokémon, who very slowly stirred.

"Come on Pikachu, I don't know _why _he did that, but _please."_ Blue whispered, and the others also whispered similar things, looking at each other.

Red said nothing, lowering himself until he was sitting on his platform, legs dangling as he drew closer to his fainted friend.

"Pikachu." He muttered, voice soft and faint although he knew his friend could hear it, "I'm _so sorry,_ but I need you. This one time, trust me. I've trusted you all my life, it's time for you to trust _me."_

Pikachu didn't move.

"Pi?" Pichu asked, concerned as it bounded over, looking at the Pokémon in concern while Gold swallowed, shouting to Red, "Just call it! It's in pain!"

"Not yet." Red spoke, voice louder as the Mic. Caught it.

_'Pikachu. Please. You're my best friend, and I know you can do this.'_

Very _very_ slowly, Pikachu stirred. Rising with strain as its body shook, trying to keep itself upright.

"Chu?" Pichu asked, getting a little closer, although still wary of attack.

"Pi-ka." Pikachu panted, looking up at Red, slightly surprised by his new obviously precarious position, trying to get as close to the battle as possible.

"So what, he just called his Pokémon, it can't win in this state." Daisy spoke, looking at the Pikachu in concern.

"Pikachu, Counter."

Gold's eyes widened to near amusing sizes. "Pichu! Get aw-"

_Boom._

Dust and ash rose, a loud pain filled shriek before it cut off quickly, leaving the audience to guess who it was that was injured.

"What- what just happened?" Daisy whispered, while Blue stared at the field in shock, Paul mirroring it.

"That ignorant, self absorbed, foolish jerk of a _genius."_ Blue gasped, Paul smiling and mirroring it, watching the dust cloud while everyone looked at them in confusion.

"Uh, Blue, didn't Pikachu just get knocked out?" Brock asked, confused.

"But he used _Counter- _oh, that smart boy." Professor Oak chuckled.

"What's counter?" Dawn asked, and Paul gave a low chuckle.

"A risky move. It doubles any damage received and returns it in a single hit."

The dust cleared, and standing victoriously was a panting Pikachu. Pichu slammed into the ground, the ground cracking around the indent, puckered by the amount of raw power forced through the hit.

"_Now_, you may call it." Red spoke, looking to the Ref, who nodded and very shakily declared Red winner.

The moment he did so both trainers jumped down, running to their Pokémon, Gold gingerly picking up Pichu, who did not stir from the movement.

"Pikachu." Red whispered, his companion swaying and dropping, Red snatching his friend before he could collapse, gently lifting the Pokémon and holding it close.

_"I- I cannot believe this….Champion Gold has been…defeated, by Red. Trainer Red has become Champion Red, but due to the lack of proper identification and Elite Four winnings, Red is not the Champi-"_

"Hold it!" A new voice shouted, causing the group to look up as a man with spiked hair was lowered, riding on the back of a large intimidating Dragonite, the Pokémon dropping to the ground and letting the man dismount.

"Lance!" Gold stated, looking at the man in surprise.

"I heard about the challenge, I couldn't help but watch. Imagine my surprise when you return. It's been a long time, Red. Four years if I remember correctly." Lance nodded, Red returning it, drawing silent.

"It's your call. I can offer identification, however I won't let the league remove you from your post since the challenge was a surprise." Lance spoke, looking at Gold who held his Pichu, looking at the cold emotionless Red.

"He's not going to let him keep it." Blue whispered, the others noting that and drawing uneasy.

Gold reached for his Mic, drawing it to his face and declaring loudly.

"I have been defeated. Champion Red has reclaimed his title, and I will say this willingly, Champion Red is the strongest Trainer I have ever met. Possibly the strongest in the world."

He paused, looking at Red and giving a small smile, "I regret nothing."

The crowd was silent, before Blue stood up and loudly started clapping.

"Blue!" Daisy hissed, but Blue didn't stop, instead Paul and Ash both stood at the same moment, clapping also.

Slowly the clapping spread, until at the very end Red was being called upon, a steady chant rose and those very faintly remembering his legendary battle years ago.

"Look!" Max gasped, pointing as above three birds were circling, each a bright color and crying out loudly, drawing attention upwards.

"Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres, what are the Eternals doing here?" Gold asked quietly, causing Red to look at them and frown, hand moving to his belt, where three Pokeballs sat, empty and the birds'.

_'Arceus.'_ He thought with a fond thought, trying not to smile as he brushed his fingers on one.

He pulled them out with one hand, shifting Pikachu to a better position before throwing one at a time high into the air.

First Articuno dove, catching its Ultra Ball in its claws and returning skyward, departing steadily, the other two slowly followed, Moltres actually landing on the ground and looking at the three trainers, eyes locked on Red.

_'May your call be heard by all you have helped. We shall meet again, let the sun shine warm against your back, and your inner fire burn brightly.'_

Red gave a nod, Moltres flapping and departing into the sky, the entire arena seeming to cool already.

"I- what?" Gold gasped, seeing the three birds vanish.

"…It seems you've been busy. You managed to please the three birds?" Lance asked, lifting an eyebrow while Red gained a small smirk.

"Well, I've seen Raiku! I saved him when Rocket tried to rise again!" Gold argued.

"…Caught." Red added, looking up while Gold's jaw dropped, and Lance seemed to understand.

"Wait, you _caught_ the three birds? You _caught_ Eternals?" Lance asked, before shaking his head in disbelief.

Red walked, Blue summoning his Pidgeot while Ash jumped upon it also, Paul not hesitating before releasing a Pokémon of his own, a large and healthy Skarmory.

Red arched one brow at the Pokémon, Paul giving a slight shrug.

The last time that Red had seen a Skarmory, it was during Paul's match with Barry. Did Paul want a Skarmory after his battle with Barry? Or was it more recent?

"After Arceus." Paul muttered, and Red's eyes narrowed slightly in understanding. Paul's gift…of Understanding, perhaps it had affected his viewpoints on several Pokémon he thought useless before.

"Your friends?" Lance asked, only seeing the descending Pokémon.

"Lance! Long time no see, how have you been?" Blue grinned, the older man offering a small smile, shaking his head with a chuckle, "Always the same, Blue."

"This is Ash, and that's Paul." Blue introduced, Ash smiling and his Pikachu chirping a greeting, while Paul just gave a slight nod of his head.

Lance and Gold blinked, looking from the younger two to Red and Blue, noticing the similarities immediately, "Weird, huh?" Blue asked casually causing Lance to blink out of it.

"So, you've beat me, rather spectacularly too." Gold sighed, and Red gave a nod, finally setting his hat back on, casting his eyes in shadow as the two looked at him.

"Welcome back, Champion."

x-(X)-x

_Two Years Later_

Red looked up, watching as the large doors towards his personal chambers opened.

Each Elite Four room stadium was built with a separate area where each Leader or Champion lived, attached to the side of the building, allowing quick access to any battle.

Each champion was able to change the surroundings to best suit them, Lance had arranged his own stadium with the latest of technology, large glittering walls that looked similar to scales decorating the walls, a dark red tile walking towards the arena, where a large golden scaled Pokeball indent was built into the centre of the flooring.

It was fitting, the large and beautiful shaped scaled walls were similar to Dragonite scales, Lance's signature Pokémon.

The gyms were built in similar ways. Each were built in the style of whichever the gym leader would like, each would send in a request and a design plan for their gym, then the league would grant them the money required to build the gym, and a yearly amount given to repair damage after a nasty battle.

Blue had used such money to create an elaborate trap of his gym, built of shifting tiles that the two had originally found in the Team Rocket base long ago. It was modern, flashing lights and dark colors with large neon accents, Blue always did like the city, his gym reflected as much. It showed his comfort at the large electronic devices, enjoying the way the bright lights reflected on his Jolteon, who enjoyed the electricity too.

Red's room was much more…_different._

Once moving past Lance's stadium the challenger would walk up the electronic platform, moving towards where Red's stadium was. Through the halls, it was black with large white lights along the base, the walls and floor steadily growing colder and colder, until your breath was easily steaming in the air.

Red's own stadium was cold, silver rock and white accents, the roofing an unbearably bright white that replicated a sunny sky easily. Snow and ice were built along the side, icicles slowly forming on the higher ledges; the slow rock ramp upwards towards the challenger platform was fit with cool railings, granting access high above in a way which replicated Mt. Silver accurately.

His own chambers were similar, cold and icy, snow building up in the main hallways while the AC was incredibly cold, dimly lit and looking more like a cave then a real home. His room was larger, smoother and slightly warmer. Most of the room was built to house his Pokémon- he never kept them inside the Pokeballs but instead let them walk wherever they so desired.

The Elite Four, it first took them a while to remember him, but the moment they saw him walk up to them, hat drawn low and Pikachu staring intently at them from the shoulder- they remembered.

They couldn't _forget._

They didn't approach him often, when they did it was only for small questions, or wondering how he had been in the four years he had been gone.

He was Twenty one now, the youngest of all Champions; the youngest of anyone to actually beat the Elite Four, not to mention reclaim their title as Champion for longer than a week, not to mention _two years._

In the Two Years, a plethora of trainers had tried to challenge the Elite Four, trying to find themselves worthy of a battle.

Out of the possible hundred, he had to face only two.

The one was a girl, wearing a hat and brown hair. She was excitable, having a Venusaur as a starter while she had other Pokémon, a balanced team but overall weak.

The second had been a rather quiet but smug trainer, crimson hair and a strong guttural Feraligatr. The rest of his team was rather challenging, A Sneasel (Not a Weavile, but still strong) Magneton, Gengar, Crobat, Alakazam, and that challenging Feraligatr.

That trainer- Silver Red recalled, was challenging, although he seemed more of a…_match_ for Gold.

Silver had taken out three of his Pokémon, while damaging his Espeon impressively.

A year after that, Red was still unchallenged, which was why Red was currently looking intently at Lance, who was standing in the doorway to his private quarters.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked, looking at Lance with curiosity, flicking its ears while the Dragon Trainer shook his head with a smile, having grown fond of the small Pokémon.

"No, Blue called actually."

Red perked upwards, arching one eyebrow. He didn't get calls from Blue all that often, the other man having stated that he was on 'vacation', leaving his second in command as the temporary gym leader.

"He said that there was a…I think he said, a 'portal.' Or something along those lines." Lance shrugged, a small smile pulling on his lips, "I think his quote was 'You better get over here Red, there's a portal and I _don't_ want to do that again.' Or something like that." Lance shrugged, turning and walking from the room, rubbing one hand against his cold arm as he walked out.

He paused in the doorway, looking back before with a smile, stated rather boldly, "You're taking a vacation, aren't you?"

Red gave a slight nod, and the trainer walked out.

Red took one look at Pikachu, letting the trusty Pokémon jump up on his shoulder eagerly while Red smiled, moving towards his private chambers were he pulled open one of the wardrobes and retrieved an old bag, patched and gently worn with care. He pulled it out, moving towards a few cabinets and pulling out various items, medicines, and other things.

"Pika!" Pikachu squealed, Red looking over his shoulder as Espeon and Blastoise wondered in, looking at the bag and instantly looking as if it understood what was going to happen.

Red smiled, his Espeon mentally calling all of his other Pokémon, who quickly appeared, even Snorlax who squeezed awkwardly inside the room as Red finished sticking in a few Max Revives.

"Pikachu Chu chu Pika." Pikachu explained, and Red pulled on a hidden compartment, drawing out a beautifully sculpted flute, holding it carefully in his hands as he looked at his team.

His team moving and causing the thick curtains that separated the colder areas to part before them, letting a breeze snap into the room.

_'Get ready, team. We're going on an adventure.'_

The cold icy air blew harshly from the separated room. The chill was expected from all, although it was a surprise under the bright lights above that resembled Mt. Silver.

Somehow- it was eerily familiar.

* * *

**_That's it! No more!_**

**I just want to add in some information that i have of this story.**

**Total views (as of Sept. 18 2013): _14,704._**

**Favorites: _99_**

**Alerts: _119._**

**Total number of words: _98,161 total story words, not including AN._**

**Alright...that's it.**

**Thank you so much for reading this story! I hope the ending was just as you expected it!**

**Review for one last time!**

**~Oceanbreeze7**


End file.
